Again
by Bordebergia
Summary: Su presente fue destrozado una vez más, solo que en esta ocasión no hubo nadie para impedirlo. El arrepentimiento no serviría de nada, el reescribir su historia sí, ¿Villano o héroe? Depende de quien lo juzgue. Único especial up, portada en proceso de colorear y terminar. Historia siendo editada y con ligeros cambios en wattpad
1. Chapter 1

**¿Alguna vez se han encontrado con algo que les recuerde el final de Bleach? Independientemente si les gusto o no el final.**

 **Hace poco me encontré con una pelicula que me recordó exactamente al final, y de alguna forma extraña esta idea apareció en mi mente, en un intento de no hablar mal de la trama que perdió fuerza en menos de tres minutos. Aunque finalmente el tema era interesante.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece o el crack paring estaría presente en los lugares más insospechados.**

Estrechó el frágil cuerpo en sus brazos, las lágrimas recorrían su rostro a voluntad, sentía como se despedazaba lo último que restaba de su corazón en medio del silencio, en medio de la destrucción...  
Y fueron exactamente quince años después de la Guerra Sangrienta para la aparición de un nuevo villano.  
Nadie podía culparlos de confiarse, incluso los más precavidos no tuvieron oportunidad ante un poder sin igual.  
Ahora, su cuerpo ya cargaba con varias heridas aun sin sanar, algunas cicatrices aunque las peores no podían verse, tenía claro que tuvo suerte de esquivar a la muerte, pues muy pocos lo lograron.

 _"Te amo, Ichigo"_

Eran las palabras que resonaban en su mente mientras dejaba el cuerpo de Rukia y se marchaba.

Dos mujeres las dijeron, ambas antes de cerrar sus ojos, deseando que él sobreviviera para encontrar una forma de resolver esto.

Sus pasos resonaban entre los cadáveres, y la rabia comenzaba a quedarse en su corazón.

Cuando vio a Kyokaru haciéndole señas entre la oscuridad no dudó en auxiliarlo.

—Ichigo-san, ya es tarde— dijo el comandante con una leve sonrisa.

—No diga eso, manejo bien el kido, sé que puedo con esto.— respondió mientras le colocaba sus manos en la herida y la energía aparecía.

—Finalmente lo han terminado. Puedes regresar y arreglar todo esto.

Se detuvo al escucharlo. Aquello significaba la última esperanza de todos.

Cuando se percataron de su inminente derrota, el Goitei ordenó que todos los genios trabajasen en un artefacto capaz de regresar el tiempo.  
Lo que sonaba imposible era su ultima esperanza, impedir esa tragedia parecía la única opción viable para un agotado ejercito.

—No voy a dejarte Kyoraku-san, tú puedes advertirles, ellos te creerán.

El castaño negó ante mirada de su compañero —Soy un hombre viejo y posiblemente no resista el viaje con estas heridas... Recuerda cuanto ha cambiado este lugar desde que llegaste, aprovecha el potencial que tienes y vete— mencionó antes de apretar su mano —Te lo pido en nombre de mis compañeros caídos.

—... lo haré.— respondió resignado.

Kyoraku buscó dentro de su kimono—Toma, vine a entregarlo— dijo al extenderle un anillo de cuarzo con una pequeña esmeralda en ella.

Ichigo lo tomó y se lo colocó en su dedo índice.

—Solo ordena la fecha a la cual viajaras, esto debería obedecer sin rechistar.

Un estruendo se escuchó en las cercanías, su enemigo volvía a hacer rondas, buscando nuevas víctimas y seguramente se aproximaba para reclamar sus almas.

El comandante tomó sus espadas y comenzó a caminar hacia la muerte —¡¿Qué esperas?!— reclamó al alejarse algunos metros —¡Te daré el tiempo suficiente!

Cuando el comandante se marcho por completo, trató de pensar una fecha adecuada. Debía ser una donde pudiera recobrar fuerzas y condición, uno donde su pasado fuera un futuro distante para crear un nuevo plan.

Sonrió con ironía, quien pensaría que haber perdido su cuerpo humano le traería ventaja, se quedó en silencio unos instantes, ya no tenía nada que perder y de fallar el invento su unico destino era la muerte, para darle fin al maldito juego del gato y el ratón.

—Ve trescientos cuarenta años atrás — ordenó.

* * *

El sol había regresado, las voces se escuchaban por todos lados, algunos pasaban a su lado, ignorándole por completo.  
Sabía que no podía usar su nombre, ni siquiera su apariencia debería de ser reconocible. Aun manchado de sangre se dirigió al Rungokai, ni siquiera tenía idea del distrito al que llegó, solo buscaba ropa nueva.

—¡Dame todo el dinero o se mueren!— dijo un shinigami a un grupo de almas recién llegadas.

Quizá había encontrado su nuevo uniforme.

—¡Como te atreves a molestarlos, bastardo!— exclamó el Kurosaki antes de golpearlo. Debía tener una excusa para llevárselo.

Las almas de inmediato se marcharon ante su repentino ataque. Ichigo miró al shinigami, por su energía parecía ser un recién egresado.

—¿Cuando llegaste? No pareces ser de aquí— le preguntó serio mientras lo sujetaba del kimono.

—E-es mi primer día.

Sonrió ante la respuesta, tal vez su ropa estaba manchada de sangre, sin embargo la del raso serviría, aunque no fuese la talla exacta.

Con su mano señaló al cuello del otro.

—Horin.

Solo pudo escucharse un murmullo ahogado, la energía fue suficiente para sofocarlo en minutos, aunque no podría seguir vivo o lo delataría.

—Perdona pero, creo que mi misión lo justifica.— mencionó Ichigo mientras cargaba el cuerpo inconsciente hacia el bosque, donde se colocó el kimono limpio, para arrebatarle la vida poco después. Con ayuda de algunos pigmentos, plantas y agua pudo crear un tinte básico, tenía la certeza de que su cabello tarde o temprano lo delataría ante Aizen y él podría cambiar su plan, afectando el suyo.

Ni negro o rojo, aquellos colores no le traían buenos recuerdos, fue ahí donde decidió utilizar un azul rey. Quizá no era lo mejor, sin embargo con su primer sueldo compraría mejores tintes mientras entrenaba con la nueva katana.

Salió caminando del bosque, en dirección al Goitei, Zangetsu permanecía rota y sellada en su mundo interno, cortesía de quien casi lo mata. Aunque la zampakuto serviría como disfraz para obtener mejores rangos en un futuro, y quizá tendría un poder a punto de aparecer.

Descubrió que aquel raso pertenecía a la tercera división y que respondía al nombre de Sakamaki Ashura.

Los días pasaron y pronto se hizo con la posición de tercer oficial, no avanzaría más, no hasta que Aizen hiciese su jugada.

Poco después del anuncio de vacantes Gin apareció listo para obtener el puesto de capitán, hasta que se encontró con él a solas.

—Los dos no podemos dirigir la tercera división Sakamaki-san— le dijo el albino con su típica sonrisa.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros mientras se aseguraba que nadie estaba cerca como para escucharlos. Sonrió al percatarse de que ni siquiera Aizen había pensado en sospechar de él, actuar como un matón sin cerebro rendía sus frutos.

—No tendría problema en asesinarte por tomar el liderazgo, sin embargo pienso que ser un teniente podría ser mejor, al tener menos responsabilidades puedes entrenar— respondió Ichigo antes de sacar de su kimono un pedazo de tela manchado de sangre. —Más sabiendo que morirás si te enfrentas solo a Aizen— agregó para extenderle el trozo.

—¿De quien es?

—No te gustaría saberlo, se que es alguien preciado para ti y de no ayudarme esto se hará realidad, no por mí, sino por Aizen.

Ichimaru le arrebató la tela, sus ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa al notar un tono rosa demasiado familiar. Aunque estaba calmado, hacía unos minutos que le pudo ver y ella estaba sana.

—Puedes hacer una prueba si no me crees.— comentó Ichigo antes de soltar un suspiro —Se que quieres marcar la diferencia y yo te ofrezco mi amistad para lograrlo.

—Sakamaki-san, me has hecho pensar que tal vez eres más interesante que un shinigami normal— respondió antes de extenderle la mano.  
Sonrió al estrechar su mano, tener a Gin de su parte seguramente le traería beneficios en el futuro.

El tiempo pasó y pronto su nuevo nombre fue reconocido y aceptado por todos, jugando sus cartas pudo esquivar las sospechas de Aizen y convertirse en "un peón más" de su cortina de amabilidad.

Aunque su primera prueba apareció con el shinigami que por poco y lo mató hace años.

* * *

—¿No hay nada que puedan hacer?— le preguntó a Byakuya durante una visita al clan Kuchiki.

El silencio de aquel joven mostraba la pena con la cual cargaba. Soltó un suspiro antes de rascarse la nuca.

—Mira, no se mucho sobre medicina pero, parece algo llamado neumonía...Quizá, si conseguimos medicamentos del Mundo Humano ella pueda salvarse.

—Eso iría en contra de las reglas— respondió el heredero mientras le miraba con una pizca de esperanza en sus ojos.

—Vale, creo que recuerdo los compuestos químicos, sería cuestión de hablar con la doceava división y listo... Pero contactar a Urahara Kisuke también es una opción factible— menciono antes de colocar su mano sobre el hombro del shinigami —Pero, no te aseguro nada.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en el azabache.  
—Realmente agradezco todo capitán Sakamaki, aunque debería pasar el mayor tiempo a su lado, para recordar su rostro cuando ella se marche— dijo antes de hacer una reverencia y desaparecer entre los pasillos.

Ichigo soltó un pequeño gruñido, si no fuese por el reiatsu tan familiar juraría que este era un noble completamente distinto al que conocería cincuenta años después.  
Verlo tan triste era melancólico, hacía años que no era capaz de sentir empatia por algo o alguien, producto de ver a casi medio Goitei morir en un solo ataque.

Llevado por el recuerdo y la amarga nostalgia, se dirigió hacia la doceava sede.

Tratar con Mayuri era simple si lo conocías bien, prometer conseguir algunos espécimenes de hollow en tu tiempo libre a cambio de los compuestos era una oferta que no rechazaría. Lo difícil fue buscar un libro de química el la bilbioteca de central que le explicase como unir las cantidades. Tiempo después, su cabeza parecía estar a punto de explotar por lo complicado que resultó la tarea.

Rió en medio de la soledad que le ofrecía la biblioteca —Extrañaba esto— murmuró mientras anotaba en una hoja los balanceos iniciales.

La luz del día se fue en un santiamén, las velas no duraron lo suficiente para determinar las cantidades y el sueño parecía a punto de vencerlo.

—¡Bingo!

Corrió en mitad del Alba hacia la mansión Kuchiki, los sirvientes parecían desconfiados de él, incluso algunos familiares del noble no le daban mérito.  
Byakuya le ofreció disculpas por sus comportamientos y aceptó sin dudar la ayuda.

—Según su peso y talla debería tomarlo cada cinco horas, esto junto a kido y una dieta rica en frutas le ayudaran mucho— dijo Ichigo al notar que la tos cesaba un poco.

—No sabe cuanto se lo agradezco capitán Sakamaki.

—Todavía no lo haga, solo hasta que Hisana-san recupere su salud.

Byakuya asintió antes de sujetar con suavidad la mano de su mujer quien dormía ligeramente.

—Cuando los cerezos florezcan y te hayas recuperado, buscaremos a tu hermana y la encontraremos.— mencionó el noble con calma.

Ichigo sonrió al escucharlo, pronto la volvería a ver y su plan concretaría un paso más.


	2. Chapter 2

**Agradezco los amables comentarios que me dejaron :3**

 **De igual manera lo hago para las personas que agregaron a favoritos o que quieren seguir esta historia.**

 **He de admitir que ya tengo el final pensado, y de paso me encontre con una frase que me hizo pensar en el Ichiruki cuando la leí por segunda vez.**

 **"Sobre aquel hilo. Cuanto más se acercaban los sentimientos, más se alargaba la distancia que podiamos separarnos"**

 **Quizá por ello pudieron alejarse tanto tiempo y al verse actuaban como si nada hubiese pasado.**

 **Aunque vamos, no creo que Kubo se haya leido un manga Yaoi para encontrar esto ¿Verdad?**

 **Bleach no me pertenece.**

Poco a poco el estado de la amable mujer mejoraba, el Kurosaki sonrió al escuchar su avance de un agradecido Byakuya, y ocasionalmente la visitaba para hacer algún chequeo.  
Cuando ella recuperó su salud por completo, él fue el segundo en enterarse.

—¡Capitán Sakamaki!— le llamó el noble al verlo.

Ichigo se sobresaltó, nunca había escuchado ese tono tan alegre del Kuchiki, cuando se giró pudo ver una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro del moreno.  
—Hisana, ella finalmente se siente bien, la tos, fiebre y demás síntomas ha cedido. Muchas gracias, creí que la perdería.

—Capitán Byakuya no es necesario halagarme, ahora solo tengo que hacer una revisión para darle de alta y ya no habrá posibilidad de recaer— respondió amable ante la felicidad de Byakuya —Aunque nada de salir en noches lluviosas o frías.

El noble asintió —Ya he tratado eso con ella, y le asegure que encontraremos a su hermana en poco tiempo.

—Eso espero.

—Aun así, estoy en deuda con usted, así que sienta la libertad de visitarme cuando lo necesite, ya sea en mi división o en la mansión Kuchiki.

—Lo tendré en mente.

* * *

Los meses pasaron y pronto la primavera quedó atrás, dando paso al verano, Ichigo estaba enterado de que la búsqueda se encontraba a punto de finalizar. Pudo guardar su distancia mientras esto sucedía, ya que Gin le mantuvo informado de todos los movimientos, aunque ya tenía claro la fecha donde se conocerían de nuevo.

Compró un kimono dorado con detalles en negro para la ocasión, quería lucir algo sencillo y a la vez que lo representase, se miró al espejo mientras alistaba los últimos detalles.

La apariencia que tenía ahora, distaba mucho del look que alguna vez usó, su cabello anaranjado, se habían convertido en uno largo y azulado, que normalmente amarraba en una coleta para poder entrenar, sus facciones aun después de siglos seguían reflejando la edad en que murió su cuerpo: treinta y cuatro años.  
Y para finalizar había dejado que una pequeña barba creciera en su mentón en honor a su padre, soltó un suspiró mientras se dirigía a la mansión Kuchiki, esta sería la primera ocasión donde la vería y tendría que estar preparado mentalmente.

Hizo una ligera reverencia al reconocerla entre la gente, ella de inmediato se sorprendió.

—Sakamaki Ashura, capitán de la tercera división.—se presentó cortésmente.

—R-Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia, es un honor conocerlo.

Sonrió al verla tan nerviosa ante su presencia, aunque nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla por completo, tenía la certeza de que esta era una de las facetas que desconocía.

—El honor me pertenece y disculpe por no haber venido antes, los deberes me absorbieron más de lo esperado. Aunque debo admitir que tiene un gran parecido a Hisana-san— respondió en un intento de calmar el ambiente —Y estoy informado de que ha terminado sus estudios con notas bastante buenas.

—Sí, incluso la décimo tercera división me ha admitido como parte de sus fuerzas desde hace unos meses... Aunque muchos dicen que es por mi título de nobleza.— dijo Rukia antes de agachar un poco la cabeza. El Kurosaki colocó su mano sobre el cabello negro de ella para sacarla de sus pensamientos.

—Pues déjeme decirle que todos ellos se equivocan. Noto en su mirada un potencial sin igual, así que sienta la libertad de acudir a mí en caso de necesitar algo.— comentó bastante serio, aunque después se sonrojó ligeramente por sus palabras.

Ver la sonrisa de ella lo hizo tranquilizarse.

—Gracias capitán Sakamaki-san.

—Puede llamarme Ashura, en realidad detesto las formalidades.— dijo antes de extenderle la mano —Hoy es el aniversario de su hermana y cuñado ¿Le molesta si la invito a bailar una pieza?

—No se bailar Ashura-san.

Ichigo sonrió para tomar su mano y jalarla hacia él.  
—Le voy a enseñar en este preciso instante, Rukia.

Sintió como ella sujetaba su mano con mayor fuerza al llamarla por su nombre, sin pena redujo el espacio entre ellos. Él conocía bien el origen de ese sufijo; seguramente ella estaba informada sobre su acción que salvó la vida de Hisana. Mentiría si negaba que el escucharla agregar "san" en su nombre agradaba. Su mirada se posó sobre el violeta, con un suave andar le guió mientras la música se escuchaba en cada rincón de la espaciosa sala. Primero los pasos fueron algo torpes provocando más de un pisotón, que en lugar de molestarle solo le divertían y avergonzaban a la joven. Cuando la siguiente pieza apareció los pasos se sincronizaron más, él no la soltaría a no ser que fuese necesario, ahora con Byakuya a su favor podía darse ese pequeño lujo.

La nostalgia era latente en su corazón, nunca en sus treinta y cuatro años pudo imaginar estar en una situación similar, bailando con la mujer que una vez amó.

Y sí, Rukia era aquella dama a la cual no tuvo el valor de confesarse, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, lo hizo después de su boda cuando tuvieron un momento a solas, y no recibió respuesta hasta quince años después.

Cuando todo terminó...

Conocía perfectamente las implicaciones de su aparición, no podía dar a conocer el nombre que portó con orgullo o su futuro devastador. Solo era un jugador más, uno que debía quedarse como secundario y no interferir en el transcurso de la historia si no era necesario para su plan.

Rukia redujo un poco la distancia llamando su atención, tal vez ya le tenia un poco de confianza o quizá aun estaba intimidada por el repentino cambio que era ser adoptada por una casa noble, cuando la pieza finalizó le dejó ir con su hermana. Sonrió con tristeza al verla tan alegre, no solo a ella, también a Byakuya y Hisana, esos tres parecían una verdadera familia... Una donde no existía espacio para un impostor.

No tenia certeza si desaparecería cuando todo fuese evitado, al final la línea de tiempo se reiniciaría en la parte trágica y todo seguiría igual de ahí en adelante.

—Me ha alegrado finalmente conocerla, capitán Byakuya, Hisana-san, Rukia, me retiro. Mis labores me solicitan— comentó con una reverencia. Las dudas comenzaban a asaltar de nuevo a su mente y debía alejarse o posiblemente revelaría detalles importantes.

—Le veré en la junta de mañana capitán Sakamaki.— se despidió el noble.

* * *

El capitán caminó un par de metros hasta que una presencia lo hizo voltear.

—Parece que a usted le gusta sufrir ¿Verdad?— comentó Gin, quien lo estaba esperando afuera de la mansión.

Ichigo chasqueo la lengua mientras caminaba, su teniente se acercó al notar que la broma había perdido su efecto.  
—Es inevitable, supongo. Aunque tú vas por el mismo camino zorro.— respondió.

—Rangiku-chan solo me ve como un amigo, al igual que yo a ella.

Ichigo soltó una carcajada ante esa oración —No te ofendas pero, estas a un paso de ser más despistado que yo sin embargo, si eso piensas no voy a insistir.

—Le agradezco su cautela, y sobre el murciélago— Ichigo se detuvo al escucharlo —Lo he encontrado, y parece seguir en su fase de animal.

—Haré los preparativos para convencerlo, él será un gran elemento para un futuro cercano.— comentó antes de seguir su camino.

El Kurosaki sabía de sobra que Ulquiorra le fue fiel hasta la muerte a Aizen, así que si él lograba obtener eso primero, tendría a uno de los mejores espada a su disposición. Eso y el bankai de su nueva espada le asegurarían obtener la joya destructora, con la cual iría por Yhwach mientras se encuentra vulnerable y después por el hermano del Rey Espiritual.

* * *

Dos días después, excusándose en un resfriado se reunió con el futuro espada en las desoladas tierras de Hueco Mundo.

—Pide lo que quieras, yo lo obtendré para ti.— le ofreció el Kurosaki.

—¿Porque debería obedecer a un shinigami?— cuestionó el espada en medio de la arena.

Ichigo sonrió antes de desenfundar su katana.  
—Mi poder va más allá de lo que imaginas, además tengo el conocimiento suficiente para reconocer tu fuerza, Ulquiorra.

El murciélago no parecía sorprendido ante la confianza del capitán.  
—Demuestralo— retó calmado.

Ichigo sujetó el mango de su actual espada, aunque no le costó mucho ganarse la confianza del agonizante espíritu, a cambio de un buen entrenamiento, recibió un poder sin igual.  
—Ahoga Tarkan.

De inmediato Ulquiorra se sorprendió al sentirse pesado, el aire comenzaba a ser difícil de tomar, su cuerpo comenzaba a ceder mientras sus rodillas amenazaban con tocar la arena con el pasar de los segundos, para él esto era parecido a la presión espiritual, sin embargo el reiatsu del shinigami seguía igual. De pronto su cuerpo se elevó sobre la arena y la presión desapareció.

—¿Qué es esto?— preguntó el espada al hombre.

—Gravedad, es aquella fuerza que te atrae al suelo, puedo controlarla a voluntad. Aunque podría hacerte estallar contra el suelo ahora mismo— respondió con una sonrisa al bajarlo.

—¿Resolverás todas mis dudas?

Sakamaki asintió —Lo haré a cambio de tu lealtad.

Ulquiorra hizo una reverencia en muestra de aceptar el trato, le parecía intrigante la habilidad de aquella zampakuto, además de la mirada enigmática el capitán, quien parecía ocultar algo más que su nombre real.

—Cuando de la orden, tú vas a ingresar al Goitei, escucharas todas las reglas que te diga.

—Como ordene Ashura-sama. Aunque mi interés es sobre usted...

Le interrumpió antes de que siguiera —La responderé la siguiente ocasión, con lujo de detalles— dijo antes de sonreír ligeramente — Así que piensa todas las interrogantes que tengas sobre mí.— agregó antes de marcharse a través de una garganta que se mantenía abierta por un hollow sometido por Gin.

Ahora, dos de las principales piezas del juego de Aizen estaban bajo su mando mucho antes de la siguiente jugada, seguramente esto enfurecería al castaño cuando lo notase.

Sonrió mientras caminaba junto a su teniente y la esencia del hollow que había pedido Mayuri para sus experimentos.

—¡Ashura-san!

Aquel saludo le sacó de sus pensamientos, sin perder la sonrisa miró a la joven.

—Rukia, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Vine a saludarlo y a informarle a Ichimaru fukutaicho que la reunión se ha adelantado una hora.— respondió.

—Y yo que quería relajarme — se quejó Gin —Capitán me marcho para ordenar el papeleo y entregar nuestro pedido antes de asistir.

Ichigo fingió que se creía esa excusa barata, él mejor que nadie podía notar la malicia oculta de su teniente, quien insistía en dejarlo a solas con Rukia aunque ya conocía toda la historia.

—¿Tienes libre el día?— preguntó con una pizca de curiosidad al notarla más calmada de lo usual.

—Lo siento, hoy tengo almuerzo con mi división y Kaien-dono ha prometido entrenar conmigo.

—Quizá otro día sea el indicado— menciono con suavidad —Le mandas un saludo de mi parte.

Iba a marcharse pero la joven jaló con suavidad de su haori.  
—Ashura-san, ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?— él asintió —¿Ha estado enamorado de alguien?

El capitán sintió sus mejillas encenderse ante tal pregunta, sin embargo era su deber responder como amigo.  
—Sí, un par de ocasiones ¿Porqué?

—Yo... no sé si me he enamorado.

Su respuesta lo hizo sonreír de forma más suave, realmente extrañaba los días donde los líos amorosos eran parte de la vida, la ultima vez que pudo enterarse de uno fue mientras estudiaba y hacia centurias de eso.

—Te aconsejo que busques un espacio, yo haré lo mismo y charlamos con más calma. Además aquí alguien podría escucharnos y malinterpretar las cosas— respondió amable. No podía ocupar el tiempo más de lo normal o Aizen comenzaría a notar sus verdaderas intenciones como shinigami, quizá se había vuelto un poco paranoico pero, prefería mil veces ser cauteloso que tener que jugar al ajedrez con el castaño.

Al verla alejarse suspiró, tal vez esta era la etapa donde ella confundía sus sentimientos por Kaien, aunque no la culpaba, él hizo lo mismo muchas veces, juzgando equivocadamente las acciones de quienes le rodeaban.

* * *

Ahora deseaba no haberla dejado sola, ahora más que nunca debió permanecer a su lado.  
El calmado día que tuvieron por delante, trajo consigo a la fatídica noche.

Él siguió las ordenes y defendió a sus hombres de los hollow, cuando tuvo un momento se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a la ultima división.

La encontró llorando aun en el suelo.  
—Rukia— dijo al acercarse, su mirada se dirigió hacia Ukitake quien parecía igual de afectado que ella.

—L-lo maté...— murmuro la joven.

—Debías hacerlo— respondió, al notar que ella seguía enfrascada en sus pensamientos se levantó —Capitán, llame a sus hombres e informe que su teniente ha caído y puede que aun ronden hollow, yo me encargaré de ser su apoyo por esta noche.

Ukitake asintió en silencio y se marcho.

—Rukia, quiero que te levantes y me mires— ordenó serio, ella obedeció —Quizá no soy la persona indicada, mucho menos la que te ayudará a cerrar esto pero, ante mis ojos has respetado su memoria. El teniente Shiba preferiría mil veces morir antes de convertirse en un hollow y asesinar a quienes aprecia. Independientemente si pudo hacer algo o no, has demostrado estar a la altura, y no me vengas con lo de las lágrimas. Porque ellas significan que aun sentimos pero que no entendemos lo que sucedió, duelen y pueden ser de alegría, aunque las ocultamos ellas siempre nos acompañan, incluso cuando creemos ya no tenerlas.

Rukia ante sus palabras limpió lo que restaban de lágrimas —Ashura-san, tiene razón.

—Vamos, que aun hay peligro y voy a protegerte— dijo calmado para caminar al interior de la división.

Quizá era su imaginación pero en sus primeros cálculos esta noche debería ser dentro de un mes, aun existía la posibilidad de que Aizen comenzara a sospechar y adelantase todo, aunque ya conocía perfectamente el resto libreto.

Sin embargo existía otra alternativa más peligrosa, y consistía que su sola presencia en el pasado alterase la linea temporal por completo y apenas lo notase. De ser así, ni Aizen, Urahara, Yhwach o él podrían predecir con seguridad los acontecimientos que seguirían.

Tal vez el intervenir en eventos particulares ya no marcaría diferencias notables en la historia que vivió.

Las horas pasaron y la luz del sol les recibió, nadie pudo descansar y todos se preparaban para iniciar con sus labores. Ichigo escoltaba a Rukia hacia la mansión Kuchiki para hacerle saber a su hermana que estaba bien.  
El Kurosaki le miraba de reojo mientras caminaban.

—Luces desanimada— comentó. Ella se quedó en silencio.

—¿Estas bien?

—Sí.

Y ahora aparecía el monosílabo que tanto odiaba escuchar en su compañera. En el pasado hubiese respetado esta barrera invisible que ella creaba con todos, sin embargo ya no estaba dispuesto a tolerar eso.  
Con un rápido movimiento arrinconó a la joven contra el muro más cercano, sus manos estaban a escasos centímetros de los hombros de Rukia, sin pena acercó su rostro lo suficiente para escuchar la respiración agitada de ella.

—Perdona que no te crea, pero hace algunas horas estabas llorando por Shiba. ¿Realmente crees que me voy a tragar tu afirmación y fingiré que no me importa? Estas herida, y de seguir jugando a la Reina de hielo y el bufón, prefiero ir de frente con la verdad— dijo bastante serio.

—No me es fácil hablar sobre estas cosas, en el Rungokai tienes que ser fuerte para sobrevivir.— respondió desviando la mirada.

Ichigo alzó una ceja antes de sujetar el mentón de Rukia y hacer que lo mirase de nuevo.  
—Para nadie lo es, hacerlo nos deja ver vulnerables, obligando a quien lo hace a mostrarse tal y como es, sin máscaras o barreras.— menciono.  
La oficial empujó al Kurosaki con fuerza.

—¡¿Crees que por ser amigo de Kuchiki-dono puedes actuar así conmigo?!— cuestionó bastante molesta —Pareces un metiche de primera.

—Prefiero la palabra idiota— respondió calmado el capitán —Y si esa es la imagen que tienes de mí, será mejor que me vaya y deje de perder el tiempo— se dio la vuelta y le miró de reojo —Aunque sea en alguien que me importa.

La joven se sonrojó ante sus palabras —¡Deja de ser tan impredecible!— se quejó bastante molesta —¡Actúas como el capitán más responsable, para luego convertirte en una versión extraña de Don Juan!

Ichigo rió divertido antes de sonreír cálido.  
—No puedo dejar de serlo, he tratado pero, simplemente no desaparece esa actitud — confesó antes de mirar un momento al cielo —Si supieras todo lo que perdí antes de convertirme en capitán, entenderías las manías que tengo, o los miedos irracionales que aveces me atacan en pleno día. ¿Sabes que soy claustrofóbico? Y que por ello debo tener una ventana abierta en mi oficina siempre.

—Eres complicado, Ashura-san.

—Ni se diga de ti... Oye Rukia ¿Cuando vas a crecer? Según mis cálculos deberías ser un poco más alta que Hisana-san.— bromeó.

—¡También vas a empezar con eso!

El capitán se encogió de hombros, sin embargo recibió un pequeño golpe en su brazo como respuesta.  
—Bien, tu ganas, ahora sigamos.— dijo antes de seguir su camino. Finalmente comenzaba a ganarse su confianza de nuevo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vaya, me sorprende y me hace feliz ver cuantos comentarios dejaron. Iba a actualizar antes pero mi internet dejó de funcionar XD**

 **Como sea, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, he de advertir que quizá esto tome un aire ligeramente más oscuro.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece.**

Él era la creación de Yhwach, el hijo de un gran shinigami y una valiente Quincy. Quizá de haber entrenado todo su potencial, sería lo más poderoso que pudo pisar los trece escuadrones.

Sin embargo en ese entonces solo era un joven, uno que se vio envuelto en un mundo que muchos solo podrían imaginar en sus mejores sueños.

Amó, odió y temió a las diversas experiencias que tuvo.

Ahora, los recuerdos que algún día atesoró con su alma, lo ataban y lentamente trataban de asfixiarlo.

No podía estar en la misma habitación que Renji por mucho tiempo o sentía a su sangre hervir.

Tampoco tenía el valor para confesarle a Rukia que la amaba con todo su corazón.

Aquellas cadenas invisibles poco a poco se hicieron notar y comenzaban a apretarse, no solo en sus muñecas y tobillos, sino también en su cuello.  
Sin desearlo su alma aún herida se transformaba en "algo más", dejándolo en una peligrosa encrucijada.

—Ashura-kun ¿Vienes a jugar?

Las palabras amables de Kyoraku lo sacaron de su mente. La reunión semanal entre capitanes había finalizado y por el momento todos tenían tiempo libre.  
—Ah.. porque no, ¿Cual es el juego?— preguntó con una sonrisa forzada.

—Koi koi.— respondió Ukitake. —Vi a mis subordinados jugar hace unos meses y lo aprendí.

Ichigo asintió —Me parece bien, es bueno intentar algo nuevo — comentó mientras caminaba entre los dos capitanes.

Fingió interesarse en su conversación acerca de té y los mejores lugares para descansar. Aunque por dentro su mente seguía bastante desordenada. Era un iluso en creer que esto sería fácil, que él podría resistir la tentación de tener a su amada tan cerca. Estaba volviéndose loco.

Y el haber llegado a la décimo tercera división no era lo mejor forma de lidiar con sus impulsos, trató de ignorar a los oficiales mientras se dirigían a la oficina del capitán, sin embargo pudo sentir cuando los ojos violáceos le miraron curiosos y como si no fuese suficiente, una pequeña descarga eléctrica le recorrió por completo alterándolo un poco más. Agradeció por dentro cuando Shunsui cerró las puertas para no ser interrumpidos.

—Mira aquí esta— mencionó Juushiro quien sacaba de su escritorio una pequeña caja de madera, la cual contenía el juego.

Ichigo ayudó a Kyoraku a hacer espacio suficiente en la oficina y unos minutos después, los tres capitanes estaban en el suelo.

—Las reglas son algo confusas Ashura-kun— confesó el castaño —Tardé un día entero en entenderlas.

—Creo que lo mejor será mejor que los vea jugar— respondió el Kurosaki —No se me dan bien las instrucciones escritas.

Sus compañeros parecían creer sus mentiras, al ver que él mantenía su mirada fija en las pequeñas piezas pintadas a mano.  
Sabía que el origen de su mente confundida residía en los años de celibato a los cuales se había forzado. Las palabras del ambiente eran ignoradas en un intento de buscar una alternativa a su deseo. Quizá el mantenerse ocupado en otros asuntos podría ser la clave, parecía funcionarles a muchos.

—Koi koi— dijo Ukitake antes se sacar otra pieza. Una fina sonrisa apareció en su rostro — Gané.— aseguró al colocar la pieza que ejemplificaba a un atardecer sobre otro igual.

—¡Hombre! Eres muy bueno — le elogió Kyoraku para mirar a su compañero más joven —Tu turno.

No fue sorpresa de que perdiese pronto ante un shinigami más experimentado, tampoco era como si hubiese prestado atención alguna al juego anterior, aunque admitía que se estaba divirtiendo.

 _Hasta que sus malditos recuerdos jalaron su cadena de nuevo..._

Solo fueron dos oraciones, las cuales se escucharon lo suficientemente cerca y así obtener su atención inmediata.

—Rukia, el capitán te manda esto.

Ichigo de inmediato reconoció la voz, y su mandíbula se tensó.

—Gracias Renji.

Trataba de contener su reiatsu en un intento de no ser descubierto e interrogado, sacudió su cabeza al pensar que esto no se trataba solo de cambiar su pasado, sino de darles un futuro mejor a los suyos.

Ahora mismo Gin se estaba jugando la vida al engañar a Aizen en cuanto a su alianza.

—¿Estas bien Sakamaki?— le preguntó Ukitake al notarlo más distraido de lo normal.

—No, la verdad no.— confesó.

Kyoraku se acercó a él y le dio una sonrisa calmada en un intento de reconfortarlo.

—¿Podemos saber de que se trata?— cuestionó.

—Mujeres—respondió Ichigo antes de soltar un suspiro —Me va a volver loco.

—Te refieres a Kuchiki ¿Verdad?— dijo Ukitake, al ver como las mejillas del Kurosaki enrojecían negó divertido. —Es tu amor platónico ¿No es así?

Ichigo no respondió y los mayores se miraron entre sí, con un ademán del más tranquilo, Shunsui fue a asegurarse de que ningún oficial pudiese escuchar lo que estaban a punto de decir.

—Esta libre Ukitake.— mencionó el castaño, dando luz verde a su compañero para continuar.

—Sakamaki, lo que tu quieres es convertir a Rukia en mujer ¿No es así?

—¡D-de que habla!— dijo nervioso el Kurosaki mientras su rostro se coloreaba de rojo —¡N-no he pensado en ella de esa forma!

Tanto Kyoraku como Juushiro le miraron serios.

—Para unos shinigamis de nuestra edad es fácil reconocer el deseo en los ojos de los nuevos.— dijo Shunsui con calma —Yama-jii nos ha encargado de asegurarnos de que los capitanes puedan retener sus impulsos sexuales, y hay shinigamis encargados de eso.

—P-pero eso es prácticamente un burdel!

Ukitake rió ante las palabras de Ichigo —Lo sabemos, sin embargo es necesario para que no existan romances temporales entre capitanes o tenientes de distintos escuadrones ¿Sabes que difícil sería lidiar una batalla a lado de tu ex novia?

La respuesta del capitán fue como un balde de agua helada para el Kurosaki, ahora comprendía a la perfección porque Gin le dio una respuesta tan extraña o porque algunos shinigamis que conoció eran tan explícitos con esos temas.

—Ashura-kun— lo llamó Kyoraku —Aveces esto es lo único que tenemos para saciar nuestras fantasías, no creas que eres el primero en tener un amor imposible— una sonrisa amarga apareció en su rostro —Es mejor que luchar diariamente contra tu cuerpo, recuerda que esto solo es ocasional, y ellos conocen las implicaciones de esta tarea.

Ichigo sabía que estaba yendo en contra de sus sentimientos. Solo es para saciar su cuerpo. Se repitió mentalmente.  
Aceptó que tal vez era necesario para no dejarse llevar y cometer una estupidez que pudiese dañar a Rukia o complicar más las cosas.

—Nada de esto se va a saber ¿Verdad?— cuestionó el más joven algo desconfiado.

—Calma, esto es lo más secreto dentro de los trece escuadrones — aseguró Ukitake —Kyoraku, ¿Por qué no lo llevas tú? Recuerda que yo solo puedo ir durante la noche.

—Puedo esperar— comentó Ichigo ligeramente avergonzado —Aún tengo que pensarlo.

El castaño asintió para acomodarse su sombrero —Vale, si quieres venir te esperaré en mi oficina a media noche.

Ichigo se retiró casi de inmediato ante la miradas expectantes de los capitanes, realmente necesitaba despejarse, pues la idea sonó bastante tentadora.  
Comenzaba a odiar en lo que se estaba convirtiendo.

—Ashura-san, no esperaba verlo por aquí.

Por dentro maldijo el instante en que escuchó su voz llamar por él. Aún temiendo a las preguntas por su rostro enrojecido se obligó a girar y encarar a Rukia en mitad del pasillo.

—Hola Rukia, vine a jugar un rato Koi Koi, pero me he sentido mal e iré a la cuarta división.— respondió con una leve sonrisa, intentando sonar lo más realista posible.

Los ojos violáceos mostraron una pizca de preocupación y temor.

—¿Puede agacharse un poco?— pidió la joven.

—H-hai.

Una pequeña mano tocó la frente de Ichigo, quien tragó saliva ante la cercanía. De nuevo comenzaba a perderse en el color de sus ojos, el aroma que desprendía, su piel clara y las finas facciones que poseía la Kuchiki.

—Parece que no tienes fiebre— fue la respuesta de ella.

—Quizá sea una pequeña alergia a una comida— comentó —Pero necesito que me revise alguien más.

—Quisiera conocer más de medicina y así podría ayudarlo.

Las palabras eran de intención noble, sin embargo el deseo latente en el capitán solo aumentaba ante la inocencia de ella, pero este chocaba estrepitosamente contra los recuerdos de su amistad.

—Estudia en lugar de seguirme como una sombra— le dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa burlona.

—Yo no lo sigo Ashura-san.

—Te he pillado más de dos veces espiando durante mi entrenamiento.

—Esas son coincidencias— se defendió.

El Kurosaki se acercó a su oído y susurró —Las coincidencias no existen querida.

Antes de recibir alguna respuesta el capitán comenzó a marcharse, de reojo pudo ver como Rukia se sonrojaba ligeramente antes de irse corriendo. Seguramente sus palabras resonaron con algún recuerdo de ella. El resto del día se mantuvo pensando si en aceptar la oferta de los capitanes o rechazarla. Cuando su teniente llegó de su reunión con Aizen, no dudo en contarle lo acontecido, quizá él podría darle una respuesta.

—¿Qué opinas Gin?— preguntó mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en su oficina.

Ichimaru quien le miraba atento suspiró —Acorrala a un zorro y tendrás a un animal más peligroso que un león.— dijo calmado para recargarse en el escritorio, al notar que su capitán no entendía la metáfora chasqueo la lengua —Vaya, porque de seguir así un día podría atacar a la joven Kuchiki, y con eso alterar aún más la historia. Sin contar que seguramente no se perdonaría en convertirla en su mujer mientras le miente sobre su verdadero nombre ¿O me equivoco, Ichigo?

—Creo que tienes razón — dijo vencido.

No se perdonaría que ella descubrirse la verdad antes de tiempo, tampoco tenia la certeza de que si él iba a desaparecer o algo por el estilo y esto se convertiría en una carga para la joven, tampoco deseaba hacerle sufrir en vano con sus acciones o actitudes.

Cuando el reloj marcó la media noche, él esperaba a Kyoraku en su oficina.  
—Veo que ha accedido Ashura-kun— dijo el castaño con una sonrisa burlona al aparecer entre la oscuridad —Vamos.

Lo siguió por las calles del Goitei, Ichigo no supo cuando llegaron a un callejón aparentemente sin salida. El futuro capitán comandante esperó paciente a que la ilusión de la pared fuese descompuesta.

—Es Kido— dijo Shunsui para evitarse las preguntas —Solo los mejores pueden hacerlo.

Llegaron a unos edificios parecidos a Las Noches, Ichigo comenzó a sentirse incomodo al saber de donde sacó Aizen las ideas para la arquitectura de su "pequeño imperio". Aunque sabía de sobra que ya era tarde para retirarse, la última oportunidad que tuvo fue antes de que la ilusión desapareciera.

—Capitán Kyoraku, veo que ha traído a Sakamaki-dono— comentó un shinigami de tez blanca, cabello castaño y ojos marrones que denotaban calma. Este miró al Kurosaki y sonrió amable —Puede llamarme Atemu, soy el guía de este lugar.

—Ashura-kun necesita la mejor atención, tiene un amor imposible como yo.— dijo el capitán —¿Puede hacerme el favor?

—¡Por supuesto! Para eso nos diseñaron, no se preocupe, Sakamaki-dono será tratado con cuidado.

Esto era bastante raro para Ichigo, sin embargo su curiosidad lo incitaba a preguntar —Kyoraku-san— lo llamó —¿De quien esta enamorado?

El capitán de la octava división rió mientras un par de mujeres se le acercaban y lo tomaban del brazo.  
—Del mismísimo abismo, donde mi única luz es algo intocable, y las promesas son mi maldición y a la vez lo que me mantiene con vida.— respondió divertido —Tranquilo, pronto pasará y creerás que fue solo un sueño.

El Kurosaki se quedó con el hombre que los recibió, aunque parecía calmado, los dos metros de altura que poseía lo hacían ver intimidante.  
—Sakamaki-dono, haga el favor de acompañarme.

Ingresó al interior de uno de los edificios, varias mujeres y hombres le miraban, algunos más interesados que otros, tragó saliva nervioso, no tenía la menor idea de que sucedería. Atemu lo llevó hasta una habitación y le indicó que esperase sentado.

—Tome Sakamaki-dono, pronto llegaran a atenderlo— dijo el shinigami mientras le servía en una copa un líquido azulado —Tu suplicio acabará esta noche.

Dudaba en aceptar el trago, nunca había visto algo similar en el Seretei, quizá al ser capitán descubriría más de un secreto. —¿Qué espera?— insistió Atemu para sonreír —O prefiere estar consciente, dicen que es más divertido.

Una punzada apareció en el pecho del Kurosaki ante las palabras —N-no, ya voy— respondió.

El hombre se encogió de hombros antes de sacar un teléfono y marcar rápidamente un número.  
—Te quiero en la habitación 15, en este instante. Se trata de un servicio especial— ordenó.

Ichigo tomó la copa con su mano derecha y bebió el contenido de golpe, el líquido era amargo y su lengua comenzó a adormilarse casi de inmediato. Su visión comenzó a ser borrosa, cuando iba a preguntar sobre los efectos, Atemu había desaparecido y en su lugar entró una mujer, la cual comenzó a desnudarse en silencio.  
Ella poseía un cabello oscuro que estaba amarrado con algunos pasadores, cuando los quitó y dejó caer el cabello, el capitán no pudo evitar pensar en Rukia.

¿Acaso ella también llegó a visitar ese lugar?

Sonrió con ironía, ahora comprendía de que servía la bebida. Lentamente la mujer tomaba la apariencia de Rukia.

¿Qué era ese líquido? Realmente no importaba, ahora mientras ella le susurraba algo inaudible él rió. Finalmente podía dar rienda suelta a todos sus deseos...

* * *

—Capitán— le susurró una voz familiar.

—¿Qué sucede Gin?— murmuró mientras se levantaba. Sus ojos rápidamente captaron la luz de la habitación —¡¿Qué demonios?!— exclamó al notar que estaba en su cama y que era temprano, un poco después del alba.

El zorro le miró en silencio esperando que no entrase en pánico su capitán. —Yo lo traje— respondió —Me pidieron que lo hiciera y solo obedecí.

—Realmente parecía un sueño— dijo Ichigo antes de bostezar —Si no fuese por todo esto.

Y abriendo un poco su kimono podía ver marcas de rasguños y algunas mordidas, además sus recuerdos estaban borrosos, quizá ese era el efecto final de la bebida.

—Debería tomar una ducha, pronto tendremos que iniciar labores— comentó Gin.

—¿También los tenientes tienen acceso?

—¿Para qué necesita saberlo? No es de importancia.

Ichigo gruñó ligeramente ante la respuesta de su teniente, aunque no lograba entender como este pudo entrar a su casa si él había olvidado las llaves. Haciendo caso de sus palabras se dirigió a bañarse. El agua caliente parecía calmar sus músculos, ahora era capaz de ver cuantos arañazos recibió y si alguna de las mordidas era visible.

No, ninguna lo era mientras tuviese su uniforme encima. Realmente eran profesionales. Pero su pecho dolía, y el dolor crecía a medida de que descubría más marcas, de alguna manera sentía que había traicionado a Rukia.

Todo por culpa de las malditas cadenas que lo ataban, si no fuese por ellas ya le habría confesado lo que sentía por ella. La ira comenzó a llenar su alma, y su reiatsu amenazaba con desbordarse.

—¡Joder!— gruñó al lanzar el jabón lo más lejos que pudo.

—Ashura-sama— dijo Ulquiorra a las afueras del baño. —Isshin Shiba ha abandonado su cargo con éxito, ahora esta en el Mundo Humano cuidando a Masaki Kurosaki.

—No esta de humor Ulquiorra-kun. Esta en una contienda por sus sentimientos por Kuchiki-san y el satisfacer su cuerpo— comentó Gin al no escuchar respuesta de su capitán.

Ichimaru al notar la intención del hollow de entrar y encarar a Ichigo le dio la ropa que este había olvidado minutos atrás.  
El teniente solo pudo esconderse detrás de su sonrisa al escuchar a la puerta cerrarse por segunda ocasión. Tal vez aun no entendía a su compañero lo suficiente o quizá este no le había contado todo lo que vivió antes de regresar en el tiempo, esperaba que la información que le había dado anteriormente a Ulquiorra fuese suficiente para lograr calmarlo.

—Ashura-sama. Creo que puede llevar ambos deseos a cabo.

Ichigo le arrebató su ropa al murciélago —Esto no te incumbe, además no lo entenderías.— dijo al comenzar a cambiarse.

—Al contrario Ashura-sama, gracias a que carezco de corazón puedo buscar con mayor facilidad la mejor solución a su problema.—aseguró.

—Bien, sí tanto insistes dime ¿Qué hago? He mentido todos a quienes alguna vez valore sobre lo que soy y quien soy, mi pasado me atormenta como si el mañana no existiese y necesito reparar los errores del pasado.— respondió fastidiado.

Ulquiorra lo meditó unos segundos antes de dar su opinión —Solo es cuestión de perspectiva, ellos creen que su verdadero nombre es Sakamaki Ashura. Kurosaki Ichigo aun no aparece en escena, así que técnicamente no les ha mentido, pues aun no existe dicho humano. Ashura-sama, si realmente ama a esa shinigami, deje de quejarse y aproveche la oportunidad que tiene para estar a su lado, mientras se asegura que aquella amenaza que destruyó su vida no vuelva a aparecer. Su misión es por ellos, y usted debe entenderlo, no puede permitirse que esta clase de basura nuble su mente.

Ichigo miró fijamente a la mirada verde, esta no se inmutaba en lo absoluto ante el aparente dilema que tenía, quizá estaba exagerando con lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Además no tenía nada con Rukia —Tienes razón Ulquiorra— menciono antes de salir hacia la sala —Gin, cuando este en una situación parecida quiero entrenar contigo. Deberé ocupar mi mente en algo distinto.— pidió

—Será un honor capitán.

El Kurosaki miró al leal hollow —Ulquiorra, puedes regresar a Hueco Mundo, en un par de días te transformare en un espada.— prometió.

Las palabras del murciélago y el deje de preocupación que mostraba su teniente eran suficientes para calmarlo y lograr que pudiese hacer sus labores con facilidad. Desde ahora se aseguraría de vencer a Aizen en su propio juego.

A las pocas horas se encontró de nuevo con Rukia.

—¡Ashura-san! Veo que se ha recuperado.— dijo al verlo mejor.

Ichigo sonrió calmado esperando que los arañazos no fuesen visibles, necesitaba distraerla lo antes posible o seguramente un interrogatorio lo esperaría —Al parecer se necesita más que comida para derrotar a mi estómago— bromeó —Rukia, hoy te invitó a comer, tu eliges el platillo y el lugar. Recuerda que solo soy un capitán y mi presupuesto no es tan grande como el de los nobles.— agregó al notar que era un poco tarde.

Ella rió divertida —No se preocupe Ashura-san, yo voy a llevarlo a un buen sitio.

—Pasaré dentro de dos horas.

—Me parece bien— respondió la joven, cuando notó que el capitán le miraba en silencio suspiró —¿Pasa algo?

—¿Te llevo a tu escuadrón?

—Puedo ir sola.

—Lo sé, simplemente quería acompañarte.

—¿Por qué ese repentino interés en mí?— preguntó Rukia mientras lo miraba fijamente y cruzaba los brazos

.  
El Kurosaki se acercó con una sonrisa calmada —Siempre he tenido interés en ti.— respondió. Cuando vio el sonrojo de ella retrocedió —¡No me refería a ese tipo de interés!— mintió.

—¡Ashura-san usted es un tarado!

—¿Por que no me llamas idiota?

El rostro de la joven Kuchiki se encendió más ante la petición —¡C-calla, además no es respetuoso si lo hago! ¡Al final de cuentas usted es un capitán!

—Por lo menos podrías hablarme de tú, me siento demasiado viejo si lo dices de esa forma— respondió para fruncir el ceño. —Para tu información soy bastante joven.

—Eres mayor que mi hermana.

—Tampoco exageres Rukia, fácil me llevo veinte o treinta años con Byakuya y él no tiene tanta diferencia con Hisana-san.

—Él es bastante mayor que yo.— comentó Rukia con una sonrisa —Así que lo tú eres también.

—Y tú finalmente has perdido un poco de formalidad conmigo.

—¡Eso no es gracioso!— se quejó la joven.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros —Vale, entonces ¿Puedo acompañarle a su división?

—Muy bien, si tanto insiste Ashura-san.

Quizá Ichigo creía que era un jugador secundario en la historia, asimismo sus sentimientos por Rukia no le permitían ver con claridad todo el panorama.

Ella parecía verlo como lo hizo con Kaien en la su momento. Para la mayoría este hecho pasaría de desapercibido, solo sería un amor platónico, otros lo ignorarían y unos cuantos desconocerían la existencia de algo más que amistad entre ellos dos. Sin embargo había un segundo estratega en este juego de los planes, el cual con su afilada mirada marrón pudo notar el instante donde uno de sus títeres comenzaba a enamorarse.

Ashura era un problema para sus planes, este podría tratar de convencer a la joven Kuchiki de no ir al Mundo Humano. Sin embargo parecía ser incauto, tal vez podría engañarlo para que guiase a Rukia hacia Urahara y a su vez este revelase la ubicación del Hyogyoku.

—Gin, quiero que lo invites en la noche a mi división a cenar.

—Como ordene capitán Aizen.— respondió mientras hacia una leve reverencia. Incluso para una serpiente como él, le resultaba interesante la idea de juntar a esos dos en una platica de doble intención.

Gin sabía de sobra que Sosuke no sospechaba nada, de hacerlo no permitirá que todo siguiese su curso, y trataría de remediarlo en lugar de arriesgarse a conversar con Sakamaki, asimismo, Ichigo conocía todo el plan al derecho y al revés. Pero ambos desconocían las verdaderas consecuencias de sus actos.

—Me retiro capitán Aizen, le haré saber a mi capitán sobre su invitación— se despidió Ichimaru para regresar a su respectiva división a esperar al Kurosaki.

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas, y su capitán aun no aparecía, seguramente estaba peleando con Rukia o algo por el estilo. Una sonrisa apareció en Ichimaru al terminar su sexto libro. Él también era un genio y estaba seguro que el pasado iba a ser repetido mientras todos ignorasen la verdad, y su compañero tendría que esforzarse mucho más para evitar que el hermano del Rey Espíritu renaciera de las profundidades de los tres mundos.

—Capitán Ashura—dijo al verlo entrar a la oficina —El capitán Aizen quiere hablar con usted durante la cena a la cual lo ha invitado. Sugiero que sea cauto con él, o podría descubrirlo.

Ichigo asintió y antes de que pudiese preguntar algo, su teniente se retiró en silencio.

Pronto las piezas en ambos tableros iban a cambiar, y los dos estrategas tendrían que adaptarse si no querían ser derrotados por el otro.  
La cena aparentemente de dos capitanes, terminó convirtiéndose de una de cuatro. Ichigo, Aizen, Kaname y Komamura serían los protagonistas mientras sus tenientes esperaban y trataban de no aburrirse afuera de la habitación.

—Capitán Ashura, me alegra que haya venido— comentó Aizen con una sonrisa.

Si Ichigo no conociese la verdad detrás de esa actitud amable, seguramente ya habría caído en su trampa.

—Gracias por la invitación capitán Sosuke, veo que también ha invitado al capitán de la séptima y novena división— respondió antes de sentarse —Es agradable estar en su presencia.

—Igualmente capitán Sakamaki— respondió Tousen, a lo que Komamura solo asintió.

Algunos shinigamis entraron para servirles la cena, que consistía en pescado a las finas hierbas, té y un poco de ramen.  
Sosuke inició la conversación al notar que sus invitados comían en silencio, si quería manipular a Sakamaki tendría que hacerlo hablar.

—Capitán Ashura, ¿Esta enterado de las nuevas misiones?

—¿A que se refiere?— preguntó el Kurosaki bastante extrañado.

El castaño sonrió al pensar que estaba cayendo en su trampa —Se planea enviar a varios oficiales en distintos periodos a hacer una revisión del Mundo Humano.

—¿Debería preocuparme?— cuestionó el Kurosaki antes de sonreír confiado —Se que mis oficiales están a la talla de algo así.

Esto se convertía en un juego de estira y afloja, donde cada uno trataría de manipular al otro, sin que el capitán Sajín lo notase e hiciera una pregunta que podría dejarlos al descubierto. Provocando que la cena se convirtiese en un campo de batalla.

—He escuchado que se ha ofrecido a hacer entrenamientos los fines de semana, así que no es de sorprenderse de que piense que todos están a la altura— comentó Komamura. —Sin embargo hay divisiones que deberían ser cuidadosas.

—Por ejemplo los de la cuarta o la onceava, unos por débiles y otros por agresivos— agregó Tousen.

Ichigo chasqueo la lengua llamando la intención de los presentes —Pueden superar cualquier problema con trabajo en equipo, audacia e inteligencia, tampoco podemos subestimarlos, aveces obtenemos grandes shinigamis que se ocultan como oficiales solo para no llamar la atención.

—Y con esto he de imaginar que se refiere a Kuchiki Rukia ¿No es así?— mencionó Aizen. —Se que la estima. Aunque escuché que su misión esta programada, irá a Karakura. Aunque aún se debate la fecha.

—No le veo problema— dijo el Kurosaki calmado —Se que ella podrá con esto.

Ichigo al ver la sonrisa de Aizen supo que el castaño había ido directamente a su anzuelo, y no solo él, los otros dos capitanes también. Continuaron hablando de temas triviales, cuando finalmente pudo retirarse suspiró, el castaño era realmente bueno aparentando, llegando al punto de ser incomodo tratar con él y seguirle el juego.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a alguien tropezó con él.

—¡D-disculpe capitán Sakamaki!— se disculpó.

—No es nada— dijo antes de percatarse de que era Hinamori.

Una idea apareció en su mente.

 _¿Qué pasaría si el títere favorito de Aizen supiese todo?_

Ella podría informarle de todos los movimientos del castaño antes que nadie, además el hacer crecer a su pequeño ejercito podría ser beneficioso.  
Quizá Momo aún estaba cegada por la admiración que le tenía a Aizen. Sin embargo él tenía más de quince años para convencerla de lo contrario con todas las evidencias que él dejó olvidadas, de lograr que finalmente vea al hombre detrás de las gafas y quien sabe, tal vez de paso conseguiría que los Vizard le escuchen y obedezcan sus ordenes aunque fuese de forma indirecta.

Se dirigió hacia la joven quien aun se disculpaba con él —Calma, soy yo quien debería disculparse. Mi deber como capitán es estar alerta— dijo mientras se acercaba a ella —¿Se ha lastimado Momo-san?— preguntó mientras la revisaba con la mirada.

La teniente de la quinta división se sorprendió ante la facilidad de palabra del capitán, rara vez tenía la oportunidad de toparse con él.  
—No, estoy bien.

—Si usted lo dice— respondió antes de sonreír pícaro —Que descuido de mi parte, debería tener cuidado, Aizen-san podría haber malinterpretado mis acciones con usted. Como sea me retiro.— agregó antes de comenzar a alejarse.

—¡Capitán Sakamaki!

Ichigo ya esperaba esas palabras. —¿Sucede algo Momo-san?— preguntó haciéndose el inocente.

—¿Por qué dice que el capitán Aizen podría malinterpretarlo?— ella realmente no tenía idea de sus intenciones.

—Llamarme loco estaría bien, idiota tampoco es descabellado pero...— se acercó al rostro de la joven y mirando fijamente a sus ojos le dijo —Creo que él nos oculta algo y bastante oscuro a mi parecer.

Hinamori retrocedió —Lo siento pero no puedo creerle. Mi capitán es...

—Demasiado perfecto para ser verdad— la interrumpió para sonreír divertido —Le pido que mantenga mis palabras en secreto, pero piense lo siguiente ¿No cree que es demasiado bueno? Aparentemente no tiene ningún defecto, podría alegar que Ukitake es igual, sin embargo su defecto consiste en ser un capitán bastante enfermizo, además guarda algunos secretos inocentes, pero Aizen... — la sonrisa se ensanchó, volviéndose una más tétrica —Yo sé algunos de sus secretos. Y tengo testigos que no dudarían en afirmarlo, puede tomarlo como una broma y fingir que esto nunca pasó, o escucharme y conocer al verdadero Aizen Sosuke.

El Kurosaki le extendió la mano, sus facciones se relajaron para dar lugar a un rostro serio. No la culparía de negarse y estaba dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos. —¿Quieres conocer la verdad? Será amarga no lo dudes.

Esperaba que la curiosidad jugara a su favor. —E-esta bien.— dijo la joven al estrechar su mano.

 _Y así una pieza más se unía a su juego._


	4. Chapter 4

**Ya nos vamos acercando a la saga del Goitei 13 :D**

 **No sé que más colocar, espero que les guste.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece.**

* * *

Suspiró al notar que la sonrisa inocente de la teniente comenzaba a desaparecer. Todo indicaba que los años comenzaban a hacer mella en ella.

—Vamos, se que puedes hacerlo mejor Momo-san — trató de animarla.

—Capitán Sakamaki ¿Realmente cree que es tan fácil? — le preguntó la joven.

Ichigo negó —En lo absoluto, sin embargo necesito que sigas como si nada hubiese pasado, recuerda que es para proteger a todos.

—Tiene razón— respondió Hinamori antes de regresar a su aire jovial de siempre —¡Voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo!

—Eso quería escuchar— dijo con una sonrisa —Cualquier cosa puedes acudir a mi, o simplemente llamar a Ulquiorra, él te escuchará atentamente.

—¡Hai! Tengo que irme capitán Sakamai, debo hacer mis deberes— comentó antes de irse.

El Kurosaki miró en silencio como se alejaba la joven. Admitía que ella era valiente al jugar tan cerca de Aizen, sin embargo, al no darle toda la verdad podía hacer más ligera esa tarea tan peligrosa.

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro al notar que cierta oficial entraba a la división y que mostraba un poco de hostilidad hacia la castaña. Utilizando el shumpo se posicionó detrás de Rukia y con suavidad se acercó a ella.

—¿Por qué tan celosa?— le preguntó en algo parecido a un susurró.

La joven Kuchiki soltó algo parecido a un grito antes de girarse y estar a punto de golpear a Ichigo.  
—¡Idiota!— reclamó antes de acomodar los mechones que habían perdido su lugar al dar un pequeño brinco.

Ichigo no pudo evitar acercarse más a ella, sólo para presenciar el sonrojo en la blanca piel de la oficial.

—¿Entonces estabas celosa?— insistió.

—No, usted puede salir con quien quiera— respondió antes de cruzarse de brazos —Al igual que yo.

—No tan rápido, si percibo que ese alguien es un maldito no dudes que le romperé sus piernas y si tiene suerte sólo un brazo.— dijo el capitán bastante serio.

Ella rió ante sus palabras. —Ahora el celoso es otro.— se jactó.

—¿Realmente quieres averiguarlo?— cuestionó sereno. Y antes de escuchar alguna respuesta la acorraló contra la pared.

—A-Ashura-san...

—Bromeo— dijo antes de alejarse un poco —Tienes mucho tiempo para escoger a quien amarás.— mencionó. Aunque odiaba admitirlo comenzaba a aceptar ese hecho, él no podía enamorarla o estaría usando los recuerdos que poseía a su favor.

Rukia se quedó en silencio unos instantes —Ashura-san ¿Tiene la tarde libre?— preguntó, a lo que Ichigo alzó una ceja —Kuchiki-dono y Onee-san quieren invitarlo a comer hoy.

—Lo siento, hoy estoy ocupado. Surgieron unos problemas en el Rungokai con mis oficiales e iré a revisar— se disculpó con una reverencia —No sé si ustedes quieran recorrerlo a la cena.

—Hablaré con ellos dos.

—Cualquier cosa me informas ¿Vale? Tienes mi número de teléfono. — comentó calmado —Si me disculpas tengo que irme.

—Hai, nos vemos después Ashura-san— se despidió la joven.

Caminó calmado para perderse entre las calles, cuando se aseguró que nadie lo seguía llamó al espada, quien simplemente abrió una garganta hacía Karakura.  
Las nubes oscuras presagiaban lo mismo que sus recuerdos, mientras ocultaba su energía y el murciélago lo acompañaba. En cuestión de minutos llegó a un lado del río.

—Quiero que asesines al hollow que engañará a Kurosaki Ichigo.— le ordenó a Ulquiorra —Yo iré a encargarme de Katagiri.

—¿Por qué mantendrá con vida a ellas dos?

Ichigo miró a los ojos de Ulquiorra —Si quiero vencer a Aizen, necesito la mayor ayuda posible, quizá Isshin no pueda ser capitán, sin embargo tendremos cuatro Quincy a nuestra disposición.

—¿No interferirá con la misión de Kuchiki Rukia?

—Me encargaré de que no suceda nada fuera de lo normal.

—Como diga Ashura-sama— respondió antes de ocultarse en las cercanías.

Con Ulquiorra resguardando la integridad de Masaki, él podía ir a eliminar el metal en el corazón de la madre de un pequeño Ishida, además de otorgarle un poco de su reiatsu para que el Auswählen no pueda matarla. Buscó la energía de Uryuu, enseguida distinguió otras tres, pero sólo una estaba junto al niño.  
Avanzaba en silencio hacia la residencia Ishida, los árboles del lugar servían para ocultar su apariencia por momentos. Vio a la mujer caminar junto a su hijo, la lluvia comenzó a caer y un hollow apareció en poco tiempo.

—Ve por tu padre Uryuu— ordenó la mujer quien había materializado su arco.

—¡Sí mamá!

Y al cerciorarse de que el niño estaba lo suficientemente lejos se acercó a la mujer. El hollow fue destruido, sin embargo otro pareció.

Con un movimiento rápido Ichigo rompió la máscara del hueco, ante la mirada de la mujer hizo una leve reverencia.

—¿Quién eres?— preguntó Katagiri.

Él no respondió, sólo atravesó el pecho de la mujer con su espada que estaba envuelta en su reiatsu. De inmediato quitó la katana y utilizó Kido para sanar la herida en menos de diez segundos.

Recogió el pequeño pedazo de metal del suelo, pese a ser apuntado con el poderoso arco, se mantenía sereno, una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro al sentir que el reiatsu de Masaki había disminuido, pero que seguía con vida.

—Mi nombre no importa por el momento— dijo Ichigo antes de guardar su espada —Después conocerá toda la verdad.

—Espera— pidió la mujer al notar que Ichigo iba a marcharse —¿Tiene que ver con nuestro pasado?

—Sí, ahora regrese con su hijo y esposo. Pronto nos volveremos a encontrar.

Ulquiorra apareció utilizando sonido, de inmediato hizo una reverencia ante el Kurosaki.  
—Ashura-sama, se ha eliminado la amenaza. ¿Procedo a abrir una garganta?

—Sí— respondió el capitán antes de mirar a Katagiri, quien no parecía percatarse de que tenía a un poderoso hollow frente suyo —Entregue esto a su esposo, él armará las piezas y pronto tendrá la respuesta que necesita.— agregó antes de entregar el minúsculo pedazo de metal.

El espada abrió una garganta hacia el Rungokai, en un lugar que fue preparado con antelación. Ambos se marcharon al escuchar los pasos de dos personas, seguramente eran Uryuu y Ryuken.

—¿Te costó trabajo?— pregunto Ichigo al murciélago al llegar a la zona despoblada del distrito 25, el cual había sido usado por Aizen para realizar sus primeros experimentos, dejando abandonadas varias viviendas al norte, cerca de la frontera con el distrito 30. Sin embargo, ahora eran un lugar perfecto para abrir gargantas hacía distintos lugares sin temor a ser vistos por algún shinigami.

—No, era un oponente débil, sin embargo el hollow no hubiese tenido problema para devorar a aquella mujer. Incluso yo me sorprendí al sentir su energía caer en picada. La técnica de la que habló es similar a la formación de un menos grande, sin embargo debe ser una situación espantosa para seres tan emocionales como los humanos.— dijo sereno, a lo que Ichigo sólo pudo asentir.

—Ulquiorra, necesito que busques lo siguiente— mencionó el Kurosaki antes de sacar una nota de su kimono —Busca en Karakura y Hueco Mundo, necesito esto para seguir con mis investigaciones privadas.

—Como ordene Ashura-sama— respondió antes de abrir otra garganta para marcharse en silencio a cumplir la encomienda.

Al estar de nuevo en soledad. El Kurosaki se dejó caer en el suelo, debía evitar lo más posible en reencontrarse con sus familiares, mas allá de alterar la historia estaba seguro que aun no soportaría el verlos vivos y que de hacerlo la máscara podría caer, creando graves contratiempos. Suspiró agotado, su kimono estaba empapado y el aire frío del Rungokai no ayudaban para que su mente volviese a estar en calma.

Esperó algunos minutos mientras su corazón dejaba de latir nervioso, se soltó su cabello para que este pudiera secarse. Su mirada se perdió en el atardecer que apenas aparecía, para convertirse lentamente en una noche tranquila.

Su celular recibió una llamada, y casi de inmediato contestó. —¿Quién habla?

—Ashura-san.

—Ah, Rukia ¿Sucede algo?

—La cena no va a poder ser hoy, Kuchiki-dono ha sido llamado por los ancianos del clan.

—Vaya, lo siento.— se disculpó.

—¿Esta bien Ashura-san? Lo escucho un poco triste.

—No es nada, sólo unos recuerdos amargos. Pronto pasará.— dijo antes de colgar.

Maldijo al dolor que lo atormentaba desde que llegaron a Karakura y pudo sentir a las gotas de lluvia tocar su piel, creía que la herida de aquel día había cerrado hace años con la ayuda de Rukia.

Tal vez estaba equivocado. O quizá el poder evitar esa tragedia fue demasiado para las frágiles memorias que aun se resguardaban en su mente.

Dejó al tiempo pasar, la noche llegó para agregar un mayor frío a su ropa casi seca, se levantó deseando no haber despertado sospechas en Aizen, sus pasos lentos comenzaron a sonar entre las calles solitarias del distrito. Algunas almas le miraron extrañadas, aunque después se retiraron al percatarse de que era un capitán, seguramente pensaron que había hollow rondando de nuevo el área.

—A-Ashura...san...

Se sorprendió al verla agotada, seguramente había utilizado el shumpo para alcanzarlo en tan poco tiempo.

—¿Como sabías donde estaba?— preguntó.

—Ichimaru.

Ichigo asintió antes de sonreír ligeramente —No tenías porque venir.— dijo antes de intentar tocar el cabello negro.

Un manotazo lo recibió a cambio. —¡Deja de ser tan solitario!— reclamó la joven. Aun así, nada preparó a Ichigo para lo que ella diría. —Si te haces daño, te ayudaré. Si sientes dolor, sentiré dolor también...

Él la interrumpió —¡Para!— gritó el capitán antes de caer de rodillas por culpa de una fuerte punzada en su pecho. —Por favor, no digas lo último... O mis recuerdos me asesinaran.— pidió con voz cortada mientras sujetaba torpemente las manos de ella.

—¿D-de que habla?

Él sonrió con tristeza antes de encararla —No puedo decirlo, es tan oscuro, y tú aun no serías capaz de entenderlo.

Los ojos avellana estaban a punto de permitir que las lágrimas saliesen, el nudo en la garganta de Ichigo era muy doloroso, incluso se atrevería a decir que el sabor a sangre comenzaba a ser perceptible. Ante las memorias que se aglomeraron en su mente comenzó a temblar, no quería hablar de las muertes, tampoco de la sangre derramada de forma inecesaria o tan siquiera del deseo que trataba de regresar.

—Ashura-san— murmuró la joven al verlo tan vulnerable —Lo siento.

—Rukia... Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto, es mi problema por no lidiar con mis emociones desde antes— respondió con suavidad antes de sonreír cansado —Eso me hace un hombre débil ¿No crees? Sólo basta con que mi enemigo conozca mi pasado y tendrá la batalla ganada.

Ella negó —Creo que usted es valiente— dijo antes de tocar con delicadeza el rostro del capitán —Llevar un corazón roto a cuestas no es fácil. Aunque su secreto sea oscuro quiero que sepa que estaré a su lado, no importa lo difícil que pueda ser la vida o los pecados que lleva a cuesta. Ashura-san, yo quiero protegerlo.

Las lágrimas finalmente comenzaron a caer en el rostro del capitán, mientras la sonrisa forzada cambiaba a una de felicidad.

 _Quizá el pasado era distinto, sin embargo él había logrado reconstruir los lazos que tenían._

—¿Q-qué hace Ashura-san?— preguntó sorprendida la joven al sentir como el capitán la abrazaba con ternura.

—Rukia, gracias. Te prometo que algún día te contaré el secreto.— respondió aún sin soltarla —Deja que te haga una cena de agradecimiento, si quieres puedo invitar a Hisana-san y hacer comida extra para Byakuya. —Insisto que usted es más complicado de entender que una mujer.

Él rió —Y me alegra que me aceptes tal y como soy.

—T-tarado— murmuró la joven con sus mejillas encendidas y su corazón latiendo fuertemente contra su pecho.

Ese hombre seguía siendo un enigma, y a la vez tan claro como el cristal. No le quedó mas alternativa que corresponder el abrazo y sentir el calor que emanaba de él. Ni siquiera había sentido tanta cercanía con Kaien, incluso su hermana comenzaba a colocar al capitán Sakamaki como un prospecto bastante bueno para ella, cosa que le avergonzaba.

—Ashura-san ¿Puedo confesarle algo?

—Te escucho Rukia.

—Quiero que me mire.— pidió.

Ante esas palabras el rostro del capitán se tiñó de rojo, su corazón comenzó a latir como si volviera a ser un adolescente. La miró esperando que ella no lo notase y rezando que no fuese a ser una confesión de amor, o se vería obligado a rechazarla.

—Creo que he sido más cercana a usted desde la muerte de Kaien-dono, y usted me ha ayudado a aceptar que eso no fue mi culpa... Sólo quiero agradecerle por eso— mencionó antes de sonrojarse un poco más —Por favor no piense mal— agregó antes de besar con suavidad la frente del shinigami.

Ichigo se quedó sin palabras. Aunque una pequeña risa lo hizo reaccionar. —Capitán, debería ser cuidadoso con los oficiales que rondan este lugar, ellos pueden pensar de más, al creer que están viendo algo que no es. Kuchiki-san, gracias por cuidarlo.

Ambos se separaron ante la voz de Ichimaru, aunque en realidad Rukia empujó al Kurosaki, quien cayo de espaldas a la tierra.  
—Gin— murmuró Ichigo ligeramente irritado —Siempre tan inoportuno —dijo.

—Lo siento pero, hay una alerta en el Goitei, ¿Ve esa columna de humo?— respondió antes de señalar hacia los trece escuadrones. —¿Tiene idea de donde proviene?

Rukia respondió —¿L-la mansión Kuchiki?!

—Por suerte no, es un área cercana. Sin embargo lo peligroso es saber que es la segunda explosión, la primera ocurrió en la doceava división— comentó antes de mirar al Kurosaki —Debería ir rápido ¿No cree?

—Cuida a Rukia— dijo antes de levantarse y utilizar shumpo.

Ahora que volvía a estar concentrado podía sentir el reiatsu de un hollow poderoso, seguramente era del rango de un espada, pues podía esconder su energía tan bien como Ulquiorra. Mientras más se acercaba, diversas energías comenzaban a ó su espada listo para atacar.

Se detuvo en seco al ver la apariencia del hollow, su piel era oscura y la máscara en forma de cráneo de un águila. Seguramente Aizen estaba detrás del incidente y de nuevo estaba haciéndose el inocente, sin vacilar cortó al hueco en dos, siguió avanzando entre las calles llenas de shinigamis enfrentándose a las bestias. Algunas comenzaban a elevar su energía después de haber asesinado a un raso descuidado.

Pronto se encontró cara a cara con Byakuya, quien tenia un hombro sangrando.

—¿Donde esta Rukia?— preguntó el noble preocupado.

—Calma, Gin la protegerá ¿Y Hisana-san?

El Kuchiki desvió la mirada avergonzado —No lo sé, uno de esos malditos atacaron a la reunión y cuando regrese a buscarla no estaba, creí que estaría con Rukia pero me equivoque. Y las casas nobles ya han sido evacuadas.

—En ese caso vamos de nuevo, ninguno de ellos podrá contra dos capitanes.— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambos se dirigieron a la mansión Kuchiki, donde un par de hollow estaban rondando en busca de shinigamis. Byakuya no dudó en utilizar a Senbonzakura para destruirlos, Ichigo ingresó al interior de la mansión, sin embargo miraba con cautela a su alrededor, estaba demasiado silencioso para el alboroto que se escuchaba afuera.

Un hollow lo atacó de frente, desenfundó su espada y esta quedó a unos milímetros de la máscara. Ulquiorra había rebanado el cuello del hueco con una velocidad increíble.

Byakuya estaba dispuesto a atacar al murciélago, sin embargo Ichigo lo sometió con su Shikai.

—Calma, él no es un enemigo— menciono antes de mirarlo serio —¿Qué te atrajo hasta aquí hollow?

El espada entendió de inmediato la indirecta —Mi almuerzo se fue a este lugar por órdenes de un hombre encapuchado, sólo vine a reclamar lo que me pertenece— respondió para cargar al cuerpo. Abrió una garganta antes de lanzar al cadáver dentro. —¿Y ustedes que buscan?

—A mi esposa— respondió Byakuya quien se levantaba aunque la fuerza de gravedad fuese más a la que su cuerpo estuviese acostumbrado.

Ulquiorra miró con calma al noble —Hace poco un hombre de cabello castaño estuvo aquí, quizá ella pueda ayudarle a finalizar su búsqueda— dijo antes de regresar a Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo sonrió ligeramente, su sirviente era más eficaz de lo que esperaba —Creó que habla de Kyoraku o Aizen. Vamos— comentó antes de liberar a su compañero de Tarkan.

—¿Cómo sabías que no era hostil ese hueco?

—Su piel es blanca, y parece ser un vasto lorde o algo parecido, sería idiota atacarlo mientras tenemos una prioridad.

—Vaya, y yo creía que eras de aquellos que sólo utilizaban su fuerza y audacia.—comentó Byakuya con una leve sonrisa.

El capitán de la tercera sede hizo una mueca —Lo era, y aprendí a las malas que eso no bastaba para derrotar a mis oponentes.— respondió serio.

Cuando el azabache pudo sentir la energía de su esposa aumentó la velocidad, ella estaba resguardada en la octava división, que era protegida por su capitán. Además esta era usada por la cuarta división para atender a los heridos, mientras la onceava sede se encargaba de aquellos hollow que rondaban el área.  
Ichigo perdió de vista al Kuchiki en cuestión de segundos, cuando ingresó a la división pudo verlo aliviado de tener a la amable mujer a su lado.

—Me alegra que estén bien— dijo Byakuya al abrazarla.

El Kurosaki sonrió ligeramente al reconocer el verdadero significado de aquellas palabras, quizá ese era el motivo por el cual lo habían invitado a comer y en ese instante se sumaba a su lista una persona más a quien protegería.

Ahora le restaba esperar a que el ataque de los hollow parase, y así poder analizar los restos del hueco que Ulquiorra había asesinado, además de conseguir el informe de Hinamori y Gin.

Byakuya fue llamado por Kyoraku, a las afueras de la división, Ichigo se acercó a Hisana.

—¿La hirieron?— preguntó calmado.

—No es nada, sólo un rasguño— respondió la mujer para mostrarle una pequeña mordida en su brazo.

—Permita que la cure— pidió y ella asintió.

—No le informe de esto a nadie, por favor.

Él asintió ante las palabras que tenían un matiz de preocupación —Calma, no lo haré pero, nadie debe enterarse de este incidente ni siquiera Byakuya.

—¿Habrá consecuencias para nuestro hijo?

—De cierta forma, sin embargo no serán visibles, pero la Central 46 podría tomar decisiones erradas si llega a escuchar esto— respondió.

Y por la Central 46, se refería en realidad a Aizen, quien de conocer el estado de la mujer, deduciría que el hijo podría ser una combinación de hollow y shinigami, y no dudaría en convertirlo en su nuevo conejillo de indias.

—Por cierto, felicidades espero que sea un niño sano— agregó Ichigo con una leve sonrisa para calmar a Hisana.

Cuando el Goitei regresara a la normalidad, debería ir a negociar con los vizard. Aunque sus métodos para convencerlos no serían tan amables, pues surgían nuevos incidentes y la historia comenzaba a cambiar.

 _ **Y en en fondo eso esperaba...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Que el tiempo se las apaña para que sólo pueda actualizar los fines de semana XD**

 **No crean que lo he dejado abandonado, aunque aún tengo varias historias que terminar y arreglar.**

 **¿Porque a los autores les gusta hacernos sufrir? Más con las ships ;A;**

 **Pero, lección aprendida, hasta que no se vea el final cannon, nada de enamorarse de la pareja o te duele cuando no quedan juntos.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece o me hubiera ahorrado personajes.**

* * *

De cierta forma no le sorprendía que sus planes fuesen alterados de nuevo, había aprendido a improvisar sobre la marcha y ahora estaba bastante ocupado, y en unos cuantos minutos el tiempo se le agotaría.

El pequeño niño que sería el futuro heredero del clan Kuchiki había nacido con una salud débil, y él se ofreció como médico particular.

Aunque si alguien se enteraba del tratamiento del pequeño, podrían tacharlo de insensible o loco, sin embargo estaba salvando al menor de la muerte.

Yato al ser una mezcla pura de shinigami y hollow era inestable, y necesitaba una dosis mensual de sangre de ambas razas. Ichigo consiguió a dos de los mejores postores: sus subordinados.

Con cuidado inyectaba la mezcla en una vena, su velocidad y precisión eran suficientes para que el niño de cabello negro y ojos grises no llorara, y sólo sonriera para él.

—Eres valiente— le dijo Ichigo al pequeño niño de aparentes tres años —Venir a este mundo cuando el lobo esta cerca es peligroso, ¿Lo sabías?

Y no era de sorprenderse de que Aizen comenzara a sospechar que el pequeño era un híbrido, aunque no estaba seguro de poder luchar contra Sakamaki sin levantar alguna sospecha.

—¡Alto en nombre del Goitei 13!— exclamaron varias voces a las afueras de la habitación.

Ichigo dejó al pequeño sentado, Sosuke logró inculparlo de la muerte de los 46 antes de tiempo. Por desgracia Rukia estaba a escasos meses de partir al Mundo Humano.

Salió de la habitación, con sus manos estaban sobre su cabeza en muestra de rendición, la mirada serena se posaba en la capitana de la segunda división quien permanecía inmutable.

Fue escoltado entre miradas de asombro, no importaba que fueran; shinigamis, ryokas, almas, nobles, todos ellos mostraban extrañeza, quizá por la fama de shinigami honorable de la cual se hizo durante todos sus años en el Goitei.

Llegaron a la primera división, al entrar a la sala de juntas fue recibido por los trece capitanes y sus respectivos tenientes, sonrió al ver a Gin rodeado por integrantes de la segunda división.

—Sakamaki Ashura, no puedo creer que hayas perpetrado los asesinatos— mencionó Yamamoto.

—No fui yo— dijo con calma —Si no creen en mis palabras es su asunto, aunque me defenderé, no lo duden.

El comandante golpeó su bastón contra el suelo —Sakamaki, usted no esta en posición de hablar.

El Kurosaki podía ver en los ojos de Aizen la satisfacción de quitarse un estorbo más del camino.

 _ **Aunque estaba equivocado...**_

Varias gargantas se abrieron atrás de los capitanes, de ellas aparecieron los vizard portando orgullosos su máscara y junto a ellos estaban los fullbringers encabezados por Ginjo.

—En ese caso, nosotros lo haremos por él— dijo Hikaro mientras apuntaba con su espada al cuello de Sosuke.

—Lamento decirles que Sakamaki nos ha contratado para auxiliarlo en momentos como este— agrego Tsukishima con una pequeña sonrisa —Y tiene el don de las palabras.

—¡Tarkan!— exclamó Ichigo antes de que el espíritu sometiera a quienes le rodeaban a él y a Gin. Miró calmado a los asombrados capitanes y tenientes —Los veré pronto— dijo a modo de despedida mientras Ulquiorra abría otra garganta para marcharse.

Cuando su líder finalmente pudo irse, los dos grupos de exiliados se marcharon, dejando sin palabras al Goitei 13.

Al otro lado de la garganta se encontraba la base de los vizard.

—Ya hicimos nuestra parte, ¿Donde esta nuestra paga?— le dijo Hiyori al Kurosaki.

Ichigo le hizo un ademán a Ulquiorra, quien sacó de su ropa una pequeña botella con un líquido rojizo.  
—Con esto podrán convertirse temporalmente en un vasto lorde, uno de ustedes debería ser suficiente para matar a Aizen.

Ginjo se aclaró la voz —Sakamaki, ¿Nos vamos? A Riruka no se le da bien eso de cuidar niños— comentó ligeramente preocupado por el menor.

—Andando, los veré mañana— mencionó antes de sonreír ligeramente para marcharse.

—Shinji, ese shinigami es perturbador— opinó Rose quien miraba la botella que Hiyori tenia en sus manos —¿Crees que deberíamos tener cuidado?

El líder del pequeño grupo negó —Sakamaki ha vivido demasiadas cosas, sin embargo en el fondo sigue siendo el mismo chico de la academia.

* * *

Tanto Shinji como Ginjo conocían la verdadera identidad del shinigami y de todos los ancontecimientos, además de la verdadera amenaza, aunque Sakamaki los convenció de guardar el secreto.

Sin embargo, ahora Ichigo tenía a su disposición un poderoso ejercito que podría facilmente someter a un Goitei inexperto.

—Ichigo— lo llamó el primer shinigami sustituto al lograr distraer a Tsukishima con Gin —¿Qué tan poderoso es el Emperador de los hollow?

—Se necesitaría a una persona más poderosa que Yhwach para derrotarlo. El emperador se alimenta del miedo a la muerte, y del dolor que provoca al atacarte.

Kugo sonrió divertido —Adivinaré, Yhwach le teme a la muerte y eso le restaría poder ¿No?

—Exactamente, y sin el Rey Espíritu para hacerle frente, todos cayeron. Tu deseo de venganza puede esperar un poco más, ¿Vale?.

—No sería necesario, en este momento le estamos demostrando a los arrogantes shinigamis que somos mejores que ellos.

El capitán sonrió ante la alegría oculta en esas palabras —Aunque lo primordial es terminar con Aizen y hacerse con el ejército de Yhwach.

—Muy bien, esperaré tus ordenes.— respondió antes de ingresar al edificio que utilizaban como base.

Riruka al escucharlos fue de inmediato con el pequeño Yato entre brazos, que lloraba con fuerza. —¡Toma, que no ha parado desde que lo traje!— le dijo al capitán antes de mirar mal a su líder —¡Ni creas que vuelvo a hacer esto Ginjo!

—Es bueno que Yato lo haga— comentó el Kurosaki al tomarlo con delicadeza —Su llanto era débil, se esta fortaleciendo. Yato-chan estarás unos meses conmigo, ¿Vale?

El pequeño sonrió antes de intentar jalar el cabello oscuro que estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de él.

Quizá llevarse al pequeño era algo extremo pero, fue la única alternativa que se le ocurrió para mantenerlo a salvo de Aizen, aunque tenía en mente que Byakuya lo odiaría durante este lapso de tiempo y Rukia estaría desconcertada sobre su actitud. Sólo los hermanos Kuchiki desconocían el verdadero significado de sus actos, pues la actitud amable de Hisana le hacían recordar a Masaki y por ello no pudo negarse a confesar sus miedos sobre las intenciones del castaño a ella, y a la mujer sólo le bastó ver de nuevo a los vizard para aceptar la protección, pese al dolor que significaba separarse de su pequeño.

—Ashura-sama, se han cumplido su petición— dijo Ulquiorra en completa calma, pese a ser mirado con hostilidad por el resto de los Fullbringer —Puede partir ahora mismo.

Ichigo asintió —Muy bien, Gin, nos vamos.— sus ojos ámbar se posaron sobre los cegadores —Agradezco su ayuda— dijo antes de hacer una leve reverencia.

—Capitán, acaba de dejar en completo ridículo a los trece escuadrones y seguramente Aizen quiera matarlo.— comentó Gin bastante divertido mientras se alejaban del lugar.

—En los ojos de Sosuke se mostraba que esto era algo nuevo— agregó Ulquiorra, quien miraba con un poco de curiosidad al niño, el cual estaba sorprendido por el nuevo mundo que aparecía ante sus ojos.

—Chicos, no es necesario repetirlo, ahora debemos mantener un perfil bajo mientras esperamos a que inicien los problemas en el Goitei— respondió.

Los tres se dirigieron a un apartamento que Ichigo rentó días atrás, donde sus gigai los esperaban, incluso había uno preparado especialmente para Yato.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar y el pequeño Kuchiki crecía rápidamente, en ocasiones Ichigo debía esconderlo en la base de los vizard, ya que las guardias que mandaba Byakuya para buscarlo se especializaban en reiatsu, fuera de eso, todo lo demás parecía ir en orden. Incluso tuvo la oportunidad de mirar la llegada de Rukia y como le daba sus poderes a su versión joven.

Aunque admitía que esta ocasión Byakuya fue más severo con ella al cumplir la orden de arresto, pero este era el precio por mantener vivos a Hisana y Yato.

Y fue así que, Urahara ayudó a un joven Ichigo a recuperarse de las heridas, sin embargo ni su versión adulta no pudo notar las repercusiones de salvar a Masaki aquel día lluvioso.

—GROAHHH— fue el alarido que se escuchó por Karakura, todos aquellos que podían percibir el mundo espiritual miraron hacia esa dirección.

Sakamaki, quien ahora trabajaba temporalmente en una agencia de talentos salió de su oficina y miró con un poco de temor la columna de energía.

Esto llamaría la atención del Goitei, sin embargo odiaba admitir que el reiatsu pertenecía a su versión joven, la cual estaba impregnada de hollow. Tuvo que detener el impulso de ir a ayudar y tragarse el amargo sabor de la indiferencia.

Su celular sonó mientras regresaba a su puesto —Ichigo— lo llamó Gin bastante nervioso —E-esto se esta saliendo de control.

—Urahara y Tessai se encargaran.

—Hoy no— respondió —Él los atacó y va por la ex capitana de la segunda división, lo acabo de ver, iré a asegurarme de que Yato se encuentre a salvo.

Ante las palabras colgó, dando una excusa sobre la salud de Yato se retiró de la agencia. Corrió hasta un callejón donde dejó su gigai a manos de un alma modificada, utilizando el shumpo se dirigió hacia el lugar donde Yoruichi estaría entrenando a Chad y Orihime.

Al llegar se encontró con su versión joven portando su máscara de hollow, la cual tenia un cuerno formado y el otro apenas iniciando.  
Sin dudar se abalanzó contra este ante las miradas extrañadas.

—¡Ahora que pueden, huyan!— exclamó al ver como el joven abría su boca y creaba un cero. —¡¿Qué esperan?!

Los dos adolescentes obedecieron, aunque la mujer atacó al hollow, este retrocedió y les miraba con cautela, elevando su energía comenzaba a llamar a sus camaradas. Y pronto llegarían los capitanes.

—¡Ulquiorra, a Hueco Mundo! — ordenó Ashura. El espada formó una garganta atrás de Ichigo y le soltó una patada en el estomago que lo arrojó dentro del lugar, e inmediatamente la cerró.

—Vaya, eres rápido.— comentó Yoruichi —Nada mal, Sakamaki.

Ulquiorra se colocó a la defensiva, aunque la sonrisa de Ichigo lo hizo calmarse. El capitán dio un paso adelante mientras guardaba su espada.  
—¿Qué sucedió para tener a un vasto lorde en su entrenamiento?— preguntó el Kurosaki fingiendo no tener idea.

—Al parecer ese mocoso se dejó poseer por su lado violento— respondió.

La curiosidad era notable en los ojos de Ashura, quizá esa sería la mayor diferencia con su versión actual: **_la violencia._**  
Aunque esta aparentemente era utilizada sólo contra enemigos, pues Rukia le defendió de la misma forma que recordaba. Se encogió de hombros para fingir ignorancia.

—Me preguntó que harán esos niños ahora, Ichigo fue quien los motivó para ir.— comentó Yoruichi.

Sakamaki se rascó la nuca —Yo mismo iré a rescatar a Rukia. De cierta forma debo disculparme por todo, además de revelar la identidad de Aizen.

—Quizá sea buena idea, ellos tres no podrán.

El capitán sonrió por dentro al notar que la mujer se creía sus palabras. Aunque debería de tener extremo cuidado con Urahara.

—Andando, Ashura. Sólo cuida que los niños no ataquen a tú sirviente, ellos fueron creados para pelear.— le dijo el felino como advertencia.

—Lo mantendré en mente— respondió para seguirla. Al salir del edificio se encontraron con Inoue y Chad.

—Ustedes dos también, Kisuke les debe explicaciones.— dijo Yoruichi, a lo que los dos jóvenes asintieron.

Ichigo iba detrás de ellos tres, sus ojos trataban de encontrar más diferencias entre lo que conocía y recordaba, aunque al parecer no existía nada distinto, ocasionalmente dirigía su mirada al cuarto espada, quien aparentemente no mostraba interés en nada.

Aunque seguramente el hollow seguía pensando en Yato y su inusual habilidad de absorber reiatsu de los huecos, llegando en ocasiones a fatigarlo momentáneamente, sin embargo lo que más intrigaba al espada del pequeño Kuchiki era la calma que mostraba ante él; un hollow que representaba el vacío en todas sus formas.

Y no era de sorprenderse de que Ulquiorra le hablase al menor con palabras secas, no como Gin e Ichigo quienes suavizaban su voz e incluso hablaban de forma ridícula, aún así, Yato le sonreía de la misma forma.

—Así son los corazones, Ulquiorra— le recordó el capitán al leer sus pensamientos.

—Querrá decir, las representaciones mentales que le otorgan los seres vivos.

Ichigo sonrió —En ese caso, también puedes tenerlos, y eso no significa que seas humano.— respondió. —Algún día lograras comprenderlos, lo sé.

Para Ichigo todo indicaba que su encuentro con Ulquiorra no cambiaría, aunque los papeles estarían inversos en esta ocasión, sí quería salvar a su versión joven debía sacrificar a su sirviente, cosa que repercutiría negativamente en sus fuerzas.

Asimismo otra alternativa de alzaba y tomaba fuerza; otorgarle un mayor poder al espada, sin embargo necesitaba que estos no se salieran de control, debía manejarlos o que fuesen controlables para el murciélago.

El recuerdo de Inoue gritando que la ayudará recorrió su mente, una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios, quizá de otorgarle un corazón, Ulquiorra tendría el pequeño empujón necesario para derrotar a un vasto lorde tan peligroso. Además le daría las instrucciones precisas para dejar fuera de combate al adolescente.

—Ulquiorra— llamó a su espada al percatarse de que estaban cerca de llegar con Urahara y que nadie les prestaba atención.

—¿Necesita algo, Ashura-sama?— preguntó el murciélago.

—Protege a la humana de cabello anaranjado, Aizen irá tras ella más pronto de lo que esperan, además podría enseñarte más del corazón que yo— dijo calmado y esperando que Yoruichi no los escuchase tan fácilmente.

—Como ordene.— respondió mientras sus orbes esmeralda se posaban sobre ella.

—Y cuidado con el Quincy, es más peligroso para ti que el humano de tez morena.

—Se preocupa mucho por un sirviente, Ashura-sama.

—Más que un sirviente eres un amigo al igual que Gin, sé que en ustedes dos puedo confiar mi vida, en los demás puedo y debo dudar un instante.

—¿Qué hay de Kuchiki Rukia?

Ichigo sonrió ante la pregunta —Te has vuelto más curioso, eso es bueno. A ella también la estimo tanto como a ustedes, aunque por el momento necesito disculparme por mis acciones al igual que Byakuya.

—Ashura-sama, usted es más complicado de entender que Sosuke Aizen, quien los compare sólo puede ser llamado ignorante.

—Gracias por el alago.

—No pretendía serlo.— respondió a lo que Ichigo negó divertido, Ulquiorra seguía siendo tan sincero como siempre.

Al llegar a la tienda pudieron ver que la forma hollow del Kurosaki había hecho un gran agujero en el techo, además de herir a Tessai quien era tratado por el rubio.  
—Ah, Sakamaki Ashura, no esperaba verte y menos con un hollow— comentó Urahara con su típico tono confiado, aunque la mirada se tornaba afilada.

—Yo tampoco esperaba que tú estudiante se transformase en un vasto lorde, tuve que utilizar mis mejores recursos para enfrentarlo, ¿Sabes cuantos problemas podría tener con el Goitei vigilando Karakura? Tengo que trabajar.— se justificó antes de cruzarse de brazos —Además, tienes a otros dos estudiantes y no les has mandado con profesionales.— se jactó con una sonrisa burlesca. —Pero me ofrezco a ocupar el lugar del adolescente. Yo también tengo la intención de salvar a Rukia, pero carezco de un medio para transportarme.

—¿Y la garganta?— cuestiono Kisuke.

—Estaré rodeado antes de llegar al otro lado, y lo que menos espero es atacar a mis compañeros.

El rubio se acercó a él, miró de reojo a Ulquiorra quien permanecía inmutable, después lo hizo con su amiga, la cual se encogió de hombros.  
—Tengo los suficientes motivos para desconfiar de ti, ¿Lo sabes?

—Sí, y puedes registrar todo, incluso me someteré a pruebas para demostrar que no he experimentado con mi cuerpo o con el de mis aliados más cercanos.— aseguró Sakamaki ante la mirada atenta de todos.

—Quiero ver a Yato-chan, si hay algo distinto en él, va a arrepentirse, Ashura-kun.— dijo bastante serio el antiguo capitán —No permitiré ningún experimento en él.

Cuando Urahara dio un paso más hacia Ichigo, Ulquiorra se interpuso —En ese caso debe de conocer la situación de Yato— ante el silencio de Kisuke prosiguió —Posee ADN hollow, pues su madre sufrió un ataque de un "blanco" bajo el cargo de Sosuke Aizen, cosa que lo volvió inestable durante sus primeros años de vida y obligándolo a recibir sangre shinigami y hollow periódicamente. Convirtiéndolo en un híbrido bastante poderoso, Ashura-sama desea protegerlo de Sosuke, pues conoce a la perfección todos los pecados que este ha cometido.

—¿Realmente es tan peligroso ese tal Sosuke?— preguntó Inoue con curiosidad y temor.

—Ni te lo imaginas— respondió Yoruichi para mirar a su compañero —Kisuke, él esta en lo cierto, hubo un incidente con hollow bastante peculiares hace años, y uno de ellos atacó a la mansión Kuchiki, Kyoraku ayudó a Hisana a salir ilesa, o eso dijeron... ¿Tuviste que ver algo, Sakamaki?

—En efecto, sabía que esto no era premeditado, Aizen parecía demasiado alterado por el ataque, así que para evitar sospechas de su parte, le pedí a Hisana-san que guardase el secreto, pues alguien podría tratar de arrebatarle a su hijo, aunque le mentí diciendo que eran los 46.— dijo el Kurosaki bastante calmado.

—Iré a revisar al niño en este mismo instante, espero que no te moleste.— mencionó el rubio.

—Adelante, no tengo nada que ocultar— aseguró Sakamaki.

—Tessai, Yoruichi-san, vigilen a Ashura-kun y a su hollow.— dijo Urahara antes de marcharse.

Ichigo se quedó en silencio, podía asegurar que de moverse un poderoso kido le caería encima, sin contar los fuertes golpes que le serian propinados por Yoruichi.  
—Ashura-sama, ese shinigami ¿Tiene idea de a donde ir?— le preguntó Ulquiorra.

—Seguramente, Urahara Kisuke es más inteligente de lo que imaginas, siempre piensa en todas las posibilidades.— respondió antes de mirar a los dos adultos —¿Podemos sentarnos en algún lado?

La ex capitana suspiró —Adelante, ustedes dos también, pronto vendrá su amigo y debemos explicarle todo.

No era de sorprenderse el aire de desconfianza que le rodeaba al capitán de la tercera división, quien parecía apreciar el detalle de ser vigilado por todos en la casa. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de tener a un hollow y a uno de los traidores bajo su mando.

—Y ustedes dos ¿Aún desean salvar a Rukia?— preguntó mientras esperaba sobre un pequeño cojín a la llegada del rubio.

Por la reacción de quienes una vez fuesen sus amigos, podía decir que su mirada era más fuerte o distinta, pues ambos colocaron sus respectivas defensas ante él.

—Sí— respondió Chad.

—Ella es nuestra amiga, no podemos dejarla a su suerte— complementó Inoue quien parecía bastante incómoda por la mirada esmeralda que analizaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Ulquiorra, suficiente— ordenó Ichigo —Por hoy ambos han tenido un día pesado para que estes mirandolos fijamente— el espada asintió y cerró sus ojos —Yo también quiero salvarla, tengo que explicar mis acciones a todo el Goitei, además de desenmascarar a Sosuke, él fue el culpable de la muerte de los integrantes de la Central 46, no yo.

Fingiría ignorancia sobre el motivo de exilio de los vizard y de sus guardias, también ignoraría que Gin era su aliado y lo trataría sólo como un teniente, ellos debían creer en su actuación, de esta dependería que Ichimaru se salvase de la muerte y que él tuviera acceso al Goitei, donde comenzaría a buscar una manera de entrar al Wandenreich.

Los minutos parecían horas entre el silencio sepulcral de la sala, incluso los niños mantenían la distancia con Sakamaki y Ulquiorra, cuando llegó Ishida el ambiente no cambio mucho para el capitán. Sin embargo cuando llegó Urahara sintió la adrenalina correr por sus venas.

Todo dependería de la agilidad mental de Gin y un poco de suerte para que ninguno de sus aliados apareciese por simple casualidad.

—¡Maki!— la voz fue inconfundible para Ichigo, quien se levantó de inmediato a pesar de ser apuntado por una flecha y una palma abierta.

—Yato— murmuró el capitán —¡Espero que le hayas abrigado, Urahara!

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y el pequeño infante entró corriendo hacia Sakamaki, quien lo cargó.

—Veo que no— comentó ligeramente molesto al ver que Yato estaba vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, aunque este ya se encontraba fuera del gigai.

—Ashura-sama, ¿El niño esta bien?

Ichigo sonrió al ver que la pregunta usual del espada había despertado el interés de todos, incluso él no podría decir sí la pregunta era sincera o una costumbre.

—Te creo, Ashura-kun— dijo Urahara al entrar acompañado de Gin, quien era vigilado por Yoruichi. —Puedes acompañarlos.

—Gracias— respondió, antes de notar como el pequeño Kuchiki miraba curioso a todos —Yato, ellos son nuevos amigos, nos acompañaran para que veas a mamá, papá y Rukia.

El menor sonrió y le indicó al capitán que le bajara —Me llamo Kuchiki Yato— se presentó feliz.

—Inoue Orihime, es un gusto conocerye Yato-chan.

—Yatsutora Sado.

—Ishida Uryuu.— respondió el Quincy —Habla bastante bien para ser tan pequeño— opinó.

—En realidad los niños nacidos en el Seretei crecen a medida que su energía lo hace y como su cuerpo se adapta a esta, Yato al ser hijo de un capitán y un alma, creció más rápido que un alma que se convierte en shinigami. Aunque podríamos decir que en términos humanos tendría cinco años.— respondió Gin —Al vivir rodeado de tres personas con alto nivel de energía, no pudo el evitar adaptarse y absorber un poco de nuestro reiatsu en el proceso, sin embargo al ser mitad hollow no puedo asegurar que todo sea cierto.

—¿Ya vamos a verlos? Aún los extraño, Maki— comentó Yato.

Ichigo le despeinó con amabilidad —Primero tengo que arreglar unas cosas con ellos, luego les veras, se paciente.

—Lo haré sólo porque tú lo dices— bufo.

—¿Cuando partimos?— preguntó Sakamaki.

—En unas horas, primero debo preparar el portal— respondió Urahara —Esperen aquí, por favor.

Ichigo obedeció las ordenes del rubio, quien aparentemente confiaba en él, aunque era cuestión de tiempo para que Urahara descubriera su verdadero nombre, cuando lo hiciese sería el momento idóneo para comenzar a planear un ataque contra el imperio invisible y con ello hacerse de su ejercito, para lograr enfrentar con éxito al emperador hollow.

 ** _Sólo esperaba que fuera antes de su despertar._**

El tiempo pasó rápidamente gracias a Yato, quien respondía la mayoría de preguntas que les hacían a ellos cuatro. Por suerte o desgracia ninguna de estas hacía mención al origen del cuarto espada, cosa que mantenía alerta a Ichimaru e Ichigo. Cuando Kisuke volvió a aparecer los guió hacia el portal.

—Ustedes tres van primero, nosotros cuidaremos a Yato— comentó el rubio.

La idea no les agradaba, sin embargo era la única alternativa para tratar de seguir la línea de tiempo original. Sakamaki encabezó al trio, Ulquiorra estaba atento y Gin ocultaba su temor detrás de la sonrisa zorruna que se cargaba.

—Bien, pero entonces no esperaremos a ellos tres, he de suponer que no poseen shumpo o alguna técnica que les permita escapar de la barrera, en caso de que nosotros seamos los afortunados en llegar antes que ella— dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa maliciosa —¿Arriesgarás a tres chicos sólo porque su líder, el cual se ha convertido en hollow, era el único que podría hacerte frente? En caso de ser así, me temo que deberemos hacerte frente.— le aseguró mientras tomaba la empuñadura de Tarkan.

Ishida fue el primero en reaccionar —Odio admitirlo pero, tiene sentido— comentó antes de apuntarle al ex capitán de la doceava división —Ahora valemos más muertos que vivos para usted, ¿Verdad?

La tensión crecía ante el silencio de Urahara, incluso Yoruichi le miraba extrañada, ese no era su amigo... o por lo menos el que conocía.

Ichigo conocía los motivos que impulsaban al rubio a actuar así, no por nada era uno de los potenciales de guerra —Si quieres saber la verdad, más te vale revisar todo lo que conoces, quizá encuentres algo distinto — le aseguró el Kurosaki —Aunque parece que nadie ha notado las únicas dos cosas que podrían delatarme.

Y antes de permitirle a Urahara analizar sus palabras, chasqueo los dedos. Inmediatamente Ulquiorra se acercó por Yato, quien se alejó de la antigua capitana para tomar la mano del hollow.

—Nos vamos, si alguien quiere seguirnos será bienvenido— dijo Gin bastante divertido al entender las indirectas de su capitán.

Los tres jóvenes se acercaron de inmediato, la pequeña confianza que le tenían al rubio había desaparecido ante las palabras del shinigami.  
—Muy bien, adelante— comentó el Kurosaki antes de entrar.

Kisuke se quedó en silencio hasta que Yoruichi lo golpeó.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?!— le reclamó molesta —Dime que no pensabas matarlos.

—No, sólo buscaba respuestas. Aunque creo haberlas encontrado.— dijo antes de sonreír ligeramente —Ha regresado muy atrás para su edad, y quizá las noticias que trae no son nada buenas. Yoruichi-san, cuando regresen les debo una disculpa.

—¿De que hablas?

—Ni tu lo notaste, Sakamaki Ashura, es en realidad un Kurosaki Ichigo adulto, y su presencia ha cambiado la historia al grado de volverse parte de ella. Esperemos que sea capaz de luchar contra los contratiempos y no caiga en la desesperación.— respondió antes de acomodarse su sombrero y dirigirse hacia la tienda, pues aún debía reparar los daños que hizo el vasto lorde.


	6. Chapter 6

**Antes de quejarme en lo que resta antes del disclamer, debo agradecer por los comentarios, favoritos y disculparme por la tardanza, pues me había hartado (Un poco) de la arena que puede hacerse en Bleach.**

 **Y antes que nada, debo aclarar que he cambiado muchas veces el rumbo de la historia en cuanto a desarrollo se trata, pues el inicio y final están claros. Si quieren tener una vaga idea de lo que pasará, solo diré que el título es de gran ayuda. Aunque tal vez existan cosas que aún no tienen sentido o podrían parecer descuidos míos, exceptuando faltas ortográficas, esas ni Aizen las ve.**

 **En cuanto a mis quejas... Creo que de haber colocado la historia del Rey Espíritu que se va a publicar en la siguiente novela (la cual sigo debatiéndome entre leerla o no) y no los intentos inútiles de los tres mosqueteros (Aunque me gustaron los chistes de copito legal y el ataque final de Byakuya o la forma demonio de Ken-chan) contra nuestro amado y tan odiado Quincy Thor, cuyo nombre no recuerdo.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece o quizá la saga final sería más oscura.**

* * *

Ahora, en medio del silencio y mediana oscuridad avanzaban con rapidez, Sakamaki en el fondo deseaba que la barredora no pasara esta vez tan pronto, sin embargo se sentía bastante incomodo teniendo a los tres adolescentes pisando sus talones, las memorias amenazaban con regresar y pasar una factura por su secreto, intentando distraerse se giró momentáneamente hacia los tres.

—Estamos próximos a llegar, no se detengan que esto aún puede salir mal— les advirtió de forma ligeramente cortante antes de incrementar su velocidad para ser seguido por Ulquiorra quien llevaba en su espalda a Yato.

Gin suspiró ante la actitud de su capitán —Les pido disculpas a ustedes tres, el capitán Ashura puede parecer fuerte de carácter, pero por dentro es bastante sensible— dijo a la vez que trataba de no mostrarse tan siniestro como solía hacerlo.

—¿Es algo de que debamos preocuparnos?— cuestionó Ishida quien en realidad se encontraba bastante sorprendido del repentino cambio en Sakamaki.

—No realmente— respondió Ichimaru antes de rascarse la nuca —Aunque eviten en la medida de lo posible preguntar sobre su pasado, más allá de los años en que se volvió capitán.

Esta vez Inoue fue quien preguntó —¿Se trata de Aizen?.

Gin forzó su sonrisa un poco más, cosa que fue percibida de inmediato por los tres adolescentes. Debía mantener una distancia con ellos, pero tal vez podría engañarlos un poco y así asegurar más tiempo de paz a su capitán antes de que las preguntas correctas llegasen, con esa idea en mente respondió —No, la última batalla que tuvo le dio consecuencias terribles. Después de cometer varios errores y estar sumido en el arrepentimiento, sus dos amigos más cercanos hicieron un pacto con él: cargarían un pesar semejante... Pero al final, todo salió mal y uno de ellos doce años después de esa batalla, se suicido.

—¿Como puede suicidarse un shinigami?, ¿Acaso es como una persona normal?— dijo Ishida con curiosidad, pero no estaba seguro de querer conocer la respuesta.

Ante sus palabras Gin no pudo evitar soltar una risa nerviosa. —No, él tomo una alternativa mucho peor. Sabía que al renacer existía una pequeña probabilidad de recordar todo, fue entonces que se dejó devorar por los hollow en Hueco Mundo. Ashura al enterarse casi vomita, y su otro amigo... Decidió tomar el mismo camino semanas después.

Incluso sin lujo de detalles, la anécdota seguía sonando bastante bizarra para un shinigami, ni que decir para unos adolescentes que apenas habían visto a unos cuantos hollow y no podían imaginar el tiempo que podía costar una muerte así. Aún recordaba cuando su capitán le narró lo que sucedió, Gin no pudo dormir esa noche en pensar como debió ser para el Kurosaki enfrentar la muerte de sus dos amigos, y pocos años después a la destrucción de su mundo.

—Me preocupa que vaya a colapsar en cualquier momento— comentó Ichimaru intentando que los jóvenes no pensaran tanto en ese pequeño secreto —Pese a los horrores que vivió, es alguien noble. Aunque lo que sucedió con Kurosaki Ichigo parece haberlo afectado más de lo normal... Y casi lo olvido, por nada del mundo mencionen el nombre de Abarai Renji, mi capitán no lo tolera en lo absoluto, por algunos problemas del pasado.

—Debería hablar con él— mencionó Chad al romper su silencio habitual —Es alguien cercano a usted, quizá eso lo ayuda a mantenerse cuerdo.

—Sado-kun tiene razón, esta es la oportunidad de Sakamaki-san de recuperar todo lo que ha perdido. Y no se preocupe, no mencionaremos nada de Abarai— agregó Inoue.

Gin asintió antes de adelantarse un poco —Me preocupa que busque recuperar lo que ha perdido— murmuró para si mismo.

El zorro temía en lo más profundo de su alma que Ichigo terminase convirtiéndose en alguien como Aizen, dispuesto a todo para obtener lo que desea y para un alma marcada con la muerte, desilusión y anhelo era bastante tentador. Le era fácil recordar que hacia años que su capitán fue tentado por el deseo de convertir a Rukia en su mujer, y aunque pudo reprimirlo gracias a algunas casualidades, no evitó que Ashura creara de nuevo una amistad con Rukia, la cual estaba en la delgada linea que lo separaba de Kaien y de un joven Ichigo.

La pregunta seguía en su mente y algunas veces le arrebataba el sueño, **_¿Podría Ichigo dejar ir una segunda oportunidad?_**. Aunque al final lo único que le calmaba era pensar que ambos Ichigo se volverían uno en alguna parte de la historia y que no se verían obligados a luchar a muerte, si es que el tiempo y la realidad eran como especulaba.

Pronto y sin ningún contratiempo, la luz del sol les indicaba que finalmente habían llegado al Rungokai...

—Deben bromear— masculló molesto Ashura al sentir como el suelo se cimbraba ante lejanas explosiones.

Y como si no fuese suficiente, en algunos momentos era visible el poder del cero de cierto Vasto Lorde, el cual había sido mandado a Hueco Mundo en busca de evitar un ataque a sus aliados.

—Ese es Kurosaki ¿Verdad?— preguntó Ishida al escuchar un poderoso rugido.

—¿Cuál es su orden Ashura-sama?— mencionó Ulquiorra con calma.

—No, yo seré quien llegue primero— murmuró el capitán antes de desaparecer con shumpo a buscar una forma de entrar al Goitei. Y de no encontrarla destrozaría la puerta o muro más cercano para ingresar.

Ichimaru sintió las miradas de los jóvenes posarse en él, ahora debía guiarlos a salvo a la batalla sin morir en el intento.

—Ulquiorra, sé que puedes cuidar a Yato, asegurate de que ningún shinigami del rango de teniente se entrometa en el camino del capitán, estoy seguro que podría matarlos de forma accidental. Ustedes tres no se separen y vengan conmigo, buscaremos otra forma de entrar, una donde no este Ashura.— dijo a modo de orden.

El espada utilizando sonido se colocó enfrente del zorro —Ashura-sama me ha ordenado proteger a la mujer.

—Ulquiorra estamos perdiendo tiempo— trató de reclamar, sin embargo Gin sabía que el murciélago solo obedecería sin rechistar a Ichigo. Ante la vacía mirada esmeralda miró a la joven —¿Podrías acompañarlo?— pidió.

—E-esta bien.

Ante las palabras de Inoue, Ulquiorra alzó su dedo indice y rápidamente cargó un cero, el cual se dirigió hacia el muro haciendo un boquete de tamaño considerable, con calma comenzó a caminar hacia este y Orihime lo siguió. Gin reprimió el deseo de quejarse y sin agregar algo más también utilizó la entrada improvisada, siendo seguido por Chad e Ishida. Al otro lado del muro el pequeño grupo se separó.

—Tranquilos, Ulquiorra cumple sus ordenes con gran eficiencia, esos dos están a salvo con él— dijo en un intento de calmar a los dos adolescentes —Pero tengo que pedirles un favor...

* * *

Sakamaki había derribado la puerta donde se encontraba Jindabo, con ayuda de su shumpo buscaba a su objetivo que podría seguir en la Torre de la Penitencia, sin importarle que su energía comenzara a desbordarse llamando la atención de los shinigamis. En pocos instantes, Byakuya era quien encabezaba el grupo que trataría de matarlo a toda costa. La blanca torre comenzaba a ser visible, las calles se vaciaron de un instante a otro, pero la energía que buscaba no se encontraba en el tan temido edificio.

El capitán apretó molesto sus dientes, había perdido tiempo valioso en un objetivo inútil, apuntó con su palma de la mano a la edificación, pero un rayo blanco que pasó a milímetros de su rostro lo hizo girarse. Finalmente veía de nuevo a su amigo, aunque la mirada de este ocultaba un profundo odio.

—Me alegra verte Byakuya— lo llamó como hubiese hecho hace siglos, de cierta forma le agradaba enfrentarse a él, era como recordar la batalla en donde pudo ganarle en el primer momento en que activó su bankai. —Ven, ya te has tardado demasiado— agregó antes de desenfundar su espada.

Yendo en contra de su forma habitual de luchar, el Kuchiki lo atacó con su katana, ambas espadas chocaron y la fuerza hizo temblar a los edificios cercanos. Cada golpe que el noble le propinaba a su antiguo camarada trataba de ser mortal, como si intentara hacerle sentir el mismo dolor que tuvo al enterarse de que su hijo había sido secuestrado por él. Ichigo por su parte deseaba probar toda la furia del azabache, incluso se obligaba a sonreír de forma altanera para irritarlo aún más, el reiatsu de cada uno crecía tratando de asustar a su rival, y con ello lograr un descuido para asestar el primer golpe.

Pero lo más notable era el silencio de Byakuya, con el paso de los segundos Ichigo sintió la necesidad de hablarle para lograr obtener un poco más de poder, o ambos quedarían en un punto muerto que terminaría con la llegada de los demás capitanes, cosa que no era nada buena para el Kurosaki.

—¿Por que tan callado? Pensé que me exigirías la ubicación de Yato— mencionó con calma —Admito que es un niño de lo más inteligente y de corazón puro.

Ante sus palabras el Kuchiki lo empujó con toda su fuerza, haciéndolo retroceder, de inmediato elevó a lo más alto su energía espiritual haciendo visible cada particula de reiatsu que poseia, sin embargo la mirada mostraba una sed de sangre.

—Te atreves a hablar de mi hijo de una forma tan confiable, cuando tú estas condenado a muerte por los trece escuadrones, pero yo voy a ser quien te arrebate el último aliento, a quien veas mientras tu cuerpo se desangra ¡Por que de aquí no saldrás vivo, BANKAI!

Ichigo esperaba ver a senbonzakura en su primera forma y jugar un poco más, en cambio las espadas se hicieron notar, solo que en esta ocasión no se encontraban rodeados de oscuridad, rápidamente recordó las palabras de Hitsugaya después de la Guerra Sangrienta.

 ** _"Aunque más de mil espadas se abalanzaron contra ese Quincy, él aún vivió, es más obtuvo un poder que me hizo temer por mi propia vida."_**

Con un movimiento de su mano, Byakuya ordenó a senbonzakura iniciar el ataque, las espadas se abalanzaron en dirección a su oponente, quien trataba de esquivarlas con shumpo, pero no era tan veloz como la ofensiva, obteniendo a cambio varios cortes en el cuerpo. Ichigo por su parte se alegraba de no ser atravesado por ninguna, aunque le parecía que Byakuya al no estar calmado tenía menor puntería, era eso o sus habilidades esquivando eran las mejores que podía desear. Haciendo uso de Tarkan, Ichigo logró romper por la mitad algunas de las katanas y así reducir la distancia que tenía con el noble, forzando hasta el último músculo de su cuerpo se acercó hasta quedar cara a cara, Senbonzakura se detuvo pese a la orden del noble de seguir su ataque sin importar quien estuviera frente a su objetivo.

—Terminemos con esto ahora, que debo disculparme con Rukia— le dijo Ashura con media sonrisa, mientras sujetaba su katana con la mano derecha.

Byakuya desvaneció casi todas las espadas y compactó toda su energía en una katana, la cual materializó en pocos segundos, esta era de un color blanco y brillaba con intensidad. Los capitanes que se habían decidido a ir por Sakamaki estaban a punto de llegar y seguramente pedirían una compensación por la humillación de meses atrás.

—Bastardo—. fueron las palabras del Kuchiki mientras levantaba su espada a la par del Kurosaki y retrocedía lo suficiente para obtener una buena distancia.

—Aveces—. respondió Ashura sin perder la sonrisa.

Ambos se lanzaron en un último golpe, uno que decidiría su destino. El sonido del metal cortando la carne de su objetivo duró un instante, lo suficiente para ser escuchado por ambos y conocer el resultado del ataque.

—¿P-por que...?— fue la pregunta del noble al sentir como la sangre llenaba sus manos. Miró con incredulidad como la espada de su oponente ni siquiera lo había rozado, o por lo menos lo hubiera intentado, en lugar de esto apuntaba al suelo —¿Acaso buscabas la muerte?

Ichigo no pudo evitar reír ante la mirada que ahora tenía el Kuchiki —Byakuya, si crees que una espada atravesando mi pecho va a matarme, puedo asegurarte que tengo cicatrices más feas en mi cuerpo— dijo calmado antes de colocar su mano libre sobre las del noble —Voy a explicarte todo, me da igual si no me perdonas y decides odiarme, pero escucha bien, Yato esta más sano que nunca y cuando arregle mi situación con el comandante lo verás ¿Vale?— Y antes de recibir una respuesta le propinó un gancho a la cara que desestabilizó al noble y lo hizo soltar su espada, enseguida recibió otro al estomago para sacarle el aire y culminar en un golpe al cuello que lo dejó inconsciente —Olvidé mencionar que debía hacer eso, luego podrás vengarte— agregó antes de quitarse a Senbonzakura del pecho para dejarla a un lado del Kuchiki.

Pese a estar sangrando, el Kurosaki se dirigió en busca de la siguiente persona que podría tener a Rukia, no tenía tiempo para curarse con Kido, mucho menos para conversar con Byakuya y resolver todas sus dudas, aunque agradecía que la espada no hubiera atravesado ningún órgano vital y que solo fuese un dolor tenue. Asimismo comenzó a reducir su energía para despistar a quienes estaban detrás de él: Kenpachi, lo cual no le sorprendía y hasta cierto punto se lo esperaba, Komamura y Kyoraku.

Sus pasos junto a su respiración eran audibles entre las calles desiertas, aunque estos eran fácilmente ocultado con los constantes ataques de su versión joven al este, o el sonido de los edificios cayendo en el norte, cosa que seguramente era producto de Ulquiorra o Gin. Siguió buscando el reiatsu del pelirrojo, aunque no pudiera tratar por más de diez minutos con él sin desear estamparlo contra la pared y obligarlo a decir la verdad respecto a ciertos asuntos a punta de puñetazos limpios, era una de las personas que más fácilmente podía llegar a Rukia sin que sospechasen, a no ser que volviera a enfrentarse a un capitán.

Al dar la vuelta en la esquina vio a Ukitake acompañado de Kyone, Sentaro y Unohana dirigirse hacia él, de inmediato se colocó a la defensiva esperando el primer ataque, sin embargo alguien lo jaló del kimono con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo entrar en un pequeño callejón.

—Shh— susurró una voz antes de adentrarse en las sombras.

Ichigo le siguió, intentando deducir quien era y asimismo no ser descubierto por los capitanes, fue cuestión de tiempo para reconocer la energía de la persona, aunque había incrementado sus habilidades con el reiatsu, él podía reconocer a todos en el Goitei. —Momo-san— murmuró antes de ver como ella retiraba unas cuantas baldosas y abría un camino hacía los pasadizos utilizados por la cuarta división. Al bajar les esperaba Sasakibe con una antorcha encendida.

—Capitán Sakamaki, el comandante le espera en la primera división—. dijo el teniente de la primera división al verlo. —No se preocupe, no es una trampa—. agregó.

El Kurosaki alzó una ceja bastante extrañado por la situación —Parece que esta vez la primera división ha buscado información y salieron unos datos interesantes para ellos—. comentó antes de seguirlos por el complejo.

—Me alegra verlo capitán.

—Opino lo mismo Momo-san, le pido disculpas por dejarla de forma tan repentina, pero surgieron varios imprevistos. Teniente Sasakibe, más le vale que tus palabras sean verdad, o no dudaré en atacar.

—Le doy mi palabra— respondió el hombre antes de seguir caminando en silencio.

La batalla continuaba en la superficie, los minutos pasaban y ocasionalmente un poco de techo caía al suelo mostrando la fuerza de los combatientes, aunque el Vasto Lorde mostraba una superioridad en las peleas bastante inusual, hasta el momento llevaba cuatro tenientes y tres capitanes, a los cuales mantenía inconscientes. Ichigo atribuyó esto a que su versión joven era un hollow y quizá comenzaba a controlarlo mejor de lo que él pudo.

Cuando volvió a subir a la superficie se encontró en una sala vacía dentro de la primera división, casi de inmediato entró Yamamoto, asimismo el Kurosaki se colocó a la defensiva.

—Sakamaki Ashura...

El aludido lo interrumpió —Yo no soy su mayor problema— dijo serio —Pero voy a encarar al traidor.

—Lo sé— respondió el capitán de la primera división con calma antes de acercarse un poco y ver la como la sorpresa aparecía en Ashura —Sakamaki, cuando se marchó me intrigó el hecho de que no atacó, con sus fuerzas fácilmente podía asesinar a la mayoría de los capitanes, al no hacerlo me vi en la obligación de investigar un poco y descubrí detalles que he mantenido en alto secreto, llegando al punto de que ni Shunsui, Ukitake o cualquiera de sus compañeros están enterados de mis movimientos. Además, aunque sus compañeros no reconocieron el reiatsu de sus antiguos camaradas o la voz de Hikaro detrás de esa máscara, yo sí, nunca olvido a uno de mis hombres. Puede que su información sea diferente en algunos aspectos a la mía pero, puedo reconocer la mirada de aquellos que buscan proteger lo que es preciado para ellos, es por ese motivo que me veo obligado a pedirle que ataque al culpable, no he querido sacar conclusiones y aceptaré la idea de que uno de mis alumnos sea un traidor.

Ashura negó con la cabeza —Comandante, ellos tres permanecen fieles al Goitei, pero debo aclarar que el incidente con Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia ha sido solo uno de los pasos de su traidor y no toleraré más hostilidad hacia ellos después de arreglar este asunto. Andando Momo-san— dijo antes de desaparecer con shumpo junto a Hinamori.

Sasakibe iba a seguirlos, pero Yamamoto lo detuvo —Aún debemos investigar un poco más, Sakamaki sabe demasiado incluso para ser la mente maestra detrás de todo esto. Pero realmente espero que la división cero no haya puesto la mira en él por sus imprudencias— mencionó para dirigirse al interior de su división, para ser seguido por su fiel teniente.

* * *

Ulquiorra lanzó a Omaeda contra el edificio que de inmediato se derrumbó, enseguida lanzó un pequeño cero contra el resto de la segunda división y mientras la explosión se escuchaba avanzó hacia el lugar donde estarían situados los clanes nobles, aunque fue recibido por los guardias que inútilmente intentaron detener su avance.

—Mujer, puedes avanzar— dijo sereno al soltar al último guardia inconsciente.

Inoue obedeció algo asustada, aunque Yato no parecía impresionado por las habilidades del espada y en cambio comenzaba a mostrarse emocionado, ante esta actitud la joven lo siguió, el pequeño Kuchiki al reconocer la mansión corrió emocionado a su interior, sin embargo el murciélago lo detuvo y con un ágil movimiento lo cargó entre brazos.

—Shinigami, sé que estas adentro— fue su advertencia.

La puerta principal fue abierta en su totalidad por los sirvientes quienes al terminar de hacerlo corrieron al interior de la mansión, asimismo una figura hizo aparición —Al parecer eres más perspicaz de lo que imaginaba Aizen-sama— menciono Tousen —Aunque no puedo creer que hayan dejado a tú cuidado a un humano y al hijo del capitán Kuchiki.

—Ashura-sama me ha comentado que eres uno de los traidores— respondió sin mostrar alguna emoción —Márchate o no tendré cuidado contigo— le aseguró.

—¿Aunque ellos estén el fuego cruzado?— preguntó —No debería sorprenderme de que así fuera, eres una criatura sin corazón después de todo— agregó mientras desenfundaba su espada.

Ulquiorra suspiró antes de darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar en dirección contraria —No perderé el tiempo con una basura como tú, que busca crear remordimiento en su oponente y así obtener una ventaja, además me subestimas demasiado, ni siquiera tú estarías a mi altura y en definitivo terminarías muerto.

Tousen apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de su zampakuto, esto era una ofensa que no iba a tolerar, sin agregar una palabra se lanzó al ataque. El murciélago podía sentir como la espada cortaba el aire, podría esquivarlo con facilidad pero, le mostraría a su oponente una pizca de su poder, se giró con calma y cuando su mano iba a detener la espada...

—¡Santen Kesshun!

Aunque el escudo fue atravesado por el filo de la espada, eso no evitó que Ulquiorra la detuviera con facilidad ante la mirada de asombro de Inoue, Kaname y Yato. —Mujer, no era necesario que intervinieras, tenía todo calculado desde el preciso instante en el que él se lanzó al ataque— dijo antes de fijar sus ojos en su oponente —La ira comienza a consumirte, deberías irte antes de que te domine.

—¿Qué demonios eres tú? No posees el poder de un espada promedio, y tampoco el deseo de sangre de ellos.

—Soy el vacío—. respondió antes de soltar la espada del moreno —Gracias a ello, mis ojos pueden verlo todo, y eso incluye la inexistencia de los sentimientos.

Tousen sonrió ante sus palabras —Es irónico que ambos logremos ver cosas que la mayoría no podría, sin embargo tengo la ubicación de mi objetivo y sería mejor marcharme— dijo para utilizar shumpo.

Yato jaló la ropa del murciélago para llamar su atención —Q-quiero ver a mamá.

La mirada esmeralda se posó sobre Inoue —Iré a asegurarme de que no haya otro enemigo dentro, vigila un poco más a Yato— comentó el espada antes de bajar al pequeño de sus brazos y convencerlo de quedarse con la joven.

Mientras Ulquiorra inspeccionaba el interior de la mansión, Orihime se agachó hasta la altura de Yato, quien de inmediato comenzó a llorar.

—No quiero que ese hombre malo le haya hecho algo a mamá— dijo entre lagrimas —Tengo miedo, todos nos atacan y no entiendo por que, solo quiero ver a mis padres y a mi tía.

—Yato-chan, te prometo que las cosas van a arreglarse,solo confía en Sakamaki-san ¿Vale?— respondió con una leve sonrisa antes de buscar en su ropa un pequeño pañuelo —Limpia esas lágrimas, estoy seguro ella estará más contenta de verte sin llorar.

—C-cierto, debo ser fuerte como papá—. dijo antes de tomar el pañuelo entre sus manos y limpiar su cara. Después miró hacia la mansión Kuchiki —Aunque eso que dijo Ulquiorra-san... Yo creo que no es cierto, si perdió su corazón puede encontrarlo.

Inoue sonrió ligeramente, quizá Yato aún no entendía lo que significaba ser un hollow puro, sin embargo debía admitir que los poderes del espada comenzaban a acercarse a los de un shinigami. Fue entonces que una duda apareció en su mente;

 ** _¿Acaso Ulquiorra comenzaba a cruzar esa delgada linea que dividía a los hollow de los shinigami?_**

Fueron vagos los recuerdos de un Ichigo que comenzó a hacer una extraña relación entre los hollow, shinigamis, humanos y Quincy, incluso Rukia se quedó interesada ante sus palabras, sin embargo para ella sonaban más como verdaderas que solo una especulación.

—Mujer— la voz de Ulquiorra la hizo regresar a la realidad —Hay alguien inconsciente dentro, los sirvientes dicen que es la teniente perteneciente a la décima división, necesito que revises sus signos vitales.

—¿Donde está mamá?— preguntó un poco ansioso Yato.

—Adentro, dice que el shinigami pidió uno de los documentos del clan, al parecer se trata de unos pasadizos subterráneos utilizados por la cuarta división en labores de mantenimiento— respondió.

Cuando Ulquiorra termino de hablar, Yato de inmediato entro corriendo a la mansión. Inoue dudó por un instante en entrar, pues ver y sentir la presión espiritual del teniente de la segunda división había sido aterrador, pero a su vez el tener a Ulquiorra le daba una extraña calma, pues el murciélago le seguía atemorizando pese a las palabras de Yato.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tarde pero seguro, ya tenía a base del capitulo, pero debía de pulir errores y darle una mayor fluidez a la trama, pues había ocasiones en las cuales perdía el hilo de la historia.**

 **Excusas: Tiempo, solo eso.**

 **De antemano, gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y follow.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece.**

* * *

Sin más remedio que seguir las ordenes del espada, Inoue se adentró a la mansión Kuchiki conservando un poco de cautela, las voces de los preocupados sirvientes no se hicieron esperar a su alrededor, todos ellos hablaban de como un capitán entró a la fuerza sin importarle asesinar a los guardias y a algunos de sus compañeros y como estuvo a punto de asesinar a un teniente a sangre fría.

Al llegar a la sala principal, Orihime de inmediato pudo ver a una mujer que yacía en el suelo inconsciente, sobre una pequeña mancha de sangre y a un par de sirvientes tratando de auxiliarla con desesperación.

—Mujer, trata sus heridas— dijo Ulquiorra antes de seguir la energía de Yato.

—S-sí— respondió para acercarse.

Los sirvientes se mostraron nerviosos ante su presencia, cuando le mostraron a Inoue la una profunda herida en el abdomen que aquella shinigami cargaba, ella se sobresaltó ligeramente, era mucho peor de lo que Ulquiorra dijo, aunque quizá no le había prestado la suficiente atención. Casi enseguida de que los sirvientes le mostraron la herida, la sangre volvió a brotar obligando a uno de los sirvientes a hacer presión con un pedazo de tela que rápidamente se tiñó de rojo.

—Es bastante grave—le comentó el segundo sirviente a su invitada sorpresa—No creo que pueda salir viva si la movemos y ninguno de nosotros ha logrado contactar con alguien de la cuarta división.

Las palabras de esos dos hombres eran desalentadoras, pero debía intentar salvarla con sus poderes. —Sōten Kisshun— dijo la joven antes de utilizar su poder.

La energía anaranjada se colocó sobre el abdomen de la mujer y comenzó a sanar de inmediato el daño recibido por Tousen, mientras los sirvientes miraban con asombro el poder de la joven.

Aunque de cierta forma era algo predecible, sí Ulquiorra pudo hacerle frente a un capitán apresurado, Inoue debía tener una habilidad capaz de sorprender a unas simples almas sin gran poder espiritual.

Conforme pasaban los minutos, el número de sirvientes que observaban con atención iba creciendo, asimismo Inoue se dio cuenta que la herida probablemente había dañado algunos órganos internos y que la recuperación tardaría bastante.

—No voy a rendirme— murmuró mientras observaba el rostro de una inconsciente Rangiku —Voy a salvarte.

Minutos más tarde Yato regresó a la sala más calmado y en compañía de Ulquiorra, después de ser recibido por los sirvientes con alegría, se acercó a Orihime.

—¿Sabes quien es ella?— le preguntó el pequeño mientras observaba con atención el poder de la joven.

—No, ¿Tú lo sabes Yato-chan?

El menor asintió antes de responder —Mamá dice que es la teniente de la décima división, Rangiku Matsumoto, Gin ha hablado muchas veces de ella, creo que la quiere mucho.

—Yato-chan, necesito que vayas por Ulquiorra, tengo que hablar con él.

Antes de que el pequeño pudiese responder, el hollow se acercó —No es necesario ¿Qué sucede mujer?— le preguntó calmado.

—¿No vas a ir con Sakamaki-san a informarle de todo esto?

El murciélago negó —Mis ordenes son protegerte a ti y a Yato, el enemigo podría regresar a atacarlos. Además he obtenido información sobre un segundo documento robado, este describía a una espada legendaria, la cual esta resguardada por el clan Ise, pero a palabras de Kuchiki esta ha permanecido desaparecida desde hace décadas.— respondió.

—Inoue-san, cuando termine ¿Le gustaría ir a conocer a mamá? Aunque no sé si ella ya habrá terminado de darles las instrucciones al resto del clan, además de calmar a el resto de los sirvientes.

—Yato, no la interrumpas— le dijo el murciélago quien observaba con atención como los tejidos de la shinigami se regeneraban—Después ya tendrá tiempo de hacer lo que le plazca la gana mientras no vaya en contra de las órdenes de Ashura-sama.

—Hai— respondió Yato antes de quedarse en silencio.

* * *

Ashura por su parte seguía avanzado entre los edificios seguido de Hinamori en busca de Rukia.

—¿Has visto a Aizen el día de hoy?— le preguntó Sakamaki a la joven teniente, necesitaba saber si el castaño había comenzado con su plan.

—No, desde ayer en la noche ha estado desaparecido.

Mientras buscaban la energía de Renji, ambos podían sentir a los capitanes y tenientes peleando en distintas partes del Goitei, sin embargo había dos capitanes que no mostraban señal alguna: Aizen y Tousen.

El tiempo se agotaba al igual que la paciencia del Kurosaki, y como si no fuera suficiente se encontraron frente al vasto lorde que sostenía del cuello a un cansado Toshiro.

—Sakamaki— murmuró el albino un poco sorprendido de verlo.

El hollow gruñó en respuesta y comenzó a elevar su energía, haciendo que se viera más intimidante detrás de esta máscara.

—Momo-san, quiero que te lleves a Toshiro lo más rápido que puedas a que traten sus heridas— dijo antes de utilizar el shumpo y cortar el brazo del hollow que sostenía al joven capitán. haciendo que este cayera.

Hinamori utilizando el shumpo atrapó a su viejo amigo, quien trató de resistirse a ser llevado a la cuarta división pese a las heridas que rápidamente drenaban su energía.

—Aun no, debo de vencerlo...— pidió Hitsugaya, pero su cuerpo finalmente cedió al cansancio de la batalla, dejándolo casi en la inconsciencia y brindando a Momo la oportunidad idónea para marcharse.

Ashura al cerciorarse de que ambos estaban lo suficientemente lejos, fijó su mirada en su versión joven.

—¿Eres Sakamaki Asura?— preguntó el hollow con voz grave y rasposa mientras regeneraba su brazo.

—Lo soy— respondió sereno.

El hollow comenzó a elevar su energía y las cuencas vacías de la máscara mostraron un destello anaranjado brillante. —¡Voy a matarte!— rugió el joven Ichigo con furia—¡No perdonaré que le hayas hecho esto a Rukia!

Ante sus palabras, Sakamaki se quedó en blanco por unos instantes, cuando pudo reaccionar apenas pudo detener a zangetsu de atravesar su pecho, sin embargo la fuerzas de ambos eran iguales, sin importar que uno fuese un hollow y el otro shinigami, esto solo hacia enfurecer aun más más al joven.

Solo que en esta ocasión la ira no lograba cegar a un joven Ichigo, quien necesitaba decirle a Sakamaki todo lo que causó su traición —Siempre mostraba esa maldita nostalgia en sus ojos, nunca he podido ver una sonrisa sincera por cinco segundos seguidos, siempre tenías que aparecer en su mente y llevarte cada pizca de su felicidad— dijo con resentimiento antes de hacer más fuerza y obligar a Sakamaki a retroceder —Después de eso, Byakuya casi me mata por intentar proteger a una amiga, y cuando obtengo el poder para someterlos a todos y rescatarla, tú apareces de nuevo. Fingiendo ser el héroe, ¡¿Crees que ella volverá a aceptarte después de esto?! Jugaste con su corazón y le hiciste creer que estarías siempre para ella ¡La has hecho quedar en ridículo frente a los trece escuadrones!.

Ashura apretó los dientes ante cada palabra que decía el hollow, quisiera aceptarlo o no tenía razón, pero eso no era la verdad absoluta.

—¡¿Crees que no me arrepiento?!— le gritó al joven a punto de caer en cólera mientras lo empujaba con fuerza y se lo quitaba de encima—¡Traicioné a mis amigos, jugué con mis subordinados y obligué a la mujer que amo a sufrir por mis acciones!, ¡Todo para conseguir un mejor futuro! Aunque no sé cual será mi destino, mucho menos si lograré disfrutar lo que me resta de vida pero, ¡Debo disculparme con todos y explicar mis acciones!

Una risa se escuchó provenir del vasto lorde, quien con un rápido y fuerte movimiento se arrancó la máscara, inmediatamente comenzó a disminuir su presión espiritual hasta dejar de ser perceptible, luego se eso guardó su espada y se cruzó de brazos.

—Vaya, vaya. El rey realmente se ha vuelto un hombre de verdad— dijo mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa burlona y bastante arrogante.

—¿S-shirosaki?— preguntó Ashura bastante extrañado.

—¿Te sorprende?— le cuestionó sereno —Ese mocoso aun no logra vencerme por completo, así que yo puedo tomar el control y mientras esta encerrado en mi mundo, intenta entender lo que sucede. Aunque por desgracia no puedo asegurarte que estaré por mucho tiempo como un aliado, Ashura.

Al escuchar que su propia zampakuto le hablaba por su nombre falso, dedujo que tal vez un joven Ichigo no tenía acceso a toda su información, mucho menos sabía que ambos eran la misma persona lo cual explicaba claramente el odio que tenía.

—Lo entiendo, ahora ayúdame a buscar a Rukia, me preocupa que Aizen trate de hacer algo con ella— dijo Sakamaki.

—Tsk, lo haré porque te aun conservo un poco de respeto por ti. Solo espero que tu manejo de reiatsu sea bueno— comentó Zangetsu para utilizar el shumpo.

Sakamaki siguió al vasto lorde por el destrozado Goitei, cuando sus ojos pudieron ver una cabellera roja tratar de esconderse entre las calles, de forma inconsciente apretó sus puños, enseguida se lo notificó a su compañero quien comenzó a seguir al teniente, aun así, cuanto menor era la distancia, más ansioso comenzaba a estar el capitán de la tercera división.

Pero esta sensación se desvaneció al encontrarse cara a cara con el teniente al predecir su dirección y cortarle el paso. De igual forma Shirosaki se colocó a la defensiva y comenzó a elevar su energía, además de gruñir de forma amenazante de forma inconsciente.

Asimismo Ichigo se sentía extraño, por una parte tenía a Rukia viéndolo con sorpresa y algo de recelo, y por el otro... Su rabia usual contra Renji había desaparecido.

—A-shura— murmuró Rukia quien seguía asombrada de verlo y parecía que dudaba que realmente fuese él.

Fue entonces cuando una sonrisa apareció en Abarai, la cual estremeció a Sakamaki y por poco hace recorrer un escalofrió por su espalda. Por desgracia o fortuna, conocía a Renji lo suficiente como para saber que esa sonrisa no era suya, es más, le pertenecía a otra persona muy diferente.

—Bankai— se escuchó a sus espaldas.

De inmediato Sakamaki retrocedió tan rápido y lejos como le permitió su shumpo. Y ante sus ojos una cúpula de color negro apareció, ahí se dio cuenta que era una trampa y que Zangetsu aparentemente estaba atrapado en el bankai de Kaname, lo cual terminaría en una batalla, cuando levantó la vista un poco más pudo entenderlo; Aizen le había engañado con Kyoka Suigetsu, utilizándose a si mismo como gatillo para que el moreno activase su bankai.

Buscando de nueva cuenta la energía de Rukia, fue como le siguió el paso al castaño hacia el noreste, la distancia que los separaba se fue reduciendo mientras Sakamaki forzaba a su cuerpo a avanzar más pese al cansancio, además no dudó en desenfundar su espada para hacerle frente a Sosuke en caso de ser necesario, después de varios minutos persigueindo a su oponente, pudo cortarle el paso por segunda ocasión.

—¡Deja a Rukia fuera de esto!— dijo el capitán de la tercera con seriedad.

Aizen rió —Crees estar un paso adelante cuando en realidad es uno atrás— respondió mientras bajaba a Rukia de sus brazos y la joven trataba de entender lo que sucedía.—Adelante Gin, sin piedad, como lo hiciste con ese Quincy y el humano.

El Kurosaki miró a sus espaldas, ahí estaba su teniente y a unos cuantos metros se encontraban sus viejos amigos en lo que parecía ser un charco de sangre.

—¡Ishida, Chad!— grito antes de que su pecho volviera a ser atravesado por una espada.

Los ojos ámbar se posaron sobre el celeste exigiendo respuestas, a cambio la sonrisa que portaba el zorro desapareció.

—Ahora el Hyogyoku— comentó Aizen antes de desvanecer la ilusión que le hacía verse como Abarai —Admito que ya estaba harto de fingir...— una energía negra comenzó a rodear su brazo derecho —Solo que esta vez no seré tan llamativo como tú Sakamaki y terminaré esto de una forma sencilla.

Y al terminar de hablar, el castaño atravesó el pecho de Rukia con su mano derecha y con ello logró extraer el Hyogyoku intacto.

—Deja que se vaya, yo tomaré su lugar— dijo Ichigo, sabiendo que Aizen no perdería la oportunidad de matarlo por la humillación con Hikaro.

Una sonrisa apareció en Aizen —Me parece justo, Kuchiki puedes irte de lo contrario también te asesinaré.

Rukia miró al azabache, quien le sonrió de forma amable —Estaré bien—. le aseguró. Ante sus palabras se fue alejando rápidamente mientras maldecía el hecho de no tener a Sode no Shirayuki a la mano.

Cuando ella estuvo a una buena distancia, Sakamaki elevó su energía al máximo, haciendo cimbrar el suelo los edificios que se mantenían intactos. Aun así, Aizen le miró con arrogancia y bastante escepticismo, estaba seguro que el cuerpo de Ashura le pasaría factura más pronto de lo que él pensaba y con ello la muerte sería la única testigo de sus últimos momentos.

Subestimando la capacidad de Sakamaki de convertir las adversidades en ventajas, lo retó —Da tú mejor golpe— dijo Aizen con calma.

Ashura sonrió ante las palabras confiadas del castaño, con su dedo índice tocó la espada de Gin. —¡Empala!— exclamó con fuerza.

Ichimaru obedeció y utilizando su shikai atacó a Sosuke, la espada se alargó aun más y pasando a través del azabache fue tomando parte de la energía que este tenía, dotando a la katana de una mayor fuerza y velocidad a la que poseía en un principio.

Ante la velocidad del ataque, Sosuke se vio en la necesidad de bloquear el ataque con su propia zampakuto, pues estaba seguro que de intentarlo detener con la mano esta sería cortada, en su mirada se asomó la sorpresa al verse obligado a retroceder ante la verdadera fuerza de Sakamaki, la furia trató de dominarlo al sentirse débil pero, al notar la respiración agitada de Ashura y el temor en los ojos de Gin, pudo darse cuenta de que esto no había sido planeado, que simplemente estaban improvisando.

—¿Estas tratándome como un novato?— le preguntó Aizen con seriedad a su malherido oponente.

Ashura negó de inmediato —Nunca, eres más inteligente de lo que aparentas y si crees que soy lo bastante estúpido como para subestimarte, temo que por esta vez te has equivocado.

La cautela que mostraba el azabache con Sosuke parecía una clase de respeto ante los ojos del traidor, además debía tener en cuenta que Sakamaki no se mostraba molesto por sus actos, ni siquiera intentaba detenerlo, solo obligarlo a marcharse con el menor número de víctimas posibles.

El castaño elevó su energía, y Sakamaki le indicó a Gin que regresara su shikai a la normalidad y el zorro no tuvo más alternativa que obedecer. De igual forma algunas explosiones cercanas les indicaban que el enfrentamiento entre el vasto lorde y Tousen estaba a punto de terminar.

Con un chasquido de dedos por parte de Sosuke, los menos aparecieron y con ello la negación que les serviría de escape. Por otro lado Sakamaki se mostró sereno ante la negación que protegía al castaño, quien le observaba con bastante interés.

—Me intriga de gran manera la forma en que actúa Sakamaki, esperó que se convierta en un digno oponente— murmuró Aizen para si mismo. Una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios al percatarse de que el joven Ichigo había entrado en la negación que le pertenecería a Gin y parecía estar a gusto en ella —Pero al final, yo me convertiré en Dios.— le dijo a su oponente.

—Si fuera tú, buscaría un nuevo sueño, porque ese es el trabajo más aburrido de todos— fue la respuesta del azabache, quien al ver a su versión joven sonrió.

Por lo menos ya sabía quien ocuparía el lugar de Ulquiorra y cual sería su estilo de pelea, aun así quizá esta era la forma que encontró un joven Ichigo de buscar una pelea con sus objetivos principales: Byakuya, Renji y él.

Cuando la garganta se cerró, Sakamaki miró a su teniente.

—Le has dicho toda la verdad ¿No es así, Gin?— dijo mientras la katana le era retirada del pecho por completo y la sangre comenzaba a brotar de nuevo.

—Fue la única forma que tenia de convencerlos, ahora voy a tratar su herida— respondió para guardar su espada aun ensangrentada.

—Ve por ellos primero, estoy seguro que se están resistiendo con toda su alma el gritar como niñas. Yo puedo esperar un poco más— comentó el capitán con una sonrisa burlona.

A regañadientes Ichimaru obedeció, con un solo vistazo a su capitán podía ver la gravedad de la herida y el hecho de que la sangre del kimono se comenzara a secar, significaba que tenía un tiempo en su pecho y que su cuerpo apenas lograba detener parte del sangrado pero que no lo lograría a tiempo sin ayuda aun así, Ashura se mostraba calmado y el dolor no se mostraba en su rostro, ¿Acaso la herida no era significativa para él? se preguntaba el zorro.

Por otro lado, Ichigo miró hacia la dirección que Rukia había utilizado para irse, en su mente aparecía la mirada que ella tuvo al verlo, y esta era bastante diferente a la que tuvo cuando él detuvo la ejecución.

 _ **La punzada en su corazón no se hizo esperar,**_

 _ **pues el rechazo de su amada era singular,**_

 _ **frío, directo, pero noble.**_

Soltó un pequeño suspiro de tristeza, y se maldijo por no tener el valor de confesar la verdad. Estaba seguro que Rukia pudo haberlo entendido si se lo explicaba con calma y tacto.

 ** _Quizá era mejor así, de esa forma podría concentrarse mejor en darle un futuro más brillante._**

—Ashura-san— aquella voz a sus espaldas le hizo girar de inmediato y lo obligó a no llorar de la felicidad.

De igual forma, ojos violáceos de la joven se mostraban a punto de llorar, mientras un pequeño puño se preparaba para golpear a Sakamaki en el rostro y con ello mostrar la frustración que había guardado por tanto tiempo.

—¡Eres un bastardo!— fue el reclamo de Rukia al lanzar el golpe con toda su fuerza.

Sin embargo, Sakamaki lo esquivo y antes de recibir otro abrazó con fuerza a la joven. —Me alegra que te encuentres bien— dijo antes de sonreír de alegría —Temía que Aizen te matara.

La joven Kuchiki se quedó en silencio ante el calor del capitán, en su mente se aglomeraban las palabras todas ellas deseando decirle algo al capitán y evitar que sus compañeras lo hicieran también, pero en su lucha ninguna se atrevía a salir de sus labios. Con nerviosismo correspondió el abrazo y al hacerlo pudo sentir la calidez de la sangre.

—Estas sangrando— murmuró la joven preocupada —Y bastante.

Ichigo rió ligeramente ante la preocupación en el tono de voz de Rukia, era demasiado nostálgico escucharla así —He tenido heridas peores que esta, seguro que sobreviviré.— respondió en un intento de calmarla, ante el silencio de ella borró su sonrisa y la miró con ternura —Puedes odiarme, no me molestará. Quizá es el castigo que merezco por herirte y subestimarte al pensar que te habías marchado o que no entenderías mis motivos para irme.

—Te extrañe— dijo Rukia mientras intentaba disimular su sonrojo ante la mirada ámbar.

—No hubo ni un día en que no pensara en ti— le susurró el capitán de forma suave y dejándose llevar por la nostalgia y los recuerdos.

Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de la joven, lentamente el pequeño rastro comenzó a crecer hasta el punto en que un pequeño sollozo era audible, obligando a la joven a ocultarse en el pecho de Ashura.

Sakamaki quería pedirle que parara, que no era necesario llorar por él, pero su cuerpo estaba agotado y su garganta ya no le obedecía, su respiración lentamente se volvió pesada y pausada, aun así estrechó más a la joven entre sus brazos en un intento de calmarla.

 _ **Pero de un momento a otro la soltó.**_

—¡Ashura-san!— exclamó Rukia al sostenerlo. Trató de elevar su energía para aplicarle un poco de kido, pero esta aun se encontraba bloqueada y el miedo se apoderó de su corazón.

Sin embargo se esforzó en crear un poco de kido, cuando lo logró hacer, comenzó a aplicarselo en el pecho al hombre que ahora se encontraba inconsciente cuya espalda descansaba sobre su regazo. Casi enseguida Gin se le unió, al sentir como la energía de Sakamaki se reducía rápidamente comenzó a aplicarle kido con intensidad, sin importarle que su energía se agotase rápidamente.

Por fortuna para ellos dos, llegaron el resto de capitanes al lugar, quienes estaban bastante confundidos por la escena de los menos y lo que ahora observaban, quienes se mantenían de pie, dudaban si arrestar a los enemigos o matarlos sin piedad. Antes de que alguno hiciera una elección, Yamamoto golpeó su bastón contra el suelo para llamar la atención de todos.

—Capitanes, nuestra prioridad es evitar la muerte de Sakamaki, él representa en este mismo instante una pieza fundamental de nuestras fuerzas y perderlo significaría una clara desventaja ante Aizen.— dijo sereno.

—Comandante ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando exactamente?— le preguntó Ukitake quien estaba confundido por la situación.

Yamamoto cerró sus ojos, no podía ocultarles a todos la situación, de hacerlo podría tener graves repercusiones —Tendremos que terminar con asuntos inconclusos del pasado. Ahora todos sin excepción alguna, debemos de asegurarnos de que sobreviva Sakamaki.

Los capitanes asintieron ante sus órdenes, Unohana y Kyoraku se acercaron para aplicar kido, mientras que Ukitake se fue a informarle a la cuarta división de que iniciara los preparativos.

—¿Qué hacemos con estos dos?— le preguntó Kenpachi al comandante mientras vigilaba a Ishida y Chad.

El comandante reconoció de inmediato las ropas de Ishida —Nada, no representan amenaza alguna, es más pueden ayudar con el traslado de Sakamaki.


	8. Chapter 8

**Esta vez vengo sin excusas.**

 **Solo digo que ya es un año y que aun veo la arena volar en algunos lados.**

 **Pd: Feliz mes del IR. Si me da tiempo acabaré subiendo un par de historias un poco largas pero completadas.**

 **Pd2: Sakamaki sí se tiñe el cabello y me hicieron dudar, incluso tuve que leerme el primer capitulo para escribir este 7n7 ... Aunque no era mucho en realidad.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece o le hubiese hecho un cameo a Gintoki.**

Las voces iban y venían, algunas sonaban preocupadas, otras no tanto. Aun así no podía reconocer a quien pertenecía, mucho menos lo que decían.

Su cuerpo no respondía y mucho menos podía percibir con sus agotados sentidos, aun así el calor del kido apenas lograba mantenerlo despierto ante el agotamiento que parecía invencible.

Asimismo su respiración pausada le hacía sentir como si estuviera en un equilibrio entre el sueño y la conciencia. Poco a poco el calor fue aumentando hasta volverse insoportable, pero aun así no pudo decir nada, su garganta no respondía confinándole a quedarse con su mente.

—Kurosaki Ichigo— dijo una voz suave y de forma clara —Quizá lo mejor sería llamarte por tu nuevo nombre, Sakamaki Ashura.

Y antes de que pudiese notarlo, Ichigo se encontraba cara a cara con un leopardo de ojos azules, en medio de la oscuridad. Por instinto el shinigami se sobresaltó ante la imagen, lo que menos esperaba era tener a uno de los grandes felinos como espíritu.

—Tarkan— fue la única palabra que salió de su boca.

El leopardo asintió antes de acercarse —¿Cuál es tu motivo de seguir mintiendo?— le cuestionó antes de comenzar a caminar en círculos alrededor del capitán —¿Crees que me tragaré el cuento de " _Voy a protegerlos_ "? Porque lamento decirte que no es así.

Ichigo se quedó en silencio, no entendía la pregunta, pues él realmente sentía que debía proteger a las personas que amaba y apreciaba.

Ante su silencio, el leopardo rugió furioso —¡Mentiroso!— exclamó al leer sus pensamientos —¡Sigues pensando como patético un humano, cuando has dejado de serlo!, ¡Ahora eres solo un shinigami!

—¡¿Cual es tú problema?!— Esta vez fue el momento de Sakamaki de estallar —¡Perdí todo lo que amaba por un estúpido hollow del que nadie sabía!, ¡Y las dos personas que conocían sobre su existencia ya tenían años muertas!

—Esa actitud es la que te hizo débil, necesitas algo que proteger porque no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para caminar solo. Todos los humanos buscan cuidar o ser cuidados, nadie ofrece protección por convicción y sin pedir nada a cambio— respondió Tarkan más calmado mientras clavaba sus ojos en los del Kurosaki —¿Hay alguien a quien hayas protegido sin una espada o un par de puños? Estoy seguro que no, porque lo más difícil de proteger es hacerlo con el alma, las palabras pueden detener una batalla antes de que empiece, salvar una vida y darle un motivo de vida a alguien que no tiene nada— materializó su espada y la dejó caer frente a Sakamaki —El arte más difícil es aprender a ganar una guerra sin matar a nadie, ¡Pero un humano nunca comprendería como hacerlo, pues su sola existencia es la imperfección materializada!

—Lo sé— respondió Ichigo antes de agachar la mirada —¿Crees que no me arrepiento de no haber sido maduro en mi pasado? A veces vienen recuerdos a mi mente y me doy cuenta que podría ahorrarme una batalla, salvar a mis enemigos y quizá haberle hecho frente a esa bestia, y que no soy tan patético como he llegado a pensar. Además esta situación no existiría, pero ¡¿Cómo piensas que iba a hacerlo si solo fui un humano?!, ¡Desde niño tuve que aferrarme a las ideas de los demás y con ellas analizar que estaba bien y que mal! Y aun así no estoy seguro de esto.

El leopardo se acercó a su portador y se sentó a su lado, permitiéndole a Ichigo acariciarlo un poco para calmarle —Veo que has aprendido a valorar cada vida por lo que es. Te daré un consejo: aléjate de esos juicios falsos sobre bondad o maldad, pues eso ha sido lo que nos reunió aquí en primer lugar— respondió antes de desvanecerse y hacer caer dormido a su portador.

Horas después el ruido afuera de la habitación lo despertó, le costó un poco acostumbrarse a la luz del medio día, cuando lo hizo pudo ver que estaba en la cuarta división y en su cama se encontraba recargado Gin, quien estaba profundamente dormido.

Sakamaki mentiría si decía que no sentía un poco de decepción al verlo a él en lugar de Rukia, sin embargo se sentía aliviado de no estar solo y de que uno de sus amigos no estuviese siendo recibido como un traidor. Con cuidado tocó varias veces el hombro de su teniente.

—Gin, despierta—le pidió con suavidad, pero el zorro se negaba a escucharlo.

Ichigo soltó un suspiro de resignación, pero de inmediato la puerta de la habitación fue abierta de un golpe.

Y quien entraba era Ginjo bastante molesto —¡¿Qué clase de jefe eres tú?! ¡Acabo de enterarme que casi morías!— exclamó mientras lo sujetaba de la ropa y de paso despertaba a Gin.

—Lo siento— fue su respuesta.

Sin embargo su teniente algo irritado por ser levantado de esa manera, estaba dispuesto a encarar a su compañero.

—¡¿Quién te crees para levantar al capitán de esa forma?! ¡Además su ayuda no era necesaria!— comentó Ichimaru al levantarse.

Antes de que Gin y Ginjo comenzaran a reñir, Hikaro hizo aparición —Ustedes dos, olvidan que hay más heridos descansando en las habitaciones aledañas— dijo mientras se acercaba y miraba al Kurosaki de reojo —Nada mal para haberte enfrentado a ese bastardo con el pecho perforado. Los demás no saben que decir para entrar así que están esperando a que te levantes de esta cama y vayas a encararlos.

—Ya veo, gracias— mencionó Ichigo antes de intentar salir de la cama, pero fue detenido por los tres hombres que le acompañaban.

Hikaro se cruzó de brazos —Nunca te dije que debía ser ahora, tienes que descansar, ya que perdiste gran cantidad de sangre y tus órganos están tratando de resolverlo, tienes suerte de estar despierto y vivo.

Sakamaki soltó un pequeño suspiro —Vale, por lo menos ¿Podrían decirme si Rukia quiere hablar conmigo?

Los tres hombres se miraron entre sí, con una pequeña seña Ginjo y Gin le indicaron a Hikaro que era su deber ir por la joven.

El rubio chasqueo la lengua —Tsk, siempre con eso. Lamento decirle que ella no parece querer acercarse después de que casi muere en sus brazos, añada el hecho de que trajo sano y salvo a su sobrino y Kuchiki Rukia ya tiene la excusa perfecta para no verlo durante un buen rato.

—Además el comandante Yamamoto viene en camino, dudo que algún shinigami sea lo suficientemente altanero como para venir— añadió Ginjo.

—En ese caso, necesito que miren y me digan si comienza a verse mi cabello naranja, espero que no deba teñirlo ahora— les pidió Sakamaki, lo que menos necesitaba era despertar las dudas en el resto del Goitei sobre el "misterioso" parecido que compartía con aquel chico que se transformó en hollow y que estuvo destruyendo parte del lugar.

Ashura se mantuvo en calma mientras sus tres compañeros revisaban con cuidado su cabeza, aunque la cercanía de ellos no les permitió ver que Yamamoto junto a Kyoraku, Unohana y Ukitake habían entrado en la habitación y que en ese preciso instante les miraban bastante extrañados.

—Capitán Sakamaki— dijo Yamamoto para llamar su atención.

Ante las palabras del hombre, Gin, Ginjo y Hikaro dieron un pequeño salto antes de mostrar sus respetos hacia sus invitados (Por lo menos de parte del zorro y del rubio).

La puerta de la habitación fue cerrada, mientras que Shunsui y Unohana comenzaron a crear una barrera dentro de la habitación con kido, para evitar que su conversación fuera escuchada por algún curioso.

—Comandante— mencionó Ashura antes de sonreír ligeramente —Veo que ha traído a sus personas de más confianza.

Yamamoto se mantuvo sereno, incluso dio un paso hacia Sakamaki haciendo que Ginjo e Ichimaru se tensaran por un instante — ¿Quién es usted en realidad? He leído cada uno de los informes sobre shinigamis graduados de su generación y usted no aparece en ninguno, es más: Sakamaki Ashura es completamente distinto a usted.

—Comandante, creo que la pregunta debería ser: ¿Por qué me he hecho pasar por él? — respondió Ashura con calma.

—En ese caso responda por favor— le pidió Ukitake.

Sakamaki asintió antes de hablar —Yhwach— Yamamoto se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre —Pero no es solo él, hay un ser más poderoso que despertará pronto y si no logramos detenerlo va a traer el infierno a todo lo que está conectado con el rey Espíritu.

—¿Alguien más poderoso que Yhwach? — Le preguntó el comandante bastante intrigado —No recuerdo que existiese alguien así.

—Me temía eso— dijo Sakamaki antes de soltar un suspiro —Los hollow tienen su soberano, mientras que los Quincy tienen a Yhwach y nosotros al rey Espíritu, ellos poseen al emperador quien es un ser que se alimenta del miedo, especialmente del miedo a la muerte.

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio, para los más jóvenes esto era algo nuevo, pero ver al comandante preocupado por aquel que se hacía llamar Yhwach y que existiese un ente desconocido para un anciano como él era un poco aterrador.

—Realmente no recuerdo algo similar, aunque deberíamos corroborar los documentos de los clanes nobles más antiguos, quizá lo documenten como una leyenda— dijo Yamamoto antes de golpear su bastón contra el suelo —Pero no toleraré más actos irresponsables de su parte Sakamaki, así que es buen momento para que nos diga la verdad sobre usted.

—No va a creerme, ni siquiera si le digo todo lo que sé— fue la respuesta del Kurosaki.

—Tiene razón— opinó Hikaro —Ustedes usualmente solo se dejan convencer con hechos, no es por nada pero eso fue lo que le permitió a Aizen engañarlos por tanto tiempo.

—Ni que decir de mi situación— se le unió Ginjo —Planeaba vengarme pero, Ashura logró convencerme de que no valdría la pena, pues rompería el equilibrio y haría pagar a miles de almas inocentes.

Gin solo se encogió de hombros mientras se escudaba detrás de su sonrisa y optaba por permanecer en silencio.

—¿Hay alguna forma en que nos puedas explicar tu situación? — preguntó Kyoraku sin preocuparse por ocultar su curiosidad.

—No realmente… Aunque, por favor venga solo usted, voy a contarle algo que solo pocos saben —respondió Sakamaki.

Shunsui obedeció para que su compañero le susurrase algo, en su rostro se marcó la sorpresa por unos breves instantes, pero después una sonrisa apareció.

—Buen punto, solo pocos conocen eso. Además al ser un asunto personal es rara la persona que me pregunta sobre ese tema— comentó el castaño antes de regresar con sus compañeros —Yama-jii, deberías confiar en él, sabe un par de cosas que solo conozco yo. No hay forma en que pudiese encontrar un indicio de eso.

—Quizá es solo casualidad— mencionó Unohana sin mostrarle una pizca de confianza a su paciente.

Sakamaki sonrió ante sus palabras —Vale, en ese caso: Su nombre completo es Yachiru Unohana Retsu, debajo de su trenza tiene una cicatriz que le hizo Kenpachi, quien por cierto es el único hombre que le ha hecho realmente feliz aunque fuese peleando. Por otro lado Ukitake es el recipiente de una de las manos del rey Espíritu y puede convertirse en un kamikaze. Finalmente Yamamoto le ha ocultado su pasado oscuro a la mayoría de shinigamis, el cual constituye en que fue un… ¿Genocida? Realmente no sé, pero Yhwach lo ve de esa forma.

—Eso no me lo esperaba— comentó Hikaro bastante sorprendido al ver que sus antiguos compañeros se mostraban anonadados ante las palabras de Ashura.

—¿Quieren que siga? — les preguntó Sakamaki con calma.

—Creo que ha sido suficiente, solo hay una cosa más, ¿Qué debemos de hacer ahora?— respondió Kyoraku.

—Prepararnos para la guerra, aunque deberíamos esforzarnos por no matar a los nuevos súbditos de Aizen, algunos de ellos no son tan malvados como pueden parecerles. Al final de cuentas, ellos están más cerca de ser un shinigami que un hollow, y solo han perdido su corazón— dijo Ashura antes de toser —Maldición, duele bastante.

—Lo dices por ese hollow que está resguardando a Yato-chan, ¿Verdad? — mencionó Shunsui antes de acercarse de nuevo.

—¿Ulquiorra? No lo sé, aun quiero entenderlo… Antes de que sea demasiado tarde— fue la respuesta de Sakamaki antes de desviar la mirada y quedarse en silencio.

Las palabras del leopardo comenzaron a resonar en su mente y con ellas sus dudas volvieron a aparecer.

Ahora podría decir la verdad y con ello obtener un buen consejo de lo que debería hacer, además de vencer a sus oponentes más rápido y con menos batallas… sin embargo, la idea de escuchar a sus conocidos llamarlo por su verdadero nombre le dolía, es más, le aterraba. No tenía certeza de cómo reaccionarían, mucho menos de que si lo aceptarían.

De cierta forma, los estaba engañando de igual manera que Aizen lo hizo.

—Capitán Kyoraku, mi capitán ha tenido suficiente. Si desean que alguien responda preguntas lo haré con gusto— dijo Gin de forma calmada.

—Entiendo— mencionó el castaño antes de rascarse la nuca —Lo lamento.

—En ese caso, Ichimaru háganos el favor de acompañarnos— comentó Yamamoto antes de observar detenidamente a los otros dos subordinados de Ashura —Son libres de irse, están fuera de cualquier sospecha, capitán Ukitake, capitana Unohana, por favor disuelvan la barrera de kido ya pude ver que nuestros invitados no representan ninguna amenaza.

Los capitanes obedecieron, por otro lado Ichimaru permitió que Shunsui atara sus manos con kido para calmar a quienes aún desconfiaban de ellos. Hikaro y Ginjo se miraron entre sí por un momento y mientras el rubio se preparaba para abrir un portal hacia el Mundo Humano, el azabache se acercó a quien consideraba un amigo.

—La próxima vez que quieras ir a un reto suicida, llámanos. Si no lo haces, solo nos sentiremos como una carga para ti— fueron sus palabras antes de buscar algo en su ropa —Toma, creí que lo extrañarías mientras te recuperas aquí, no es mucho pero puedo traerte más si quieres.

—¿Chocolate? — murmuró Ashura al recibir una barra de parte de Ginjo, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro antes de responder —Gracias, realmente lo aprecio.

La habitación se vació tan pronto como se había llenado hace varios minutos, Sakamaki suspiró pesadamente antes de pasar una mano por su cabello.

Quizá había perdido su única oportunidad de explicar su situación.

—Veo que comienzas a entender el verdadero precio de cambiar la historia, Ichigo— dijo Tarkan antes de materializarse frente a su portador.

Esta vez, el shinigami se mantuvo calmado y en silencio, solo observaba al espíritu en espera a que hablase.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿Acaso un gato te mordió la lengua? — le preguntó Tarkan de forma burlona.

—Creí que ibas a darme otro sermón.

—Aun no es necesario, pero pronto deberás tomar una decisión bastante seria. Aunque por el momento tú mayor preocupación debería ser terminar con el emperador de los hollow y reducir a Aizen.

—¿Algún consejo o sugerencia, Tarkan?

—No huyas de tu corazón, es lo único que evita que te conviertas en un hollow. No escapes de la razón, es aquella que te permite seguir cuerdo ante los recuerdos. No permitas que el ego llene tu mente de justificaciones, solo acepta lo que sucede— respondió antes de hacer una mueca que intentó parecerse a una sonrisa —Prepárate lo mejor que puedas, que el verdadero reto apenas comienza... procura que no sea un infierno — agregó, aunque lo último en voz baja para desaparecer en un parpadeo.

* * *

El tiempo pasó bastante rápido, las visitas del capitán de la tercera sede se intensificaron conforme pasaban los días y la verdad salía a la luz. Varios oficiales se presentaron para disculparse, algunos reclutas estaban a nada de jurar que iban a convertirse en buenos oficiales si es que él capitán los reclutaba.

Poco a poco la situación comenzó a hartar a Sakamaki, quien simplemente se dedicaba a darles palabras amables y al hacerlo sentía que se estaba transformando en una copia descarada de Aizen, aunque siguiese intentado seguir siendo Kurosaki Ichigo en el fondo de una u otra forma sentía que se alejaba cada vez más.

Cuando finalmente fue dado de alta, no dudó en alejarse de los shinigamis el mayor tiempo que pudiese, alegando estar "investigando los planes de Aizen" se encerraba en su oficina o desaparecía en la biblioteca cuando le perdías de vista.

—No han pasado ni dos semanas y ya está al punto del colapso, Ashura-sama— le dijo aquella voz monótona y fría a la cual se había acostumbrado a tratar como un amigo.

—Ulquiorra, no es tan sencillo…

El murciélago le interrumpió —Sí lo es, solo debe decirles lo que piensa, si ellos no lo entienden es su problema. Aunque convivir con basuras como esas también me sacaría de quicio y no dudaría en eliminarlos si usted me lo permitiera.

—¡Pero yo no puedo hacerlo! No es tan sencillo— respondió molesto antes de quedarse en silencio, esperando que no hubiese nadie más en la biblioteca.

Por fortuna no había señales de otro shinigami cerca, aunque tal vez fue por eso que el hollow se acercó a él en primer lugar.

—Ashura-sama, si tanto desea ser libre ¿Por qué permanece aquí? — ante el silencio del capitán, Ulquiorra continuó —¿Es por aquella mujer?, ¿Acaso le molesta el hecho de que no se atreva a hablarle por miedo? Pero usted no se queda atrás.

—No lo entenderías— dijo Sakamaki antes de buscar un libro para distraerse.

—Ya hemos llegado a este punto con anterioridad y al final tuvo que recurrir a un sustituto, ¿Por qué no volverlo a hacer?

Las palabras fueron como dagas para el shinigami, era por ese mismo motivo que se mantenía lejos de Rukia, pues no tenía la valentía de contarle la verdad aunque en el pasado lo hubiera hecho sin dudar… además, la situación se complicaba para él, con cada día que pasaba cometía más errores y en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de revelar su verdadero nombre a sus conocidos.

—Vete— le ordenó a Ulquiorra para así obtener un poco de soledad.

Sin embargo este no obedeció, en lugar de eso le observó fijamente como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

—Busque a alguien que no pueda juzgarlo, pero no permanezca lo que resta del día en la Sociedad de Almas. Yo lo llevaré a donde usted desee— fue la respuesta del hollow.

Sakamaki soltó un suspiro, realmente no conocía mucho del Mundo Humano, pues rara vez se enfocaba en algo fuera de Karakura.

—Llévame al cementerio, quizá el silencio de ese lugar pueda ayudarme.

Ulquiorra asintió antes de abrir una garganta hacia ese lugar. Al cruzar, Sakamaki sintió como la fría brisa golpeaba su rostro y el aroma a tierra mojada inundaba su nariz, habían llegado en buen momento a un lugar como ese. Caminó por el lugar en busca de algún alma perdida o un hollow pequeño, aunque por suerte no encontró alguno.

El silencio era absoluto, ni siquiera se podían escuchar a los insectos cantar y esto agradó al cansado shinigami; pronto llevó a su subordinado a caminar por los alrededores, siempre procurando no encontrarse con un shinigami o en su defecto con un humano capaz de verlos.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para llegar al lugar que en el pasado le había arrebatado el sueño y la felicidad, intentó calmarse pero una energía demasiado familiar le hizo sobresaltarse, aunque esto no se comparó a la expresión que apareció en su rostro al verla.

—Ustedes dos, ni un paso más— dijo aquella mujer de forma amenazante mientras les apuntaba con su arco —Quiero saber dónde está mi hijo.

—Ma-Masaki— murmuró Ashura atónito, no había cambiado mucho o esa era la impresión que le daban sus viejos recuerdos. Aunque realmente le sorprendía no poder olvidarla después de siglos.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? — insistió la mujer sin mostrarse asustada.

Aun pese a la amenaza que significaba el arco, Ulquiorra dio un paso hacia ella —Aunque Ashura-sama fue quien me ordenó salvarla en el pasado, no tengo problema en decirle su paradero sin embargo dudo que esté preparada para afrontarlo, así que baje ese arco Quincy para conversar.

Masaki miró fijamente a Ulquiorra, pero este ni siquiera se movió ante la afilada mirada de ella. Sin más remedió obedeció para después enfocar su atención al shinigami —Entonces eres tú quien salvó a Katagiri, ¿No? — mencionó, pues su amiga vagamente le describió las características físicas del hombre.

—S-sí— respondió Sakamaki mientras intentaba lidiar con la rebelión de sus emociones y la confusión de sus pensamientos.

—En ese caso, ¿Pueden decirme dónde está mi hijo? Aunque Kon se ha hecho pasar muy bien por él, su padre y yo estamos bastante preocupados. Ni siquiera Urahara ha podido darnos una respuesta convincente.

—Yo se lo explicaré— dijo Ashura adelantándose a la falta de tacto que seguramente tendría su subordinado en caso de responder —Pero por favor, trate de mantenerse calmada.

Masaki asintió y el capitán soltó un suspiro para después permanecer por unos segundos en silencio mientras pensaba en una forma de explicarlo a grandes rasgos y de paso no mencionar datos de más.

—Actualmente se encuentra en Hueco Mundo, no se ha convertido en un hollow puro, sigue siendo un shinigami pero su deseo de proteger le ha cegado y conoció a las personas equivocadas. Puede regresar a la normalidad, pero necesitará eliminar la energía e ira que ha acumulado y solo podremos hacerlo mediante una batalla— dijo Ashura lo más tranquilo que pudo, pero al tener a su madre a escasos metros y sin posibilidad de confesarlo sus emociones hacían que su voz temblase un poco.

—¿Qué oculta? — le preguntó Masaki al hollow, ya que de cierta forma tenía la impresión de que este respondería más fácilmente que el shinigami.

—Mírelo bien y obtendrá la respuesta— fueron las palabras del murciélago. Quizá no lo dijo en su momento y no lo haría en un buen rato, pero Gin le pidió que llevase a su capitán al Mundo Humano sin importar los trucos que tuviera que utilizar, pues necesitaba un respiro de su papel como Sakamaki Ashura.

—Ulquiorra, ¿De qué hablas? — mencionó un poco confundido Ashura, pues estaba seguro que esa oración no le pertenecía pues era bastante directo al hablar con cualquiera fuera conocido o desconocido.

Aunque el shinigami no entendiera a que se refería y mucho menos a que venía esa respuesta, Masaki obedeció pese a que le era extraño. A medida en que analizaba los rasgos del hombre, su corazón comenzó a oprimirse y al toparse con sus ojos las dudas que podía tener desaparecieron.

—¿Porqué? Pero él no…

El murciélago la interrumpió —Ahora son dos, él es el original pero ha visto obligado a actuar para evitar tragedias, incluida su muerte— respondió.

De inmediato la mente de Sakamaki unió las frases y la ira se hizo presente, sin demora tomó al hollow por el cuello y lo levantó hasta que sus miradas quedaron una frente a la otra.

—¡Ella no tenía que saberlo!, ¡¿Por qué has hecho un acto tan irresponsable?! — le cuestionó furioso a su subordinado.

—Ocupará el lugar de tu padre en la batalla, si deseas vencer no puedes arriesgarte a que alguno de ellos se entere de la verdad en medio de la pelea. De hacerlo su mente se romperá, al final de cuentas son humanos y dependen demasiado de su relación con otros, a cambio ellos tienen un significado en su existencia. — fue la excusa del murciélago.

—¡Yo me aseguraré de que no deba de pelear!, ¡No permitiré que ninguna persona que aprecie puede salir herida!

—¿Está seguro de poder lograrlo, Ashura-sama?

Pese a estar furioso, la pregunta y el tono del hollow lo hicieron detenerse, incluso le permitieron ver que estaba a punto de cometer una idiotez como consecuencia del estrés al que le sometían las mentiras que por años había mantenido de pie. Con calma bajó al hollow al suelo para enseguida agachar la mirada.

—Lo siento, Ulquiorra. — se disculpó.

—Más de una persona ha sido dañada, pero no había forma de evitarlo— respondió el murciélago sin prestarle atención a las pequeñas marcas que ahora tenía en su cuello o a la sensación de asfixia que lo invadió por varios segundos.

Pese a las palabras del hollow, Sakamaki aún no podía levantar la mirada, la vergüenza de no poder controlarse era demasiada. En ese momento una cálida mano se colocó sobre su cabeza, se sorprendió de poder recordar la sensación.

—Puedo ver en tus ojos la decepción y no lo entiendo, para mi te ves como un hombre valiente. Ichigo, no te preocupes de salir de tu disfraz y hablemos. Hoy Isshin fue con Yuzu a un partido de Karin en la ciudad vecina, podemos ir a casa— dijo Masaki con voz suave.

La decepción no era lo único que logró ver en los ojos de su hijo pero fue lo primero que apareció en su mente para obtener una oportunidad de hablar.

Sakamaki asintió antes de que ambos comenzaran a caminar hacia la residencia Kurosaki. Por otro lado, Ulquiorra soltó un suspiro.

—El corazón es algo aterrador al intentarlo entender como un humano, con una mente tan frágil puede convertir cosas sin importancia en la propia destrucción— murmuró el hollow antes de abrir una garganta hacia la Sociedad de Almas.

Ahora era momento de observar como Gin abordaba a Rukia sobre su miedo casi irracional hacia Sakamaki. Ambos estaban seguros que la ausencia de ella hizo que la presión fuese mayor en el capitán de la tercera división y finalmente lo hiciera estar a punto de colapsar, pero deberían de ser cuidadosos con la verdad.

Al otro lado de la garganta en la oficina de Sakamaki, el murciélago se encontró cara a cara con Urahara quien sostenía un viejo y pesado libro, mientras esperaba paciente sentado en el escritorio del shinigami.

—¿Los hollow tienen escritura? — le cuestionó el rubio.

—No, al carecer de recuerdos no existe algo como tal. Pero podemos adoptar cualquier idioma en poco tiempo en caso de ser necesario.

—Ya veo, en ese caso necesitaré más tiempo para analizar esto, cuando Ichigo-kun este mejor que venga a visitarme.

—¿Dónde encontró un libro de esas características? — preguntó Ulquiorra, estaba casi seguro que la pasta podría ser de máscaras de hollow, pues percibía pequeñas partículas de diferentes energías en esta.

Ante sus palabras, Kisuke sonrió —Los clanes nobles— respondió antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta —Ulquiorra-kun, si fuera tú tendría cuidado con todo esto, no sabemos todo y quizá él nos oculta nuestro destino aunque fuese por nuestro propio bien.

—Ashura-sama tiene sus motivos, aunque deba morir no me importará si he cumplido sus ordenes— dijo sereno, a lo que Urahara le miró de reojo.

—Dudo que sigas pensando lo mismo después de encontrar lo que es un corazón— respondió antes de marcharse.

Ulquiorra se quedó repasando sus palabras un par de minutos, pese a tener a Sakamaki y a Inoue como referencias para conocer un corazón, aún tenía problemas para aceptar su existencia, pues no le parecía que fueran más que un conjunto de recuerdos y opiniones que fácilmente podrían ser puestas a prueba.

—No vale la pena seguir pensando en algo tan absurdo— murmuró el murciélago para sí mismo antes de dirigirse hacia la ubicación de Gin.

Gracias al shumpo solo le tomó pocos minutos llegar a la décimo tercera división. Los oficiales al verlo tomaron su distancia, pronto llegó a la habitación que el zorro le había pedido prestada a Ukitake para conversar con Rukia. Entró sin llamar la atención y tomó asiento a un par de metros de ellos dos.

—No te entiendo Kuchiki-san, ¿Por qué no puede acercarse a mi capitán? Él ha deseado protegerla desde que tuvo lazos con sus familiares— preguntó Gin por segunda vez en los diez minutos que llevaban ahí.

—No lo sé, de cierta forma siento que es peligroso.

Ichimaru comenzaba a hartarse de esa respuesta, si había algo que era su especialidad era en descubrir mentiras, después de pasar tanto tiempo junto a Aizen y Ashura, algo debió aprender de ellos dos.

El teniente de la tercera división soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de mirar con sus ojos a la joven, quien de inmediato se sobresaltó.

—Mientes— fueron las palabras del zorro.

—¿De qué hablas? Solo te estoy diciendo la verdad— se defendió ella.

—En ese caso, quiero que te despidas adecuadamente de mi capitán. Aunque él no lo admita, te protege cada vez que puede como si fuese su trabajo, muchos dicen que eres su persona especial algo que realmente no me incumbe, pero— Gin apretó sus puños ligeramente —No merece sufrir por alguien que teme corresponder, si crees que no puedes ser digna de él, entonces esfuérzate o ríndete. Hay demasiadas mujeres interesadas en Sakamaki y ellas no temerán en atacarte, él podrá defenderte al igual que nosotros pero solo tú puedes permitir que te dañen.

Rukia se quedó en silencio ante las palabras de Ichimaru, siempre lo había visto como alguien aterrador por esa sonrisa siniestra que cargaba o ese humor tan extraño que usaba… sin embargo ahora solo parecía un teniente preocupado por su capitán.

—Yo creo que le he causado muchos problemas a Ashura y que de seguir cerca de él puede empeorar las cosas— respondió Rukia antes de desviar la mirada, solo para encontrarse con Ulquiorra.

—Empeora más si no está a su lado, usted representa uno de sus pilares en cuanto a resistencia— mencionó el murciélago al ver como los ojos violáceos se posaban sobre ella.

—Ulquiorra tiene razón, el capitán puede parecer fuerte pero por dentro es alguien sensible y si conoces bien sus debilidades puedes reducirlo— agregó Gin antes de sonreír —Pero, ¿Qué nos asegura que no vas a enamorarte de él, Rukia-chan?

—N-No sé a qué te refieres, él es solo un buen amigo— dijo la joven mientras sentía como sus mejillas comenzaban a teñirse de rojo y regresaba su atención al zorro.

—¿Enserio? — le cuestionó el teniente antes de ensanchar un poco más su sonrisa —Hombres como él son escasos de encontrar; fiel, protector, un poco torpe pero adorable, sincero y dispuestos a lanzarse al vacío en caso de ser necesario. Si preguntases, más de una oficial te diría que desearía tener algo con mi capitán… Pero él solo se entregaría a la persona que ama, o intentaría hacerlo a su modo.

—Al ser la más cercana a él, puedes ser objetivo de todas esas mujeres— agregó Ulquiorra.

—Pero...

Gin le interrumpió —Aunque si no sintieras nada no existiría problema alguno, pero dinos ¿Sientes algo más que amistad por él?

—Quizá— fue la respuesta de ella.

—Recuerda que no puedes mentirme, aunque si lograses hacerlo, Ulquiorra descubriría tu secreto sus ojos pueden ver a través de las personas— mencionó Ichimaru antes de observar a su compañero —¿Quieres dar tu veredicto, Ulquiorra?

El murciélago miró a la joven, al notar como el miedo comenzaba a aparecer en la mirada de ella no tardó en tomar una decisión. —No es necesario. Sin embargo deberíamos irnos, aún tenemos deberes que cumplir en la tercera división — respondió antes de levantarse.

—Oh, ya lo había olvidado, como sea espero que elijas bien Kuchiki-san— comentó Gin para imitar a su compañero.

Rukia observó cómo se marchaban ellos dos, aun no entendía como el hollow le tuvo consideración y prefirió callar, sin embargo se sintió aliviada de que no dijera la verdad. Colocó una mano sobre su pecho y pudo sentir como latía desesperado su corazón.

—Lo siento Ashura, pero no tuve opción, fue la única alternativa que existió para obtener su ayuda y la información necesaria… Sé que pronto debería despedirme de ustedes—murmuró mientras un par de pequeñas lagrimas caían por su rostro.

Por otro lado, los dos subordinados más leales a Sakamaki caminaban de regreso a su división, aunque pronto deberían ir por su capitán al Mundo Humano.

—Ulquiorra, ¿Qué fue lo que viste? — le preguntó Gin con curiosidad.

—Nada de tu incumbencia— respondió cortante el hollow.

—¿Enserio?

—En ese caso dime, ¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad a ella? Así podrías quitarte a un rival del camino.

La sonrisa de Gin se borró de inmediato al escucharle, incluso se aseguró de que nadie pudiese escucharlos o que por lo menos no tuvieran idea a que se referían —Él me odiaría de enterarse. Después de tantos años juntos, saber que me he enamorado de su personalidad sería bastante extraño, ¿No crees?

—Lo dudo, pertenece a una generación en donde ese tipo de temas comienzan a dejar de ser tabú, aquella humana me lo mencionó hace un par de días mientras hablaba del corazón y de lo engañoso que este puede ser— respondió antes de observar al zorro —Además, él ha vivido más eventos que nosotros dos, quizá pueda digerirlo más fácilmente si se lo dices y no permites que se entere por otros medios.

Ichimaru se encogió de hombros —No habrá problema con eso, Hinamori-san ha prometido guardar el secreto, aunque aún no sé cómo decirle a Rangiku-chan, esta es una situación bastante delicada.

—Los humanos y shinigamis exageran sus problemas— pensó el murciélago antes de seguir avanzando.

—¡Oye, no me dejes atrás! — exclamó Gin para apresurarse. Al volver a llegar junto al murciélago soltó un pequeño suspiro —¿Algún consejo?

—Sé sincero, las mentiras te mataron una vez, no permitas que el trabajo de Ashura-sama sea tirado a la basura por tu incompetencia.

—Eres bastante severo con este pobre corazón, Ulquiorra— dijo de forma burlona el zorro, aunque entendía a qué se refería con sus palabras llenas de hosquedad.

 **Pese a las mentiras, la verdad se acercaba y cuando finalmente apareciera… El infierno se desataría**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Sorpresa! He actualizado tan pronto como se cumplió un año del nefasto final.**

 **Y como es un aniversario he decidido que habrá Ichiruki para todos (O por lo menos esa es mi intención). Así que ayer en lugar de dibujar o estudiar japonés como se supone que iba a hacer, me pasé un buen rato escribiendo.**

 **Así que con arena en territorio "neutral" y con una cicatriz en nuestro kokoro, yo les invito a festejar amando al IR. Que fue aquella pareja que nos demostró que un nakama puede parar la lluvia.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece o este sería un día festivo oficial.**

* * *

Sakamaki dudó por un instante en adentrarse a la residencia, pero la amable sonrisa que Masaki le dio le obligó a seguirla.

El interior del lugar era un poco distinta a lo que conocía, aunque se sintió un poco aliviado de ver que pese a que su madre estaba viva, aun había un gran cuadro en la sala, solo que en esta ocasión eran todos ellos. Se detuvo al verlo y permaneció en silencio.

—Kon, ya puedes bajar— dijo la mujer quien seguía sin notar que Ashura observaba el retrato con melancolía.

El alma modificada bajó utilizando el cuerpo del hijo mayor, primero parecía que se encontraba calmado aunque al ver a Sakamaki, de inmediato se colocó a la defensiva.

—¿Quién eres? — le preguntó desconfiado.

—Sakamaki Ashura— respondió el shinigami antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa amarga —Es un gusto verte, Kon-sama— agregó.

El aludido se sorprendió bastante, estaba seguro que solo le había dicho a Ichigo que se refiriese a él de esa forma, además nunca había visto al hombre que se encontraba a escasos metros suyo.

Por otra parte el shinigami mantenía esa sonrisa amarga en su rostro, el ver a quien considero un gran amigo tratarle como un desconocido era duro para él, aunque esto se compensaba con el hecho de que tuvieron que destruirle al considerarlo como "innecesario" o esa fue la excusa que le dieron aquellas almas que conformaron la Central 46 en su pasado.

—Kon, por favor sé amable con Sakamaki-san, él es un buen amigo de Rukia, además sabe dónde está Ichigo. — fueron las palabras de Masaki para calmar al alma modificada.

—Bien, pero quiero saber lo que sucede. Ichigo se comportó como un idiota antes de irse, por otro lado necesito escuchar que Nee-san se encuentra bien— respondió para cruzarse de brazos.

Sakamaki miró a Masaki por un instante antes de soltar un suspiro para quitarse el anillo que siempre portaba de su mano izquierda —Todo esto es mi culpa— confesó. Aunque se sorprendió de no ser sujetado de su ropa por un furioso Kon.

—¿A qué te refieres con exactitud? — le preguntó Kon.

—Yo… No sé cómo explicarlo de forma convincente. Solo digamos que soy una versión adulta y alterna del actual Kurosaki Ichigo, no quiero decir lo que he presenciado ni lo que va a suceder, pues mi sola presencia ha alterado la línea temporal completa, eso y las decisiones que he tomado han hecho de mis conocimientos solo teoría. ¿Les molestaría si nos sentamos un momento?— respondió Ashura antes de rascarse la nuca —Este anillo fue lo que me permitió regresar en el tiempo, pero ahora es solo un recuerdo, pues realmente nunca existió.

—¿En ese caso como te mantienes aquí? — le preguntó Masaki mientras se dirigían a la sala a tomar asiento y Kon analizaba al capitán con la mirada.

—No tengo una respuesta concreta, pensaba que era por el anillo pero ya he comprobado que es inútil. Temo que solo sea cuestión de tiempo para desaparecer.

Ante sus palabras Kon sonrió de lado —Ichigo, ¿Alguna vez fuiste un calvo?

Pese a que la pregunta parecía fuera de lugar, Sakamaki se sobresaltó. Tenía tanto tiempo sin que nadie utilizase esa palabra para definirle, quizá por eso dejó que su cabello creciera lo suficiente como para hacerse una coleta si deseaba.

—Kon, no seas grosero con él— le pidió Masaki un poco extrañada por su pregunta.

—No lo soy— respondió el alma antes de ponerse serio —Entonces parece que esos sueños que he tenido fueron alguna vez verdad, ¿No? Incluso aquel donde huías de tus miedos y te encadenabas a una vida humana.

Sakamaki soltó un pesado suspiro —Sí y créeme que pagué muy caro, podría excusarme que Renji tuvo gran parte de la culpa en ese pequeño periodo de tres años entre el final de la guerra y la boda, pero nada justifica el que te diera la espalda ante la decisión de esos ancianos.

—¿Alguno de ustedes dos podría decirme que sucede? — les pidió la mujer quien comenzaba a cansarse de no entender lo que ellos dos hablaban.

—Él no hizo nada cuando aquellos vejestorios me consideraron "un experimento que ya terminó su uso". Aunque agradezco haber sido destruido sin un cuerpo, así no puedo recordar cómo me eliminaron y quien fue — respondió Kon —Ahora dime, ¿A qué vienes exactamente?

—A evitar la tragedia que me hizo venir a este tiempo— dijo Ashura con calma.

—¿Solo eso? — le cuestionó el león sin dejar de estar serio —Sigues mintiendo tan mal como siempre lo haces, quizá es porque estoy en tú cuerpo y conozco cada uno de tus movimientos pero, estoy pensando que comienzas a querer algo más… Quizá una oportunidad de redimirte.

—¿Acaso tendría algo de malo eso? — respondió Sakamaki antes de colocarse a la defensiva —Si logro obtenerla, podría darles a todos una mejor vida, aunque será ellos podrán aceptarla o negarla.

—Ese no es el problema Ichigo, no puedes seguir jugando con la realidad. Si yo pude recordarlo, ¿No crees que puede haber alguien más? Por ejemplo, Aizen.— reclamó Kon.

—No, incluso él creyó todas mis mentiras hasta que me acusó de la muerte de la Central 46.

Ante la discusión que tenían Kon y Ashura, Masaki soltó un suspiro —Ichigo, hasta qué punto has alterado la historia que conociste— dijo, necesitaba tener una idea de la gravedad que podría tener la situación.

Sakamaki se rascó la nuca —Mucho, incluso hay eventos impredecibles que me ponen a prueba.

Kon alzó una ceja y se mantuvo en silencio, aun tenía que digerir el hecho de que todos esos sueños no eran más que simples recuerdos por muy desagradables que fueran.

Por otro lado, Masaki le lanzó un golpe a Ashura, quien por desgracia no pensó que sería atacado por su madre.

—¡¿Por qué ha sido eso?! — le preguntó Sakamaki a la mujer con una mezcla de confusión, sorpresa y dolor en su voz.

—¿Por qué? — mencionó ella antes de fruncir el ceño —¡Porque mi hijo no ha entendido que las cosas que suceden son por una razón!, ¡Independientemente de tus elecciones, no puedes jugar con el destino de las personas de esa forma!

Sakamaki se paralizó al escucharla, incluso por un momento tuvo temor de lo que ella pudiera hacerle, ahora podía ver en primera fila como era Masaki Kurosaki enojada. Sin saber que hacer para no meterse en más problemas, el capitán hizo una reverencia.

—¡Perdona mi idiotez, solo quería evitar que el mundo fuese consumido por un hollow de proporciones inimaginables! — se disculpó sin levantar la mirada.

—¡Eso lo hubieras dicho cuando se te ocurrió cambiar la historia como si fueses el escritor! — respondió un poco más enojada la mujer.

Kon fingió toser para llamar la atención de los dos Kurosaki —Por mucho que le sus sermones le intimiden ya no hay nada que hacer, pero solo te diré algo Ichigo; encuentra aquello que te mantiene aquí y cuídalo con tu vida, no importa si debes pelear, si quieres proteger a todos de aquel monstruo primero mantente con vida. — dijo antes de levantarse y acercarse a Sakamaki para extenderle su mano —Kon-sama te da este consejo de corazón. Ya podrás recompensarme por mi perfecta actuación de ti más tarde.

—Él tiene razón— opinó Masaki. Aunque al ver que Ashura se mantenía en silencio y no se movía solo le causaba dolor.

¿Qué decisiones había tomado su hijo para arrepentirse de esa forma?

Quizá su ausencia tuvo más repercusiones de las que esperaba, ahora ya no podía enojarse con él, independientemente de las acciones que tomó su principal preocupación debería ser terminar con la amenaza que le trajo al pasado en primer lugar. Por su parte, Sakamaki intentaba mantenerse en calma ante sus pensamientos e intentar decir algo para cambiar el tema.

Pero en ese momento comenzó a percibir aquella energía, era un poco y le indicaba que apenas estaba despertando aquella bestia.

—Tengo que irme— dijo Ashura bastante serio al levantarse —Debo planear el ataque.

Kon le detuvo —¿De que hablas? No hay nada que pueda atacarnos, Aizen está ocupado con el reclutamiento de los espadas, Yhwach sigue esperando a estar en su mejor forma… ¿Acaso te refieres a la amenaza?

—Es un hollow, así que necesitaré hacer lazos con la única raza que puede destruirlo — respondió el capitán.

—Pero solo quedamos cuatro Quincy vivos, es casi imposible que solo nosotros logremos una hazaña de esas proporciones— comentó Masaki aunque al ver que Sakamaki no respondía se sobresaltó —¿Hay más Quincy vivos?

El shinigami asintió —No en la Tierra, se hallan ocultos en una dimensión sostenida por la misma Sociedad de Almas. Disculpen pero debo marcharme ahora— respondió antes de utilizar shumpo para escapar.

Intentó recorrer la mayor distancia en el menor tiempo posible, su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza y el miedo aparecía en su cuerpo, sentía que en cualquier momento la matanza iba a repetirse con el mismo final. Solo se detuvo al chocar contra alguien.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! — exclamó bastante molesto, pero un escalofrió le recorrió al ver que era Yami y a su lado se encontraba Aizen mirándole de forma arrogante.

—Me gustaría que me respondieses eso, pues tu energía ha llamado mi atención y seguramente la del Goitei, tienes suerte de que pudiese contener a los hollow de venir a armar un alboroto. Además necesitaba supervisar un pequeño asunto— respondió el castaño antes de sonreír —Te presento a mi decimo espada, puedes llamarle Yami.

Sakamaki reprimió el miedo que aun seguía en su interior e intentó mostrarse confiado, aunque no estaba seguro de que el castaño pudiera creerle tan fácilmente —Aizen, ¿Por qué te has tomado la molestia de hacer esto? Seguramente mis subordinados lleguen dentro de poco y sé que Ulquiorra podrá hacerle frente a Yami— dijo para acomodar su cabello.

—Me has intrigado, Sakamaki. Solo por eso te he evitado problemas con los hollow— la mirada marrón parecía analizar cada centímetro de Ashura —Además creí que tenías algo que ver con esa nueva energía que ha aparecido, pero puedo ver que no. Quizá mi imaginación esta más activa que de costumbre.

El capitán de la tercera división se sorprendió al escucharlo, ¿Aizen supo de la nueva amenaza desde antes? Aunque eso explicaría porque accedió a trabajar en una solución, pero una duda seguía.

—¿Crees que pueda representar una amenaza? — le preguntó Ashura al castaño.

—¿Qué tipo de amenaza? — le cuestionó Sosuke un poco sorprendido.

—Piénsalo de esta forma, son pocos los que perciben esta energía y la mayoría pensaría que lo has hecho tú pero ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto— respondió antes de sonreír ligeramente —Independientemente de quien gane, creo que no deberíamos pasar esto por alto.

—Me gusta tu forma de hablar con tus oponentes, Sakamaki. No eres un shinigami común que da por hecho el que va a ganar una guerra. Aunque podría ser hipócrita de mi parte decir esto, sin embargo con un oponente tan habilidoso como tú en el Goitei, debo mantenerme alerta.

—¿No crees que exageras un poco al halagarme de esa forma? Estuve a punto de morir con el pecho atravesado, eso no es muy táctico.

Sus palabras no hicieron nada más que incrementar el interés de Sosuke, quien sonrió casi de inmediato —Si eso crees, no voy a discutirlo. Yami nos vamos.

—Como ordene Aizen-sama— respondió el espada antes de abrir una garganta.

Pero antes de cruzar, el castaño se giró para ver una última vez a su oponente.

—Sakamaki Ashura, de alguna forma creo que somos similares así que ten cuidado con la Sociedad de Almas. A la primera oportunidad no dudarán en utilizarte como un arma o un conejillo de indias— dijo antes de marcharse.

El capitán negó con la cabeza mientras la garganta se cerraba sin dejar rastro alguno.

—Ellos son los menos peligrosos, Aizen— murmuró.

—Vaya, vaya, es la primera vez que veo a Sosuke Aizen siendo honesto con alguien y que además lo ve como un igual. Capitán realmente es asombroso— dijo Gin de forma burlona.

Sakamaki se giró y vio a sus dos subordinados ocultos a escasos metros de él. Estaba casi seguro de que Aizen debió notarlos al igual que Yami, pero decidió no atacarlos, quizá las palabras de su teniente eran más que ciertas.

Aunque Sakamaki no sabía si sentirse alagado o asustado.

—¿Se encuentra mejor, Ashura-sama? —le preguntó el murciélago.

—Algo, aunque debemos darnos prisa. No sé cuanto tiempo nos quede antes de tener que enfrentarnos al emperador de Hueco Mundo— respondió más calmado.

Al escuchar esa respuesta, Gin le hizo un pequeño ademán a Ulquiorra para que abriera una garganta que les llevase de regreso al Goitei. Mientras caminaban dentro de la garganta, Sakamaki intentaba seguirles el hilo de la conversación a sus subordinados y mantener el miedo lejos de su mente. Ahora debía esperar y cuando llegase la oportunidad se vería obligado actuar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

—Ulquiorra, comenzaremos un nuevo entrenamiento, lo mismo va para ti Gin— dijo serio al llegar al Goitei.

—Como ordene— corearon ellos dos.

—Muy bien, entonces vamos a… — Sakamaki se detuvo ante aquella figura que luchaba por mantener la compostura, pero a los pocos segundos se acercó alarmado —Rukia, ¿Qué ha pasado? — le preguntó bastante preocupado.

—Lo siento, Ashura. No tuve otra opción, solo vine a despedirme— respondió con voz temblorosa.

El capitán sintió esas palabras como un balde de agua helada, los recuerdos se abalanzaron sobre él y con ello la ira le pedía salir y hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para evitar pasar por la misma situación dos veces.

—No vas a casarte si no amas de verdad a la otra persona— sentenció el capitán con voz seria.

Rukia de inmediato se sobresaltó —¿Cómo lo supo? — le preguntó, estaba segura que no se lo mencionó a Gin y que Ulquiorra no diría nada.

Tal vez Sakamaki la conocía demasiado bien.

La pregunta solo alimentó la ira creciente del shinigami, provocando que su mirada se volviera fría, su reiatsu denso y que su rostro perdiera las emociones. Dando una imagen que podría intimidar a cualquier oficial o teniente.

—Quiero que me digas el nombre de aquellos que te están obligando, hablaré con ellos— dijo Sakamaki mientras intentaba mantener la calma ante el deseo de pelear que surgía en su interior como una bestia.

—Lo siento, pero ni siquiera Nii-sama puede hacer algo.

—Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres Rukia. Ellos tendrán que pasar sobre mí— respondió antes de chasquear sus dedos y hacer que Ulquiorra noquease a la joven Kuchiki de un golpe.

Con suavidad el capitán la tomó entre sus brazos, pero la mano de Gin se posó sobre su hombro.

—¿Va a secuestrarla? Porque eso sería la mayor estupidez que puede hacer a estas alturas— comentó el zorro bastante serio.

—No, pero voy a cobrarme el favor con Byakuya y le exigiré que me diga el nombre de los bastardos. Lo demás no importa— respondió antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la mansión Kuchiki.

Quizá esos hombres no entendían la gravedad del problema, pero él se aseguraría de hacerlos entrar en razón. Aunque tuviera que llevarlos con Yhwach a una audiencia.

Cuando Sakamaki cruzó miradas con Byakuya en el jardín, el noble alzó una ceja bastante extrañado.

—¿Qué sucedió? — le preguntó el Kuchiki a su compañero.

—Quiero saber el nombre de esos bastardos, no puedo ir de clan en clan amenazando de muerte a todos, ¿Sabes?— respondió Ashura antes de sonreír ligeramente —Rukia colapsó por mi culpa, pero después me arreglaré con ella.

Byakuya soltó un pesado suspiro antes de señalar la habitación a sus espaldas —Déjala ahí, me encargaré de convencerla de que fue un sueño, pero ya no lo vuelvas a hacer o te arrepentirás— dijo para seguir con la mirada al shinigami.

—Lo sé— mencionó para regresar en un par de minutos —Byakuya, ahora responde o no puedo asegurarte de que no seré piadoso con ellos.

—Son los del clan Amano, aunque solo esperaban una oportunidad para obligarme a aceptar, iba a negarme pero Rukia se adelantó y aceptó, alegando que era necesario— mencionó tranquilo, aunque estaba intentando prepararse mentalmente para lo que Ashura fuera a ofrecerle como solución, pues estaba bastante cansando de ese clan.

—Ya los recuerdo, son bastante pesados. Dame tres días y el trato se habrá roto sin ninguna repercusión— fue la respuesta de Ashura.

—¿Qué es lo que planeas con exactitud? — le preguntó el Kuchiki ante la mirada desalmada de Sakamaki.

—Les mostraré que las personas no son objetos y que no me importan sus contratos, yo protegeré a las personas que aprecio con mi vida.

—En ese caso, cuenta conmigo— comentó Byakuya antes de acercarse al capitán de la tercera división —No toleraré una ofensa de esa magnitud a mi familia.

Ashura sonrió para mirar a sus subordinados —Quiero toda la información de ese clan.

Gin y Ulquiorra asintieron antes de desaparecer con shumpo y sonido respectivamente para iniciar con su búsqueda. Por otro lado Sakamaki miró a Byakuya.

—Veo que ya no estás enojado porque me lleve a Yato— dijo con un poco de burla en su voz.

—No podría estarlo, le salvaste de Aizen y además protegiste a mi familia. De cierta forma siento que cada vez te debo más, Sakamaki— respondió antes de soltar un pequeño suspiro —Algunos ancianos me han pedido cortar lazos contigo o terminaremos debiéndote la vida.

—Dile a esos vejestorios que lo hago por mis principios, no me interesan las recompensas. Quizá no lo recuerdes pero en el pasado recibí ayuda de su clan y estoy intentando devolverles el favor, no importa cuánto me cueste, voy a ayudarlos hasta que sienta que mi deuda ha sido saldada— dijo antes de darle la espalda —Si me necesitas estaré entrenando a Ulquiorra, Gin y Hinamori en mi división— agregó antes de desaparecer.

Después de eso, Byakuya se mantuvo en silencio, intentando recordar a que se refería su compañero, pues estaba seguro que ni su padre o su abuelo le habían mencionado el nombre de Sakamaki Ashura cuando era joven.

Por otro lado, ese día Sakamaki se aseguró de hacer un entrenamiento bastante difícil, aunque ninguno de sus subordinados se quejó… aunque quizá se sentían un poco intimidados ante esa mirada siniestra o por lo menos Ichimaru y Hinamori.

La noche llegó en pocas horas y el Goitei lentamente se fue quedando en silencio, pero el único hollow que se hallaba en ese lugar tenía un presentimiento. Primero comenzó a caminar por alrededor de la residencia que compartía con Ashura y Gin, solo para encontrarse a su superior leyendo toda la información que había conseguido en la tarde.

—¿Vas a algún lado? — le preguntó Gin quien se encontraba oculto en la oscuridad.

—No. ¿Y tú? — respondió antes de observarle fijamente.

—Sí, necesito ir por un sustituto o posiblemente ataque a mi adorado e indefenso capitán. Si quieres puedes acompañarme, aunque no sé a quién desees. — comentó divertido, aunque Ulquiorra podía ver que era todo lo contrario.

—Paso—dijo el espada antes de seguir su camino.

Lentamente Ulquiorra dejó atrás la residencia para adentrarse en las solitarias calles de los trece escuadrones, ocasionalmente se encontraba con un shinigami solitario haciendo una de sus rondas, pero no le prestaba mucha atención. Se encontraba más enfocado en descubrir aquello que ocasionaba su inquietud.

Incluso pasó por los alrededores de la mansión Kuchiki en busca de Yato, pudo sentir su energía casi de inmediato y así se percató de que estaba dormido.

Aun así, la sensación no desaparecía y le obligaba a seguir con su caminata, hasta que se encontró cara a cara con Urahara.

—Tal como lo supuse— dijo el rubio antes de sonreír —¿Buscas algo… o a alguien?

—No.

—¿Seguro? Porque tu reiatsu indica nerviosismo— respondió Kisuke antes de encogerse de hombros —Quizá sabes que algo va mal hoy, ¿No?

—Explícate o déjame seguir mi camino— le exigió el murciélago al hombre.

La sonrisa del shinigami se ensanchó y por un momento parecía que sus ojos brillaban —Hoy alguien fue raptado del mundo Humano por nuestro querido y joven Kurosaki Ichigo.

—Así que fue ella, ¿No? — mencionó Ulquiorra mientras recordaba la historia que Sakamaki le había contado cuando aceptó trabajar con él.

—En efecto, pero lo que más me ha intrigado es que solo tú lo ha notado… Pero no vengo por eso, necesito que me ayudes con la traducción, he podido encargarme de las vocales y unas cuantas letras más, pero aún estoy lejos de llegar a formar una frase— respondió antes de quitarse su sombrero —Aunque no sé si desees ayudarme.

—Lo haré, ya que a Ashura-sama le interesa terminar con ese hollow— dijo el espada.

—Y no lo culpo, los dibujos que hicieron de él son terribles, aunque hay algo extraño… lo mejor será que tú lo veas— comentó Urahara antes de caminar en dirección a la biblioteca.

El camino hacia la biblioteca fue silencioso, sin embargo Ulquiorra comentó a sentir una sensación nueva. Quizá era a lo que Sakamaki denominó como "inquietud", pero no estaba seguro de que era lo que lo había ocasionado, mucho menos si debía de notificarle al shinigami que se encontraba leyendo como loco y con un humor cada vez peor sobre algo que era insignificante.

Al llegar pudo ver que Urahara no se encontraba solo, pues le acompañaba su inseparable compañera y Kyoraku en su intento de descifrar el documento de más de mil años de antigüedad.

—Chicos, he traído una ayuda extra— dijo el rubio antes de regresar a su puesto.

Para fortuna de Ulquiorra y de su forma cortante de hablar, ninguno de los otros dos acompañantes mencionó nada sobre su presencia, es más le dieron uno de los libros más antiguos que tenían y la información que Kisuke había logrado conseguir.

El murciélago aprendió en pocos minutos las vocales y las pocas consonantes que se habían traducido, con ello comenzó a leer el libro o por lo menos a intentarlo. Sin embargo las ilustraciones llamaron fuertemente su atención.

Al parecer indicaban que el denominado por Ashura como "Emperador de Hueco Mundo" se hallaba en las profundidades de aquella tierra marchita, sin poder moverse al estar encadenado y siendo atravesado por lo que parecían ser varias o quizá miles de lanzas, mientras que en la superficie se podían ver a varios grupos de shinigamis realizando un potente bakudo el cual seguramente selló al hollow. Después de eso, las ilustraciones parecían mostrar las instrucciones necesarias para recrear el evento en caso de ser necesario, luego de observarlas, Ulquiorra se dedicó a comenzar la traducción.

"Prisión", fue la primera palabra que logró descifrar, aunque era bastante obvio, continuó hasta hallar "shinigami" y después "oscuridad".

Pero al encontrar la cuarta se detuvo —Castigo— murmuró para sí mismo y antes de poder buscar una relación entre esas cuatro palabras, Urahara le acercó una taza humeante de té.

—Ya déjalo, bebe un poco y ve a descansar, el amanecer esta próximo y deberás iniciar tus labores diarias— fueron las palabras del rubio.

Ulquiorra miró a las espaldas del shinigami, Yoruichi estaba dormida y recargaba su cabeza sobre la mesa, mientras que Kyoraku dormitaba en la silla. Sin más remedio aceptó la bebida y mientras el caliente líquido recorría su garganta cerró los ojos.

"Entonces lo que yace en la palma de mi mano es un corazón"

Aquel pensamiento fue seguido por un calor en su mano derecha, de inmediato Ulquiorra abrió los ojos y miró una ligera sonrisa en Urahara.

—¿Qué era eso? — le preguntó serio al rubio.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Kisuke se ensanchó—Ayer descubrí en uno de los libros que esta mezcla de hierbas puede revelarle a uno sus últimos pensamientos. Y creo que Ichigo-kun tiene buenos motivos para no hablar, Kyoraku lloró por varios minutos después de beberlo.

—En ese caso, ¿Cuál es el objetivo de esto? — cuestionó refiriéndose a la taza de té.

—Habrá oponente que se negarán a aliarse, pero si tienen a la muerte susurrándole las últimas palabras que dijeron en el pasado, estoy seguro que cambiarán de idea— respondió antes de tomar la taza vacía —Ahora puedes irte.

Ulquiorra se limitó a no decir nada más mientras salía de la biblioteca, había comprobado que Urahara era bastante escurridizo e ingenioso para conseguir sus objetivos, pero por lo menos el shinigami confiaría un poco más en Sakamaki. Mientras caminaba hacia la tercera división, en su mente sonaban una y otra vez aquella oración.

Si esos habían sido sus últimos momentos en el pasado, seguramente Ashura estuvo presente, pues supo cómo convencerle de unirse a él. Continuó su recorrido pero se detuvo al ver una silueta a la distancia.

—Mujer…— murmuró antes de extender su mano de forma inconsciente.

—No te temo— dijo Inoue con seguridad pero a la vez con tristeza.

El murciélago se quedó sorprendido por un par de instantes —¿De qué hablas? — preguntó antes de observar como ella se desvanecía ante sus ojos.

Enseguida miró a su alrededor en busca de la energía de la joven, sin embargo no encontró rastro alguno. Miró su mano y una sensación de calor lo abordó por un par de segundos, pero no lo suficiente como para poderlo repetir mentalmente.

Sin dudarlo ni un momento más, Ulquiorra se dirigió hacia Sakamaki.

—Ashura-sama— lo llamó mientras entraba a su habitación.

—¿Qué sucede, Ulquiorra? — respondió el shinigami antes de bostezar y estirarse —Maldición me quede dormido leyendo.

—Dígame la verdad, ¿Fue aquella humana quien me dio un corazón? — preguntó serio y a la vez calmado.

Sakamaki se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta, pero estaba seguro que no habría repercusiones importantes de responder —Sí, aunque mencionaste que sentías un naciente interés por los humanos, ¿Por qué el repentino interés?— dijo el shinigami.

—Quiero que me entrene lo mejor que pueda, necesito ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a Kurosaki Ichigo sin morir en el intento— respondió el murciélago antes de hacer una reverencia.

—Muy bien, pero no tendré consideración solo por ser uno de mis subordinados más cercarnos, ¿Vale? Ahora levanta la mirada, sigo sin acostumbrarme a esas muestras de respeto de tu parte.

—Nunca esperaría un trato preferencial, Ashura-sama— dijo antes de obedecer.

Ulquiorra antes de mirar fijamente a Sakamaki por un instante para marcharse a alistarse para iniciar sus labores diarias. Aun así la curiosidad del hollow no estaba saciada, las pocas respuestas que había obtenido solo creaban más preguntas.

En su andar se detuvo por un instante a contemplar su mano derecha —Quizá ansié recuperarte al grado que yo mismo me acerqué a Ashura-sama sin darme cuenta, solo espero que valgas la pena— murmuró para sí mismo.

—Veo que no has dormido nada, estas pálido— dijo Ichimaru de forma burlona.

—¿A qué viene eso? — le preguntó cortante el hollow.

—Lo siento, yo solo quería animarte un poco, tu mirada se ve más nostálgica de lo usual— respondió antes de encogerse de hombros —Tal parece que me equivoqué, quizá aún tengo rastros de drogas en mi cuerpo.

—En ese caso, apresúrate para iniciar nuestras tareas si no quieres que Ashura-sama te pregunte sobre tú estado como lo has hecho conmigo— mencionó Ulquiorra para seguir su camino.

—Cierto, aunque espero que aquella chica este bien— comentó y con ello detuvo el andar del espada.

—¿De qué hablas? — le cuestionó con un poco de curiosidad en su voz.

Los ojos cían le observaron con atención por unos segundos antes de responder —Ella ha sido secuestrada por el chico de quien está enamorada, en el pasado eso la mantuvo de pie contra tus frías palabras. Ahora esta indefensa, esperemos que no colapse por su bien— la sonrisa del zorro se ensanchó mientras observaba fijamente al hollow —Y dudo que desees hacer algo.

Ulquiorra se mantuvo calmado —Tienes ra…—una fuerte punzada apareció en su pecho, sorprendiéndolo en gran medida. —¿Qué es esto?

—Un corazón, si fuera tú meditaría sobre como despertó— respondió Gin antes de darle la espalda —Te veré más tarde.

El murciélago se quedó en silencio, estático y sin ningún pensamiento ante las palabras de Ichimaru. Realmente no tenía idea de cómo debía reaccionar, mucho menos de los pasos necesarios para encontrar el origen de su corazón.

Las palabras del teniente resonaron en su mente un par de veces y con ello el dolor incrementaba un poco.

—¿Esto es culpa? — pensó el espada antes de apretar sus puños, la sensación era bastante molesta y estaba seguro que no podría mantenerse calmado todo el día si debía de soportarla.

Diez minutos después de que Gin lo había dejado solo, Ulquiorra abrió una garganta hacia Hueco Mundo. Al otro lado vio que en poco tiempo se habían alzado varios edificios blancos en medio de la arena y que además parecía ser de día.

Con shumpo se dirigió hacia allá, aun sin saber si con verla la sensación iba a desaparecer. Se aseguró de esconder su energía para no ser detectado, pero usó esta ventaja para buscarla.

Esperó hasta que el Kurosaki salió de la habitación mientras sostenía una bandeja, entonces entró y pudo verla observando hacia la ventana.

—Mujer, ¿Me tienes miedo? — preguntó con calma.

Ella se sorprendió de verlo, pero una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro —No, no te tengo miedo— respondió.

Ulquiorra observó que detrás de esa sonrisa se encontraba una gran tristeza y desilusión, asimismo no tenía idea de lo que podía decir para no dañarla más, sabía que no tenía tiempo y que no podía llevársela o podría empeorar la situación además de hacer enfurecer a su superior.

—Espera hasta que yo vuelva y pueda hacerle frente a tu guardia y con ello sacarlos a ustedes dos de aquí— dijo sereno.

—¿Por qué lo harías? — preguntó Inoue bastante sorprendida por las palabras del hollow.

—Es lo correcto— se excusó el espada antes de extender su mano —¿Soportarías la tortura hasta que ese día llegue?

—Sabes que no tengo opción, Ulquiorra— fue la respuesta que le dio ella antes de cerrar el trato.

Después de eso, Ulquiorra regresó al Goitei a continuar con sus tareas. Sin embargo su corazón parecía haberle abrumado, pues no pudo notar que Sakamaki le observaba a la distancia y a su lado se encontraba Urahara.

—Te lo dije, solo necesitaba un empujón más para actuar, aunque Ichimaru-kun fue la clave el día de hoy— mencionó el rubio con calma.

—Ya veo, me aseguraré de entrenarlo bien… por cierto, deja de jugar a los experimentos y apresúrate a conseguir las traducciones. Si quieres saber algo solo debes de preguntarme — respondió serio el capitán.

Urahara sonrió ante sus palabras —Si así lo quieres Ichigo-kun, así será— dijo para marcharse con shumpo.

Al quedarse en soledad, Sakamaki repasó mentalmente toda la información que Urahara le había dado. Si cualquiera con ese té podía recordar cómo murió, debía tener cuidado o muchos entrarían en pánico ante la bestia blanca.

Soltó un pesado suspiro antes de dirigirse hacia su división, por mucho que odiara su pasado, tal parecía que este tendría más importancia de la que le gustaría. Sin embargo ahora debía concentrarse en entrenar a sus subordinados para la batalla contra Aizen, arreglar las cosas con el clan Amano e investigar lo más que pudiera sobre el emperador.


	10. Chapter 10

**Regresamos con los viernes de actualización n.n**

 **Ya comienza lo bueno, aunque pueda parecer que hay cosas que no encajan puedo asegurarles que van a encontrar un motivo. Además estoy casi segura que no van a esperar lo que viene.**

 **Después van a existir batallas que no narraré, pues siento que no serían afectadas a comparación de otras.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece.**

* * *

Una semana y media transcurrió hasta que Sakamaki finalmente pudo tener una audiencia con el clan Amano sin que fuese por la fuerza. Ese día le ordenó a su teniente que se presentase en representación de la tercera división caso de ser necesario y que nadie le molestase al regresar de arreglar el asunto.

Mientras Sakamaki se dirigía hacia la residencia de aquel clan, los shinigamis y guardias mantuvieron su distancia, pues la mirada y actitud del capitán eran bastante aterradores.

—Llegas tarde— le dijo Byakuya quien le esperaba en la entrada.

Ashura no respondió y solo avanzó hacia el interior de la mansión, el Kuchiki soltó un pesado suspiro al notar que su compañero no tenía humor para una broma de su parte. Los sirvientes que les recibieron trataban de apresurarse a llevarlos con los nobles, incluso comenzaban a acercarse más hacia Byakuya en un intento de tener algo de valor para hablar con Ashura.

—No hagas ninguna idiotez, Sakamaki— le advirtió el noble al estar a punto de entrar a la sala principal del clan.

—Después de esperar tanto, eso es lo que menos deseo hacerles— respondió serio el shinigami.

Al cruzar la puerta fueron recibidos por el cabecilla del clan, que era un hombre bastante mayor de cabello blanco y cara arrugada, sin embargo su mirada dorada era bastante penetrante, casi tanto como la de Ashura en ese momento.

—Tomen asiento— dijo al recibir una pequeña reverencia de parte de sus invitados.

Ellos dos obedecieron y permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes.

—Entonces usted fue quien arregló el trato, ¿No? — le preguntó Sakamaki quien parecía un poco desconcertado pero intentaba disimularlo.

—En efecto, ya que se solicitó la reliquia de mi clan, decidí pedir una remuneración con el mismo valor, en este caso a la joven Kuchiki— respondió con calma antes de observar a Byakuya —Me sorprende verte aún aquí, porque estoy seguro que Sakamaki es quien realmente lidera a tu clan.

Ante el silencio de Byakuya, Ashura fue en su ayuda —Mis motivos para ayudar al clan Kuchiki son personales, sin embargo no puedo tolerar que insulte a un buen amigo frente de mí. Y si no fuese por Byakuya, puedo asegurarle que ahora mismo usted estaría rogando por piedad. — dijo severo el shinigami buscando intimidar al cabecilla.

—Un plebeyo como tú no tiene el poder suficiente como para retar a uno de los clanes más antiguos que han existido. Quizá tienes el control de los trece escuadrones, pero nosotros lo tenemos sobre la división de Kido y cualquiera de ellos puede someter a tu ejercito sin dificultad— se jactó el cabecilla.

—No debería subestimar a Sakamaki— opinó Byakuya —Puede parecer torpe, pero en el fondo es un estratega a temer. Ha superado a Sosuke Aizen y Urahara Kisuke, y ellos dos dejaron en ridículo a los mejores shinigami en kido que ha tenido la división hace años — agregó.

—Bien, en ese caso, ¿Qué es lo que buscan? — les cuestionó Amano para cambiar de tema. No quería recordar cómo sus dos mejores hombres fueron sometidos por la astucia del teniente de la quinta división y la creatividad el capitán de la doceava.

—Rompa el compromiso— respondió Sakamaki —Nadie merece casarse con alguien que no ama, sin importar cuales sean los beneficios eso no justifica perder la felicidad.

El anciano sonrió ante las palabras del capitán mientras que en su mirada apareció un destello de arrogancia —Nosotros solo dimos un precio. Fue ella quien aceptó.

—No me importa, si lo hizo fue para obtener el libro y créame cuando le digo que el motivo es algo para tener cuidado— dijo Ashura sin perder ni un poco de su seriedad.

—Si acepto eso significaría que el clan Kuchiki no es lo suficientemente estricto como para mantener su palabra y a la larga eso podría traerles problemas con otros clanes— se excusó Amano antes de mirar al Kuchiki —Creo que no te gustaría que tu adorado hijo tuviese problemas por esto, ¿No?

Aunque sus palabras buscaban acorralar a Byakuya, este se mantuvo en calma —Le pido de favor que no involucre a Yato en esta conversación. El futuro es algo incierto y apostar por eventos que no tendrá la dicha de presenciar es arrogante de su parte— fue su respuesta, pero estaba seguro que Amano era quien menos podía jactarse de eso.

El cabecilla del clan Amano apretó ligeramente la mandíbula ante las palabras de Byakuya, por otro lado Sakamaki se divertía un poco, tal parecía que el Kuchiki podía sacar más fácilmente a las personas de sus casillas que él, pero el tiempo estaba en su contra y debían apresurarse.

—Amano Hitori, le sugiero que disuelva ese compromiso por su bien— mencionó Ashura con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa maliciosa. Tal parecía que debía jugar un poco a ser un malvado como Aizen.

—¿De qué habla? — le preguntó serio el cabecilla ante la sonrisa del capitán.

La sonrisa de Sakamaki se ensanchó y su mirada se posó en su compañero —Muéstrale a que me refiero— le pidió.

Byakuya asintió antes de sacar de su ropa varias fotografías para entregárselas al cabecilla, quien al verlas se sorprendió bastante.

—Sabemos que esto es solo una cortina de humo para sus descendientes, aunque si el resto de clanes se enterasen de estas actividades, tendría serios problemas— dijo Byakuya con calma.

—Esto es chantaje, sin importar las acciones de mis hijos es bajo recurrir a esto para detener el compromiso — se defendió Amano.

—Se equivoca— respondió Sakamaki —Puedo ofrecerle mi ayuda para que ellos dos superen su problema con las drogas, asimismo encargarme de que esta situación no se divulgue y mucho menos vuelva a ocurrir. A cambio quiero pedirle que disuelva el compromiso.

—Amano-san, tiene que tener en mente que el problema es mucho mayor a lo que piensa. Las almas se ven en la necesidad de recurrir a vender esas sustancias por la pobreza si hubiese comida y agua asegurada le aseguro que esta situación no hubiera existido— mencionó Byakuya.

El anciano soltó un pesado suspiro antes de voltear las fotografías para ya no observarlas —Si eso es todo lo que desean adelante, pueden cancelar el compromiso, solo… solo rescaten a mis hijos, cada día siento que se alejan más y más de los niños risueños a quienes críe— dijo antes de agachar la mirada —A veces siento que hablo con un desconocido.

—Hitori-sama, le sugiero que deje de pensar en las opiniones de los demás clanes y se enfoque en ver las necesidades de su gente— comentó Sakamaki antes de levantarse y comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta —Le doy mi palabra de que ellos dos dejarán las drogas, pero dependerá de usted darles un buen lugar al cual refugiarse del mundo.

Byakuya negó con la cabeza para después seguirlo. Al parecer Ashura seguía con la mala costumbre de nombrar a las personas nobles con su apellido y un sufijo, como si intentase retarlas de algún modo.

—Joven Kuchiki— lo llamó el cabecilla antes de que este se marchase de la habitación.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Sakamaki Ashura, solo lo hizo por ella?

—Sí, pero al descubrir la situación de sus hijos, no dudó en unir los dos temas para encontrar una solución.

—Ya veo— dijo el anciano antes de sonreír ligeramente —Realmente es un hombre de cuidado pero de buen corazón. Perdone por distraerle un poco más, puede marcharse.

—Desde que lo conocí me he preguntado por qué decidió ayudarme y hasta ahora no he encontrado respuesta y quizá nunca lo haga— respondió el noble antes de seguir su camino.

Pronto el Kuchiki alcanzó a Sakamaki y el silencio fue grande entre ambos, aunque se podía apreciar que el capitán de la tercera división estaba de mejor humor.

—¿Puedo saber a qué venía ese mal humor? — preguntó el Kuchiki.

Sakamaki se rascó la nuca —Creí que otra persona sería el cabecilla, hace tiempo conocí a un hombre bastante irritante— respondió. Tal vez a la persona que conoció fue el sucesor del anciano y quien fuese escogido después de que se hiciera público el consumo de drogas de los hijos de la familia principal.

—Sabes, pensaba que ibas a amenazarlo de muerte con esa actitud que tenías al principio— opinó el noble.

—Vamos, no soy tan extremo, ¿O sí? — le preguntó Ashura.

—Mejor hay que terminar nuestras labores— respondió Byakuya antes de utilizar el shumpo para marcharse.

El capitán de la tercera sede soltó un suspiro antes de hacer lo mismo, por lo menos se alegraba de haber terminado con ese asunto de una forma no violenta, aunque su agenda se apretaría ligeramente para hablar con aquellos dos nobles, pero no sería algo de qué preocuparse. Sin embargo, no todo saldría como esperó…

Al día siguiente y a primera hora, al entrar a su oficina se encontró con Rukia.

—No esperaba encontrarte aquí— dijo Ashura bastante sorprendido, pero al verla a los ojos supo que algo iba mal —¿Cuál es el problema?

—Usted lo es— respondió ella bastante seria.

—¿De verdad? — le preguntó el capitán bastante extrañado. Cuando observó que ella apretaba los puños y se preparaba para hablar, intentó hacer lo mismo aunque enfocado a resistir sus palabras.

En menos de un minuto Rukia se armó de valor —¿Por qué no me deja ayudarlo? Siempre me he sentido pequeña a su lado, cada vez que intento ayudarlo usted me supera, no importan mis esfuerzos o si me meto en problemas, de alguna u otra forma me ayuda… Y solo me hace sentir menos… Ya me cansé de esta situación, así que por favor déjeme en paz.

Cada una de sus palabras apuñalaba el alma de Sakamaki, sin embargo no iba a permitirse que ella le viese derrumbarse, mucho menos se atrevería a confesar la verdad detrás de todo. Además entendía a la perfección su petición y lo que esto conllevaba.

Se había emocionado tanto de tener una nueva vida que había olvidado lo frágil que era, ella merecía amar a quien fuese, él no tenía derecho de acaparar su amor.

 _Después de todo… Iba a desaparecer al solucionar todo, ¿Verdad?_

 _Pues solo era una anomalía en la línea temporal._

—Si te dejo libre, ¿Me prometes que serás feliz? — le dijo Ashura con calma, aunque estaba a poco de que su voz temblase.

—Lo haré. Y agradezco que entienda como me siento— respondió antes de salir de la oficina con paso apresurado.

La joven estaba a punto de salir cuando sintió el reiatsu de Sakamaki elevarse hasta ejercer presión sobre todos los oficiales incluida ella, para después desplomarse y convertirse en algo apenas perceptible. Enseguida aparecieron Ulquiorra, Hinamori y Gin, quienes se acercaron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia Ashura.

Rukia se vio tentada a seguirlos, pero al final decidió que lo mejor era alejarse del shinigami y ya no causarle problemas.

Antes de que los dos tenientes y el espada entrasen a la oficina, pudieron escuchar claramente al capitán llorar y cuando le vieron, las palabras se esfumaron.

Frente a ellos, el poderoso y respetado Sakamaki Ashura se encontraba llorando en el suelo, su llanto solo oprimía los corazones de los dos shinigamis y dejaba perplejo al hollow. Ninguno de ellos pensó que algún día lo encontrarían así, asimismo no tenían idea de que era lo que sucedía en la mente del capitán para hacerle llorar de esa forma.

Gin estaba cerca de su límite, si permanecía un poco más terminaría confesando su sentir en un intento de hacer sentir mejor al shinigami. Pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo, la teniente de la quinta división tomó de la muñeca a Sakamaki.

—¡Chicos hay que irnos al mundo Humano! — propuso con una sonrisa en un intento de animar al shinigami sabiendo que había aliados allá y que tal vez tendrían una idea de que hacer.

Ante sus palabras Ulquiorra abrió una garganta y Hinamori obligó a Ashura a seguirle, Ulquiorra iba a seguirlos pero se detuvo al notar que Ichimaru no se movía.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? — le cuestionó al zorro al sentir su energía inestable.

—Quizá inventar una excusa y buscar refugio en otro lugar— respondió antes de marcharse con shumpo.

Ulquiorra soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de seguir a su superior y a la teniente. Aunque fuese grande su curiosidad, su prioridad era asegurarse de que Sakamaki se recuperara y calmara su mente.

Por otra parte Ichimaru se aseguró de estar lo suficientemente lejos como para no tener que responder las preguntas de sus compañeros, sin embargo después de caminar en completa soledad por algunos minutos, se encontró con el tercer oficial de su división.

—¡Teniente Ichimaru, finalmente le encuentro! — dijo Kira bastante aliviado y bastante agotado… ¿Quizá lo siguió o fue solo coincidencia?

—¿Sucede algo? — preguntó el zorro mientras se escudaba con su típica sonrisa siniestra.

—Me interesaba saber el estado del capitán Ashura. Ese cambio en su energía no es normal y si hay algo que pueda hacer no dude en decirme— mencionó el oficial con algo de preocupación en su tono de voz.

—Lo siento, pero no tengo idea de cómo sigue— respondió en un intento de hacer desistir al shinigami de seguir conversando.

—Oh, en ese caso, cualquier cosa avíseme a mí o a alguien de mis compañeros. Todos estamos preocupados por él, solo espero que lo que le dijo Kuchiki no fuera grave.

Al escuchar ese nombre, la rabia comenzó a aparecer en la mente de Gin, sabía de sobra que ella era quizá la debilidad más grande de su capitán —Kira-kun, necesito un favor de su parte.

—Lo que sea teniente Ichimaru— respondió el rubio bastante sorprendido.

—Dile a todos en nuestra división que se calmen, yo me encargaré de resolver unos pequeños asuntos y nuestro capitán regresará a ser el mismo de siempre— dijo.

—Tómelo por hecho.

Ante esta afirmación, Ichimaru se fue en dirección a la décimo tercera división. Quizá Sakamaki no sabía cómo hablar del tema, pero él sí.

Ignoró los saludos de los oficiales de aquella división, por la energía supo a qué lugar dirigirse y al verla ella se sobresaltó.

—Estoy seguro que no sabes lo que has hecho— mencionó el teniente bastante serio al encontrarla llenando un poco de papeleo.

—Le dije a Ashura como me hacía sentir— fue la respuesta de ella.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Ichimaru se borró a la par que sus ojos se abrían ligeramente para observar a la joven quien se sobresaltó.

—¿Qué sucede Kuchiki-san?, ¿Acaso le temes a una víbora que defiende quien aprecia? — dijo Gin antes de dar un paso hacia ella —Quizá le hiciste saber cómo te sentías, pero ¿Dejaste que él se explicase? — Ante el silencio el teniente hizo una mueca —Sabía que no, porque no eres más que la niña mimada de mi capitán, crees conocerlo a la perfección pero no sabes nada de su pasado y todo lo que carga a diario.

—I-Ichimaru, por favor no se acerque— le pidió Rukia al sentir como la mirada comenzaba a asfixiarla, o tal vez era la energía que Gin comenzaba a desprender sin notarlo.

—Él perdió a sus amigos y familia, su esposa y a su hijo en contra de un enemigo, ¡¿Crees que un hombre así es fuerte ante un ataque de alguien a quien aprecia de verdad?! Temo decirte que no. Ashura no te lo dijo porque no quería que te sintieras como un reemplazo de lo que perdió, pero ya que te has decidido a alejarlo de tu vida quiero que sepas que YO me encargaré de amarlo y por ende de protegerlo— ante la sorpresa que Rukia mostró, Gin rio antes de continuar —Es cierto, amo a mi capitán de forma sincera. Dale la connotación que más te guste pero eso no cambia nada, así que prepárate porque ni Ashura, el capitán Kuchiki o Ukitake podrán salvarte de este problema que has creado.

Después de terminar de decirlo, Ichimaru desenfundó su katana y comenzó a atacar a la joven, quien solo tuvo la opción de retroceder ante la velocidad de los golpes del zorro.

Cuando los demás miembros de la división se percataron de este ataque, no dudaron en intentar proteger a uno de los suyos, sin embargo Ichimaru demostró ser más fuerte que todos ellos. Rápidamente la batalla creció y se expandió a otras divisiones pero sin lograr armar el alboroto suficiente como para llamar la atención de los capitanes, quienes habían empezado una reunión pese a la ausencia de Sakamaki.

Las opiniones dentro del Goitei se dividieron, la tercera sede se abalanzó a proteger a su teniente de la décimo tercera, la décima y la sexta, asimismo la quinta fungió como apoyo de la tercera. Los tenientes o cualquier otro que intentase dar aviso, eran interceptados por varios oficiales quienes les convencían de que no era un asunto grave.

Pronto el público era más grande que los peleadores quienes al final desistieron, pues conforme el tiempo pasaba se extendió el rumor de que no era más que una broma pesada de parte del zorro, pero había varios shinigamis quienes no creían eso.

—¡Ruge Zabimaru! — exclamó Renji para atacar a Gin y lograr que uno de los dientes de su zampakuto rasgara el antebrazo izquierdo del zorro.

—Renji— murmuró Rukia quien estaba un poco agotada de esquivar todos los ataques del teniente.

—Parece que a alguien no le agradas— respondió el pelirrojo antes de sonreír ligeramente —Vamos, terminemos con esta batalla de una vez por todas.

Sin embargo y pese a que la sangre goteaba por su kimono, Gin rio sonoramente antes de sonreír de forma tétrica.

—¿Crees que un teniente que no puede superar a su capitán puede hacerme frente? — cuestionó Ichimaru, no solo a Renji, sino a los nueve tenientes restantes que le observaban y dudaban entre intervenir o dar aviso a los capitanes —El capitán Ashura y yo tenemos casi el mismo poder, pero yo puedo dominarlo en cualquier momento, pues conozco mejor que nadie sus debilidades, así que Abarai hazte a un lado, esta batalla es solo entre Kuchiki y yo. Si no quieres ser humillado vete— amenazó bastante serio.

Abarai negó —No dejaré a Rukia pelear contra un maniaco como tú. Da un paso más y te acusaremos de traición.

Ichimaru guardó su espada ante las palabras de Abarai, no podía arriesgarse de esa forma sin importar que tan enojado estuviese. Soltó un pequeño gruñido antes de darles la espalda y comenzar a caminar aparentemente hacia su división —Kuchiki Rukia, estas advertida. Si vuelves a dañar a Sakamaki Ashura de forma consciente o inconsciente, te asesinaré y no me detendré ante ese mono embustero que tienes como amigo— advirtió serio para comenzar a alejarse.

—¿E- eso fue todo? — murmuró Isane bastante sorprendida. No esperaba que terminaría de esa forma ante la ira que mostraba el teniente en sus ataques.

Aunque la mayoría tenía curiosidad a que se refería Ichimaru con "Lastimar a Sakamaki".

—¡A quien llamas mono embustero! — exclamó Renji antes de dar un paso hacia Gin.

Y de la nada, el shikai del teniente de la tercera se activó y cortó un pequeño mechón de cabello, perteneciente a Renji, quien se quedó paralizado ante la velocidad.

—N-No pude verlo, él es más rápido que mi capitana— dijo alarmado Omaeda asustando a los oficiales y a algunos tenientes aunque ellos no lo demostrarían tan fácilmente.

En medio del silencio y las dudas, Ichimaru continuó caminando hasta que se perdió de la vista de todos. Quienes eran más ajenos a los protagonistas de la batalla fueron los primeros en marcharse. Sin embargo dos tenientes siguieron al zorro por un buen rato hasta que él se detuvo ante una de las puertas que separaban al Goitei del Rungokai.

—¿Qué fue eso? — le cuestionó Rangiku a su viejo amigo, estaba segura que nunca le vio actuar de esa forma.

Gin se giró dispuesto a darle una excusa, sin embargo se encontró que su compañera no estaba sola, le acompañaba Yachiru y por su mirada parecía que sabía más del tema de lo que la mayoría pudiese pensar.

—El motivo fue por amor— respondió el teniente de la tercera antes de sonreír de forma amarga —No es más que un triángulo amoroso, del cual yo soy el único que saldrá perdiendo al final— agregó.

—Ya veo, eso explica todo. Sabía que era demasiado para tratarse de una broma y esa mirada asesina que tenías nunca la había visto, ni siguiera cuando estabas molesto de niño— mencionó Matsumoto antes de soltar un pesado suspiro —Creo que deberías agregarme a esa lista, Gin. Al parecer yo también he perdido ante un oponente del que nunca sospeché.

—¿No estas molesta? — le preguntó con interés el zorro.

Ella negó —¿De que serviría estarlo? Soy un shinigami y viviré más que un humano, no puedo lamentarme por un amor no correspondido toda mi vida, además me basta con saber que confías lo suficiente en mí como para no mentir más... Quizá debería agradecerle al capitán Sakamaki por salvarte de Aizen y hacer que mi amigo finalmente fuera feliz— respondió, aunque en su mirada se podía ver un poco de tristeza.

—Kitsune— lo llamó Yachiru, cuando el shinigami se agachó ella sonrió —Estoy segura que fue lo mejor que podías hacer por el momento, pero ahora deberías ir a ayudar a Ichi-san— le dijo en lo que fue un pequeño susurro.

Ichimaru ante sus palabras soltó un pequeño suspiro —Seguramente eso sea lo mejor, ir a ver a mi capitán podría ponerme de mejor humor, Rangiku-chan, ¿Quieres acompañarme a ver al despistado del cual me he enamorado? Aunque ambos no seamos correspondidos.

—Solo si tomas la responsabilidad ante mi capitán— respondió ella con un poco de burla en su voz. Tal vez de hacerlo podría desaparecer el sabor amargo de no poder ser más que una amiga de su alma.

Además podría ver con más detalle la relación entre ellos dos.

—Me aseguraré que lo haga, Yachiru ¿Vienes también?— mencionó el zorro sin tener idea lo que comenzaba a planear su amiga.

—No, Ken-chan se preocuparía si no me encuentra, me prometió que iríamos a buscar dulces juntos— dijo antes de irse corriendo.

—Eso fue raro, todos saben que el capitán Zaraki es despreocupado cuando se trata de su teniente— comentó Rangiku a lo que Gin negó.

—Eso es lo que piensan, pero si llega el momento adecuado él la buscará con todos sus recursos disponibles — respondió antes de sonreír ligeramente.

Tal parecía que Yachiru recordaba todo, quizá por tratarse de un espíritu de zampakuto materializado. Cuando fuese un buen momento se aseguraría de notificárselo a Ashura, seguramente más adelante les serviría en caso de meterse en aprietos contra algún oponente.

Sin nada más que hacer, Ichimaru le envió un mensaje a Ulquiorra, quien abrió una garganta hacia la base de los vizard, donde se encontraban todos reunidos.

—¿Me acompaña bella dama? — dijo con tono de burla Rangiku al extenderle la mano a su viejo amigo.

—Oye, ¿Qué te hace pensar que sería el pasivo? — se defendió Ichimaru avergonzado.

Matsumoto alzó una ceja —¿Bromeas?, ¿No has visto el cuerpo que tiene el capitán Sakamaki? Dudo que puedas doblegar eso.

Las mejillas de Gin se encendieron de inmediato, por supuesto que si había visto a su capitán semidesnudo en más de una ocasión —Ca-cállate y apresúrate.

La teniente de la décima rio antes de obedecer, aunque si era sincera, de cierta forma había intuido que Gin tenía sentimientos por Sakamaki. No por nada el zorro corría cuando escuchaba que su capitán necesitaba ayuda, aunque en ocasiones parecía predecirlo.

Ahora solo podía disfrutar la faceta más sociable de Gin y alegrarse de que poco a poco su sonrisa defensiva se iba borrando para dar lugar a una verdadera.

Mientras tanto, Yachiru se encontró con Rukia de forma "accidental" después de que los espectadores se fueran.

—Veo que sigues confundida— le dijo la joven teniente.

—La verdad me sorprendió lo que me dijo Ichimaru, no sabía que el capitán Ashura hubiese perdido todo eso antes de conocerme— respondió antes de soltar un pesado suspiro —Ahora me siento mal por haberle dicho todo eso. Mis problemas no son nada comparados con los de él.

—Para él, es bastante importante tu bienestar. Rukia, quizá pienses que eres pequeña en comparación a Shura-chan, pero para él eres la mujer más asombrosa que ha conocido, se nota en sus ojos que aprecia cada momento que comparten. — mencionó y con ello levantó un poco más el ánimo de la joven aunque también hacía crecer su curiosidad.

De cierta forma sentía que todos conocían mejor a Sakamaki Ashura que ella.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Que eso es cierto— le preguntó la joven Kuchiki con un deje de desconfianza.

Kusajishi sonrió divertida —¡Lo qué no sé, eso deberías preguntar! — dijo antes de reír —Aunque quiera decírtelo no puedo, aun no es el momento y el señor serio podría molestarse, después de todo si no fuera por él ninguno de nosotros tendría esta segunda oportunidad de vivir.

Rukia se mostró sorprendida ante las palabras de Yachiru, además estaba segura que no había un shinigami al cual la teniente de la onceava se dirigiera con ese apodo.

—Teniente Kusajishi, gracias por sus palabras— mencionó Rukia con una pequeña sonrisa antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia.

La menor negó con la cabeza —Si quieres disculparte con Shura-chan, deberías trabajar en ese sentimiento de inferioridad que tienes ante él, ¿Por qué no intentas entrenar hasta volverte teniente? Si lo logras, estoy casi segura que ya no te sentirás pequeña ante un capitán— respondió.

Rukia asintió, por un momento creyó que alguien le habló y cuando se giró para despedirse de Yachiru, ella se había marchado sin dejar rastro.

Con esta idea en mente se dirigió hacia la sexta división en busca de su cuñado a quien consideraba como un hermano mayor, cuando lo encontró fuera de su oficina hizo una reverencia antes de decirle su petición.

—Por favor entréneme.

Byakuya se sorprendió por las tres palabras que había escuchado de ella, sin embargo una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro —Muy bien, pero no aceptaré excusas, mucho menos que descuides tus obligaciones como miembro de la décimo tercera división— respondió, mientras seguía ajeno al evento que había sucedido hace poco.

—Muchas gracias capitán Kuchiki— dijo antes de sonreír.

El noble asintió, para ver como la joven se marchaba, aunque solo esperaba que su esposa no le pidiera que fuera considerado con Rukia o no podría negarse, al igual que si aparecía Yato y le pedía que también le entrenara.

Regresando con Sakamaki…

—Debí confesarle todo, soy un idiota— decía una y otra vez el capitán en voz baja mientras permanecía sentado en el suelo.

—Esto comienza a cansarme— comentó Hikaro un poco irritado —Si no fuera por el respeto que le tengo ya lo hubiera enfrentado. ¡Hinamori como va ese pastel!

—¡Por favor no me apresure Hikaro-san, lo estoy intentado hacer lo más rápido que puedo! — respondió la joven quien era ayudada por el resto de vizard y Tsukushima.

—Encárgate de él— le pidió Ginjo al hollow.

Desde que el capitán llegó al mundo Humano, ninguno de ellos dos pudo animarlo, incluso se atreverían a intentarlo elaborando un pastel bastante complejo. Ulquiorra asintió ante las palabras de su compañero, solo para ver como Shinji y Ginjo se marchaban casi enseguida para ayudar en la cocina.

El murciélago soltó un suspiro antes de acercarse al shinigami que seguía lamentándose y era ayudado por sus recuerdos. Y sin previo aviso le dio un fuerte golpe en la frente, el cual logró derribar a Sakamaki.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! — exclamó bastante molesto Ashura mientras se levantaba.

Como siempre el hollow se mantuvo en calma al responder —Se ha enfrascado tanto en sus penas que no puede ver que su actitud preocupa a los demás. Recuerdo bien que me dijo que deseaba protegerlos, al contradecirle en la biblioteca no me refería a una amenaza externa, sino a usted.

Sakamaki se quedó en silencio ante las palabras de Ulquiorra, ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso?, sus pensamientos se habían enfocado tanto en los acontecimientos que le rodeaban que olvidó por completo que él era parte de ellos y por ende aun podía afectar a sus conocidos… Podría justificarse si él fuese un adolescente, pero por desgracia ya no lo era. Ahora tenía otras responsabilidades de las cuales dependían varios shinigamis.

Su confundida mente poco a poco se fue despejando, hasta que regresó a la normalidad.

—Entiendo tu punto, Ulquiorra— dijo antes de sonreír ligeramente —Agradezco profundamente que seas tan directo conmigo, prometo que voy a mejorar.

—No es necesario Ashura-sama. Para todos basta con que se encuentre equilibrado, pero ahora debería enfocarse en eso, deje la guerra en manos de sus compañeros capitanes y aliados— respondió el espada —Además tiene que cumplir su palabra con el clan Amano.

—Bien, en ese caso permaneceré aquí hasta que la guerra inicie. Solo regresaré al Goitei para las reuniones de capitanes, entregar el papeleo y para hablar con los Amano.

—¿Por qué me lo notifica a mí? Eso debería decírselo al shinigami comandante y a su escuadrón— mencionó Ulquiorra antes de darle la espalda —Si no le molesta, tomaré un pequeño descanso e iré a dar una vuelta, por cierto en pocos minutos debería llegar Gin.

Sakamaki asintió para observar atentamente como el hollow se marchaba, aunque sentía curiosidad de seguirlo, tenía un presentimiento sobre el murciélago.

—Perdonen chicos— murmuró Ashura antes de salir a buscar a Ulquiorra.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ya estamos en el principio de lo bueno. Primero pensé en cortar la batalla y colocara después, sin embargo al final sentí que de hacerlo se volvería un poco lento para ustedes.**

 **Así que esta vez será más largo el capitulo, no prometo que los demás sean así.**

 **Reitero que las batallas que se mantendrán igual no serán mencionadas.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece o habría un día para hacer memes sobre la trama.**

* * *

Lo primero que Ashura notó fue que el espada no tenía un rumbo específico aun así, lo siguió en silencio por un par de calles hasta que finalmente le vio detenerse frente al parque donde en el pasado se encontraron por primera vez.

—¿Qué sucede contigo, Ulquiorra? — le preguntó un poco preocupado.

—No lo sé, hace varios días fui a Hueco Mundo a visitarla, me preocupa el desenlace de todo esto, no por aquella humana ni siquiera por esos shinigamis, solo por Yato— respondió el hollow para girarse y observar con detenimiento al shinigami.

—Eres pésimo mintiendo— comentó Sakamaki para ver como la mirada esmeralda mostraba sorpresa —Sé que también es por ella. En el pasado me derrotaste y asesinaste ya que eran tus órdenes, pero la salvaste por tu propia voluntad pese a que yo te superaba en fuerza. ¿Por qué esta vez sería distinto? Si necesitas ayuda para entender el corazón, yo puedo intentarlo solo te pido que seas comprensivo con mi idiotez ocasional— agregó mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro del hollow.

—Ashura-sama… se lo agradezco— murmuró Ulquiorra antes de hacer una reverencia. Sin embargo había algo que no terminaba de convencer al hollow respecto a toda la situación, pero ahora no podía confrontarlo, necesitaba esperar hasta el momento adecuado.

—Después de todo eres un buen amigo, es lo menos que podría hacer por ti— dijo Ashura con una pequeña sonrisa.

Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon aproximaron hacia ellos dos e inevitablemente les obligó a girarse para encontrarse con Gin. Sakamaki se sorprendió ligeramente de verlo, pero Ulquiorra se mantuvo sereno.

—Finalmente los encuentro, veo que ya está bien, capitán. Me alegra— dijo el teniente antes de sonreír.

Sakamaki asintió para acercarse al zorro, con el fin de despeinar su cabello de forma amigable. —A ti también debí de herirte sin verlo, te pido disculpas y espero que me perdones— dijo con una sonrisa amable.

Gin tragó saliva ante el tacto, nunca esperó que Ashura hiciera ese gesto de la nada, mucho menos después de que le viera llorando como un niño pequeño ante las palabras de Rukia.

En ese momento el zorro comenzó a temer que Sakamaki se enterara de la pequeña riña que tuvo con ella.

Por fortuna, Ashura no tardó en notificarle su pequeño plan para evitar a Rukia por un tiempo, en lo que superaba las palabras de la joven, utilizando el evento que tendrían con el castaño como excusa.

—Gin, necesito que le informes al escuadrón que me quedaré aquí hasta la batalla con Aizen, yo me encargaré de hablarlo con Yamamoto— dijo el shinigami con una pequeña sonrisa —Ahora nos espera un delicioso pastel.

—C-Claro capitán— respondió Ichimaru de inmediato, al ver que Ashura se alejaba finalmente pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Qué has hecho? — le preguntó el espada con calma.

Sabiendo que era una completa pérdida de tiempo mentirle a Ulquiorra mordió su labio antes de responder —Tuve una pequeña riña con Kuchiki… la cual se volvió campal, ¡Pe-pero ningún capitán se enteró!

Ulquiorra alzó una ceja antes de observar como Gin tocaba la zona donde Sakamaki le despeinó y se sonrojaba un poco. Si era sincero, comenzaba a pensar que el corazón que poseía era completamente distinto al de sus dos compañeros, pues parecía que el "meterse en problemas absurdos que podían solucionarse fácilmente" era parte del funcionamiento de un corazón normal. Además podían actuar extraño por cosas sin importancia.

—Apresúrate, tienes que notificarle al tercer escuadrón sobre la decisión de Ashura-sama— dijo el murciélago antes de pasar junto a su compañero —Además de convencerle de tomar la responsabilidad de que Rangiku viniese contigo.

—No me tomará mucho tiempo, aunque me alegra ver que ya ha vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre— respondió Gin con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual irritó un poco al espada.

Ulquiorra podía ver como Ichimaru en el fondo estaba molesto por no ser quien animase a Sakamaki y por esta ocasión no permitiría que el zorro siguiera fingiendo, o por lo menos no frente a él. Se detuvo y con ello llamó la atención del teniente.

—Tienes que saber que nunca serás correspondido así que no actúes como un tercero y deja de hacer estupideces por celos o ira. Ashura-sama ni siquiera pudo notar tú kimono desgarrado o la sangre que gotea lentamente de este, ¿Acaso crees que puede saber cómo te sientes si no eres sincero con él? — comentó, directo como siempre.

Las palabras hoscas de Ulquiorra molestaron a Gin, quien no dudó en atacar con su afilada lengua y su inteligencia —Y lo dice el murciélago que se aferra a un simple concepto, a un vistazo de su pasado y a una chica que seguramente no tiene idea de que ha tratado con la versión adulta del joven que ama.

—¿Seguro de que no hay algo más oculto en sus actos? — le cuestionó el hollow antes de mirarle fijamente —Porque yo he comenzado a pensar que quizá no es más que un intento de Ashura-sama de alejarla de Kurosaki Ichigo y por ende de él. Y con ello darme algo que nunca pedí.

—¿De qué le serviría eso al capitán? Si quisiera podría asesinarla, además también esta ese Quincy de la otra vez, hasta donde supe él también se sentía atraído hacia esa humana — dijo serio el teniente.

—Es cierto pero, después de ella ¿Quién fue el culpable de la desgracia de Ashura-sama?, ¿Quién fue aquel que le convenció de corresponder sentimientos que nunca tuvo?, ¿Quién fue el que le aseguró a Kuchiki Rukia de que Kurosaki estaba comprometido?

—Abarai Renji— mencionó Gin, quizá aún seguía molesto pero su curiosidad había despertado ante las palabras del hollow.

—Exacto. Ashura-sama pese a ser inteligente es bastante inocente pero los eventos le han hecho volátil si es expuesto a los elementos correctos. Y si ahora se le ocurre a Abarai acercarse a Kuchiki para intentar cortejarla esto despertará la ira de Ashura-sama y no dudo que llegue a asesinarlo, tiene todas las herramientas para hacerlo ver como un hecho ajeno a él. O quizá ya lo hizo en su pasado.

—Te equivocas, él no haría nunca algo así. Tiene prioridades más importantes que lidiar con el mono de Abarai.

Ulquiorra negó —¿Cuál es la certeza? Abarai Renji les tendió una trampa a ellos dos y les obligó a vivir una vida de infelicidad, sin importar que se convirtieran en padres ellos dos estaban vacíos. Y ahora se ha encontrado con una imagen similar, puede aparentar que lo acepta pero, hay una gran posibilidad de que arremeta contra Abarai o alguien más en caso de ser necesario. — hizo una pausa esperando que Gin dijese algo, pero no fue así. —Ashura-sama puede fingir que lo hace solo para darnos una segunda oportunidad, sin embargo en el fondo puede verse que intenta recuperar todo lo que perdió y no aceptará algo diferente a no ser que sea por la fuerza.

Ichimaru se cruzó de brazos antes de soltar un suspiro, las palabras de Ulquiorra comenzaban a hacerle sentir mal, demasiado para su gusto —¿Qué propones hacer?

—Necesitamos eliminar toda esa energía negativa que aún permanece en su alma en forma de ira. Además es necesario de que arregle su situación con Kuchiki Rukia.

—¿Podrías explicarte un poco mejor? No he entendido bien como esos dos temas tienen relación alguna. — le pidió el teniente.

—Antes de llevarlo a Sakamaki a Karakura me di el tiempo de hablar con el alma modificada que utiliza el cuerpo físico de Kurosaki Ichigo, él mencionó haber tenido varios sueños extraños que no fueron más que recuerdos. Luego está lo que sucedió cuando Ashura se reencontró con su zampakuto y este le reconoció fácilmente. Así que hice una asociación y llegue a la conclusión que cualquiera que estuviera unido al alma de Ashura-sama en un momento determinado recordaría su pasado entero hasta su muerte, siempre de forma descendente. — mencionó para hacer una pausa —Siguiendo esta lógica, primero fue su zampakuto que es un reflejo de su alma, luego Kon quien estuvo en contacto con el cuerpo físico y se impregno de su energía, seguiría su versión joven el cual recibiría una "actualización" y culminaría en…

Gin le interrumpió —Rukia… ella fue quien le dio sus poderes y con ello unió sus destinos, sin embargo es la más lejana a su alma o cuerpo en esta línea temporal. Si eso sucede antes de que él se lo confiese ella podría… No, no sé qué pasaría, sería muy idiota de mi parte intentar adivinar la reacción de alguien como Kuchiki— dijo antes de mirar al hollow —¿Crees que eso afecte en el enfrentamiento contra el emperador de Hueco Mundo?

—Lo hará si Ashura-sama no está realmente equilibrado. Lo poco que he conseguido averiguar es que aquella entidad no solo se alimenta del miedo a la muerte, lo hace de todas las emociones negativas. Nadie con una mente nublada podría hacerle frente ni con un ejército de Quincy. Es más, ningún humano común podría hacerlo pues sus preocupaciones solo alimentan a esa bestia.

—Ulquiorra, ahora que lo veo puedo ver unas pequeñas ojeras en tus ojos, ¿Estas bien? — dijo Gin antes de sonreír ligeramente —Porque yo no lo estaré hasta que consiga el valor suficiente como para decirle la verdad a nuestro capitán y por desgracia deberá ser antes de poder enfrentarnos al emperador. Además no tengo certeza de como reaccionaría Kurosaki Ichigo al ver que Sakamaki Ashura es una versión adulta de él. — agregó, aunque sabía que ambos se habían metido en un grave problema sin saberlo.

—Eso lo comprobaré cuando vaya a Hueco Mundo a ocupar su lugar— respondió el espada.

—Y yo lo haré con Aizen, quieras o no, ambos estamos en un buen aprieto… Sin embargo hay algo en tu mirada que no puedo explicarme.

Ulquiorra soltó un pequeño suspiro ante las palabras del zorro —Me preocupa el futuro que le depara a Yato, podría decirse que es la única alma que no existió en la línea original. No deseo hacerle pagar por errores que puedo solucionar.

Ante sus palabras, Ichimaru palmeó con suavidad el hombro del murciélago —Suenas como un hermano mayor, uno bueno. Parece que tu corazón comienza a ganar terreno ante esa mente tan audaz que posees.

—Mientras no me haga actuar como ustedes, estaré bien— respondió el espada.

Ichimaru rio ante —Ya es momento de irnos, si tardamos más el capitán podría preocuparse y venir a interrumpir nuestra interesante charla— respondió el zorro para comenzar a caminar en dirección a Sakamaki.

Al regresar, el capitán se mostraba más alegre y un poco bromista con quienes estaban presentes, además se encontraba compartiendo el pastel que los demás habían horneado.

—¿Por qué han tardado tanto? — les preguntó Sakamaki al verlos llegar.

—Nos perdimos— repsondió Gin con una sonrisa, mientras Ulquiorra se mantuvo en silencio.

Aunque Sakamaki no parecía creer del todo las palabras de su teniente, quería mantenerse ocupado lo más que pudiese.

—En ese caso, acérquense y tomen un poco de pastel— comentó el capitán, pero cuando Gin pasó a su lado le detuvo —Me cobraré este favor otro día, así que mantente atento— agregó.

Ichimaru asintió mientras deseaba que el capitán no se diese cuenta de su herida, la cual ya había llamado la atención de casi todos los presentes al gotear ligeramente.

—Por supuesto capitán— dijo el zorro antes de mirar a Ulquiorra, —Que mi rebanada no sea delgada, por favor— pidió.

El murciélago negó con la cabeza antes de obedecer, al parecer Gin trataría de soportar el mayor tiempo posible, aunque por otro lado se sentía intrigado, esperaba que para esas alturas la herida ya hubiese cicatrizado.

El resto del grupo se mantuvo atento al teniente y a su despistado capitán, mientras ellos ignoraban que estaban acaparando la atención de todos, aunque al final no había ocurrido nada interesante. Lentamente los minutos se convirtieron en horas y la tarde apareció.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos— comentó Hinamori al ver que el cielo ya había adquirido un bello tono naranja —Yo aún debo terminar un poco de papeleo.

Rangiku suspiró —Yo también, mi capitán seguramente ya ha movido cada piedra para buscarme. Aunque me siento a salvo sabiendo que el capitán Sakamaki tomará la responsabilidad.

—Nosotros dos tambien— mencionó Ginjo —Temo que Yukio y Riruka hayan roto algo por una pelea.

Ashura asintió antes de mirar a Ulquiorra —¿Te importaría ayudarlas a regresar al Goitei? — le preguntó al hollow, quien negó antes de abrir una garganta hacia la Sociedad de Almas.

Ginjo sonrió divertido antes de palmear la espalda de Sakamaki —Nos vemos mañana u otro día— dijo para después marcharse.

Cuando solo quedaron los vizard, Gin, Ulquiorra y Ashura, este soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de observar a sus compañeros con los cuales compartió alguna vez el Goitei.

—¿Tienen un botiquín de primeros auxilios? Tengo que limpiar bien la herida de Gin para evitar que se infecte— dijo serio antes de mirar a su teniente —¿Dónde te hiciste esa herida?

—Mientras regresábamos nos encontramos con un hollow, fue él quien ocasionó su herida— respondió de inmediato Ulquiorra, para sorpresa de Ichimaru.

—No dije nada porque sabía que ibas a burlarte de mí— se excusó el zorro mientras le seguía la corriente a su camarada.

—Iré por el botiquín— mencionó Hikaro antes de irse y dar la señal indirecta de que los demás vizard deberían marcharse o sobrarían en la plática… aunque eso no significaba que no podían espiarlos desde un lugar seguro.

Por otro lado, Ichimaru trataba de mantenerse calmado para no despertar sospechas en su capitán.

—Fingiste todo este tiempo y has olvidado que yo conozco demasiado bien el aroma de la sangre y aunque hayas recibido ayuda de Ulquiorra, percibí el aroma desde que apareciste. Así que lo repetiré una vez más, ¿De dónde salió esa herida?— la voz de Ashura era severa y su mirada se volvía fría por un instante, llegando a intimidar a Ichimaru por un instante.

—Ca-capitán, no voy a responder, así que por favor desista de seguir con este absurdo juego de verdades o mentiras— le pidió el teniente al sentir que el shinigami se estaba acercando demasiado.

Tenía la certeza de que no debía de acercarse más o podría perder el control de sus hormonas. Por otra parte Hikaro tocó el hombro de Ulquiorra para entregarle el botiquín y una nota que decía: "¿Qué traen esos dos? Han estado raros desde hace días". Al terminar de leer, el hollow estuvo a punto de sonreír ligeramente por lo irónico que le parecía la nota. Mientras más intentaban aparentar estar bien, más se les notaba que ocultaban algo.

—Ashura-sama, aquí tiene— dijo Ulquiorra para entregarle el botiquín.

Sakamaki soltó un pequeño suspiró antes de tomarlo —En ese caso, Gin quítate el kimono para limpiar la herida, por el momento escucharé tu petición de privacidad. Sin embargo he de advertirte que será la única ocasión donde lo haré. ¿Entendido?

—Por supuesto, capitán— respondió aliviado Ichimaru.

Al día siguiente Sakamaki fue a hablar con Yamamoto sobre su estancia en el Mundo Humano, asimismo lo hizo Gin con la tercera división. No existió problema ya que se pensó que era parte de la estrategia de Ashura para entrenar a sus subordinados y así poderle hacer frente a Aizen con facilidad.

La noticia tardó un par de días en extenderse, poco a poco se fue haciendo notoria la ausencia del capitán de la tercera división, pues su teniente se convirtió en el encargado de representarlo ante otros capitanes y escuadrones.

Pronto llegó la tarde del décimo quinto día desde que Sakamaki se había marchado a "Crear una ofensiva que dejaría fuera de combate a Sosuke", o eso decían sus oficiales. Mientras tanto un capitán observaba atento a su aprendiz quien estaba agotada por el entrenamiento.

—Está más distraída de lo normal— dijo Byakuya bastante serio.

—No sé de qué habla capitán Kuchiki— fue su respuesta.

Ante estas palabras, el Kuchiki negó antes de utilizar shumpo para derribar a Rukia.

—Usualmente podrías intentarías esquivarlo, ahora ni siquiera lo notas— mencionó antes de extenderle la mano —¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

—Nada, enserio— dijo antes de tomar su mano para levantarse.

Byakuya soltó un pequeño suspiro —Hisana me ha pedido hablar contigo, pensó que te sentirías más cómoda si yo te lo pedía, pero tal parece que deberé adivinar.

La mirada del hombre analizó cada uno de los rasgos de Rukia, aunque ya tenía idea de lo que sucedía, deseaba ver si con esto lograba hacerla desistir de fingir estar bien.

—¿Es Sakamaki? — le preguntó de forma directa a la joven.

—N-No.

—En ese caso, debió ser el teniente Ichimaru. Escuché que tuviste una riña con él y he de suponer que fue por Ashura, pues más allá de eso no les veo un tema en común a ustedes dos.

Rukia desvió la mirada al escucharlo —Yo lastimé a Ashura, le dije que me sentía pequeña a su lado sin considerar como le hacía sentir.

—¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Le dijiste la verdad, por muy dolorosa que esta fuese.

—¡Aunque digas eso, me siento culpable! — exclamó la joven de inmediato —¡Creí conocerlo y apenas me enteré que él perdió todo y luego yo fui a reclamarle cuando debí alegrarme de que estuviera vivo!

—Entonces deberías ir a verlo.

Rukia negó ante las palabras de Byakuya —No puedo, no hasta que me convierta en alguien que realmente pueda protegerlo— respondió antes de apretar sus puños —En una persona capaz de soportar las mismas heridas que él ha ocultado por tantos años.

—¿Lo amas? — le preguntó el noble con un poco de curiosidad.

Estaba seguro que había escuchado esas palabras en algún otro lugar antes, pero no podía recordarlo, tal vez solo era su imaginación.

Por otra parte, la joven se sorprendió ante la pregunta. Quizá había respondido con anterioridad sin mucho problema pero, esta vez su pecho se oprimía de forma dolorosa.

Llevó una mano a su pecho y sintió que su respuesta podría marcar una diferencia, aunque no tenía idea si esto era cierto o solo un juego más de su mente. La mirada del noble era profunda y se posaba sobre ella, esperando una respuesta concreta, Rukia estaba segura que él no se conformaría con una ambigüedad.

—Sí.

Hubo un breve silencio entre ellos dos, el cual fue roto cuando Byakuya soltó un pequeño suspiro —En ese caso esfuérzate por lograr tu objetivo de protegerlo— mencionó antes de desenfundar su espada —Te aseguro que mi consideración se terminará para lograr convertirte en un buen teniente, uno digno del apellido Kuchiki le aseguró.

La pequeña batalla se extendió hasta que la joven cayó de rodillas agotada. Después de eso la noche llegó en poco tiempo y mientras ella caminaba en dirección a su habitación para descansar, se encontró con Ulquiorra.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — le preguntó Rukia bastante sorprendida de que no hubiese sido descubierto por los guardias o por Byakuya.

Ulquiorra se mantuvo en silencio antes de extenderle una hoja de papel doblada por la mitad, cuando Rukia observó su interior se sintió un poco sorprendida y confundida; en el interior solo se encontraba un dibujo de un hollow de gran tamaño.

—Consérvalo lejos de todas las miradas curiosas, pronto entenderás que significa— le aseguró el murciélago antes de darle la espalda.

—¡Espera! Yo… quiero saber cómo sigue Ashura.

La mirada esmeralda miró fijamente a la joven —Bien, pero aún debe de encargarse de varios asuntos— pero antes de poder seguir su camino, la joven lo tomó de la muñeca.

—Además quería agradecerte que no le dijeras nada del compromiso, aunque después él lo descubriera.

—No lo hice porque era innecesario, sabía que Ashura-sama podría descifrarlo con verte a los ojos, si pusieras más atención a los de él, no dudo que te enterarías de todo lo que oculta— respondió antes de darle la espalda —Asegúrate de poder protegerlo de su pasado, eso es lo único que podría hacernos perder y morir.

—Lo haré— dijo la joven con seguridad.

Ulquiorra comenzó a caminar hacia el jardín del lugar, mientras se aseguraba de no ser seguido. Justo antes de utilizar el shumpo para marcharse suspiró —Eso espero, porque ese hollow es más peligroso de lo que piensan todos— murmuró para sí mismo antes de desaparecer entre la penumbra del lugar.

* * *

Los días restantes para la batalla pasaron rápidamente, todos los shinigamis que iban a estar en el campo de batalla se entrenaron de forma ardua, para estar en su mejor condición. Por otra parte, no hubo incidentes con los espadas o arrancar, pues Aizen estaba seguro que sería algo perjudicial teniendo a Sakamaki como enemigo, quien seguramente no dudaría en crear una estrategia de contrataque.

Aquella mañana con la llegada del sol, la adrenalina y los nervios comenzaron a escurrirse de forma silenciosa en las mentes y cuerpos de algunos shinigamis. El orden ya había sido establecido y en pocos minutos partirían.

En el mundo Humano la tensión era la misma, solo que Sakamaki se encontraba un poco preocupado por sus subordinados, especialmente de los dos que se enfrentarían a Kurosaki Ichigo y Sosuke Aizen. Mientras que él esperaría en Karakura a que Aizen hiciese aparición y como última baza del Goitei 13. Por otro lado, Ginjo y los suyos se encargarían de seguir con la traducción de los libros que contenían información sobre el emperador de Hueco Mundo y como garantía de que los trece escuadrones estarían a salvo de un ataque sorpresa.

Cuando todos se fueron y Ashura se quedó en soledad, pronto fue víctima de sus pensamientos y recuerdos, los cuales le obligaron a partir hacia Hueco Mundo.

 _Necesitaba ver que ella se encontraba bien._

Pero antes de poder hacer algo, recordó que ahora solo era un shinigami.

—¡Maldición! — gritó antes de golpear la pared y dañar un poco su puño.

Recargó su cabeza en el muro mientras intentaba calmar su mente, pero con cada intento los recuerdos se volvían más nítidos y por instantes sentía que lo estaba volviendo a vivir.

Ante esto su ira apareció y pronto comenzó a crecer. Cuando creyó estar a punto de perder el control una garganta se abrió hacia Hueco Mundo, sabiendo que quizá era una trampa se adentró y se apresuró para llegar al otro lado.

En otro lado, Ulquiorra había tomado la delantera al pequeño grupo de humanos y shinigami, acercándose al lugar donde podía ser su última batalla. No estaba dispuesto a seguir los mismos pasos que Ashura hizo en su momento.

Por un momento aquel largo pasillo parecía ser eterno, pero pronto sintió aquellas dos energías con las cuales compartió un pasado que ya no existía y que ahora podría reescribir.

—Ninguno de ellos podrá vencerme, así que deja de perder el tiempo y ríndete a la desesperación— fueron las palabras severas del cuarto espada, mientras miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad a la joven quien fuese una amiga.

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero nunca romperé una promesa, mucho menos una orden— dijo Ulquiorra al acercarse con pasos calmados —Y Ashura-sama me ha ordenado sacarla viva de este lugar— agregó.

Ichigo miró al murciélago al mismo tiempo que su sonrisa se borraba, ambos desenfundaron sus katanas antes de atacarse mutuamente. La energía del golpe hizo temblar el lugar por un instante, Ulquiorra no dudó en transformarse en su resurrección más poderosa para hacerle frente a un enemigo de cuidado.

—Lanza relámpago— murmuró mientras condensaba su energía para atacar y en un intento de alejar al Kurosaki de Inoue.

Su oponente recibió el ataque directamente y se dejó estrellar contra la pared del lugar, solo para salir y tener más espacio para atacar.

—Mujer, espera aquí— le pidió el murciélago, sabiendo que no podía fiarse de ese primer ataque.

Al salir, Ulquiorra fue recibido por un potente puñetazo de Ichigo el cual logró sacarle el aire, solo para ser secundado por otro golpe que lo hizo descender hasta que pudo estabilizarse gracias a sus alas.

—¿Qué sucede Ulquiorra?, ¿Acaso esta vez soy demasiado fuerte para ti? — se burló el Kurosaki antes de elevar su energía —¡Y eso que no me lo estoy tomando en serio!

Enseguida de eso, Ichigo se lanzó al ataque. Ambas katanas comenzaron a chocar en repetidas ocasiones, mientras el Kurosaki aumentaba su fuerza y energía, Ulquiorra le analizaba rápidamente. De cierta forma era como si Ichigo ya conociera los ataques de su oponente, esto solo confirmaba la teoría del murciélago y ahora se estaba enfrentando a un oponente que ya le había derrotado.

Con esto en mente, se aseguró de quedar sobre la arena, para que su cola la golpease y lograra cegar por un momento a Ichigo, quien lanzó un gruñido de dolor.

—Cero— dijo el murciélago antes de utilizar sonido y quedar frente a su oponente.

La energía impactó de lleno el cuerpo de Ichigo, quien salió disparado hacia otra de las torres del lugar, la cual cayó casi de inmediato. Y sin poder pensar en su siguiente movimiento, Ulquiorra recibió un cero de color rojizo como respuesta el cual apenas pudo esquivar.

—Vaya, vaya, puedo ver que comienzas a tomarte esto en serio— dijo el Kurosaki mientras salía de entre los escombros portando su máscara de vasto lorde —¡Gentuga Tensho!

Esta vez Ulquiorra no pudo reaccionar hasta que sintió como su brazo izquierdo y su ala, eran cortados de un tajo. Aunque aumentando un poco su energía pudo regenerarlos, ya sabía que su oponente era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

—Lo has recordado, ¿Verdad? — le preguntó el murciélago con calma a su oponente.

Su oponente desvaneció su máscara por un instante para mostrar un serio semnblante —Sí, pero no hizo más que enfurecerme. Ahora que vas a hacer, ¿Aceptarás la muerte de nuevo? — una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro —No eres más que un vacío, la representación de la desesperación en vida. Aquello que todos los humanos temen de una u otra forma… Tu existencia no importa en esta tierra marchita, mucho menos en la Sociedad de Almas o el Mundo Humano.

Ulquiorra se mantuvo estoico ante las palabras del Kurosaki, quien se acercó con calma hacia él. Cuando estuvo a escasos metros volvió a colocarse su máscara mientras levantaba hacia la luna su espada.

—Ni siquiera al morir pudiste ser algo más que cenizas— dijo Ichigo antes de atacarlo.

La espada se clavó en el abdomen del hollow, pero este solo colocó su mano sobre el rostro del Kurosaki.

—Cero— respondió serio el murciélago, aunque en su voz podía notarse una pizca de burla: Ichigo había caído en su trampa.

El Kurosaki retrocedió ante el dolor, solo para ser desarmado con una patada y mientras seguía ciego, Ulquiorra creó una segunda lanza que terminó en el pecho de Ichigo para estallar segundos después.

—Ashura-sama me ha contado cada detalle de su pasado, así que si mi teoría se confirmaba, debía tener un plan de reserva— mencionó el murciélago antes de preparar un cero, el cual crecía con rapidez.

Antes de lanzarlo Ichigo elevó su energía al punto de que logró crear una columna de reiatsu la cual se desvaneció para dar lugar a una gran presión en el ambiente —¡Bastardo! — gritó furioso mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad atacarlo. Solo para estrellarse directamente con la gran esfera de energía.

Los dos combatientes recibieron daño, sin embargo el murciélago aprovechó la explosión para sujetar a su oponente por la espalda, enseguida se elevó hacia el cielo y cuando rebasó a los edificios se lanzó en picada mientras sujetaba con su cola el brazo del Kurosaki que aun sostenía su espada.

Ichigo creyendo que Ulquiorra iba a soltarlo, se aseguró de sujetarlo con sus piernas, sin embargo pronto notó que él también iba a impactar sobre la arena, entonces se dio cuenta de que esto no sería más que una batalla de resistencia, la cual estaría destinado a perder. Cuando ambos tocaron la arena, esta se levantó para devorarlos.

Sin embargo al poco tiempo el Kurosaki emergió mientras sostenía por el cuello a su oponente a quien le costaba respirar.

—Ya me harté de estos estúpidos juegos— dijo bastante molesto el Kurosaki antes de levantar su espada —Terminaré esto de una maldita vez.

—Aun no término— fue la respuesta del hollow antes de alzar su mano y hacer aparecer a varias lanzas en el cielo.

Ulquiorra había pasado bastante tiempo ideando una estrategia para obtener una ventaja sobre su oponente y tuvo que basarse en las técnicas de quienes le rodeaban. Además de perfeccionar su hierro para reducir el daño al mínimo.

—Imitaste a Byakuya, ¿No es así? — mencionó Ichigo con una leve sonrisa antes de que ambos recibieran el impacto.

Ulquiorra se alejó utilizando sonido, ahora debía esperar que el humo se disipase o que su oponente decidiera atacarlo, aunque seguramente sería lo segundo.

Esquivó el primer cero, sin embargo se percató de que venía otro detrás, lo suficientemente cerca como para que no lo notase.

El murciélago se preparó para recibir el impacto, pero un escudo naranja apareció en su ayuda. Miró hacia atrás por un segundo, solo para observar como aquella humana intentaba elevar su energía lo suficiente como para resistir el cero del cuarto espada. Seguramente se acercó cuando él se elevó hacia el cielo mientras sujetaba a su oponente.

El escudo pese a recibir gran parte de la energía de su portadora, se fue quebrando a gran velocidad, pero le dio el tiempo suficiente a Ulquiorra como para esquivarlo sin recibir todo el daño. Gracias a esto, el murciélago pudo hacer un contrataque el cual consistió en varias lanzas y un potente cero que las ocultaba.

Aquel ataque se abalanzó a toda velocidad hacía Ichigo, quien sonrió antes de utilizar su bankai para disipar la energía sin mucho esfuerzo, aun así el cuarto estada de Aizen se encontraba intrigado por los nuevos acontecimientos. Utilizando sonido se dispuso a quedar frente a Inoue, pero el frio filo de la katana que sostenía el murciélago rozó su cuello.

—Esto es solo entre tú y yo, Kurosaki— le advirtió Ulquiorra bastante serio.

Ichigo se mantuvo tranquilo —Creo que cambió con la intervención de ese escudo— su mirada se posó sobre la joven —¿Por qué lo hiciste? — preguntó fingiendo estar molesto.

Orihime se mantuvo en silencio, cosa que hizo reír al Kurosaki.

—Y volvemos a empezar con esa inocencia fingida, la cual proviene te tu egoísmo que ocultas… Dime Inoue, ¿Qué sientes al verme?, ¿Acaso no te doy miedo? Porque estoy seguro que no imaginabas a la persona que amas de esta forma— mencionó Ichigo bastante divertido —Ahora dile a tu salvador que clase de persona eres y déjale a su juicio si continúa con su intento de ayudarte o no.

Ella titubeó, quizá había intentado hacerle frente durante su estancia y permanecer fiel a la promesa que le hizo Ulquiorra, pero al final no tuvo más opción que rendirse ante las palabras de Ichigo —Yo…

El murciélago le interrumpió —Ella tiene un corazón, es normal que desee ser egoísta, que envidie lo que no puede tener, que necesite ocultarse detrás de máscaras para no ser dañada. Porque el mundo en el cual viven los corazones esta corrupto y obliga a la inocencia a perecer, ahogada en sueños rotos y heridas invisibles. Y aun así ha intentado protegerme en un intento de demostrar algo inútil, pero…— una leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció en su inexpresivo rostro mientras comenzaba a reunir su energía en su mano libre —Has olvidado que yo también tengo un corazón egoísta, el cual desea ver a un pequeño shinigami crecer, y haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para conseguirlo ¡Y eso incluye proteger a Orihime Inoue de ti!— agregó antes asestarle un potente puñetazo en el estómago al Kurosaki quien ahogó un gruñido de dolor antes de retroceder varios pasos.

Enseguida Ulquiorra le golpeó en la máscara con la empuñadura de su espada, para después darle un rodillazo en el pecho en un intento de hacerle retroceder lo más que pudiese. Cuando se disponía a lanzarle un segundo puñetazo, el Kurosaki lo detuvo.

—Si esa es tu motivación… ¡Me temo que no será suficiente! — respondió antes de lanzarlo hacia Inoue, quien lo atrapó con su escudo —¡Ambos morirán con ese PATETICO poder! — agregó antes de cargar un potente cero y dispararlo.

Ulquiorra sabiendo que Inoue no podría salir viva si recibía ese ataque directamente, se apresuró a cubrirla con su cuerpo. Para desgracia del murciélago, detrás de ese cero, vinieron otros tres, los cuales le hicieron un gran daño que le hizo caer en rodillas. Inoue le miró sorprendida, no podía creer que pudiese soportarlo sin dejarse atravesar en el proceso. Pero al ver a la distancia que Ichigo se acercaba dispuesto a matarlos se paralizó.

—Mujer, quiero que le pidas disculpas a Yato. No podré verlo convertirse en un capitán— dijo Ulquiorra mientras comenzaba a convertirse en ceniza y apretaba con fuerza la arena.

Había fallado ante el poder dominado de una bestia, una que por desgracia no podría superar y ahora su destino volvía para reclamar su alma, para perecer frente a la joven que en el pasado le mostró lo que era un corazón.

Inoue recordó de inmediato al pequeño shinigami, quien confió ciegamente en que su cuidador tenía un corazón. No podía quedarse así, no cuando podía hacer algo.

El miedo que la había inundado desapareció ante la idea de que Ulquiorra merecía disfrutar ese corazón por el cual se había esforzado tanto en entender.

—¡Sōten Kisshun!— exclamó la joven para invocar a su escudo de sanación.

El cuerpo de Ulquiorra comenzó a recuperarse rápidamente, ante esto, Ichigo se abalanzó hacia ambos a gran velocidad.

—¡No lo permitiré! — exclamó con furia antes de lanzar un Gentuga Tensho.

Ulquiorra se levantó dispuesto a enfrentarlo, sin importarle el hecho de que su cuerpo estaba al límite, aumentó su energía intentado aumentar su factor de regeneración para lograr tener la fuerza suficiente como para detener el ataque y proteger a la humana que yacía a sus espaldas.

Sin embargo antes de moverse, una gran energía espiritual hizo presencia, aunque esta era demasiado conocida para él —Ashura-sama— murmuró sorprendido al verlo pararse a un par de metros delante de él.

—¡Danku! — dijo el capitán con fuerza. El enorme escudo de Kido logró detener el ataque del Kurosaki, cuando la energía se disipó, se pudo observar que Ichigo reanudo su marcha hacia ellos.

—Sakamaki, veo que finalmente llegas, justo a tiempo para lo mejor— mencionó Ichigo con calma al quitarse de nuevo su máscara.

—He de suponer que esa garganta fue tuya, ¿No es así? — le preguntó el shinigami a su versión joven.

—Por supuesto, quería enfrentarme a un idiota el día de hoy, no a un buen estratega. La próxima vez asegúrate de que no esté en desventaja genética— respondió con arrogancia antes de apuntarle con su espada —No te permitiré irte ileso de esto, Sakamaki.

Ashura soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de mirar a sus espaldas —Ustedes dos, asegúrense de que los demás están bien, yo me haré cargo de esto. Ulquiorra discúlpame por no entrenarte mejor.

El murciélago hizo una reverencia —No, yo lamento no hacer sido de ayuda.

—Eso no importa, ahora asegúrate de que todos los demás salgan vivos de aquí— respondió el capitán.

Ulquiorra asintió antes de tomar a Inoue entre sus brazos para marcharse volando. Cuando Ichigo se quedó a solas con Sakamaki

—Él nunca podría haberme derrotado o por lo menos no aquí— se jactó el espada con bastante arrogancia.

—¿De qué hablas? — le cuestionó Ashura con seriedad.

Sin embargo en lugar de recibir una respuesta directa, fue abordado por una pregunta —¿Cómo llamarías a nuestra resurrección? — ante el silencio, Ichigo se acercó un par de pasos hacia su oponente —Yo lo llamo "Devorar", porque absorbe la energía de su enemigo hasta que queda marchito, quizá no lo has notado pero toda esta tierra está impregnada con mi habilidad, así que tienes el tiempo contado para derrotarme.

—No me costará demasiado— respondió Sakamaki para colocarse a la defensiva.

—Espera, tengo un trato para ti. Si me entregas a Rukia me rendiré— la sonrisa del Kurosaki se ensanchó al ver la confusión en la mirada de Ashura —Quizá finjas dejarla libre, pero si fuese así ¿Qué te impulsó a venir? Estoy seguro que es por tus recuerdos, quizá quieras ayudarla en el preciso instante en que Yami la arrojará con fuerza.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

El espada rio divertido antes de regresar a un serio semblante—¿Acaso no lo has notado? ¡Yo también pude ver tu pasado! Y sé todas tus intenciones en este mundo, así que vamos a ahorrarnos una discusión. Quiero que dejes a Rukia en mis manos y te enfoques en destruir la amenaza que te trajo en primer lugar. O enfréntate a las consecuencias — le ordenó.

—Bien, lo haré— respondió Sakamaki antes de guardar su espada —Abre una garganta y me largaré de aquí.

Ante sus palabras Ichigo estalló en cólera, utilizando sonido quedó enfrente del capitán y lo sujetó del kimono —¡¿Qué clase de debilucho eres tú?! ¡Si sigues huyendo de los problemas no podrás vencer a ese bastardo de Aizen, mucho menos al emperador! — hizo una pausa esperando una respuesta o como mínimo un golpe al ver que no hacía nada su oponente le soltó —No entiendo cómo te escogieron como su última esperanza, si el héroe solo es un cobarde. Además ¿Creías que dándome una vida mejor podría dejar de sentirme un inútil?, ¿Qué viviría siendo un humano común? Dime Sakamaki ¿Acaso piensas arrebatarme todo lo que poseo?— agregó con resentimiento.

—No.

—¡Mientes! — rugió el joven —¡Si fuera así, hubieras venido por mi casi enseguida de cuando me fui con Aizen!, ¡¿Acaso sabes cómo se siente ser el enemigo a matar?!, ¡Verte obligado a torturar a quienes una vez protegiste y alejarte de quienes más amas! Tener que soñar una y otra vez con errores que no cometiste, pero que aun así se sienten tan reales que solo deseas ya no hundirte en la desesperación.

Ashura empujó al Kurosaki cuando terminó de hablar, no había pensado en que esto podría ocurrir, mucho menos en que las palabras del joven solo le harían enfurecer.

—¡Nunca intentaría arrebatarte algo que te pertenece, Ichigo! — exclamó mientras comenzaba a elevar su energía —¡¿Crees que me ha sido fácil mentirles a todos?!, ¡Tuve suerte de toparme con personas que entendieron mi situación, de lo contrario me hubiese vuelto loco!

—¡Eso no justifica que me obligues a cargar con tus errores también!, ¡Yo no quiero convertirme en un fracasado que necesita una segunda oportunidad para atreverse a poseer a Rukia!, ¡Si quiero hacerla mía solo lo haré! — respondió Ichigo para aumentar también su energía al punto de que su máscara apareció al mismo tiempo que sus manos se convertían en garras y sus músculos crecían un poco —VOY A MATARTE BASTARDO DE SEGUNDA, ELLA SERÁ SOLO MÍA Y NINGUN IDIOTA VENGATIVO O BESTIA DEL AVERNO PODRÁ IMPEDIRLO.

Después de lanzar su amenaza, Ichigo cargó un cero y lo disparó hacia su oponente, quien invocó de nueva cuenta el escudo de kido para defenderse, provocando que el joven enfureciera aún más y utilizara el sonido en un intento de alcanzarlo para golpearlo con su espada.

Sin embargo el ataque fue detenido por la mano del capitán, cuya mirada se había vuelto fría y antes de que pudiese retroceder, Sakamaki le golpeó varias veces en el estómago antes de colocar su mano sobre esa zona.

—Byakurai— dijo Ashura antes de que el hado apareciera y arrojase a su enemigo varios metros.

Ichigo gruñó antes de sacudir la arena de su cuerpo y cargar un gran cero seguido de un Gentuga Tensho. Al ver que el capitán volvía a intentar la táctica del escudo utilizó sonido para golpear con fuerza la empuñadura de su katana para que esta se adelantarse a sus dos ataques y así hiciera una grieta en el bakudo, el cual se quebró ante el cero permitiendo que Sakamaki recibiera el segundo ataque de lleno y de paso un profundo corte en uno de sus costados.

—Yo también tengo trucos— comentó Ichigo antes de abrir la palma de su mano para hacer que su espada regresara a él.

Sakamaki tocó la zona que estaba sangrando y rápidamente aplicó un poco de kido mientras miraba fijamente a su oponente. La ira comenzó a crecer en ambos, solo que en el espada comenzó a ser visible, pues en sus hombros comenzaron a crecer espinas de color blanco. Pero era más peligrosa en el capitán, quien comenzó a atacar sin piedad a su versión joven.

Las espadas chocaban una y otra vez al igual que el cero y el hado, Las Noches comenzaron a sufrir daños y algunas estructuras llegaron incluso a derrumbarse. Mientras ignoraban que la batalla podría volverse campal en aquel lugar.

Durante la tercera ronda de ataques, Sakamaki dejó deliberadamente que el Kurosaki clavase la espada en su hombro, cuando lo tuvo cerca soltó a Tarkan y comenzó a golpearlo a puño limpio, a medida que la sangre comenzaba a correr por su cuerpo y el aroma de esta se impregnaba en el ambiente, las memorias del capitán hicieron aparición, aumentando su ira.

Sin embargo en un momento, Sakamaki retrocedió y colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza —¡Ahhh! — gritó de dolor antes de elevar su energía hasta crear una columna de esta. La adrenalina corría por su cuerpo y le hacía sentir ligero, pero cuando vio a su oponente se quedó sin palabras, asimismo parecía que sus ojos habían perdido la vida y ahora solo mostraban opacos —Abarai…— mencionó antes de apretar sus puños y dientes —¡Voy a matarte!

Ichigo se cubrió del golpe de Sakamaki, sin embargo se sorprendió de que este no tomase su espada de regreso y que se decidiera a seguir con los puñetazos, además de haberle cambiado de nombre.

Rápidamente hizo memoria para encontrar una respuesta y casi enseguida sonrió.

—Al parecer el emperador tiene un efecto mayor en quienes ya lo hayan enfrentado— dijo antes de patear a su oponente en el pecho para poder retroceder —Parece que el cobarde finalmente se atreverá a pelear lo que es suyo. Me agrada. — agregó mientras disparaba varios ceros.

Algunos eran recibidos por el capitán, otros esquivados, pero la energía que desprendía el shinigami solo alimentaba al hollow quien comenzó a dejar su ira de lado para deleitarse con la locura que intentaba dominar a su oponente.

Pronto comenzó a jugar con la mente de Sakamaki, quien enfurecía cada vez más y por instantes se convertía en una bestia salvaje —¿Qué pasa?, ¿Acaso no te gustó la boda? Aunque no fue nada comparada con la primera noche como esposos— le preguntó el Kurosaki con burla.

Ante sus palabras recibió un potente golpe con la empuñadura de la katana, la cual rompió un poco su máscara.

—Bastardo…— dijeron ambos a la par en un murmuro.

Quizá eran la misma persona, pero los eventos les habían hecho diferentes en muchos aspectos. Uno de ellos era la forma de lidiar con sus problemas, mientras Sakamaki Ashura intentaba ser considerado pero directo, el actual Kurosaki Ichigo era un poco cruel como consecuencia de permanecer como un hollow por bastante tiempo.

Pero la ira cegaba al capitán con fuerza y le hacía creer que veía a otra persona. —¡Tarkan! — exclamó para que el shikai comenzara a ejercer presión sobre su oponente.

Al principio no parecía haber diferencia para el Kurosaki, pero a medida de que se resistía, Ashura incrementaba la fuerza y pronto logro obligarlo a permanecer en el suelo. Un par de minutos más tarde, el pie del shinigami se encontraba sobre la cabeza del espada.

—Te atreviste a mentirme de forma descarada y no solo a mí. ¿Crees que no me enteré de que le dijiste a Rukia que yo estaba comprometido con Inoue antes de su boda? — hizo un poco más de presión con su pie —Si fuera por mí, te hubiese asesinado a la primera oportunidad…

Una sonora risa lo interrumpió —Y huiste de eso ¿Verdad? ¡No tuviste el suficiente valor como para llevártela!— mencionó el Kurosaki mientras se levantaba con lentitud y dejaba ver que ahora poseía tres agujeros: uno en el estómago, otro en el pecho y finalmente uno en la garganta.

Asimismo una cola comenzó a materializarse con rapidez, solo para golpear al capitán cuando se completó.

Sakamaki lanzó un gruñido antes de volver a atacar —Voy a acabar con esto— dijo serio antes de hacer más presión con su shikai.

Ichigo se levantó con pasos lentos debido a la fuerza que había sobre él, aun así apuntó con un dedo a Sakamaki —¡Devorar!— pronunció para lanzar un cero, el cual adoptó la forma de una bestia que abría su boca para engullir a su oponente justo antes de explotar.

Pese a que Ashura intentó detener el ataque, nada de lo que hizo surgió efecto y recibió bastante daño a cambio. Ichigo aprovechó esa oportunidad para acercarse y golpear en repetidas ocasiones al shinigami con sus puños.

—Aun siendo más viejo y experimentado no puedes vencerme— dijo el Kurosaki mientras levantaba su puño, dispuesto dar el último golpe de la batalla.

Su ataque fue detenido por la mano del shinigami quien apretó con fuerza su puño para mirarle serio —Debes de saber que hay más de una forma de hacer hado— una sonrisa apareció en su rostro por primera vez en la batalla —Hado noventa y seis, ¡Ittokaso!

Sin permitirle al espada reaccionar, la energía rojiza se liberó con fuerza haciendo gritar de dolor al espada y de paso rompiendo sus cuernos, lo cual desencadenó otra explosión. Ambas hicieron temblar la tierra de Hueco Mundo, llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban en aquel lugar.

Cuando la energía se disipó, Sakamaki sujetó a Ichigo quien había regresado a la normalidad y ahora solo parecía ser un shinigami más, asimismo su mente finalmente mostraba lucidez. Sin embargo el Kurosaki gruñó ligeramente.

—¿Por qué?, ¡¿Por qué quieres protegernos tanto?! Nosotros también podemos ser fuertes— le reclamó el joven antes de levantar su mirada para encarar al capitán —¡Se supone que somos la misma persona! Pero aun así… no entiendo como dudaste en pedirme ayuda. Yo te hubiese escuchado.

Sus palabras no hicieron más que mostrarle una cruda verdad a Sakamaki: Él también podía dañar tanto como sus enemigos.

—Lo lamento— respondió Ashura antes de sentar a Ichigo en la arena. Aun estando herido, debía de encontrar una forma de mostrar su arrepentimiento.

—¿Qué haces? — le preguntó Ichigo al ver que el shinigami comenzaba a aplicarle Kido.

Sakamaki sonrió ligeramente —Necesitaré que me ayudes en la batalla final contra Aizen, dudo poder hacerle frente con estas heridas, por desgracia no tengo factor de curación además… Tengo que confiar en los demás, me guste o no y aceptar el resultado.

Ichigo negó con la cabeza antes de soltar un pesado suspiro —Sabes, nunca pensé que me alegraría de tener este corte de cabello…

—Sigue con esos juegos y voy a mostrarte que tan malvado puedo ser— le advirtió Ashura al notar hacia donde iba la conversación. —Además, ¿Cómo sabes un poco más del emperador que yo?

—Barragan, al parecer la Sociedad de Almas tiene la mala costumbre de traer a sus personas más indeseables a este lugar para que sean alimento de hollow, o eso hicieron hasta que llegó el emperador y terminó esa época de impunidad de la nobleza— respondió Ichigo.

—¿Quieres decir que el emperador era un noble?

El joven asintió —Sí, uno que cometió los crímenes necesarios para ser condenado a cargar con una maldición que lo transformó en un hollow.

Una vaga idea llegó a la mente del capitán, la cual le dio un sabor amargo. Tal vez las mentiras que aparecieron después de la Guerra Sangrienta no eran más que una cubierta adicional para la horrible verdad que yacía oculta en el tiempo.

 _ **Quizá Yhwach no estaba tan equivocado sobre los shinigamis después de todo.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Con todo y bolillo vine a actualizar... Aunque en realidad no sentí nada, tuve el sueño pesado.**

 **Como sea, aquí pondré un poco más sobre el emperador, una teoría que adapté de Steven Universe sobre el escudo de Inoue (Y porque no resistía tan bien los ataques conforme avanzaba la guerra).**

 **He de advertir que quizá encuentren un poco de ooc, intenté mantenerme al margen pero debí cambiar algunas cosas, pero seguramente en los siguientes capítulos de existir ese ooc lo resolveré.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece o el emperador sería el verdadero enemigo en la Guerra Sangrienta, aunque quizá...**

* * *

Mientras Sakamaki le brindaba atención médica a Ichigo, no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Ulquiorra junto a Inoue ocultos en uno de los edificios de Las Noches.

El murciélago se mantenía en silencio mientras era sanado, si hacia cuentas del tiempo que había transcurrido, las batallas más importantes apenas empezarían.

Sin embargo una nueva batalla fuera de la cronología original aparecería y con ello tres espadas se acercaron, dispuestos a pelear. Cuando aparecieron a su vista, Ulquiorra dio un par de pasos hacia ellos en un intento de mantener una distancia adecuada con Inoue en caso de recibir un ataque.

—Así que este es el espada de Sakamaki— dijo Grimmjow antes de sonreír con arrogancia —Veo que Ichigo te dio una buena arrastrada. A su lado se encontraban Noitra y Stark quienes seguramente habían sido enviados junto a Grimmjow por órdenes de Aizen.

—Ven conmigo, Inoue. Aizen-sama me ha ordenado llevarte con él— comentó el primer espada serio, pues no se fiaba de la aparente debilidad del murciélago.

Ulquiorra al escucharlos negó con la cabeza —Ustedes no comprenden el poder que oculta Kurosaki, sin embargo aún sigo de pie y si quieren llevársela tendrán que asesinarme— respondió con calma, quizá aún no recuperaba sus fuerzas por completo, pero con su segunda resurrección tenía una buena ventaja si peleaba uno a uno.

Hubo un breve silencio hasta que una espada apareció de la nada y atacó a Ulquiorra, sin embargo este pudo esquivarla con facilidad, solo para mirar fijamente a su usuario.

—Tus ilusiones no me pueden engañar. Mis ojos ven todo— fueron las palabras del murciélago mientras sostenía con fuerza la katana de Aizen.

El castaño se vio obligado a eliminar su pequeña ilusión y de paso sorprendiendo a sus subordinados que no esperaban su presencia.

—Nada mal, un espada digno de Sakamaki— opinó Aizen antes de dirigir su atención a Stark— Llama a tu fracción, dudó que en ese estado pueda hacerle frente a dos espadas a la vez. Karakura nos espera.

El lobo asintió antes de alejarse junto a Sosuke, dejando a la quinta y sexta espada, listos para enfrentarse a Ulquiorra. Aunque en realidad parecía que Sosuke les había dejado deliberadamente juntos para probar su lealtad.

—Pelea con el enclenque, si es fuerte yo me haré cargo— le dijo Noitra a Grimmjow.

La pantera gruñó dispuesto a pelear contra su compañero, sin embargo Ulquiorra les interrumpió lanzando un pequeño cero el cual rozó sus rostros.

—Si pelean por separado ninguno de ustedes podrá hacerme frente. Así que dejen de lado esa ridícula actitud y peleen — comentó el murciélago bastante serio, sabía que era una locura lo que les estaba solicitando pero de pelear solo con uno, el otro podía aprovechar para llevarse a Inoue.

El más alto de los espadas soltó un pequeño suspiro —Tal parece que deseas morir— respondió antes de desenfundar su espada para lanzarse en un ataque.

Sin embargo tanto Noitra como Grimmjow se sorprendieron de que el hollow que le servía a Sakamaki detuviese el ataque con facilidad.

—¿Eso es todo? — le preguntó Ulquiorra al quinto espada antes de lanzarle un cero que lo arrojó hacia la pared.

Ante esto Grimmjow sonrió para mirar a Inoue —Princesa, tal parece que te has conseguido un buen caballero. Veamos qué tan fuerte es— mencionó antes de imitar a su compañero y atacar con fuerza.

Ulquiorra estaba preparado para recibir la ofensiva de Grimmjow, pero Noitra apareció al mismo tiempo y en dirección contraria, desprendiendo una gran cantidad de energía. Y la katana del sexto espada se clavó en el cuerpo del murciélago, mientras este detenía la del quinto.

—Parece que el arrogante de Aizen estaba en lo cierto, no podrás hacernos frente si trabajamos en equipo— comentó Grimmjow antes de enterrar un poco más su espada. —Por mucho que odie a la cuchara.

El murciélago al escucharlo dirigió su atención hacia Grimmjow, cuando la mirada esmeralda se posó sobre la azul, el murciélago abrió la boca y de inmediato apareció un potente cero. El cual golpeó con fuerza al felino en el rostro, obligándolo a soltar su espada. Noitra iba a burlarse de su compañero, pero sintió un pinchazo en su abdomen, cuando bajó la mirada vio que una lanza verde estaba clavada.

Y antes de que esta explotase, Ulquiorra se alejó del lugar junto a Inoue. Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, ella volvió a su labor de sanación, mientras los otros dos espadas se dirigían bastante molestos hacia su ubicación.

—Mujer, aun padezco los efectos secundarios de la batalla anterior, voy a necesitar que me ayudes a pelear— le dijo Ulquiorra a su acompañante, solo para ver como la energía naranja desaparecía.

Ella de inmediato se sobresaltó, aunque después agachó su mirada —Yo no soy buena peleando además mi escudo es bastante débil. No pudo soportar un ataque de Kurosaki-kun pero tú sí.

Ulquiorra miró con detenimiento a la joven, al parecer Ichigo había logrado doblegarla por completo y hacerle aceptar ese hecho. Aunque ahora debía hallar las palabras adecuadas para motivarla, sabía que solo no podría contra dos resurrecciones, mucho menos para hacerle frente a otro oponente en caso de una batalla posterior.

Repasó mentalmente una y otra vez todas las palabras de Ashura sobre su pasado, ella se había negado a utilizar la ofensiva desde lo que sucedió en la Sociedad de Almas, asimismo solo se enfocó en fortalecer su poder de sanación, parecía que la respuesta sería compleja de encontrar. Sin embargo recordó que aquellos poderes eran un reflejo del alma y deseos de Inoue, y pronto llegó a una conclusión.

—Tienes un concepto erróneo sobre tu escudo, al utilizarlo solo piensas en proteger a un lado y lo limitas, cuando es todo lo contrario. También proteges a tu enemigo ¿Por qué crees que los shinigamis y hollow utilizan espadas? Nosotros buscamos matar al oponente, sin importar que seamos similares— dijo antes de darle la espalda —Intenta proteger a esos dos a la vez que a mí, no puedo asegurarte nada pero es nuestra mejor apuesta.

Inoue iba a protestar en contra de las palabras del hollow, pero sus dos oponentes aparecieron y su primer ataque fue un cero. A lo que Ulquiorra respondió con otro cero, la explosión hizo temblar el suelo por un instante asimismo el polvo se levantó.

Sin embargo los tres hollow se lanzaron al ataque al interior de la nube, el sonido de las espadas golpeando entre sí fue audible, poco después un gran cero oscuro fue lanzado y disipó el polvo. Grimmjow y Noitra se cubrieron del ataque de Ulquiorra y enseguida atacaron con su respectivo cero.

El murciélago se disponía a cubrirse, cuando el escudo de su compañera apareció. En esta ocasión pudo soportar mejor el ataque para solo terminar con varias grietas.

Sin embargo Noitra fue quien lo quebró con su cuerpo, mientras su espada cortaba el hombro de Ulquiorra ligeramente.

—¡Déjense de estupideces! — gritó el quinto espada antes de golpear en el abdomen a Ulquiorra, sacándole el aire en el proceso —¡Solo acepten la muerte de una vez si son débiles!

Ulquiorra sujetó la muñeca de su oponente y le miró —No moriré contra ustedes dos— respondió serio el hollow antes de elevar su energía —¡Yo tengo algo por lo que luchar!

Después de decir eso, Ulquiorra comenzó a golpear a su oponente a gran velocidad y sin darle el tiempo suficiente como para reaccionar, asimismo el último golpe estuvo cargado con su reiatsu como lo había hecho contra Ichigo. El cuerpo Noitra volvió a golpear uno de los muros con tal fuerza que fue lanzado al exterior.

Enseguida el murciélago fue a atacar a Grimmjow. La pantera se sorprendió de ver como la mirada esmeralda comenzaba a adquirir un matiz rojizo, a diferencia de su compañero, él pudo detener todos los ataques a cambio de perder la posibilidad de responder.

Lentamente los dos espadas se daban cuenta de que su oponente era distinto a ellos, no solo les superaba en fuerza y velocidad. Sin embargo esto solo despertaba el complejo de inferioridad en el quinto espada y la ira del sexto.

Ninguno de ellos dos podía aceptar el hecho de que Sakamaki tenía al mejor hollow trabajando como un sirviente.

Cuando Noitra volvió a aparecer su mirada era sombría, la sonrisa que portaba se había desvanecido y su energía se desbordaba —Dices tener algo que proteger, un alma que te devolvió la vida pero… ¡Yo me encargaré de arrebatártela! — exclamó con furia antes de utilizar su resurrección.

—¡Cuando termine contigo estaré más cerca de ser el Rey de este maldito lugar! — dijo Grimmjow antes de imitar a su compañero.

Ulquiorra vio con atención como a escasos metros aparecían dos de las mejores resurrecciones que se hallaban en Hueco Mundo, sin embargo él demostraría que era superior.

El reiatsu de los tres hollow aumentó hasta ejercer la presión suficiente como para que los demás se moviesen más lentos.

El primero en atacar fue Grimmjow, detrás de él le siguió Noitra. Si uno no podía tocar a su enemigo el otro seguramente lo haría. Ulquiorra se vio obligado a esquivar los zarpazos de la pantera y las potentes estocadas del quinto espada, sin embargo pese a su velocidad comenzó a recibir pequeños rasguños en su cuerpo, los cuales pronto comenzarían a mermar su velocidad.

Inoue estaba lista para auxiliar a Ulquiorra, pero la presión era demasiada para ella y apenas podía respirar bien. Esto no pasaba desapercibido por el murciélago, quien intentaba pensar en una forma para quitarse a sus oponentes de encima y así lograr escapar.

Mientras Ulquiorra buscaba una estrategia, Noitra logró conectar uno de sus ataques, el cual hizo una profunda herida en el pecho de su oponente. Enseguida una serie de zarpazos hicieron que el daño aumentase y que Ulquiorra comenzara a toser sangre y perdiera su habilidad para esquivar. Pronto, el cuerpo del murciélago debió resistir el ataque sin piedad de sus dos adversarios, pero esto parecía ser inútil, pues su energía comenzó a disminuir a un ritmo alarmante. Asimismo tanto Grimmjow como Noitra parecían haber perdido la cordura, pues sus ataques no mostraban piedad al igual que sus miradas.

Cuando ambos espadas al servicio de Aizen retrocedieron para preparar el último golpe, el escudo de Inoue hizo aparición.

—¡Paren todos por favor! — les pidió la joven, aunque en su voz se podía escuchar cierta pizca de temor —¡Ninguno de ustedes está actuando como usualmente lo hace! — agregó alarmada.

Hubo un pequeño silencio después de esas palabras, el cual fue interrumpido por una risa bastante siniestra, la cual provino de Ulquiorra. Grimmjow al escucharla salió de lo que parecía haber sido un trance, de inmediato le disparó un pequeño cero a Noitra.

El quinto espada reaccionó de inmediato y sujetó a Grimmjow por el cuello —¡¿Quién te crees para hacer eso?! — le reclamó.

Grimmjow no contesto, solo se limitó a señalar al murciélago. Cuando Noitra miró en su rostro pudo verse sorpresa, de inmediato las palabras de Barragan vinieron a su mente.

" _Sí, alguna vez ellos trajeron a un shinigami. Un noble para ser exactos. Su mirada era roja como la sangre, con una sonrisa siniestra y un alma tan oscura que los hollow se alejaban al verlo y se negaban a devorarlo. Siendo franco nunca he visto a alguien similar…¿Aizen-sama? No, él se queda como un maestro zen junto a ese hombre, aunque me pregunto porque lo encarcelaron de esa forma, ¿Qué trataban de esconder? Me he preguntado eso en más de una ocasión"_

La pantera haciendo uso de su sonido, apareció delante de Inoue —No sé qué demonios le pasa a ese hollow, pero su mirada es igual a la de un hombre que fue encarcelado en esta tierra. Quita ese escudo y asegúrate de que no te toque — dijo serio antes de colocarse a la defensiva.

Ante sus palabras Ulquiorra sonrió antes de mirarle —Solo estoy haciendo uso de uno de mis siervos. Un emperador tiene derecho a utilizarlos, además ustedes dos fueron quienes lo debilitaron al punto de que pude tomar su cuerpo sin permiso.

Noitra gruñó para llamar la atención de la pantera—Sácala de este lugar.

—Esta también es mi batalla— replicó Grimmjow.

—¡Yo estoy listo para morir, tú te seguirás aferrando a la vida! — respondió molesto Noitra antes de señalar a su enemigo —Él está en lo cierto, soy la representación de la desesperación. Y creo que merezco morir en desesperación.

Grimmjow negó —¡Yo también pelearé! No sabemos cómo demonios ese bastardo se introdujo en la mente de Ulquiorra, pero no puedo huir así que pelearé quieras o no— dijo antes de mirar a Inoue —Ve por ayuda, tengo el presentimiento que ahora tu caballero superará sus límites sin esfuerzo. Y no sé qué pasé si nos derrota, mucho menos de lo que sucedería si domina a Stark o Barragan.

La joven asintió antes de correr, Ulquiorra trató de ir tras ella, pero Grimmjow y Noitra se lo impidieron.

Orihime ya se había alejado un par de pasillos, sin embargo el sonido de los ceros impactando por el lugar aún era audible, asimismo la energía de los espadas aumentando y disminuyendo debido a los ataques y sus emociones era perceptible. De pronto algo rozó su cabello, al girarse se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Grimmjow, quien ahora tenía graves heridas en su cuerpo y como si eso no fuese suficiente, Ulquiorra se acercaba a gran velocidad mientras sostenía una lanza relámpago. Al ver la mirada rojiza del murciélago supo a que se referían los otros dos espadas sobre que algo marchaba mal, asimismo la sonrisa siniestra en el rostro del hollow era bastante aterradora.

Ella estaba casi segura que Ulquiorra no actuaría de esa forma o por lo menos no tendría una expresión de satisfacción tan descarada. Además vio como Grimmjow intentó levantarse sin éxito y de cómo Noitra trataba de detener a su enemigo para que no matase a su compañero ya que de hacerlo, él no tendría oportunidad alguna de sobrevivir.

—¡Santen Kesshun! — exclamó para invocar el escudo.

La lanza se clavó, pero Ulquiorra no cambió su expresión en lugar de eso comenzó a aplicar más fuerza, pronto las grietas comenzaron a aparecer, sin importar cuanta energía estuviese recibiendo el escudo.

—¡Gran Rey cero! — dijo Grimmjow un par de segundos antes de que el escudo cediera.

La lanza y el cero chocaron entre sí provocando una gran explosión, la cual arrojó a las tres personas en distintas direcciones. Sin embargo Noitra logró alcanzar a Inoue y con su cuerpo frenó parte del impacto.

—¿De qué lado estas? — le preguntó el quinto espada mientras se levantaba con esfuerzo.

Ella soltó un pequeño suspiro —Del que no deba de matar.

Noitra rio al escucharla —Eres extraña, no me sorprende que Kurosaki haya decidido torturarte de esa forma, alguien tan bondadoso es abusado sin piedad por creaturas como nosotros… Pero ningún bastardo como él estará por encima de mí, sin importar que sea el rey o el emperador de este lugar— respondió antes de comenzar a caminar hacia Ulquiorra quien estaba golpeando a un agotado Grimmjow. —Gatito, no pensé que fueses a rendirte tan fácil— se burló.

La pantera al escucharlo, le lanzó una patada seguida de un cero a su oponente, logrando así hacer una pequeña distancia —No dirías lo mismo si tu hubieses sido golpeado en repetidas ocasiones. Anda, hay que matarlo y si alguien de nosotros dos muere será por débil — respondió con una sonrisa antes de mirar a Inoue —Vete, no nos haremos responsables de ti a partir de ahora. Que le jodan a Aizen si se entera.

Ambos espadas atacaron a Ulquiorra, pero esta vez sus golpes no le hacían nada y en cambio solo se escuchaba el hierro del murciélago. Tal parecía que el emperador se estaba acostumbrando al cuerpo y con ello lograba dominar mejor sus habilidades.

Cada vez era más frecuente que Grimmjow o Noitra golpeasen con sus cuerpos el techo, las paredes o el suelo de los edificios que apenas podían mantenerse de pie. Aun así, Ulquiorra se negaba a matarlos con una de sus lanzas y en lugar de eso seguía golpeándolos sin piedad.

En un momento determinado, un cero lanzó a los dos espadas quienes intentaron levantarse pero sus cuerpos no respondieron en lugar de eso solo pudieron toser sangre, asimismo Ulquiorra se acercó con pasos lentos.

—Hala, el dúo de espadas " **más poderoso de este lugar** " no pudo hacer nada contra su emperador— dijo el murciélago con burla antes de apuntarles con su dedo índice —Es una pena que deban de morir y se pierdan de como devoro la vida de este y los otros dos mundos de una buena vez.

 _Un cero volvió a cargarse._

Noitra golpeó el suelo con su puño —No somos nada comparados con él, desde un principio sabías el resultado ¿Verdad? Si es así, ¡Porque no me asesinaste desde el principio!— dijo con una mezcla de tristeza y furia —¡Era más fácil mostrarme que mi esfuerzo no valió la pena!

—¡Cállate! ¡Si quieres morir de rodillas no te lo impediré, pero yo aún tengo que pelear! — respondió Grimmjow molesto mientras clavaba sus garras en sus piernas para hacerlas reaccionar y así poder levantarse —NO PUEDO DEFRAUDAR A QUIENES ME DIERON SU ENERGÍA PARA SER UN ESPADA, SERÍA UN COBARDE DE HACERLO.

Ulquiorra miró con desprecio a ambos espadas y disparó.

—¡Santen Kesshun!

Noitra y Grimmjow miraron con asombro como aquella humana había reunido el valor para protegerlos, ellos daban por seguro que ella ya se encontraba lejos.

A diferencia de las otras dos ocasiones, el escudo parecía resistir sin mucho esfuerzo el ataque de Ulquiorra, además tenía una forma ligeramente distinta.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó Grimmjow mientras Noitra intentaba lidiar con su complejo de inferioridad al recordar a Nell por un instante al ver a Inoue frente a él.

Ella tardó en responder debido al cansancio que tenía en ese instante al darle tanta energía a su escudo—Un escudo protege a ambos lados… Si no puedo luchar daré toda mi energía para proteger, quizá mi enemigo no lo entienda pero, toda vida tiene valor… Sin importar lo débiles que seamos, lo malvados o insensibles yo creo que en ustedes hay algo que vale la pena proteger.

Sus palabras impresionaron a los dos espadas, sin embargo el emperador solo rio.

—El siguiente cero romperá tus esperanzas e ilusiones y tu vida se marchitará junto a la de esos dos idiotas, justo como deseas— dijo Ulquiorra para cargar un segundo ataque.

Noitra miró a la pantera —Grimmjow, necesitaremos trabajar en equipo. Así que ayúdame a levantarme— le dijo serio.

—¿Equipo?, ¿Qué mosca te ha picado? — le preguntó Grimmjow, sin embargo al notar que su compañero iba en serio lanzó un pequeño suspiro antes de obedecer.

Ambos se levantaron con lo que les restaba de fuerzas.

La sonrisa sádica regresó a Noitra —A mi señal quitas el escudo. Lanzaremos nuestro último cero, si vamos a morir que sea peleando hasta que nuestro último suspiro se desvanezca en esta tierra sin esperanza — dijo aunque en su voz podía escucharse los que parecía ser resignación.

Grimmjow seguía sin creer del todo las palabras de su compañero, pero no había alternativa. Ambas energías comenzaron a ser reunidas. Noitra iba a dar la señal, pero su cuerpo cedió y cayó, casi enseguida le siguió Grimmjow ante el peso extra.

—¡Maldición, despierta bastardo! — le gritó el sexto espada a su compañero quien yacía al borde de la inconsciencia.

—Se acabó el tiempo— dijo Ulquiorra al observar la escena —Mueran— agregó.

Inoue comenzó a darle más energía al escudo. Grimmjow miró con impotencia como aquella humana de la cual se mofaban parecía desear más la vida que la victoria. Ahora él y su compañero no parecían más que bufones, se habían jactado de su poder y anhelaban más solo para demostrarse algo absurdo.

—Qué más da, vivir sin motivo o morir sin legado. Eso es de shinigamis y humanos, pelearé hasta caer— murmuró el felino antes de regresar a su forma base y levantarse gracias a que su consumo de energía se redujo a cambio de perder significativamente su poder.

Con pasos lentos se acercó a Inoue y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

—¿Crees poder utilizar mi energía para fortalecer esto? — le preguntó con cansancio para sacarla por un momento de sus pensamientos.

—N-No lo sé— respondió la joven antes de cerrar los ojos para concentrarse más.

A los pocos segundos, Inoue sintió como otra energía trataba de mezclarse con la suya, miró por un instante a su lado y observó como Grimmjow elevaba lo más que podía su poder. Gracias a esto el escudo parecía recuperarse un poco, sin embargo era cuestión de tiempo para que cediera.

Por otro lado Noitra abrió un poco sus ojos solo para ver a Grimmjow e Inoue resistiendo el ataque, pero en cualquier momento sus energías cesarían.

Al principio no le importó morir, Barragan lo había dicho claramente: _Ellos no tienen esperanza más allá de pelear como bestias hasta morir._

Sin embargo las palabras de Ulquiorra comenzaron a hacerle dudar, estaba seguro que aquel hollow tenía los mismos sentimientos que una piedra… pero a la vez parecía estar tan vivo como un humano.

Quizá podían encontrar un motivo para su existencia, algo que les ayudase a escapar del vacío que significaba ser un hollow. De ser así estaría actuando como un idiota, trató de levantarse pero su cuerpo apenas respondía. Realmente no merecía ser el quinto espada, pensó, pues hasta Grimmjow parecía manejar mejor su cuerpo y energía pese a haber recibido más daño.

Una sensación desagradable apareció en su cuerpo y un sabor amargo hizo lo mismo en su boca, pese a saber esto su orgullo le gritó con fuerza que pelease un poco más.

Fue entonces que Noitra se arrastró hasta lograr sujetar del tobillo a la sexta espada y mientras la pantera se sobresaltaba, él comenzó a darle lo que restaba de su energía.

—Arriba, un espada no puede morir de cara al suelo. Si no puedes levantarte, mínimo mira a tu oponente antes de exhalar tu último aliento— le ordenó el felino serio.

Noitra sonrió antes de mirar hacia arriba, solo para encontrarse con la mano de su compañero.

—Así que no saldremos de esta, ¿Verdad? — mencionó el quinto espada antes de aceptar la ayuda.

—Ahí tienes todo el respeto que debía darte, así que no digas nada más— respondió la pantera solo para sentir como su compañero se recargaba un poco más en él.

La muerte parecía tan cercana para ellos tres, sin embargo la joven necesitaba aferrarse a la vida. Deseaba con toda su alma volver a ver al resto de sus amigos, saber que sucedió con Ichigo y esperar a que el Goitei pudiese detener a Aizen.

—Esta vez no voy a rendirme, no seré todo lo que él dijo ¡Por una vez ganaré y será esta pelea!—dijo a modo de motivación mientras obligaba a su cuerpo a crear más energía —¡Quiero ver un nuevo mañana!

Ninguno de ellos se percató del momento en que el ataque del murciélago fue reflejado, mucho menos de que ahora el escudo era distinto y que Santen Kesshun se había transformado en Shiten Koushun. Solo pudieron sentir el impacto disminuido de la explosión, el cual fue suficiente como para derribarlos. Una nube de polvo se levantó, y pronto se escucharon unos pasos lentos acercándose.

Grimmjow soltó un suspiro —Admito que me has impresionado, princesa. Fue divertida esta pelea, ¿No crees Noitra?

El aludido chasqueó la lengua para sonreír divertido —La mejor que he tenido.

Antes de que Inoue o alguno de los dos espadas pudiese decir algo, la figura de Ulquiorra apareció de entre el polvo, pequeñas heridas eran visibles en su cuerpo las cuales eran opacadas por un gran corte en su rostro y pecho del cual goteaba sangre y sus alas rotas que parecían a punto de caer de su espalda.

—Tienen suerte de que pudiese recuperar el control de mi cuerpo para recibir el impacto— comentó Ulquiorra antes de caer de rodillas para toser sangre.

—¡Ulquiorra-san! — exclamó Inoue para intentar moverse, sin embargo el dolor la obligó a quedarse en su lugar.

El murciélago al terminar de toser miró a los dos espadas —Ustedes dos, Ashura-sama les necesitará así que acepten esta propuesta: Vengan con nosotros y ayúdennos a detener al emperador— dijo.

—Vale— respondió de inmediato Noitra solo para notar que Grimmjow le miraba con asombro —Él, a pesar de ser su sirviente es bastante fuerte, mira que paliza nos ha pegado con su verdadero potencial. Quieras o no, si no fuese por nuestra pequeña mascota ahora mismo seríamos dos cadáveres más. Yo quiero ser más fuerte y si eso significa unirme a un shinigami lo haré.

Grimmjow se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos por un momento —No tienes orgullo, Noitra… Aunque no es mala opción, creo que él tiene más libertad que nosotros. No parecemos más que unos títeres atados, creyendo ser los más fuertes cuando un shinigami y su subordinado han derrotado a tres de nosotros.

—Bien, en ese caso solo me queda notificarle a Ashura-sama de la habilidad del emperador— mencionó Ulquiorra antes de levantarse con esfuerzo.

Iba a marcharse pero algo en su interior le pedía quedarse, tenía un presentimiento de que algo les podía pasar a ellos tres si él se alejaba demasiado.

—Iré a dar un vistazo, quizá otro espada está cerca— agregó el murciélago antes de ir a dar una vuelta.

No parecía haber ninguna amenaza, sin embargo cuando iba a regresar sintió como aquel reiatsu que le había dominado crecía un poco más, asimismo la presencia de un espada se apagaba. En su mente apareció una posible respuesta.

 _ **Quizá el emperador no solo se alimentaba de emociones y miedos…**_

Aquella energía que se había desvanecido le pertenecía a Zommari, quien seguramente ya había perecido. Poco antes de ese evento, Rukia se había encontrado con el Aaroneiro, quien poseía la apariencia de Kaien y esperaba engañarla.

—Vaya, es bastante curioso verte como un enemigo— mencionó el espada con calma, solo para notar que la joven shinigami se sorprendía de su apariencia.

—Kaien-dono, ¿Es usted? — le preguntó la joven solo para sentirse un poco mareada, sin embargo logró recuperarse rápidamente.

El espada asintió —Después del ataque de ese hollow terminé en Hueco Mundo, aunque me tomó un poco de trabajo, pude hacerme con el control— respondió para sonreír, se disponía a atacar pero se percató de que la mirada violácea parecía mirar con miedo a algo o alguien que se encontraba a sus espaldas. Giró por instinto pero no había nada —¿Te encuentras bien? — le preguntó fingiendo preocupación.

Rukia sacudió ligeramente su cabeza para después colocarse a la defensiva —Hazte a un lado o vas a morir— amenazó.

—¿De qué hablas? Se supone que somos amigos ¿No? — mencionó extrañado el espada.

Ella negó —¡Eres un impostor!, ¡Tu energía es completamente distinta a la de él! — gritó furiosa.

—Vaya, al parecer eres más inteligente de lo que aparentas— respondió el hollow con un poco de curiosidad —Sin embargo yo sé un par de cosas que tú…— Aaroneiro se detuvo al sentir aquella extraña energía rondar el lugar por segunda ocasión.

Ninguno de los espada le comentó a Aizen sobre esto, todos creyeron que era algo sin importancia, sin embargo ahora comenzaba a creer que esa energía afectaba a los shinigamis, pues la joven le miraba con algo similar al odio.

Y sin una palabra, Rukia se lanzó al ataque. El espada pensó que se trataba de algo temerario, pero al ver que ella esquivaba su contrataque sin esfuerzo no supo que pensar. Además la energía de aquella shinigami comenzaba a crecer a un ritmo alarmante, estaba seguro de que ella no era teniente, mucho menos capitana, pero su reiatsu decía todo lo contrario. Sin embargo aquella shinigami parecía ignorar que su poder crecía a un ritmo alarmante.

Cuando la espada blanca logro perforar su hombro, el hollow retrocedió con sonido —Maldición— murmuró bastante molesto, parecía que no tendría opción y debería de utilizar su resurrección antes de tiempo. —Glotonería— dijo para transformarse.

Sin embargo tenía la sensación de que algo estaba fuera de lo normal, pues no fue atacado y mucho menos observó la sorpresa en su oponente.

La curiosidad crecía y él comenzaba a acercarse con pasos lentos, pero a medida de que reducía la distancia pudo notar que la mirada de ella había perdido su brillo, asimismo su rostro mostraba una seriedad que solo tendría alguien que hubiese vivido batallas sangrientas.

—Baila, Sode no Shirayuki— pronunció Rukia.

El hollow esquivó el ataque con dificultad y volvió a alejarse. Sin embargo se percató de que el suelo comenzaba a congelarse aunque no había ningún cambio de temperatura perceptible.

—¿Qué clase de shinigami eres? — le preguntó a su oponente.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio y le atacó un par de veces más que volvieron a ser esquivadas por Aaroneiro, quien dejó de estar molesto y en cambio comenzó a asustarse. Era como si ella ya conociera todos sus movimientos, la muerte parecía ser su única alternativa pero de nuevo aquella energía desconocida se hizo presente.

—Puedo ayudarte a no ser un cadáver. Solo acepta— murmuró una voz grave y espectral al oído del hollow.

El espada aceptó al verse acorralado por el hielo y la habilidad de su oponente. De inmediato su cuerpo regresó a su estado normal, asimismo su mirada obtuvo un ligero color rojizo.

—Kuchiki Rukia, prepárate para morir— dijo el hollow en un tono burlón.

La aludida se disponía a silenciar de una buena vez a un oponente que no mostró ser un reto, sin embargo al dar un paso hacia este, su forma cambió… Se había vuelto el dibujo que Ulquiorra le había entregado, asimismo una sensación de terror apareció en lo más profundo su corazón.

— ¿Qué pasa? Parece que hubieses visto tu propia muerte— mencionó el espada antes de dar un par de pasos hacía ella.

Aquella confianza que Rukia tenía se fue desvaneciendo a la par de que la distancia disminuía, por un instante creyó ver el Goitei a espaldas del hollow, asimismo el piso estaba teñido de rojo y un aroma similar al metal se dispersaba en el aire.

Quizá se trataba de su habilidad, pensó. Sin embargo cuando el hollow la atacó con su espada aquellas visiones aumentaron al igual que el miedo, cosa que la desconcertó en gran medida. Ese miedo parecía irracional como si ya hubiese visto de lo que era capaz su enemigo.

Recordó las palabras de Ulquiorra sobre el dibujo, sin embargo no entendía a qué se refería. Estaba segura que era la primera ocasión en donde se enfrentaba a ese espada y que no había motivo para sentirse así.

"¡Mamá! "

Aquel grito hizo que un escalofrió recorriese a Rukia, la voz era familiar y la sensación de miedo fue sustituida por desesperación. Gracias a esto, recibió un golpe de Aaroneiro en el estómago, el cual la hizo retroceder además de obtener una pequeña herida.

El espada rio divertido —Vaya, hacía décadas que no me divertía con el miedo de un alma. Aunque no comprendo de donde viene el tuyo. Pareciera como si ya nos hubiésemos visto…— dijo con calma.

—¡Byakurai! — exclamó la joven para atacarle con el shikai, el cual impactó contra el hollow pero no le hizo gran daño. Es más, la energía que había mostrado minutos atrás parecía haberse desvanecido.

—Con ese poder morirás— mencionó su oponente para invocar el shikai de Kaien —Pero te daré el regalo de matarte con el shikai de un buen amigo tuyo.

Pese a las palabras burlonas, el enojo se negaba a aparecer en ella y a cambio el miedo seguía creciendo—¡Tsugi no mai, Hakuren! — dijo en un intento de hacerlo retroceder o congelarlo el tiempo suficiente como para crear una estrategia.

El hollow solo retrocedió como precaución, pero sus intenciones seguían igual.

Ninguno de ellos dos notaba que su aliento era visible, mucho menos que el suelo ya era de hielo y las paredes rápidamente se cubrían. Mucho menos de que sus movimientos se volvían más lentos debido al frio.

Cuando Aaroneiro intentó utilizar la habilidad del shikai para asestarle un buen golpe a su oponente, la espada se quebró de inmediato ante el frio sorprendido al hollow.

—Interesante— mencionó el espada antes de observar a Rukia —Quiero preguntarte algo, ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado? Juraría que ya he sentido tu energía en otra ocasión.

Rukia negó —Es la primera vez— respondió mientras se mantenía alerta.

—Ya veo, sin embargo no tengo nada más que hacer con este cuerpo— comentó el hollow con calma antes de sentarse. Se había dado cuenta de que ya no serviría de nada utilizar a Aaroneiro ya que perdería sin importar cuanto explotase sus habilidades, la única posibilidad que tendría de ganar sería devorando a otro de sus compañeros.

—¿Quién eres? — le preguntó la joven.

—Mi verdadero nombre lo he olvidado, pero puede llamarme el emperador de Hueco Mundo, ahora si no es molestia ¿Puedes matar a este recipiente? Así podrás seguir tu camino— respondió sin perder la calma, pese a escuchar al auténtico espada gritar que lo liberase para escapar. —Dale gracias a Aizen y a toda la Sociedad de Almas por alimentarme lo suficiente como para surgir.

Rukia guardó silencio para levantar su espada, sin embargo antes de atacar escuchó como otras dos katanas chocaban a escasos centímetros de su cuello. De inmediato se giró para observar como Byakuya bloqueaba el ataque de Zommari.

—Tienes buena velocidad, shinigami— dijo el hollow de tez morena antes de utilizar sonido para levantar a su compañero para alejarse un poco de sus dos enemigos —¿Qué te ha pasado Aaroneiro? — le preguntó.

El aludido miró a quien le había rescatado, sabía que moriría en caso de no evolucionar. Y ahora sentía un gran temor de la muerte, quizá porque ya conocía su destino —¡Glotonería! — exclamó para convertirse y sin darle aviso atacó a Zommari, quien no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar antes de ser absorbido por su compañero con gran rapidez —Necesito más…¡Más alimento! — exclamó con fuerza antes de utilizar su nuevo aumento en la velocidad para escapar.

Byakuya iba a seguirlo, pero Rukia le detuvo —Espera por favor, algo está muy mal. Presiento que esto no debería de ocurrir de esta forma— dijo la joven.

El Kuchiki le escuchó atento, sin embargo de un momento a otro su mirada mostró sorpresa, con lentitud se acercó a Rukia —Tienes que calmarte, esperaré contigo hasta que vuelvas a sellar tu poder.

Ante sus palabras Rukia miró a su alrededor, sin embargo pronto entendió que Byakuya se refería a ella, pues su piel había adoptado un color más pálido y ahora parecía ser un tono intermedio entre hielo y nieve.

—Yo también siento que algo no marcha bien, hoy antes de irme Yato lloraba y me rogaba que me quedase, le expliqué la situación y al no tener más remedio él me pidió que tuviera mucho cuidado. Estoy seguro que eso debe tener alguna explicación, ese no es el comportamiento habitual de Yato— comentó Byakuya antes de quedarse en silencio. Las palabras llenas de temor de su hijo le habían hecho dudar, pero su deber le obligaba a hacer lo que estuviera en sus manos para proteger a su familia.

Aun así, su mente estaba inquieta y un nudo en su estómago le incitaba a terminar lo más pronto posible su estadía en aquel mundo.

—Aaroneiro, veo que también has huido— dijo Aporro al encontrárselo cara a cara, aunque había algo distinto esta vez en su compañero, como si ya no fuese el mismo.

—¿No has visto a la fracción de la quinta espada? Necesito pedirle información sobre uno de mis enemigos— fue la respuesta del espada.

Szayel negó —No, pero...

Ante sus palabras Aaroneiro siguió caminando, ignorando por completo lo que iba a decirle el científico.

Aporro soltó un pequeño suspiro de frustración, usualmente le reclamaría por su actitud pero debía apresurarse a crear una contramedida para lidiar con Abarai e Ishida.

Aaroneiro siguió su camino hasta que encontró a su objetivo, quien se mostraba inquieto.

—Sé en dónde está Noitra— le dijo a la fracción. Este se mostró un poco desconfiado ante su reacción el espada se encogió de hombros —Ve al norte si me crees, yo debo buscar a otro enemigo más sencillo.

Tesra se mantuvo callado y le dio la espalda al espada para observar el largo pasillo por el cual había llegado Aaroneiro… _Eso fue lo último que vio._


	13. Chapter 13

**Ya que me han preguntado (Ahora no recuerdo bien quien, lo siento) Sakamaki, tiene una edad aproximada a los treinta y seis años.**

 **Tomando en cuenta de que Ichigo tenía un aproximado de 18 años al terminar la Guerra Sangrienta, más diez del final, cuatro del emperador y otros cuatro del tiempo que ha estado en el Goitei.**

 **Con el cabello... dejemoslo en un azul oscuro que se ve negro sin luz y con luz azul. Aunque aveces pienso que vamos a acabar y el cabello será tema de discusión, el punto importante es que no es naranja.**

 **Tal vez estoy acelerando un poco más las cosas, pero les aseguro que valdrá la pena.** **El final se acerca y pronto todo saldrá a la luz, los más astutos tendrán una idea de lo que planeo, jujuju.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece.**

* * *

Pronto el banquete tenebroso comenzó, pero mientras Renji, Ishida, Dondochakka y Pesche le hacían frente al extravagante espada, el resto del Goitei 13 se movilizaba por la árida arena y las dañadas construcciones.

Eso incluía al cuarto espada y al capitán de la tercera división.

—¡Itzugo! — exclamó una pequeña quien salió de la nada y asustó a los dos hombres.

Sakamaki al ver que Nell saludaba feliz a su versión joven sonrió divertido —Al parecer no soy el único al cual le gusta hacer lo que se le da la gana— dijo.

—¿Y ezte quién es? — preguntó la espada mientras le observaba con detenimiento y un poco de desconfianza.

—Sakamaki Ashura, es un amigo de Rukia. Puedes llamarlo como se te dé la gana— respondió Ichigo antes de mirar al shinigami —Tú hubieses hecho lo mismo.

Ashura rio ante sus palabras —Cierto.

Nell se acercó a Sakamaki quien se agachó para que pudiese verlo mejor, lo único que esperaba era que ella no lograse reconocerlo —Zerás Maki.

—Igual que Yato, me agrada. Ahora a donde nos dirigimos, Ichigo— respondió el capitán.

—Vamos a buscar la salida de este lugar, si mis cálculos están en lo correcto, pronto Aizen alcanzará su forma de crisálida. Además… Este lugar comienza a darme nauseas.

Ashura asintió antes de observar como Nell se subía a la espalda de Ichigo quien no protestaba, tal vez ya se había acostumbrado… O solo quería disfrutarlo —¿Qué más sabes sobre el emperador?

—Más allá de eso, casi nada. Pero tengo la sospecha de que puede alimentarse de la energía de los hollow que han muerto, quizá por eso fue invencible en el pasado ¿No crees? Tener el poder de casi diez hollow de elite, las fracciones y todo lo demás debió de ser suficiente pero ahora, ¿Qué fue lo que le liberó? — dijo Ichigo para seguir su camino.

Nell miró a Ashura —¿Hablas del prisionero de la tierra? — le preguntó con curiosidad.

—Sí— respondió el capitán siguiéndole la corriente —¿Sabes algo sobre él?

La pequeña espada se quedó en silencio unos instantes antes de responder —Pesche hace tiempo leyó en un extraño lugar que el emperador era el segundo criminal más desalmado que ha existido, aunque no se decía nada del primero. Quizá fue quien ocupó antes esa prisión.

—Suena lógico— mencionó Ichigo —Considerando lo que antes hacían con sus criminales.

—Siento un poco de incomodidad en tu forma de expresarte conmigo, ¿Pasa algo? — comentó Sakamaki con curiosidad que en el fondo era preocupación.

—Mientras peleábamos cambiaste mi nombre por Renji, sé que lo que hizo fue una de las peores traiciones a la amistad pero… ¿No crees que exageras un poco?

—No, pero entonces aun no sabes todo lo que sucedió— respondió Ashura antes de soltar un suspiro, al parecer el Kurosaki aún no tenía acceso por completo a sus recuerdos. Lo cual era una fortuna hasta cierto punto —Busqué un culpable y él me sirvió, pero... Eso no me quita la responsabilidad de lo que sucedió, mucho menos me hará olvidar lo que sentí al saber que ellos dos cometieron suicidio por mi culpa.

—¿Hablas de Ishida y Chad? — le preguntó Ichigo bastante sorprendido para disminuir su andar lo suficiente como para caminar junto a Sakamaki, lo único que sabía era que al momento de la llegada del emperador ellos dos ya estaban muertos y supuso que sucedió durante la Guerra Sangrienta.

Sakamaki tragó saliva antes de responder —Ambos decidieron hundirse conmigo y convertirse en lo que odiaban. Al final el remordimiento pudo más y no hice nada. Pero tienes razón, el Renji actual no ha hecho nada, él no tiene que pagar por mis memorias— dijo Sakamaki antes de sonreír amarga y ligeramente.

—No lo sabía, lo siento.

El capitán parecía no escuchar al joven y siguió hablando —Primero me enteré por Ikkaku y fui a recoger los restos de sus ropas, incluida su posesión más preciada la cual lancé al rio, luego hice lo mismo pero con Ishida. Ninguno de ellos dos esperó a llegar a la Sociedad de Almas, solo terminaron su existencia.

Antes de que Ashura siguiera con su inquietante anécdota, Ichigo le dio un puntapié que le hizo caer en la arena. Sakamaki iba a levantarse molesto, pero el Kurosaki le detuvo colocando su pie sobre la espalda del capitán.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho, ellos no han hecho nada. No tienen por qué terminar igual, además ahora sabes cuales serían las señales a prestarle atención, sin mencionar que yo puedo ayudarte. Así que deja esa melancolía y prepárate para la batalla— dijo Ichigo antes de sonreír —Que esto se ha descontrolado.

Ashura levantó su rostro de la arena —¿A qué te refieres…

Se quedó sin palabras al ver los edificios restantes de Las Noches destruidos, a varios metros podía sentir la energía de Renji, Chad, Ishida y Mayuri, quien terminaba de vencer a Aporro, por otra parte no muy lejos se encontraba Byakuya, Rukia y Zaraki junto a Yami. Sin embargo cerca de los dos científicos se hallaba otra presencia, una que debía de haber muerto para ese punto de la historia.

Tanto Ichigo como Sakamaki se observaron entre sí por un instante antes de utilizar shumpo para llegar junto al científico.

—Ustedes tres, busquen a otro espada en esta maldita área— dijo Sakamaki al llegar. Ishida y Renji no dudaron en obedecer para comenzar a registrar el lugar.

—¿De qué hablas? Solo estaba ese farsante aquí— respondió Mayuri un poco molesto —Pero no fue nada de lo que no pudiera encargarme, si quieres míralo por ti mismo— agregó con arrogancia antes de girarse.

—Mierda— murmuró Ichigo al ver como Aaroneiro estaba junto al espada a punto de absorberlo. Se iba a lanzar a detenerlo, pero Sakamaki se interpuso en su camino.

—Aun tienes un poco de hollow en tu interior y quizá eso sea suficiente para que ese bastado te absorba y si eso sucede, estas muerto. Además tienes a Nell en la espalda, idiota— fue la respuesta de Ashura antes de colocarse a la defensiva y mirar a sus acompañantes —Escuchen, ese espada puede utilizar las técnicas de los hollow que haya absorbido y puedo asegurarles que algunas de juntarse serían peligrosas.

Después de decir esto, Ichigo bajó a Nell de su espalda —Ten cuidado, puedes luchar si quieres pero no dejes que eso te toque, ¿Vale? — le dijo.

—Sí— respondió ella con fuerza.

Todos ellos concentraron su atención sobre el espada quien terminaba de asimilar las habilidades de su última comida. Pero el suelo se estremeció y Aaroneiro giró su cabeza en dirección a Yami.

—Solo faltas tú— murmuró antes de utilizar sonido para desaparecer.

—¡No dejen que toque al decimo espada! — exclamó Sakamaki antes de seguirlo.

Al llegar a la zona donde se encontraba Yami, Sakamaki e Ichigo notaron como una energía demasiado familiar era arrojada hacia los escombros. Ambos se abalanzaron a máxima velocidad para detener el impacto.

Por otra parte Rukia sintió como dos pares de manos le sujetaban de los brazos y espalda, al verlos juntos se sorprendió, aunque por un momento creyó ver a la misma persona pero con distinta edad.

—¿Estas bien? — le preguntó Sakamaki bastante preocupado.

—Estaría mejor si le sueltas— respondió Ichigo en tono burlón.

Sakamaki de inmediato obedeció mientras intentaba contener la vergüenza que le invadía. Pero un puñetazo golpeó el rostro de Ichigo sin avisar.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Ashura después de lo que hiciste, idiota?! — dijo Rukia con una mezcla de emoción y enojo en su voz.

El Kurosaki gruñó antes de sobar la zona lastimada —Porque nos llevamos bien, ahora dime que pasa con Yami, te lanzó con una fuerza que sobrepasa la usual.

—No lo sé, su mirada de un momento a otro se volvió rojiza y su poder aumentó de forma asombrosa— respondió la joven.

—¿Puedes seguir en batalla?— le preguntó Sakamaki, al ver que ella asentía, sonrió —Bien, ahora vamos.

Al regresar observaron como Aaroneiro se mostraba nervioso ante Yami, quien simplemente mostraba una mirada orgullosa mientras esperaba el ataque de sus oponentes.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? — les preguntó Ichigo a los demás.

Byakuya en silencio apuntó a la lejanía —No creo que eso sea algo de Sosuke— fue su respuesta.

Al mirar en aquella dirección se podía ver una estela de color negro que se alzaba en el cielo hasta perderse.

—Shinigamis, ¿No van a atacarme? — les preguntó Yami con arrogancia antes de que dirigiera su mirada hacia su compañero espada —Nada de lo que hagas va a detenerme, si continuas aquí solo será cuestión de tiempo para asesinarte. Aunque fuiste lo suficientemente estúpido como para crear una buena amalgama que quizá valga la pena dominar de nuevo.

Aaroneiro comenzó a ponerse más nervioso, incluso comenzó a cambiar de apariencia sin notarlo —No, no volveré a ese lugar. ¡Aceptaré la muerte antes de ser uno contigo! — exclamó antes de lanzar un cero a Yami, quien simplemente lo desvió con su mano.

Sakamaki rápidamente analizó las palabras de ambos hollow, aunque le tomó un poco de tiempo recordar la mirada de arrogancia de aquella bestia a la cual no pudo derrotar. Al hacerlo comenzó a ponerse ansioso y después a hiperventilarse, esto no pasó desapercibido por sus aliados quienes le miraban bastante extrañados.

—Ashura— Rukia le llamó —¿Estas bien?

Él negó antes de dirigir su mirada hacia Renji, Sado e Ishida —Quiero que busquen a Inoue, seguramente Ulquiorra esté con ella y si hay algún espada enemigo no lo asesinen. Ahora mismo debemos evacuar a los hollow de mayor poder de este lugar — dijo para mirar a Ichigo y Nell —Eso va para ustedes dos también.

—Vámonos Nell, esto se puede volver peligroso— mencionó el joven antes de extenderle la mano a la pequeña espada.

Al parecer ninguno de ellos dos estaba dispuesto a poner a un amigo en peligro innecesario.

La mayoría no parecía entender de dónde provenía aquella preocupación en Sakamaki, sin embargo Byakuya recordó los libros que se estaban traduciendo en ese instante.

—Esa estela es del emperador, ¿No? — comentó el noble para mirar a su amigo.

—Eso creo.

Ante su respuesta Kenpachi chasqueó la lengua —Entonces ¿Qué esperamos? Matemos a esos dos y no habrá nada de qué preocuparnos por ahora.

Sakamaki asintió para colocarse a la defensiva —Solo espero que los demás se encuentren bien en la falsa Karakura— murmuró bastante molesto. No esperaba ese imprevisto y ahora se sentía culpable de dejar a Gin a cargo de Aizen.

Cuando se lanzaron al ataque, fueron recibidos por un par de ceros que se vieron obligados a esquivar.

—¡Tarkan! — exclamó Sakamaki para obligar a Yami y Aaroneiro a caer de rodillas

* * *

Por otra parte, el zorro también se encontraba bastante irritado ante la escena que se veía obligado a presenciar.

Aunque Sakamaki le había dicho que no debía de meterse en la batalla central, nunca le mencionó sobre la paliza que le darían a su amiga. Sin embargo en esta ocasión no tenía necesidad de fingir que no le importaba y haría lo posible por protegerla.

Antes de que Allon le diese el último golpe a Rangiku, Ichimaru saltó —Bankai, Kamishini no Yari— pronunció para que su espada cortase a la mitad a la mascota de aquellas tres fracciones, cuando la bestia cayó, el zorro se giró a ver a su amiga —Rangiku-chan, deberías pedir ayuda si la necesitas. El orgullo es malo— le dijo antes de que su sonrisa desapareciera y sus ojos se posasen sobre las tres fracciones —Y por eso ustedes tres lo pagaran caro.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiese atacar, Yamamoto hizo aparición y terminó con las fracciones.

—Teniente Ichimaru, le recomiendo que guarde sus fuerzas para la verdadera amenaza, dudo que el fuego le detenga— dijo el comandante antes de seguir su camino.

Al escucharlo Ichimaru soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de rascarse la nuca —Ni lo diga, que yo sería al primero que Aizen asesinaría— mencionó para dirigirse con Hinamori, quien se levantaba con ayuda de Rangiku —Hinamori-san, le sugiero que se prepare, por otro lado Rangiku-chan escóndete de todos los demás.

—¿Por qué haría eso? — le preguntó la teniente de la décima división un tanto extrañada por la petición de su camarada de la tercera.

Ichimaru regresó a resguardarse detrás de su sonrisa habitual —Las cosas van a ponerse desagradables y no quiero que Aizen intente utilizarte solo para molestarme, pero si lo deseas ayuda a tú capitán en la batalla. Si me disculpan debo prepararme— respondió antes de irse con shumpo.

Ante esto, Matsumoto miró a Momo en busca de una respuesta, pero ella se mantuvo callada. Había algo que no le gustaba para nada, sin embargo por el momento cumpliría la petición de Gin y se enfocaría en sanar lo más que pudiese las heridas de Hinamori.

La segunda ronda comenzaba, los vizard hacían aparición y los espadas se reagrupaban, asimismo Aizen y Tousen eran liberados del fuego.

Mientras comenzaba la batalla entre Kaname y Komamura, Barragan se disponía a lanzar su respira por todos lados, en busca de asesinar a cuantos pudiera.

—¡Alto! — exclamó Ichimaru deteniendo al espada que ocupaba el segundo lugar.

—Shinigami, ¿Acaso esto no es suficiente descortesía de su parte?, ¿Acaso crees que puedes retenerme por más tiempo? ¡Un teniente no será suficiente, estos dos tuvieron que trabajar en equipo para hacerme frente de forma efectiva!— comentó Barragan con arrogancia.

—Esta no es tu batalla, teniente— agregó la capitana un poco molesta.

Ichimaru se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto —Lo sé, lo sé, pero esta es una guerra insignificante, comparada a lo que viene, esto es solo un juego de niños, además, tenemos un oponente con el cual podemos negociar, ¿No es así?— respondió antes de mirar fijamente a Barragan —Sé que Aizen te quitó del trono, pero siendo franco él será derrotado por mi capitán, ¿Por qué no nos ahorramos energía y se nos une? A cambio tiene la palabra de la tercera división de que recuperará Hueco Mundo, después de que nosotros nos encarguemos de una pequeña plaga que desea surgir.

El hollow iba a reírse de la oferta, pero recordó como el cuarto espada le preguntó sobre el pasado de Hueco Mundo. Quizá había algo relacionado con aquel prisionero enterrado en las profundidades de su tierra.

De ser así, era cuestión de tiempo para que algo malo sucediese si es que aquel hombre aprendió los secretos de los hollow, aunque no tenía la certeza de lo peligroso que era por sí solo.

—Shinigami, ¿Acaso hablas de aquel que fue encerrado?

—Sí, él es de quien hablo, el emperador de Hueco Mundo— respondió con calma.

Barragan se sorprendió al escuchar ese título por parte del teniente, aunque al ver la misma reacción provenir de la capitana y el vizard supo que este era un asunto que pocos conocían o que le habían brindado la suficiente importancia.

—Después de eso no quiero a ningún shinigami en mis tierras, ¿Entendido? — fue la petición del espada más viejo.

Ichimaru se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos —Vale, pero en caso de emergencia mandaremos una notificación con algún hollow de tu confianza.

Barragan extendió su mano mientras una leve sonrisa se formaba en su rostro —Al fin encuentro un shinigami que sabe dialogar con un hollow en lugar de atacar como una bestia— dijo.

Pero antes de que pudieran cerrar el trato, Aizen hizo aparición y apunto con su espada al cuello de su subordinado. Los ojos marrones miraron con severidad a Ichimaru, quien se mantuvo sereno a diferencia de sus dos compañeros que se disponían a atacar.

—Al parecer Sakamaki tiene un negociador en sus filas. Uno que además es un traidor de primera, tienes suerte de que él te respaldase, de lo contrario tu destino sería más cruel de lo que piensas— comentó Sosuke.

Ichimaru rio un poco nervioso ante las palabras del castaño —¿Importa? Ahora solo debo de asesinarte y todo se habrá acabado.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás?, Gin— le retó Aizen.

—Yo conozco todos los puntos débiles de tu espada y de aquella joya destructora que llevas en tu cuerpo— respondió con confianza el zorro.

Sosuke fingió sorprenderse, había analizado a todos sus oponentes y rápidamente logró entender cuál era la mejor forma de proceder. Sin decir palabra alguna utilizó shumpo y se llevó a Ichimaru del cuello a una zona alejada de todos.

Lo arrojó con fuerza contra los edificios y después tuvo que esquivar el shikai de Gin, cosa que no le costó mucho, pero ya estaba todo listo para su siguiente movimiento.

—Sakamaki será inteligente, pero yo lo soy más— dijo Aizen antes de sonreír con arrogancia —Pronto verás a que me refiero. — agregó antes arrojarle un pequeño hado para marcharse.

El ataque no fue tan fuerte como para asesinarlo, sin embargo logró aturdirlo por algunos segundos, aunque esto terminó por despertar la ira del teniente.

—¡No te dejaré escapar tan fácilmente! — gritó Ichimaru para seguirle.

Sin embargo al regresar a la zona de batalla principal, todas las miradas se posaron sobre Ichimaru y sin permitirle reaccionar vio como Stark se lanzaba a atacarlo y respondió.

—¡Hiyori!

 _Aquel grito hizo que Gin pudiese ver la realidad._

 _Ahora no era Hinamori quien poseía la apariencia de Aizen, sino él._

Se preguntó cuándo fue que él pudo caer bajo la influencia de Kyoka Suigetsu, pues tomó todas las precauciones posibles. A su mente vino el instante en el que Aizen apuntó con su espada a Barragan, no fue una amenaza simplemente, sino que fue parte para asegurarse de que caería en la trampa.

La rabia comenzó a crecer en el zorro, quien buscaba algún indicio sobre la nueva apariencia que Aizen habría adoptado. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de analizar bien a quienes lo rodeaban, pues Hikaro, Barragan, Soi Fong y varios más se lanzaron al ataque.

El teniente apenas podía esquivar el conjunto de ataques gracias a su velocidad, pero esto solo enfurecía más a sus compañeros.

—¡Acabaré con esto de una maldita vez! — exclamó Hikaro antes de sacar de su bolsillo una pequeña botella, pero al beberla escupió el contenido de una vez —¡¿Quién fue el bastardo que lo cambió por sake tintado?!

Ichimaru rio al ver esa escena, ahora no podía decir que él era quien tenía la verdadera pócima o simplemente el caos se desataría más de lo que estaba. Aunque debía de terminar lo más pronto posible con la ilusión de Aizen, pues el resto de sus compañeros estaban cerca de terminar sus respectivas batallas y no dudarían en unirse a darle la paliza de su vida.

Los ataques iban y venían, pero el zorro se negaba a responder a cambio de recibir pequeños cortes y uno que otro golpe. Cuando Hinamori apareció, supo que tenía una oportunidad, después de esquivar el primer ataque de Tobuime la sujetó por la muñeca y la jaló hacia él.

—Si muero no podré decirle lo que siento y me odiaría por eso— murmuró.

Aquellas palabras hicieron reaccionar a la joven, quien le siguió la corriente y continuó atacando junto a sus compañeros en espera de otra oportunidad—Trataré de encontrarlo por ti— respondió.

Gin sonrió como agradecimiento antes de seguir esquivando. Sin embargo pronto aparecieron los últimos shinigamis que hacían falta.

Al ver a Komamura aun con su bankai junto a Hisagi, pudo saber que Kaname ya estaba cerca de morir. Maldijo en su interior el hecho de que no tuvo el valor para declararse, si salía vivo eso sería lo primero que haría.

Pero las probabilidades se habían reducido significativamente ahora que estaba el shikai de Aizen actuando sobre todos y le marcaban como el blanco a matar.

Su mejor y única apuesta era esperar… o probar suerte con aquello que había robado de sus aliados.

Aunque primero debería de aprender a contrarrestar el shikai de Hikaro, quien estaba bastante molesto y ahora hacía equipo con Kyoraku.

* * *

Varias explosiones se escucharon por todo Hueco Mundo, mientras los tres capitanes intentaban detener el ataque de Aaroneiro y Yami con bakudo para evitar el mayor daño posible. Asimismo Zaraki se preparaba para atacar, a la par de que el grupo conformado por Ishida, Renji y Chad regresaba con éxito.

—Rukia, ¿Ya terminaste de hacer cuentas? — le preguntó Ashura mientras le daba más energía a su barrera.

—Sí y en total solo nos hemos enfrentado a un total de cinco arrancar y tres espada, de los cuales ninguno ha muerto. — fue la respuesta de la joven.

Cuando Sakamaki sintió la energía de Ulquiorra le miró —¿Algún muerto? — preguntó, a lo que el murciélago negó —Maldición, ese espada ha devorado a buena parte de este lugar. A este punto no sé qué se pueda hacer.

—Pelear como equipo, por mucho que les joda a algunos. Tenemos a un hollow que ha devorado lo suficiente como para superarme en fuerza, además de que puede usar sus habilidades y a otro que está dominado por el emperador, sería estúpido intentar luchar uno a uno— respondió Ichigo quien venía con Nell, Pesche y Dondochakka.

—¿Has dicho que está siendo dominado por el emperador? — mencionó Grimmjow un poco sorprendido.

—¿Qué hay con eso? — le cuestionó Kenpachi quien comenzaba a aburrirse un poco al no hacer nada.

Noitra respondió —Llevará a su portador al límite, si el hollow de Sakamaki nos metió una paliza cuando le pasó lo mismo. No sé qué esperar del espada cero, sin esa confianza e idiotez que le caracterizan será peligroso.

Ante esto Sakamaki miró a Renji, Rukia e Inoue —¿Podrán sanarles un poco más a los espadas? — creo que tengo una buena idea para hacerles frente.

Después de decirlo, ellos tres obedecieron. No era momento de dudar sobre la habilidad del capitán para obtener ventaja en una situación así.

—Espero que sea efectiva, ya me estoy hartando de ayudarles con esto— comentó Mayuri, quien comenzaba a sentir más curiosidad sobre el emperador. Al principio no le tomó mucha importancia pero ahora sonaba bastante interesante.

—Mientras no tome el control del otro espada estaremos bien, aunque creo que la pelea entre esos dos apenas empieza y nosotros solo seremos un estorbo— opinó Byakuya.

—¿Y qué? Nos mandaron para pelear, no para quejarnos— respondió Kenpachi buscando molestar un poco a sus dos compañeros quienes se limitaron a mirarle molestos.

—Silencio— les pidió Sakamaki mientras creaba una estrategia rápida en su mente —Kenpachi y Noitra contra Yami, cuando entre en su resurrección céntrense en sus brazos, Ulquiorra y Grimmjow no le permitan crear ceros, Nell, Pesche y Nondochakka asegúrense de hacerle perder el equilibrio, pero cuidado con sus patas, creo que también puede atacar desde ese punto, si no parece haber alternativa necesitaré que le envenenes capitán Mayuri. Byakuya, Abarai, Rukia, Sado y yo atacaremos a Aaroneiro, Inoue si crees poder unirte también a la batalla necesitaré que prepares le ayudes a Ishida a crear una flecha capaz de atravesar la cabeza de Aaroneiro.

—¿Por qué atacaremos primero a ese tal Aaroneiro? — le preguntó Renji al capitán de la tercera división.

—Tiene una mayor gama de ataques, aunque el emperador pueda sacarle el mayor potencial a Yami, dudo que tenga una gran cobertura. Sin embargo me preocupan las combinaciones que ahora pueda hacer Aaroneiro. — respondió antes de sentir como el ataque de los dos espadas cesaba por un instante —¡Ahora!

Todos se separaron, el grupo a cargo de Sakamaki fue el primero en atacar, aunque el espada no quisiera volver a ser poseído por el emperador, tampoco se uniría a los shinigamis, mucho menos se dejaría matar sin dar pelea antes. Aunque su estado de nerviosismo se había convertido en paranoia y estaba a nada de ser locura.

—¡Lárguense! — exclamó Aaroneiro antes de entrar en la forma final de su resurrección. Al percatarse de que sus oponentes no parecían temerle enfureció —¡Amor! — todos se detuvieron en seco, pues sus piernas y brazos eran controladas por el hollow —¡Cero cornea!

Probablemente cientos de ceros salieron de todos los ojos que ahora poseía Aaroneiro, algunos llegaron a rozar al otro equipo quien se encontraba midiendo a Yami, pero los más fuertes se dirigían a los cuatro shinigamis.

Sakamaki rápidamente elevó su energía —¡Tarkan, abajo! — ordenó a su espada, quien inmediatamente hizo que los ceros a su alcance se estrellasen contra la arena. Enseguida todos fueron soltados gracias a que se interrumpió momentáneamente el contacto visual.

Aunque esto no detendría a Aaroneiro —¡Estrangula!

—¿Incluso Luppi?, ¿Pero qué tan idiotas fueron? — murmuró Sakamaki bastante molesto antes de volver a utilizar a Tarkan, al parecer él debería quedarse como guardia, ante esta idea miró a sus compañeros —Detendré lo más que pueda, pero incluso el shikai de Tarkan tiene sus límites.

—Síganme— les dijo Byakuya a su teniente y hermana antes de lanzar un pequeño ataque a la arena para crear una cortina y poder alejarse lo suficiente como para crear una estrategia rápida.

—No creí que hubiese algo tan temible aquí y ocupando un rango bajo— comentó Renji.

—Todo ello fue gracias a que absorbió a todos sus compañeros, o a los que pudo— mencionó Rukia antes de mirar al noble —¿Alguna idea, capitán Kuchiki?

—Sí, le distraeré utilizando a Senbonzakura, después necesitaré que Abarai ataque con su bankai y finalmente tú lo congelarás utilizando todo tú poder. Cuando eso suceda, me encargaré de matarlo— fue la respuesta de Byakuya, quien invocó su bankai y lo utilizó para ocultarse.

Los pétalos comenzaron a atacar a su oponente, quien comenzó a responder con sus habilidades que se veían disminuidas por el shikai de Sakamaki quien ahora permanecía en una especie de trance para obtener el mayor potencial de su espada. Aun así, Byakuya debía mantenerse calmado, pues su bankai era repelido casi en su totalidad.

Poco después Zabimaru hizo aparición disparando su cañón de huesos el cual impactó en la espalda del hollow, quien se giró dispuesto a atacarle pero fue interceptado por el bankai del capitán de la sexta división.

Rukia utilizando shumpo se colocó en un punto ciego ya que toda la atención de Aaroneiro se encontraba sobre Renji y Byakuya, sin esperar más atacó, el Juhaku comenzó a congelar el suelo con gran rapidez y en cuestión de segundos tocó al espada.

Sin embargo cuando el hielo le congeló, recuerdos borrosos aparecieron en la mente de Rukia.

 _ **—¿Eso es todo? Una de las mayores fuerzas del Goitei solo puede congelar tan poco, te mostraré que es realmente el frío, ni siquiera tú lograrás salir de esta viva… Kuchiki Rukia— dijo una voz burlona y arrogante.**_

El miedo regresó a ella, a la par de que la figura de Aaroneiro volvía a cambiar ante la mirada a atónita de todos. Su cabeza se convirtió en la de un carnero, de sus cuencas negras aparecía un destello rojizo, su cuerpo adoptaba la forma de un león y su cola se asemejaba a la de una serpiente.

Arroneiro comenzó a reír de forma sádica antes de dirigir su mirada hacía la joven, quien comenzó a aumentar su energía de manera descontrolada.

—Así que ya nos conocemos, me preguntó como ha sucedido esto, quizá si te devoro obtenga la respuesta— dijo el espada antes de comenzar a caminar con pasos calmados hacia Rukia.

Pese a que Renji, Byakuya, Ulquiorra y Mayuri atacaron al hollow en un intento de cambiar su objetivo, sus ataques no surtían efecto alguno.

Pronto Sakamaki reconoció el pico de energía espiritual, que le indicó el hecho de que ella estaba lista para utilizar su bankai, aunque de hacerlo estaba seguro de que saldría muy mal.

—¡Gentuga Tensho! — exclamó Ichigo antes de utilizar gran parte de su energía para atacar y de pasó sacando a su amiga de aquellas memorias.

El hollow creyó que el ataque sería insignificante como el de los demás, sin embargo cuando perdió una de sus patas lanzó un gran rugido.

—¡Eres Quincy!, ¡Ellos deberían de estar muertos como los imbéciles que son! — bramó Aaroneiro antes de abrir su boca para cargar un gran Rey Cero.

—¡Primero tendrás que traspasar esto! — respondió Ichigo antes de aumentar su energía para lanzar un segundo ataque, asimismo sus compañeros prepararon sus técnicas especiales.

En ese momento Sakamaki supo que era la oportunidad perfecta para terminar con uno de sus oponentes, la arrogancia del emperador sería la perdición de su títere. Utilizando shumpo llegó con Ishida, quien había reunido junto a sus compañeros una cantidad decente de energía espiritual.

—Vamos, directo a la cabeza que no hay tiempo— dijo Ashura antes de colocar su mano sobre el hombro del Quincy y darle parte de su reiatsu.

La flecha creció en tamaño y poder, ahora era casi tan grande como la primera vez que se enfrentaron a un menos grande, sin embargo la energía se encontraba más compacta gracias al manejo de reiatsu de Sakamaki.

—¡Gentuga Tensho! — exclamó el Kurosaki, dándole la señal perfecta a sus compañeros para atacar.

Los ataques golpearon al emperador, quien se había enfocado en detener el ataque de Ichigo con su propio cero, sin embargo al sentir como un objeto atravesaba su frente y las gotas de sangre comenzaban a brotar de su rostro lanzó un alarido de dolor. Aquella sensación le era demasiado familiar, una que le recordaba vagamente a su pasado.

Quizá podría sacarles más información con su otro títere. Con esto en mente regresó el cuerpo de Aaroneiro a la normalidad, justo antes de que comenzara a desintegrarse para desaparecer.

Al ver esto, Sakamaki se apresuró a llegar con Rukia, quien se había desplomado ante el brusco cambio en su energía, sin embargo al tocarla pudo percatarse de que estaba helada y más pálida de lo habitual.

—Lo que me faltaba— murmuró el capitán antes de cargarla entre sus brazos en un intento de darle calor.

Ichigo y Byakuya fueron los segundos en acercarse.

—¿Qué fue eso? — preguntó el Kuchiki bastante extrañado.

—Un efecto secundario del emperador, te muestra tus miedos y respondes en consecuencia— respondió Ichigo, aunque tenía en claro de que ella estaba recuperando sus recuerdos del pasado.

Y antes de que Byakuya pudiese elaborar otra pregunta, el emperador hizo su siguiente jugada.

—¡Enfurécete! — dijo antes de entrar en su resurrección —Ya veo, así que este es el hollow más poderoso, creo que vamos a divertirnos todos nosotros— agregó antes de elevar su energía al punto de que incluso para los capitanes era difícil moverse.

—¡Joder!— maldijo Sakamaki mientras intentaba hacerle frente a la presión para que esta no lastimase a Rukia.

Yami al ver la escena sonrió antes de preparar un cero que seguramente asesinaría a varios de sus oponentes. Sin embargo cientos de cadenas aparecieron provenientes del pilar de luz oscura, las cuales atravesaron al enorme espada sin dificultad. De igual forma varios tatuajes de color azulado comenzaron a aparecer en la piel del hollow, solo para hacerle perder su energía a un ritmo alarmante.

—No, no voy a volver ¡Nunca lo haré! — exclamó el espada cero antes de intentar moverse lo suficiente como para liberarse.

Las cadenas no parecían dispuestas a ceder, pero finalmente el emperador logró romper algunas.

El tiempo se agotaba y parecía que solo iba a empeorar. Era matar o morir.

—Ashura-sama, creo que este hollow se alimenta de quienes han caído— le mencionó Ulquiorra con seriedad.

Sakamaki se sorprendió de escucharlo, aunque de cierta forma explicaba el gran poder que poseyó. Pues hubo bajas de numerosos hollow durante las dos guerras en las cuales participó.

—Tenemos que marcharnos a la falsa Karakura— dijo Ichigo antes de mirar a Sakamaki —Debemos intentar salvar a otro de los espadas que allí están.

—Llévense a Rukia, yo me haré cargo con los demás de esto— comentó Byakuya —Me aseguraré de que ninguno de los otros espada o hollow muera, intentaremos retenerle el tiempo suficiente como para que las cadenas hagan el resto.

—Él tiene razón, mientras menos alimento tenga esa cosa más fácil será debilitarla— agregó Grimmjow antes de sonreír —Incluso me aseguraré de que Noitra no intente pelear con Nell.

El aludido chasqueó la lengua —Dudo que esa niña recuerde algo.

—No estaría tan seguro, después de todo yo la he cuidado— respondió Ichigo burlón.

Ashura soltó un pequeño suspiro que se llevaba parte de su paciencia —Capitán Mayuri, ¿Tiene la garganta para emergencias? Quien quiera venir adelante, pero Aizen es bastante peligroso y astuto.

—Interesante forma de llamarlo capitán Sakamaki— mencionó Mayuri antes de activarla —Pero creo que debería quedarme como apoyo de los otros dos capitanes.

—Yo iré con ustedes— dijo Inoue —Si hay espadas heridos podría ayudarlos.

Ichigo asintió, pero luego su mirada se posó sobre el Quincy —Ishida, también vienes. Hay algo que deberías ver, si es que llegamos a tiempo ¿No es así, Sakamaki?

El aludido negó con cabeza antes de dar un paso al interior de la garganta —Es más probable que le dé un ataque de nervios, pero concuerdo en que sería bueno que vieses el poder de tu raza— mencionó antes de marcharse, para ser seguido por sus dos compañeros.

Guiado por la curiosidad, Ishida también se les unió solo para que la garganta se cerrase detrás de él.

Enseguida, Zaraki y Noitra se abalanzaron contra el enorme hollow, irritando bastante en el proceso al noble, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por los demás.

—Vamoz a detenerloz antez de que hagan una idiotez— le dijo Nell antes de extenderle la mano al noble.

—No la subestimes shinigami, si supieras la verdad ella podría dar miedo— comentó Grimmjow antes de ir detrás de la quinta espada y del onceavo capitán.

—Bien— respondió Byakuya antes de aceptar el apretón de manos.

Cuando lo hizo Nell sonrió antes de adoptar su verdadera forma, sorprendido a todos lo que le vieron, excepto Ulquiorra —Ya verá ese tarado de Noitra. Lo primero que debemos evitar y se lanza como kamikaze— se quejó antes de desaparecer con sonido.

Ulquiorra miró a Byakuya por un instante, a lo que el azabache asintió antes de seguirle el paso a sus compañeros. Renji iba a hacer lo mismo, pero Mayuri le detuvo.

—Necesitaremos ver de dónde surge aquella energía, así que ve a revisar mientras yo me aseguro de que Nemu no esté muerta.

El pelirrojo sabiendo que no podía negarse a la petición de un capitán tan excéntrico como lo era el de la doceava miró al moreno quien aún no se marchaba a la batalla —Acompáñame— le pidió.

—No tengo shumpo— fue la justificación de Sado.

Abarai soltó un suspiro antes de pasar una mano por su cabello —Vale, te llevo.

Pesche y Dondochakka al ver que estaban solos con el extraño científico del Goitei se miraron entre sí, sabían que no podrían hacer mucho contra un espada y que probablemente serían un estorbo.

—¡Esperen, también vamos con ustedes! — dijo Pesche antes de seguirlos acompañado de su compañero.

El capitán de la doceava división miró como aquellos dos se marchaban, poco después su mirada se posó sobre el hollow que era atacado. Había pensado que el asunto del emperador era algo sin importancia, pero ahora quería descubrir lo más que pudiera sobre él.

Por otro lado Zaraki y Noitra se encontraban esquivando las balas de Yami, a la vez de que intentaban hacerle el mayor daño posible, aunque la regeneración del espada cero era más rápida que ellos dos.

—No le haces nada y te haces llamar capitán— se burló Noitra.

Kenpachi chasqueó la lengua —Y lo dice uno de los diez espadas, mejor cállate y pelea, o voy a cambiar mi objetivo a ti.

—Inténtalo y te asesinaré— respondió Noitra bastante retador.

El shinigami iba a aceptar su apuesta, pero entonces llegaron Grimmjow y Nell a interrumpirles la amable charla con un cero en conjunto que impactó directo en el pecho de su enemigo.

—No hay tiempo de jugar— les reclamó el felino bastante molesto para elevar su energía.

Nell miró como Noitra mostraba un poco de sorpresa al percatarse de que ella estaba en su forma adulta—Luego nos arreglamos— dijo antes de prepararse para cargar otro cero, no tenía tiempo ni la paciencia suficiente como para lidiar con el complejo de su compañero. Aunque por fortuna Ichigo le ayudó a recordar todo su pasado, a cambio de que ella se volviera algo similar a una fracción secreta.

Cuando el siguiente cero fue disparado por la antigua tercera espada, no asestó solo, también se le unió un par de lanzas relámpago y Senbonzakura a máxima potencia, cosa que hizo retroceder un poco al enorme espada, pero a cambio le hizo enfurecer y aumentar su fuerza.

Las cadenas comenzaron a romperse con mayor facilidad y pronto los atacantes se dieron cuenta de que sus intentos solo empeoraban la situación.

—Mierda— murmuró Noitra al verse obligado a esquivar un par de balas de Yami, pero su velocidad no fue suficiente como para esquivar un ataque de la cola del espada. Su cuerpo impactó contra la arena para recibir parte un cero que iba dirigido hacia Ulquiorra, Nell y Kenpachi.

Byakuya por su parte intentaba atravesar el hierro, aunque en cada ocasión que atacaba parecía que el daño era menos, además el verse obligado a esquivar constantemente los ataques no le permitían concentrarse lo suficiente como para intentar atraparlo con kido.

No muy lejos de ahí, el pequeño grupo encabezado por Renji entraba en las ruinas que se encontraban alrededor de la extraña energía de color negro.

—Ya hemos estado aquí y no había mucho, seguramente Nell ya le dijo todo a Ichigo— mencionó Pesche.

—Debemos de buscar mejor— fue la respuesta del pelirrojo antes de comenzar a investigar.

Aquel lugar pese a estar destruido casi en su totalidad, aun emanaba un aire siniestro, incluso la temperatura era más baja de lo normal, como si intentase imitar al invierno. Las paredes eran de un color negro como la noche, las pocas escrituras que aún se conservaban eran tan blancas como la máscara de un hollow.

Mientras buscaban, Renji pasó junto a lo que parecía ser una estatua destruida de un shinigami, cuyo rostro estaba partido a la mitad. De pronto el ojo de la estatua brilló de un color azulado antes de que un pequeño temblor hiciese aparición, algunos escombros cayeron pero Chad logró destruirlos antes de que pudiesen significar una amenaza, cuando el movimiento terminó unas escaleras hacia el subterráneo se abrieron.

Los cuatro se adentraron en silencio, mientras bajaban la estructura en forma de caracol unas pequeñas lámparas de color verde se encendían para alumbrar su camino, sin embargo aún podían sentir la batalla entre Yami y sus colegas.

Cuando llegaron a lo más profundo se quedaron estáticos.

—¿Eso es el emperador? — preguntó Sado bastante sorprendido.

A escasos metros de ellos, las luces se encendieron para mostrar a un hombre de piel pálida cubierto de tatuajes azulados que vestía un desgatado y roto kimono rojo, se encontraba arrodillado y sus muñecas eran sujetadas por un par de grilletes, su cabello castaño era largo y cubría su rostro que miraba hacia el suelo. Pero eso no era lo más inquietante, pues de su espalda había brotado una sustancia blanca la cual se extendía hacia el techo y había formado a una gran bestia, cuyo cuerpo estaba lleno de lanzas de un color negro, además un pequeño ronquido provenía de la bestia que parecía ser un hollow.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer? — mencionó Renji preocupado, no estaba seguro de que atacarle sería lo mejor, pues en lugar de terminar con el problema podrían romper las ataduras.

—¡Miren! — exclamó Dondochakka al referirse a unas escrituras que se encontraban en la pared.

—¿Pero que dice? — respondió el teniente al encontrarse con una escritura que no comprendía, la cual consistía en varias figuras geométricas acomodadas de arriba hacia abajo y un par de kanjis tan antiguos que no podía reconocer.

El hollow apuntó con su dedo a una de las líneas —Aquí dice que solo la espada capaz de matar a los dioses puede confrontar a quienes pecaron contra la misma Sociedad de Almas, aunque también señala que los hijos del rey exiliado pueden hacerles daño, pues su poder e capaz de purificar a una escala tan grande que desaparece a lo impuro.

—Un Quincy— mencionó Chad antes de señalar otra línea —¿Qué menciona allí? Dondochakka-san.

El aludido leyó en silencio, al entender las palabras tragó saliva —Cuando las almas sean iguales a las de ellos, despertaran para gobernar. Si el equilibrio es roto por la avaricia devoraran el mundo y lo sumergirán en la oscuridad. Solo un alma solitaria cuyo miedo a la muerte sea su anhelo, vivirá para evitarlo o perecerá en el intento.

Al terminar de decirlo en voz alta, un segundo temblor apareció pequeños fragmentos caían del techo.

—AHHH— aquel gritó hizo que los cuatro volteasen hacía atrás, solo para encontrarse con una mirada rojiza sin brillo.

Aquel hombre intentó levantar una de sus manos para señalarlos, pero las cadenas comenzaron a jalarle hacia abajo, para ser devorado por la arena al igual que su creación. En el lugar donde estaban quedó un gran agujero del cual se podía escuchar los gruñidos del hombre y el ronquido de la bestia. Y antes de que pudiesen acercarse para dar un vistazo, en el suelo se formaron otras oraciones que decían lo siguiente.

 _Tus secretos te ahogaran si no han sido confesados._

 _La rabia será tu perdición al igual que el deseo._

 _Cuando muera el hijo de la Tierra el cielo despertará a reclamar su cuerpo._

 _Y los valientes perecerán al igual que los cobardes…_

Había un par de líneas más, pero un tercer temblor comenzó a sacudir el suelo con tal fuerza que el techo estaba a punto de venirse abajo. Ante esto, Renji tomó a los dos hollow y salió seguido por Sado, quien se aseguraba de que ningún fragmento de piedra les golpease.

Al salir solo pudieron ver que quedaba el enorme agujero.

—Dios, no pensé que Sakamaki estuviera preocupado por algo así. A lado del emperador Aizen queda como un raso— comentó el pelirrojo.

—Debemos decirle esto a los demás— respondió Chad, quien ahora entendía un poco el miedo que mostraba Sakamaki ante el emperador.

—Andando— dijo Renji.

Al llegar con sus compañeros, estos se encontraban un tanto confundidos ante el cadáver de Yami, el cual mostraba heridas profundas como si su hierro al final hubiese sido el que le causó daño que le provocó la muerte.

Casi de inmediato las miradas se posaron sobre el teniente —Escuchen, el emperador está atrapado, pero no sabemos por cuánto tiempo más. Debemos terminar de traducir esos libros lo más pronto posible— dijo preocupado.

Mientras tanto Sakamaki, Ichigo, Orihime, Uryuu y Rukia estaba a punto de llegar al otro lado cuando escucharon un potente aullido, el cual hizo que Sakamaki abrazara con un poco más de fuerza a la joven que aun yacía inconsciente en sus brazos.

Al cruzar se encontraron con que Ichimaru estaba acorralado, Ashura dedujo que su teniente fue el nuevo objetivo de Aizen para utilizar su shikai. Aun así no entendía por completo el origen del aullido, estaba casi seguro que había sido la voz de Gin pero esperaba que fuese un grito.

Cuando vio que la mirada azulada se había vuelto fría un escalofrió le recorrió al capitán, pero no tenía mucho tiempo, pues sus ojos lograron captar a Aizen sonriendo a la distancia.


	14. Chapter 14

**Y aquí me tienen de nuevo. Después de sentir como me movían la cama, pensar que era mi perro, recordar de estaba en la planta baja y que estaba sola, solo para salir como alma que se la lleva el diablo, para que finalmente me gritasen desde el otro lado de la calle que apagase la olla...**

 **Si eres de México y sentiste el temblor, espero que estés bien y no halla daños materiales en vuestro hogar. Si no, deseo que disfrutes la lectura.**

 **Reitero que el final se acerca, creo que le quedan dos o tres capítulos a esto y quizá le haga una portada (Quizá, no aseguro nada).**

 **Bleach no me pertenece o esto sería la saga final (En cuanto al emperador).**

* * *

Sakamaki soltó un pequeño suspiro al tomar una decisión.

—Ishida no pierdas de vista a Aizen, Inoue acompañe a ver a los heridos, Ichigo descubre que demonios le sucede a mi teniente. — dijo el capitán con seriedad.

El pequeño grupo se separó, Sakamaki esperaba que alguno de los espadas siguiera vivo, pero no podía sentir energía alguna, ni siquiera la de sus aliados. Intentó calmarse ante el miedo que comenzaba a surgir en su interior, quizá se había estresado demasiado con el emperador y estaba desconcertado.

—¡Por allí! Ese es Stark— dijo su acompañante antes de señalar a la distancia.

Ashura se sorprendió de verlo inconsciente junto a Ukitake, aunque luego recordó que Shunsui había bebido la misteriosa bebida de Urahara y ahora recordaba su muerte. Estaba casi seguro que el castaño fue el último capitán de pie y seguramente el último en morir.

No tardaron mucho en llegar y cuando fueron percibidos por Ukitake este sonrió, aunque su gesto se desvaneció al ver a su oficial inconsciente en los brazos de su compañero. Pronto se percataron que Stark no era el único espada herido que se encontraba bajo resguardo del shinigami, también se encontraba Halibell, Barragan y un moribundo Kaname.

—Inoue, trata primero las heridas de Tousen, yo haré lo posible con los otros— comentó Sakamaki antes de buscar un lugar para dejar a Rukia descansar. Cuando ella despertase, él se aseguraría de descubrir que era lo que le sucedió.

Orihime asintió antes de comenzar su labor, solo para percatarse de que el capitán de la tercera división se acercaba a Ukitake para obtener información.

—Puedo ver que han ayudado a varios espadas— comentó Sakamaki con curiosidad.

El albino asintió —Kyoraku me pidió que los protegiera, además de descansar… Aunque últimamente él ha estado bastante extraño.

—¿Por qué lo dice? — le cuestionó Ashura.

—Se apresura para terminar sus labores y así visitarme al comandante, la capitana Unohana y a mí. Además pareciera apegarse un poco más a Nanao-san. Me preocupa que algo le suceda y no quiera contármelo.

Sakamaki le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro a su compañero —Tranquilo, estoy seguro que pronto se le pasará. Quizá tuvo una pesadilla donde la soledad le atacaba, ya sabes que él piensa que tiene una maldición.

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre eso— respondió Juushiro antes de colocar su mano sobre su pecho —Es como si algo en mi interior intentase advertirme de que algo malo sucederá.

—Entonces vamos a cambiar el destino— comentó Sakamaki antes de sonreír ligeramente —Pero antes debo apresurarme a ayudarles.

Mientras Inoue sanaba las heridas del antiguo capitán de la novena este parecía arrepentido, además de que intentaba hablar, aunque esto solo le producía más dolor.

—No se preocupe, estoy segura que el capitán Sakamaki se asegurará de que le perdonen— le mencionó la joven en un intento de consolarle.

El antiguo capitán negó con la cabeza y levantó su mano para apuntar a Sakamaki, enseguida hizo lo mismo pero con Rukia. Ante este gesto, Inoue les prestó más atención a ellos dos, algunos minutos más tarde vio cómo su amiga comenzaba a despertar y casi inmediatamente el capitán de la tercera se acercaba para ver su estado.

Aun no llegaba Sakamaki con Rukia pero Inoue vio como claramente ella murmuraba un nombre que conocía bastante bien.

 ** _Ichigo._**

Primero, Orihime creyó que el cuarto espada se encontraba cerca, sin embargo no era así.

—Rukia, finalmente despiertas— dijo el capitán mientras ignoraba por completo el hecho de que era observado por la joven de cabello anaranjado.

Cuando Rukia le pudo ver con más claridad habló —Ashura…

Sakamaki le interrumpió —No hables, descansa. Pronto acabaremos con este problema.

Una idea bastante extraña llegó a la mente de Orihime, quien miró a Kaname.

—Dime que escuche mal— le pidió al moreno.

Este negó —Misma… energía…— murmuró.

Inoue intentó comprobarlo al analizar el reiatsu del capitán, de cierta forma era familiar al de Ichigo, pero aun así no podía decir que era el mismo. Tal vez tenían un lazo familiar que no conocían.

Aunque viendo con más detenimiento a Sakamaki este compartía un cierto parecido con Ichigo, sus facciones eran maduras y poseía un marcado ceño fruncido que era acompañado por algunas líneas en su frente que usualmente mostrarían una constante preocupación sobre algo, más allá de eso eran ligeramente diferentes en personalidad y apariencia, además que el capitán era más alto que el Kurosaki por alrededor de cinco o siete centímetros, incluso en su mano izquierda tenía un anillo con una extraña piedra azulada que cuidaba como su propia vida.

Sabiendo que de seguir pensando en ese detalle se delataría tarde o temprano, Inoue se concentró en sanar lo más pronto posible a Tousen quien ahora intentaba mantenerse lo más quieto posible para no causarle más problemas a la Sociedad de Almas.

Ichigo no entendía del todo cual era la intención de Sakamaki para mandarlo por su teniente, quien parecía haber perdido un tornillo, pues su sonrisa se había ensanchado y sus ojos azules se asimilaban a los de un animal salvaje.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente como para ser detectado por los otros capitanes, vizard y tenientes un aroma familiar llegó a él; si tuviese que describirlo diría que era similar al yeso pero más suave y esto solamente lo había percibido en Hueco Mundo, asociándolo como un aroma característico de los hollow.

—¿Acaso eres una especie de hibrido? — murmuró para sí mismo el Kurosaki al percatarse de que los ataques de Gin eran impredecibles y que al parecer había olvidado que bastaba con mostrar su shikai para revelar que él no era Aizen.

Sabiendo que el tiempo se agotaba y que Sosuke estaba cada vez más cerca de llegar a su forma de crisálida con el Hogyoku, no tuvo más alternativa que elevar su energía y atacar a sus aliados.

—¡Ese no es Aizen, sino una ilusión! — exclamó antes de lanzar un pequeño Gentuga Tensho, el cual logró dispersar a todos los que se encontraban peleando contra el teniente de la tercera.

Sin embargo su ataque fue detenido sin esfuerzo por el zorro, quien mostraba varias heridas en su cuerpo.

—KU-RO-SA-KI— dijo Ichimaru con fuerza antes de reír de forma siniestra y abalanzarse contra Ichigo.

—¡Busquen al verdadero! — exclamó Ichigo antes de esquivar el ataque, solo para percatarse de que la velocidad de su oponente era mucho mayor a la cual se había enfrentado Sakamaki.

El Kurosaki intentaba que la pequeña espada no tuviera oportunidad de atravesarlo, pues no estaba seguro si Ichimaru podría invocar su shikai desde esa distancia o lo que era mucho peor: su bankai. Conforme el tiempo transcurría el más joven se percató de que no podría hacerle daño a su oponente mientras estuviese en ese extraño estado, a la par de que la velocidad del zorro aumentaba y hacía más difícil para Ichigo retenerlo sin provocarle daño.

La espada de Gin encontró un momento idóneo para atacar el pecho de su oponente.

—¡Muere! — dijo de forma burlona Ichimaru antes de hacer su estocada. Sin embargo al perforar la piel de su objetivo, el zorro se detuvo de inmediato a la par de que su mirada mostraba una mezcla de sorpresa y temor.

Sakamaki sentía como la sangre goteaba de su hombro izquierdo, pero no podía detenerse y solo le quedaba atrapar a su teniente con bakudo para solucionar la idiotez que había cometido al beber aquel líquido diseñado para vizards—Carruaje del trueno, puente de una rueda giratoria: ¡con luz, divide esto en seis! — pronunció el encantamiento con seriedad, ignorando el leve dolor que sentía en su cuerpo.

De inmediato, los seis rectángulos de luz aprisionaron sin piedad al zorro, quien se limitó a soltar un murmullo ahogado de dolor.

Pero esto no era lo único que haría el capitán de la tercera división, aunque se tratase de alguien valioso para él, debía hacer lo que estuviese en sus manos para protegerlo aunque se tuviese que ver como un desalmado. Sus ojos se posaron sobre los de Ichimaru, en donde pudo ver miedo y confusión, aun así Sakamaki levantó su mano hacia el cielo —Paredes de arena férrea, una pagoda sacerdotal que brilla con luciérnagas acorazadas, manteniéndose recta y silenciosa hasta el fin. Gochūtekkan — dijo sin cambiar su tono de voz.

Los cinco pilares de color grisáceo cayeron sobre Gin, aprisionando sus extremidades contra el suelo, después de asegurarse de que su teniente estaba inmovilizado por completo, Ashura se agachó.

—Lo siento, pero no estoy seguro si vas a convertirte en un hollow o tu cuerpo podrá absorber la toxina a tiempo. Realmente espero que sea lo segundo — mencionó el capitán antes de ver al joven de cabellera anaranjada —Vámonos, Aizen debe estar a punto de hacer su siguiente jugada.

Sin embargo cuando dieron un paso, la energía de Gin comenzó a crecer en un intento de acumular la suficiente como para liberarse, ambos se giraron para observar como el reiatsu comenzaba a escalar por el bakudo.

—…Ca-capitán! —murmuró el zorro con desesperación, aún estaba confundido y las heridas en su cuerpo no le ayudaban en nada. Solo sentía un pánico sin sentido al hecho de que Ashura tuviese que irse.

—Sigamos, Ichigo.

—Pe-pero, ¿No crees que puedas hacer algo más por él? — le cuestionó el joven un poco preocupado, quizá su versión adulta no lo había notado pero el aroma de hollow había aumentado de forma considerable, además el tono de Gin le causó escalofríos al escucharlo.

—No, eso ya no nos concierne y lo sabes bien — fue la respuesta del capitán antes de seguir avanzando.

Ichigo al escucharlo apretó la mandíbula —¿Realmente no te importa? Si es así, eres peor que Aizen, mucho peor — preguntó serio. Aunque sus palabras crearon un dolor punzante en el pecho del zorro al escucharlas.

Ashura detuvo su andar —Yo solo hago lo mejor que puedo, si tuviera una forma de eliminar la toxina más rápido por supuesto que lo habría hecho.

—No parece que te hubiese esforzado en pensar alguna alternativa, Ashura— respondió el joven de forma retadora.

—Si eso crees, dame una opción — le pidió el capitán, ante el silencio le dio la espalda al Kurosaki —Como pensé, tampoco tienes idea.

—¡Pero eso no justifica que le dejes atrás!, ¡Siempre intentas avanzar lo más rápido que puedes y no te percatas de que todos a tu alrededor no conocen lo que sucederá, en consecuencia se sienten menos! — exclamó enojado Ichigo.

Sakamaki se quedó en silencio para desviar la mirada, cosa que hizo que Ichigo caminase hacia él.

—¿Ves? ¡Nadie avanza a tu maldito ritmo sin medio matarse en el camino! — agregó el joven antes pasar a su lado —No deberías de pensar que eres el salvador, tú ya has fallado en traer paz a los tres mundos. Pero esta vez yo me aseguraré de que todo salga bien, así que hazte a un lado y déjame manejar esto a partir de ahora.

Pero al dar otro paso, la energía del teniente volvió a aumentar al igual que la presión del lugar. Gracias a eso, Ichimaru comenzó a levantarse con lentitud.

—No vuelvas a dirigirte hacia él de esa forma — mencionó el zorro de forma amenazante mientras intentaba levantar la mirada. —¡Si lo haces voy a matarte! — exclamó para forzar a su cuerpo a vencer al bakudo a cambio de gran parte de su energía.

Ichigo miró a Sakamaki, quien se mostraba sereno. Podría pensar que esto había sido planeado por el capitán, pero no estaba seguro. Iba a hablar pero Ichimaru le arrebató la oportunidad.

—Él me salvó de Aizen y de mis mentiras, nunca tuve que engañarle para protegerme, además me mostró sus heridas sin preocuparse de que yo fuese un completo desconocido, ha sido el único que nunca le temió a la serpiente y fue más astuto que el zorro para finalmente domesticarlo... Que importa si los demás no pueden seguirle el paso, yo lo haré aunque pierda todo, me encargaré de cuidar ese corazón noble que ha sido herido en más de una ocasión ¡Y lo haré porque Sakamaki Ashura es mi preciado capitán!—dijo Gin mientras se levantaba con lentitud y obligaba a los pilares a romperse con su energía —Así que calla tu boca de una buena vez sobre quien es el héroe y deja de perder el tiempo, en vez de eso ¡Mejor pelea por salvar aquello que amas! — agregó con fuerza para que sus ataduras se quebrasen por completo.

Después de eso, Ichimaru se tambaleó pero pudo mantenerse de pie, con pasos lentos se acercó a Sakamaki.

—Descansa teniente, te lo has ganado — comentó Ashura antes de atrapar en sus brazos a uno de sus oficiales más cercanos, solo para dejarlo recostado.

—¿Acaso lo planeaste? — le preguntó Ichigo.

Sakamaki negó con una leve sonrisa—No, tuve suerte de que decidieras enfrentarme. Cuando utilizamos esta poción sobre los rasos muchos murieron al no poder controlar su energía, otros se trasformaron en hollow tan agresivos que se devoraban entre ellos sin importarles que el emperador fuese a hacer lo mismo.

—En ese caso, busquemos a los demás — comentó Ichigo para seguir a Sakamaki por la falsa Karakura, mientras avanzaban comenzó a sentir la energía de Aizen crecer y prepararse para mostrar su fuerza. —Temo que algo suceda— confesó.

Al escucharlo Sakamaki se detuvo —En ese caso preparemos un señuelo— mencionó antes de cortar un poco su brazo con Tarkan para manchar su ropa y rostro de sangre.

—¿Vas a fingir estar moribundo? — le preguntó el Kurosaki, aunque al observar como el capitán se atravesaba a si mismo con su espada obtuvo la respuesta.

—Sí, yo me encargaré de todo, tú solamente llévame con él— respondió Ashura con calma, solo para notar como su versión joven se sorprendía de que la herida no le provocase dolor —He sufrido más de lo que imaginas, puedo con esto — le aseguró.

Ichigo soltó un pequeño suspiro —Vale, haré lo que pueda— dijo antes de cargarlo en su espalda.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otra zona, Aizen se encontraba rodeado de los capitanes, sin embargo ahora mostraba una confianza sin precedentes.

—Realmente no puedo creer que hayan jugado por tanto tiempo al señuelo— dijo el castaño con arrogancia —Solo espero que Gin no esté muerto— agregó fingiendo lástima.

—Estas rodeado, dudo que puedas seguir con esto por mucho más— respondió Hikaro.

Sosuke rio al escucharlo —Quizá de haber llegado antes podrían hacerme daño, pero ahora no. Pues he llegado a mi forma perfecta— respondió antes de elevar su energía para que el Hogyoku reaccionara y mostrara su forma de crisálida.

Con un pequeño además invitó a sus oponentes a que lo atacasen. Los primeros en atacarlo fueron los capitanes y tenientes de la segunda y décima división, asimismo Kyoraku aprovechó para ocultarse en las sombras en busca del mejor momento para asestarle un único golpe al castaño.

Por otro lado, Hachigen y Yamamoto comenzaban a preparar en conjunto el bakudo noventa y uno: Senju Kōten Taihō, el cual sería más devastador al ser creado por dos shinigamis con un alto nivel en el kido.

El resto de shinigamis siguieron a los primeros atacantes.

Aizen comenzó a esquivar todos los ataques con ayuda de Jikanteishi, ya que al detener todo por un breve periodo de tiempo, tenía una mayor probabilidad de evitarlos. Aunque se divertía al observar que sus oponentes creían que su velocidad era mayor a la de ellos.

Pronto utilizando esta pequeña ventaja comenzó a mermar las fuerzas que quedaban del Goitei 13, primero comenzó con los tenientes, ya fueran vizards o no. Rápidamente los shinigamis caían con heridas graves y la furia de sus superiores despertaba.

Las púas de luz se extendieron sobre el cielo, los capitanes se vieron obligados a retirarse cuando todas se abalanzaron hacia Aizen, quien iba a utilizar la misma jugarreta para esquivarlos, sin embargo sintió que alguien le sujetaba por la espalda.

Se trataba de Shunsui, quien en silencio colocó su mano sobre el rostro de Sosuke.

—Ittō Kasō— pronunció el capitán de la octava división con calma, mientras miraba con ojos fríos a su oponente.

Ambos ataques golpearon con fuerza a los dos shinigamis, sin embargo gracias al encantamiento que había realizado momentos antes, Shunsui recibió un poco menos de daño. Cuando la nube de humo se desvaneció, se podía ver como Kyoraku aun sostenía con fuerza a su oponente pese a estar herido.

Sosuke intrigado hizo que su forma crisálida avanzara a la segunda etapa. —No temes morir, ¿Verdad? — le preguntó a quien fuese su compañero.

—Es mejor morir primero, si lo haces al último la soledad es tan grande que no puedes soportarla mientras tu aliento se escapa y el aroma a muerte inunda el lugar— respondió antes de sonreír para alejarse con shumpo—La cresta de la turbidez, se filtra hacia fuera. Un buque de la locura insolente. Hervido, negar, entumecimiento, parpadeando, obstruyendo el sueño. La princesa de acero que se arrastra. El muñeco de barro, cada vez se desintegra. ¡Unida! ¡Oponiéndose! Llenado de la tierra, conoces tu propia impotencia!

El traidor observó como la caja de energía oscura se creaba con rapidez, asimismo el resto del Goitei se apresuraba para formar junto a Hachigen el Shijū no Saimon y las cuatro partes necesarias para invocarlo.

—Realmente ustedes no se cansan, ¿Verdad? — mencionó Aizen —Pronto verán que me he convertido en el nuevo Dios del mundo— agregó antes de sentir como algo le atravesaba el pecho, al girarse observó a Urahara, quien enseguida le lanzó un segundo Senju Kōten Taihō que hizo un poco más de daño que el de Kyoraku.

Aun así, Aizen se mantenía sereno y se ahorraba comentarios sobre sus planes, como si estuviese a la expectativa y solo se limitó a destruir el hado de Shunsui con su presión espiritual. Urahara tenía una leve sospecha sobre lo que planeaba su enemigo, sin embargo al ver como el hechizo de kido le encerraba mientras el castaño sonreía satisfecho un escalofrío le recorrió.

Y antes de que pudiese actuar al respecto, hicieron aparición los cuatro Quincy.

—Kirchen Lied: Sankt Zwinger— corearon a la par, solo para que la estructura que contenía a Aizen fuese atravesada por una de las técnicas más poderosas de los Quincy y se pudiese escuchar el grito de dolor del castaño al interior.

Parecía que la batalla daba un giro a favor del Goitei, sin embargo pronto una enorme presión espiritual hizo aparición. Esta era tan grande que algunos comenzaron a sentir que respirar era difícil, además la prisión que contenía al traidor presentó grietas, las cuales crecían con cada segundo que pasaba.

El Goitei se preparaba para lanzar una segunda ofensiva, sin embargo cuando una gran columna de energía apareció fue demasiado tarde. Ante ellos apareció Sosuke Aizen en su forma final, quien no perdió el tiempo y atacó, su velocidad era tal que varios shinigamis solo pudieron reaccionar cuando un gran corte comenzó a sangrar, otros tuvieron suerte y lograron esquivar por milímetros la hoja afilada que se encontraba fusionada con la mano del castaño.

—¿Qué pasa? — les preguntó Aizen de forma burlona antes de aumentar la presión un poco más.

—¿D-de donde has sacado este poder? — mencionó Urahara sorprendido, no había llegado a imaginar una situación donde Sosuke llegase a un nivel tan grande como para poder colapsar la falsa Karakura si lo deseaba.

Sus palabras solo despertaron el temor en sus aliados, pues ellos no podían creer que uno de los mejores estrategas no pudiese ver algo así. Aizen miró con satisfacción como uno de sus rivales más peligrosos se mostraba confundido.

—Es sencillo, estoy utilizando la ventaja del emperador— respondió antes de extender sus brazos para mostrar el Hyogyoku que yacía en su pecho—Me da mi máximo potencial a cambio de mi corazón, pero como ustedes saben yo ya lo he perdido.

Enseguida las flechas y hado aparecieron en un intento de detenerlo, cuando estaban cerca de impactarlo Aizen se burló haciendo que su energía aplastara los esfuerzos de sus enemigos.

—Evacua a todos, Urahara. Me encargaré del resto— dijo Yamamoto con seriedad, no esperaba verse obligado a utilizar su bankai contra un simple shinigami, pero las circunstancias le obligaban.

Los demás que conocían el poder destructivo que podía alcanzar el comandante obedecieron y obligaron a sus compañeros a seguirlos.

—Así que finalmente reconoce mi poder, comandante.

—Solo sé que necesitaste ayuda de una bestia para poder superarme— fue la respuesta del hombre, la cual hizo enfurecer al castaño, quien no dudó en disparar su cero contra el shinigami.

Las esferas de energía oscura fueron lanzadas desde seis distintos ángulos, pero estas no intimidaron al comandante, quien se mantuvo estoico. —Danku— pronunció Yamamoto para que el escudo absorbiera el daño.

Sin embargo después de que el humo se disipó, Sosuke comenzó a atacar al anciano quien se limitaba a bloquear o esquivar sus golpes, cosa que irritaba aún más a Aizen. Pero al ver a una figura familiar acercarse y cargando a su mayor oponente la ira se disipó.

—Aprecia a tu mejor capitán y a mi mejor vizard— dijo el castaño antes de Ichigo utilizara shumpo para quedar a su lado.

—Sakamaki…— murmuró sorprendido Yamamoto, pues hacía unos minutos le había visto sano y junto al chico de cabellera anaranjada. Cuando volvió a mirar a Aizen, este disparó una nueva ráfaga de ceros los cuales impactaron en su objetivo, dejándole fuera de combate.

—Bien hecho Kurosaki— mencionó Aizen antes de romper la barrera que le separaba de la verdadera Karakura —Ahora quiero comprobar que realmente está muerto, así que sujétale del cuello frente a mí.

—Como ordene— respondió el Kurosaki para obedecer.

Aizen después de ver la sangre y la herida en el abdomen de Sakamaki, le golpeó dos veces en donde el capitán no emitió sonido más allá de sacar un poco de aire que fácilmente podría entenderse como su último aliento.

—Perfecto, realmente eres leal a mí— fueron las palabras del castaño antes de avanzar para ser seguido por Ichigo.

Cuando ellos dos desaparecieron, Urahara se acercó rápidamente junto a los cuatro Quincys hacia Yamamoto, quien intentaba levantarse.

—Ayúdame, Uryuu— le ordenó Ryuken a su hijo, quien asintió antes de levantar al viejo shinigami.

—Ustedes deben ser a quienes él salvó, ¿No? — mencionó Yamamoto al observar detenidamente a Masaki y a Katagiri.

Ambas asintieron, pero Masaki se acercó un poco más hacia el shinigami —Comandante, hay algo que debemos decirle. El emperador no es nuestra única amenaza, sin embargo creo que ellos podrían verse interesados en aliarse para destruirlo. Recibí esto antes de venir con mis compañeros.

—¿De que hablas? — le preguntó Yamamoto, ante su pregunta, Masaki sacó de su ropa una medalla con el símbolo de su raza que estaba en perfectas condiciones —Entonces él sobrevivió… Quiero que me ayuden a ir con los demás capitanes, debemos detener a Aizen y después nos encargaremos de lo demás.

—Comandante, creo que ya debería saber que Sakamaki tiene una resistencia excepcional, superando con creces a la del capitán Zaraki. Dudo que esté muerto, además si ya pudo derrotar una vez a Aizen, ¿No cree que puede otra?— comentó el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa.

Yamamoto soltó un pequeño suspiro al escucharlo —En ese caso, deberé de arreglar un trato con ellos. Dudo que se conformen con poco y seguramente los de la división cero se negarán a aceptar cualquier término.

Cuando Aizen finalmente llegó a Karakura y pudo observar a los humanos sonrió, estaba tan cerca de obtener la llave que le daría acceso al palacio del rey Espíritu.

—Aizen-sama, a cuatro cuadras se encuentra el lugar más concurrido de la ciudad, podría utilizarlo, pero si no lo cree necesario estará bien— mencionó Ichigo con calma.

Sosuke asintió —Vamos— mencionó para apresurarse a llegar, cuando lo hizo miró al joven quien se mantenía estoico —Sabes, me sorprende que puedas abandonar todo esto con facilidad, quizá tú y yo no somos tan distintos.

—Lo siento, pero no pienso de la misma forma. Yo no puedo abandonar a quienes necesitan ayuda, mucho menos a lo que amo — respondió para ver como el antiguo shinigami se tensaba de inmediato.

Aquellas palabras fueron la señal para Ashura —¡Kūkanten'i!

Y de un momento a otro se encontraban en aquel lugar rocoso, Ichigo bajó a Sakamaki para colocarse a la defensiva.

—Vaya, realmente me has sorprendido Ashura— comentó Aizen antes de elevar su energía y mostrarse molesto —No pensé que fueras lo suficientemente astuto como para convencer a mi espada más leal.

Sakamaki negó —Esto debía de suceder, incluso en el fondo conoces el resultado. Así que como mínimo déjame mostrarte mi bankai, a modo de agradecimiento— dijo con calma.

Sus palabras hicieron encolerizar a Aizen, quien se lanzó a atacar y fue recibido por un Gentuga Tensho y la presión adicional de Tarkan.

—Tú siempre te interpones en todo— murmuró Sosuke antes de elevar su energía —¡Y estoy harto de eso! — exclamó antes de lanzarle una ráfaga de ceros a sus dos oponentes.

Ambos las esquivaron y se alejaron lo suficiente como para que las explosiones no pudiesen hacerles daño a cambio de separarse. Ichigo fue el primero en ir tras Aizen y hacer chocar ambas espadas.

—¿Porque has cambiado de opinión?— le cuestionó el castaño antes de ejercer más fuerza y obligar al joven a retroceder un poco.

—No podrías entenderlo si te lo explico yo, pero comprendo porque anhelas el poder… sin embargo creo que no es lo que esperas— respondió Ichigo, al notar un pequeña duda surgir en su oponente materializó su máscara y lanzó un cero.

Sin embargo esto solo provocó que Aizen lo sujetara del cuello y utilizara su ultrafragor, haciendo que Ichigo gritase de dolor, creándole varias heridas.

Sosuke levantó su espada contra el joven, dispuesto a arrebatarle la vida, pero sus ojos pronto se encontraron con los de Sakamaki.

—Hablemos, Aizen— dijo el capitán con calma, aunque por dentro estaba hecho un mar de nervios, no quería que Ichigo muriese pero tampoco deseaba que este utilizara el Mugetsu contra el castaño, pues estaba seguro que eso debería de bastar para eliminar al emperador.

—¿Hablar?, ¿Acaso he escuchado bien? — mencionó con arrogancia Sosuke antes de apretar un poco más el cuello de quien fuese su subordinado, el cual soltó un gruñido de dolor antes de comenzar a retorcerse ante la falta de aire.

Sakamaki dio un paso hacia él, solo para ser apuntado por sus alas —Entiendo porque odias a la Sociedad de Almas, ellos han cometido demasiados errores y permanecen hundidos en las mentiras, fingiendo ser los buenos pero… Tú no mereces ser el rey de un mundo imperfecto— al percatarse de que su oponente no mostraba la más mínima señal de empatía soltó un pequeño suspiro, en ese momento clavó su espada en el suelo —Traté, pero no lo logré, luché pero perdí, mi último recurso son ustedes almas sumidas en la desesperación, atiendan a mi llamado, cuelguen al culpable en el árbol torcido mientras los siervos cantan la canción del final…

Aizen estiró su mano libre y apuntó a Sakamaki con la espada, no iba a permitirle terminar la invocación de su bankai —Kurohitsugi— pronunció.

La energía oscura comenzó a crear la prisión, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a las rodillas del capitán se disolvió en una energía grisácea, Aizen al prestarle más atención se percató que aquel reiatsu tenía la forma de varias personas que parecían arrastrarse. De nuevo miró a Sakamaki quien se mostraba sereno.

—… Y cuando la última línea sea escuchada, el árbol será resguardado dentro del castillo, donde las espinas terminarán con todo.

Enseguida, Aizen sintió como todos sus músculos se dormían y el joven caía inconsciente solo para ser sujetado por el capitán.

Sosuke intentó elevar su energía para disuadir al bankai, pero este siguió hasta que un lazo de energía rojiza se enroscó a su alrededor, mientras observaba impotente y con furia como su oponente cargaba al joven con cuidado, pudo notar el anillo. Sabía de su existencia como uno de los artefactos más preciados de Sakamaki pero nunca se tomó la molestia de verlo.

Al reconocerlo sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, intentó hablar pero su garganta se negaba y en lugar de eso era arrastrado por la energía hacia un árbol hecho de reiatsu en donde terminó de cabeza. Casi enseguida, del suelo comenzaron a crecer unos muros de color blanco, bastante similares al de la Torre de la Penitencia, mientras la luz disminuía y el frío al interior del lugar comenzaba a ser perceptible, el castaño mantenía su mirada fija en la mano de Ashura que poseía el anillo.

Cuando las puertas de oro del castillo se cerraron, fue cuando el contacto visual se rompió y poco después se observó como la maleza comenzaba a crecer sobre las paredes, solo para perforar su interior con unas largas y delicadas espinas.

Después de eso el bankai se desvaneció y Aizen apareció levantándose con dificultad e intentando que su energía no terminase de caer.

—Sakamaki, ¿De dónde has sacado esa piedra azul que portas en tú anillo? — preguntó Aizen con dificultad, solo para percatarse de que el joven Kurosaki estaba a un par de metros atrás del capitán y parecía recuperado.

—No te incumbe— respondió el shinigami antes de ver como el castaño utilizaba sonido para quedar frente suyo y sentir como le arrancaba el dedo que portaba el anillo.

Aun con el leve dolor, Sakamaki enfureció y atacó con un cabezazo a Sosuke seguido de un rodillazo al estómago.

—¡Eso me pertenece! — bramó Sosuke.

—¡Mientes! — respondió Ashura antes de arrebatarle el dedo —¡Uno de mis camaradas me lo dio antes de ser asesinado y me juré que iba a cuidarlo con mi vida!

Al escucharlo Sosuke rio —Eso es imposible, porque esa piedra no pudo serte entregada en ese tiempo en el que llegaste.

—¿De qué hablas? — le preguntó Ashura un poco extrañado.

—¡Porque eso es mi corazón! — respondió Aizen antes de ensanchar su sonrisa —¿Recuerdas que soy curioso? Pues en uno de mis experimentos hice que la esencia de mi corazón fuese sellada, pero en un momento determinado la perdí o eso creí.

Pero antes de que Ashura o Ichigo pudiese preguntar, la nueva prisión de Sosuke hizo aparición. Esta vez el castaño no intentó liberarse, sino que miraba con curiosidad a quien le había derrotado con su poder.

—Nunca imaginé que fueses tan poderoso, si sabías todo lo que planeaba ¿Por qué no tomaste mi vida desde antes?— preguntó el castaño con curiosidad.

Sakamaki soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de mirar a su anillo, no había podido imaginar que Aizen le daría algo tan valioso para convencer a su versión "joven" de pensarle como un aliado —Porque me agradas, sin importar que seas un arrogante de primera— respondió con sinceridad.

Aizen negó con la cabeza mientras sentía como su energía iba en picada —No entiendo cómo puedes decir eso cuando has visto lo que he hecho pero, concuerdo en que soy un arrogante de primera— dijo antes de ser encerrado.

Enseguida, Sakamaki comenzó a aplicar kido en un intento de regenerar sus tejidos dañados y poder unir su dedo con la mano.

—Nunca había escuchado de que podías encerrar la esencia de tu corazón en algo tan frágil— mencionó Ichigo al acercarse —Además, no imaginé que ese ataque doliese tanto.

—Es porque no has alcanzado la forma perfecta de Zangetsu, cuando lo hagas no dolerá mucho— respondió Ashura mientras se concentraba —Ahg, como me fue a arrancar mi dedo...

Ichigo chasqueó la lengua antes de intentar hacer kido para ayudarle esperando no causar una explosión—Tarkan fue sorprendente.

—Gracias, pero él fue quien me permitió controlar su bankai.

—Bueno, por lo menos hemos avanzado un poco más, ya solo quedan los Quincy y el emperador y ya.

Sakamaki sonrió ligeramente —Al fin, esto se acabará.

Unos pasos calmados se escucharon a las espaldas de ellos dos, se trataba de Kisuke Urahara quien les observaba con detenimiento.

—Capitán, hay un asunto del cual debo hablar con usted. Relacionado sobre aquella forma tan peculiar en que se mantiene con vida, pero será después de que asista a su junta con los capitanes del Goitei— dijo el rubio para caminar con calma hacia ellos —Al parecer alguien más hizo aparición.

Sus palabras solo crearon curiosidad en el capitán, quien debió de esperar a que llegasen el resto de los refuerzos.

Cuando Ashura escuchó sobre la presentación que ahora había tomado Yhwach se sorprendió. Y en un par de horas se encontraba en una reunión con sus compañeros capitanes actuales y antiguos, mientras los tenientes realizaban un pequeño chequeó medico a los espada y la cuarta división trataba a los heridos de gravedad.

—Tenemos que pensar en lo que podemos ofrecerles, ellos son una buena alternativa para enfrentarnos al emperador— mencionó Shunsui.

—Recuerda que todo un ejército no podrá entrar, si la leyenda nos indica algunos puntos lo menos que podemos hacer es respetarlos— respondió Unohana.

—¿Por qué deberíamos buscar un trato? No creo que el emperador sea una amenaza tan grande, no vimos un comportamiento extraño en los espadas— opinó Komamura.

—Solo sucede en Hueco Mundo— le contradijo Byakuya —Y puedo asegurarle capitán Sajin que el emperador puede obtener ventaja abrumadora sobre nosotros en caso de no tener cuidado.

—Además nosotros no podríamos poner un pie allá, desconocemos si su poder también se aplica a quienes solo poseen una parte de hollow en su interior— agregó Shinji.

Yamamoto golpeó su bastón contra el suelo al ver que la discusión podía crecer y desviarse del tema principal. Su mirada se posó sobre quien más conocía sobre el emperador. —¿Alguna propuesta capitán Sakamaki? Ya que usted es el más erudito en el tema del emperador.

El aludido asintió —Sé de sobra que ellos solo aceptarán al rey Espíritu como recompensa, podemos entregarlo y después encargarnos de su líder. La Sociedad de Almas puede mantenerse de pie con una fuente grande de reiatsu, Aizen sería nuestro sustituto en lo que asesinamos a Yhwach y lo colocamos como el nuevo rey.

Sus palabras causaron revuelo entre sus compañeros, quienes se miraron sorprendidos entre sí, sin tener idea de que decir.

—Solo deberíamos encargarnos de la división cero, ¿No es así comandante? — mencionó Urahara con calma ante el silencio abrumador en la sala.

—Yo lo haré, sin embargo necesitamos que solo un pequeño grupo vaya a encargarse del emperador junto a los Quincy— respondió Yamamoto. No le interesaba proteger a un cadáver, sino mantener a salvo a todas las almas inocentes que habían llegado al Seretei y al Mundo Humano el cual también dependía de aquella entidad que era resguardada por los mejores.

El primero en hablar del resto de capitanes fue Hitsugaya —Comandante, ¿No cree que el rey tenga que defenderse de una traición así?

—El rey es solo un recipiente de toda la energía y la realidad misma. Su cuerpo es inútil y su mente puede ver el futuro en cualquiera de sus formas, estoy seguro que él ya está enterado de lo que planeamos. Y por lo visto no hará nada para detenernos, de lo contrario la división cero ya estaría aquí— fue la respuesta del viejo shinigami.

De pronto del suelo aparecieron unas sombras, las cuales rápidamente tomaron la forma de Yhwach, Haschwalth, Äs Nödt y Gremmy.

—Sin embargo nosotros si estamos escuchando— dijo el soberano del Wandenreich con calma.

El Goitei 13 iba a colocarse en posición de ataque, pero Sakamaki soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de caminar hacia Yhwach.

—En ese caso ya tienes una ventaja mucho mayor sobre nosotros, conoces lo que planeamos pero ya tienes lo que deseas ¿Por qué no ayudarnos a terminar con esto antes de que seas devorado por el emperador? — fueron las atrevidas palabras del capitán de la tercera división.

Haschwalth desenfundó su espada y apuntó al cuello del shinigami —¿Quién te crees para hablarle de esa forma a su majestad?

Sakamaki le miró sin mucho interés antes de responder —El que no quiere perder contra una bestia que se alimenta del miedo y puede crear casi de la nada a un hollow capaz de aplastarte como un insecto y que como si no fuese suficiente, con cada uno de sus siervos perdidos él se vuelve más fuerte.

—En ese caso, podría aplastarlos en este instante y encargarme junto a mis Sternritter del susodicho emperador— fue la respuesta Yhwach antes de sonreír ligeramente.

—Sabía que diría eso— comentó Sakamaki antes de chasquear los dedos, para que Ginjo entrase a la habitación con parte de la traducción que ellos habían logrado descifrar —Si lo deseas puedes hacer el mismo trabajo con tus subordinados, pero solo escucha— se aclaró la garganta antes de leer — Susurrará su nombre al viento hasta olvidarlo, sus pecados no podrán ser borrados ni por el más poderoso de sus hijos, pero al final su sangre corre por la de todos a su alrededor como el padre ingrato, pues es la misma maldad en persona.

—¿Quieres decir que he seguido a un hombre equivocado durante todo este tiempo? No me hagas reír shinigami— dijo el soberano.

—Entonces descúbrelo por ti mismo, pues he escuchado con atención la descripción de ese hombre y es demasiado similar al rey Espiritual— mencionó Sakamaki —Pero si quieres pelear, con gusto mataré al Quincy de tu elección.

Yhwach rio al escucharlo —Acabas de pelear y salir herido, ¿Cómo podrías matar a alguien? — le cuestionó. Y en un segundo a otro, Ashura desapareció de su vista, solo para que momentos después sintiese la punta de una zampakuto en su cuello.

Enseguida sus Sternritter se abalanzaron contra el capitán, quien sonrió con arrogancia —¡Tarkan!

La fuerza del shikai era enorme que incluso llegó a afectar un poco al resto de capitanes.

—¿D-de donde has sacado tanta energía? — preguntó Haschwalth mientras intentaba levantarse.

—¿Esto? Es solo Tarkan permitiéndome usar su máxima potencia— respondió Ashura antes de caminar hasta quedar de nuevo frente a frente con Yhwach —Como puedes ver, soy una pequeña caja llena de sorpresas. Pero incluso alguien como yo se encuentra preocupado por una bestia al interior de Hueco Mundo.

—¿Cuál es el truco en esto? — le cuestionó Yhwach, quien se encontraba bastante impresionado de que un shinigami pudiese poner en aprietos a algunos de sus mejores oficiales.

—No hay, puedes buscar pero no encontrarás nada. Después de que nos encarguemos del emperador puedes tomar al rey Espíritu, nosotros no intervendremos, solo deberás lidiar con la división cero, luego nuestra batalla llegará— respondió Ashura con calma. Estaba guardándose el hecho de que sabía que el Quincy aun no alcanzaba su forma perfecta, ya que después utilizaría ese pequeño detalle para derrotarlo.

—Me parece comprensible— dijo Yhwach antes de mirar a sus subordinados —Te daremos dos días, después de eso nos dirigiremos sin pretexto alguno a Hueco Mundo.

—Perfecto— respondió Sakamaki antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia —Agradezco su comprensión.

El Quincy alzó una ceja bastante extrañado del comportamiento de aquel capitán, sin embargo ya no tenía nada que hacer y con una pequeña seña les indicó a sus subordinados que era momento de regresar al Wandenreich.

Cuando los capitanes volvieron a estar a solas, Ashura rio de una manera un poco siniestra —Pronto veremos quién es el mejor— dijo para regresar a su puesto ante la mirada curiosa de los demás.

 _Pronto sería momento de liberarse de las mentiras, pues eso podría ser su perdición ante la bestia que yacía atrapada en aquel mundo tan árido…_

 _Pero el dolor llegaría en esa parte._


	15. Chapter 15

**Si no estoy mal, dos capítulos a partir de este bastarán para terminar la historia.**

 **Advertencia: Capitulo largo de más de 10,000 palabras.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece.**

* * *

La noche pronto llegó y los shinigamis se retiraban a descansar. La tercera división no era ajena a esto, después de un recibimiento lleno de júbilo por parte de los oficiales, Sakamaki se dispuso a elaborar un plan de reserva en caso de que Yhwach atacara a la Sociedad de Almas mientras él se encontraba en Hueco Mundo.

—Entonces esto sería todo, ¿No es así? — mencionó el capitán con calma mientras terminaba de leer los papeles que Urahara le había entregado. Aunque no estaban solos, pues Ashura era acompañado de su teniente y espada.

Kisuke asintió —Al parecer cuando termines de arreglar esta anomalía el curso normal de la historia te alcanzará e irremediablemente te eliminará— respondió.

—Ya veo, si ese es el caso no hay motivo por el cual pelear más. Ellos detendrán a Yhwach y harán lo necesario— dijo Ashura antes de mirar a sus dos oficiales —Si lo desean pueden marcharse, no quiero que este ambiente los abrume, además deben de digerir esta noticia.

Tanto Ulquiorra como Gin asintieron para salir en silencio. El murciélago observó de reojo como la máscara del zorro comenzaba a quebrarse a la par de que las lágrimas surgían de su rostro sin control.

—Ve al sur, estoy seguro que no hay muchos shinigamis en esa zona— le dijo el azabache con calma.

El teniente asintió al reconocer esa indirecta antes de marcharse utilizando shumpo, por su parte Ulquiorra se dirigió a visitar a Yato. Al interior de la oficina la charla seguía.

—¿No estás molesto, Ichigo-kun?

El aludido negó —¿De que serviría? Además, me basta con saber que les espera un futuro mejor.

Kisuke analizó con su mirada al capitán, a pesar de aparentar estar en calma, podía ver que existía bastante dolor creciendo en Sakamaki y hasta cierto punto le comprendía. Ahora solo tenía dos días para despedirse de todos y dudaba que pudiese hacerlo sin meterse en problemas en el proceso.

—Mejor dime tus estrategias para lidiar con Yhwach, y yo te diré todo lo que sé sobre su ejército— mencionó Ashura para cambiar de tema.

—Muy bien— respondió Kisuke antes de sacar de su kimono algunas hojas dobladas —Aquí tengo algunas ideas.

La charla se extendió por un par de horas y cesó a las once a petición del rubio. Cuando Ashura regresaba a descansar, al salir de su oficina se encontró con un par de sus oficiales quienes se encontraban platicando.

—¿Crees que el teniente Ichimaru vuelva a reñir contra Kuchiki?

—No lo sé, sabes que ese zorro es bastante extraño. Aunque algunos dicen que lo hizo por el capitán.

Ashura utilizando shumpo quedó frente a los dos shinigamis quienes ahogaron un grito de terror al verle—Ustedes dos, me gustaría conocer todos los detalles de esa famosa riña— dijo con calma y de una forma un tanto amenazante.

Sin más opción sus subordinados accedieron, Sakamaki escuchó sus palabras con atención tratando de no pensar en nada. Al terminar se despidió y siguió su camino, sin embargo fue interceptado por el tercero al mando: Izuru Kira.

—¡Capitán! — le llamó, cuando sintió que ya tenía la atención del shinigami continuó —Por favor no se enfade con ninguno de ellos dos, Ichimaru-kun solo deseaba protegerlo y Kuchiki-san quería hacerle saber cómo se sentía.

—No estoy enfadado— respondió Sakamaki antes de pasar una mano por su cabello —Solo me preguntaba por qué la atacó. Él no es así de violento.

—Debería conversar y quizá nuestro teniente responda

—Lo sé, además estos tres días serían los últimos que podríamos pasar juntos— mencionó antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida.

—¡¿A qué se refiere capitán?! — le preguntó bastante sorprendido el rubio shinigami mientras le seguía.

Sakamaki sonrió ligeramente —El emperador no es alguien sencillo y seguramente Yhwach intente asesinarme cuando se ofrezca la oportunidad. Y dudo que pueda vencerlo… pero al final de cuentas es mi trabajo, y si puedo vencer al emperador no tendré de que arrepentirme, estoy seguro que todos ustedes pueden contra Yhwach.

—¿Lo sabía desde el principio? Que podría morir.

—Sí, pero es algo que no es importante. No para alguien como yo.

Ante sus palabras Kira apretó sus puños —¡Pero para nosotros sí!, ¡Hay muchas personas que desean vivir en su compañía! — respondió un poco molesto.

La sonrisa en el rostro del capitán desapareció —Lo sé y les pido una disculpa— dijo para utilizar shumpo y así marcharse.

Mientras el aire helado golpeaba su rostro intentó calmar a su corazón, el cual se negaba a rendirse ante lo que parecía inevitable, pues estaba seguro que aún se mantenía con vida debido a que el futuro era el mismo y por ende él seguía existiendo, pero cuando terminase con el emperador desaparecería.

Aun así, se sentía culpable por todo lo que había hecho, quizá varias vidas fueron salvadas gracias a su intervención, pero no deseaba imaginar como todos ellos enfrentarían el hecho de su "muerte" y solo esperaba que no tuviera grandes repercusiones y que Ichigo pudiese derrotar a Yhwach antes de que obtuviera su poder.

Se detuvo al sentir una energía familiar acercándose a él.

—¿Pasa algo? — preguntó.

—Ashura-sama, creo pertinente que deba ir a despedirse del clan Kuchiki. Ellos son lo más cercano que usted tiene a su familia humana.

Ashura soltó un pequeño suspiro —¿Crees que es lo correcto?, ¿Qué todo deba terminar de esta forma?

—Me gustaría pensar que hay otro motivo para su existencia, pero esta es la conclusión lógica más factible.

—Me esforcé por tanto tiempo para que llegase este momento pero, ahora solo quisiera quedarme así, rodeado de amigos y conociendo a mis oficiales. Qué egoísta de mi parte anhelar un mundo que perdí, ¿Verdad?— respondió antes de mirar al cielo.

—Es normal en un corazón desear ver feliz a quienes le importan. Querer tener un propósito e intentar darles uno a quienes no lo poseen, es solo parte de ese anhelo de estar rodeado de personas contentas con su propia existencia… Pero al final cualquier juicio que haga sobre usted estará plagado de emociones de forma inconsciente.

Sakamaki esbozó una leve sonrisa al escucharlo, nunca había llegado a pensar que el murciélago sería un buen amigo —Iré en una hora, aun quiero estar en soledad.

—Como usted diga, Ashura-sama— respondió Ulquiorra antes de hacer una reverencia para marcharse.

Al verse envuelto por la oscuridad, Sakamaki soltó otro pequeño suspiro antes de buscar un lugar para sentarse a pensar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Ichimaru había regresado a aquel lugar al cual su capitán solo se había presentado una vez. La droga volvía a hacer efecto y el hombre de cabello marrón comenzaba a tomar la apariencia de Ashura.

—¿Pasa algo? Te noto extraño, Ichimaru-chan— le preguntó el hombre que usualmente respondía al nombre de Haru.

El zorro negó —No es nada, solo que se acerca el final y quizá no pueda volverlo a ver— respondió antes de recostarse en la cama —Anda haz tu trabajo.

—Estoy seguro que no quieres terminar así— mencionó Haru antes de sentarse a su lado —Aunque no lo creas muchas veces solo conversamos con quienes vienen y si me permites darte un consejo: confiesa ese amor. Es peor reclamarte por no haber hecho algo, si él te aprecia tanto como dicen, seguramente te rechace de una forma amable.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? — le cuestionó el zorro bastante molesto —Nadie lo conoce tan bien como yo.

—Tú no te enamorarías de alguien que puede dañar los corazones de los demás sin arrepentirse, las apariencias no te agradan y solo ves lo que se esconde detrás de cada máscara. Buscas lo mejor de cada persona de forma inconsciente— respondió con calma.

Gin soltó un pequeño suspiro—¿Te importa si me quedo un rato? No creo poder decirle hoy lo que siento.

—Eres mi cliente, ¿Por qué te negaría algo tan simple? — mencionó para quedarse en silencio por un breve momento —Sabes, quien obtenga tu corazón será afortunado.

Ante su respuesta, Gin cubrió su cabeza con una almohada. Aquella conclusión a la cual había llegado Urahara fue como una puñalada a su corazón, pero tal vez su acompañante tenía razón y de confesar su sentir podría obtener un poco de paz.

—Capitán, ¿Le importaría abrazarme hasta que me quede dormido?— le preguntó el shinigami a Haru.

El hombre rio antes de recostarse a su lado —Calma, aquí me quedaré — respondió antes de sentir como el teniente se acomodaba entre sus brazos.

En ese momento Haru se preguntaba que era aquello que hacía tan distinto a Sakamaki de los demás shinigamis, pues estaba seguro que muy pocas personas lograrían que alguien como Ichimaru se mostrase tan vulnerable y abriera su corazón aun sabiendo que tal vez nunca sería correspondido. Pero ahora solo podía esperar y observar junto a sus compañeros el futuro que le depararía a la Sociedad de Almas en lo que parecía ser el preludio de una Guerra Sangrienta.

* * *

Por otro lado, Sakamaki había asistido a la mansión Kuchiki, solo para toparse con los espadas observando atentamente a Yato quien se mostraba contento con sus invitados.

—Capitán Ashura— dijo Rukia al verlo —Por favor pase.

El aludido asintió antes de acercarse a la joven para tocar su frente —¿Has estado mejor? — le preguntó.

—Sí, aunque la capitana Unohana aún no encuentra una causa para el aumento de mi energía tan repentino.

—Ya veo, trata de no esforzarte demasiado— respondió el capitán antes de comenzar a caminar a su lado.

Sakamaki sabía que ella estaba recuperando sus memorias y pronto descubriría la verdad, sin embargo antes de que eso sucediera él tendría que confesar todo para tener una oportunidad de ser perdonado, aun cuando la muerte llegase a reclamarlo.

Los espadas al verlo se sobresaltaron ligeramente, a excepción de Ichigo quien al ver la expresión en los ojos de Sakamaki pudo tener una idea de lo que pasaba en ese instante en la mente del capitán.

—Anda, toma asiento. Yato nos estaba haciendo preguntas y estoy seguro de que querrás escucharlas— dijo el Kurosaki con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sakamaki asintió antes de obedecer y mirar fijamente al pequeño niño quien sonreía, al verle.

—¡Maki, llegas a tiempo! — exclamó contento el pequeño para señalar a los espada—Ahora es el turno de ellos de preguntar.

Ante sus palabras Grimmjow alzó la mano —¿Eres tú el culpable de que Ulquiorra nos diera una arrastrada hoy? — preguntó, al sentir la mirada de sus compañeros sobre él se cruzó de brazos —Vamos, yo escuché a ese paliducho decir que tenía alguien a quien proteger. Solo quiero saber si este niño logró devolverle el corazón a un hollow.

Yato rio al escucharlo — ¡Sabía que Ulquiorra tenía un corazón! Y la respuesta seguramente es sí, pero no lo sé con certeza— dijo antes de darse unos pequeños golpecitos en su mentón con sus dedos —¿Quién sigue?

—¿Vamos a trabajar con shinigamis?— esta vez fue Noitra quien preguntó.

Ichigo codeó a Sakamaki, quien respondió —Seguramente, pero me aseguraré de asignarles una división con la cual puedan congeniar.

Después de eso las preguntas siguieron con temas triviales hasta que llegó el padre de Yato, quien ante la insistencia de su hijo invitó a sus nuevos "amigos" a cenar, Ashura declinó la oferta excusándose de que ya había cenado y que esperaría en el jardín.

Mientras él esperaba, Ichigo tomó asiento junto a Rukia.

—Es la primera vez que ceno aquí, espero que la comida sea buena— comentó el Kurosaki con una pequeña sonrisa burlona, ante el silencio de su compañera se extrañó un poco —¿Qué pasa, Rukia?

—Nada, solo tuve unas cuantas pesadillas— respondió antes de comenzar a comer el tazón de arroz con salmón que estaba frente a ella.

Ichigo sabía a qué se refería y la imitó, pero después de dos bocados se detuvo —Es como si lo vivieras pero a la vez solo fueses un espectador, ¿No? — mencionó antes de darle un sorbo a su taza de té —Te despiertas con una sensación de dolor, pero no sabes de donde surge y deseas que al dormir cambie el sueño, aunque no es así, sigue y continua hasta que te levantas… Y de cierta forma sientes que algo dentro de ti se rompe.

La joven dejó de comer para mirar a su compañero quien en su rostro se mostraba una mezcla de resignación e impotencia.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — le preguntó.

—Yo también lo he vivido. Desde que fui a Hueco Mundo, temo decirte que se va a poner peor— dijo de forma sincera.

Ante su respuesta ella soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de mirar fijamente a su arroz —Cuando estaba peleando contra el emperador y Aaroneiro, por un instante sentí que era otra persona y un miedo se apoderó de mí. Como si estuviera a punto de perder algo muy valioso para mí.

El Kurosaki se quedó en silencio, quizá ese recuerdo era del momento en que ella perdió a su hija a manos del hollow —Hablé con Sakamaki sobre esto, él me aseguró que es un efecto secundario del emperador. Que a esa bestia le encanta jugar con tus miedos… Ustedes dos no se han visto por un pequeño tiempo, pero creo que hablar con él podría hacer que tus pesadillas cesen hasta que terminemos con esta amenaza— se inventó.

—Ichigo, ¿Crees que está mal que me importe tanto como me ve Ashura?

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? — le preguntó, al sentir que esa oración estaba fuera de lugar, además de no comprenderla bien.

—Yo quiero ser capaz de protegerlo, pero cuando avanzo un paso él lo hace tres. Me ha ayudado mucho a mí a mi familia, pero aun así hay algo en mi interior que me pide alcanzarlo.

Ichigo se quedó en silencio por unos segundos antes de sonreír ligeramente —Estoy seguro que él es tan cabezota como yo e intenta mantener a todos a salvo, pero en algún momento no podrá pelear. Cuando eso suceda hazlo tú por él. Ahora apresúrate a comer para que puedas hablar a solas con ese capitán tan testarudo— respondió para ensanchar su sonrisa —Veré si puedo conseguir un tazón extra.

Ella rio ante la expresión de su amigo, quien parecía estar a punto de cazar una presa llamada comida —Gracias— dijo antes de hacer caso a sus palabras.

Rukia fue la primera en terminar, después de agradecer la comida fue en busca del capitán, quien miraba el árbol de cerezo con un poco de melancolía. Pues esta vez seguramente no lo vería florecer en primavera.

—Ashura.

El aludido se giró antes de sonreír ligeramente —Veo que has terminado bastante pronto, espero que hayas comido bien.

Ella asintió —He tenido algunos sueños como Ichigo, esperaba que pudiese ayudarme a entenderlos— dijo.

Sakamaki se sorprendió y por un instante la culpa se apoderó de su alma, sin embargo al ver que Rukia esperaba su respuesta no tuvo más opción que intentar calmarla.

Primero se acercó un poco más para despeinar el cabello de ella. —Son pesadillas, cuando me encargue de ese hollow desaparecerán. Pero si esto no te convence, podemos hablar como hacíamos, ¿Qué te parece?— respondió con una sonrisa.

—Y si mejor vamos a dar una vuelta. Hace mucho que no hacemos eso.

—Muy bien, si usted quiere eso no tengo problema. Aunque le pido que le notifique al capitán Kuchiki, podría preocuparse y estoy un poco cansado de lidiar con mis compañeros — dijo Sakamaki divertido.

Unos minutos más tarde se encontraban caminando por las solitarias calles del Goitei, Sakamaki observaba de reojo a su compañera quien parecía no notarlo.

Había llegado el momento de confesar, pero por el momento disfrutaría lo más que pudiera mientras pensaba en una forma adecuada de revelar la verdad.

—Me gustaría llevarle al Mundo Humano, es un lugar muy interesante— dijo la joven.

La ignorancia de Rukia era dolorosa para Ashura, sin embargo no tenía forma de culparla, después de todo él le había mentido —¿A sí?, ¿Qué cosas puedo encontrar allá? — le preguntó siguiéndole la corriente.

—Programas de televisión, jugo en pequeñas cajas, café y ¡Curry! — respondió ella antes de sonreír —A veces me gustaría vivir un tiempo allá, conocer todo lo que pueda y viajar a aquellos lugares que llegue a ver.

Sakamaki se mantuvo en silencio ante sus palabras, nunca supo si ella deseaba regresar y tampoco se molestó en preguntar. Tal vez de haber prestado más atención esto solo sería parte de sus recuerdos y no algo nuevo.

—He escuchado que hay lugares que permanecen fríos todo el año y otros muy calurosos, me pregunto ¿Cuál de ellos te gustaría visitar? — mencionó Ashura mientras hacía memoria.

—No lo sé, quizá un lugar frio. El calor no se me da bien.

—Si puedo te llevaré al lugar más frio que encuentre allá— dijo Ashura antes de reír, se preguntaba si ella sería capaz de soportar el frio de Rusia o preferiría utilizar un abrigado saco.

—¡¿Lo haría?! — le preguntó Rukia para mirarle con emoción.

Sakamaki asintió para sonreír—Por supuesto, yo me encargaré de todo— respondió, sabiendo que quizá esa era su peor mentira.

Siguieron caminando un poco más en silencio, cuando Ashura sintió que la temperatura bajaba se aseguró de regresar a la joven a la mansión Kuchiki.

* * *

Mientras caminaba de regreso, Ashura se encontró con su teniente quien tenía la mirada baja y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, tal vez había tomado, aunque también podrían ser por el frio.

—Escuché que peleaste con Rukia— dijo el capitán, cosa que hizo sobresaltar al zorro —Quiero saber el por qué.

—¿Está molesto? — preguntó Gin con un poco de timidez y cierto recelo.

—No, es algo que pasó por mi culpa, pero aun no entiendo qué te motivo a atacarla.

Gin apretó su mandíbula ante las emociones que le abrumaban, ante el silencio Ashura se acercó lentamente hasta quedar frente a él. Y sin dar aviso le tomó de la barbilla y le hizo mirarle fijamente.

Ante su tacto Ichimaru le empujó para apretar sus puños, esto solo hizo enojar a Ashura, quien no podía entender la desconfianza que le mostraba su teniente después de tanto tiempo que habían compartido.

—Esto no es algo que yo puedo cambiar, creí que podías entenderlo— dijo Sakamaki pensando que el problema era su final.

—Usted es un idiota despistado de primera, la primera vez no lo notó con ella y la segunda no lo hace conmigo— mencionó Gin con un poco de resentimiento.

—¿Ella? — preguntó el capitán un poco extrañado.

—U-Usted me gusta y-y aunque sé que no podría ser correspondido yo... ¡No quiero saber que está muerto! — confesó Gin antes de mirar fijamente a su capitán —¡Me he enamorado de su personalidad, sus problemas, virtudes y defectos! Pero… No sé si podré seguir avanzando cuando se marche. Sabía que de amar algo temería perderlo pero, nunca pensé que ese miedo fuese tan grande que me haría dudar si mantenerme con vida o no.

Ashura entendió de inmediato a que se refería la última oración del zorro y un sabor amargo llegó a su boca al recordar como Ishida y Sado habían decidido quitarse la vida en su pasado. —¿Te mantendrías vivo si tuvieras algo para recordarme? — le preguntó a su teniente con seriedad.

—D-De que habla— mencionó nervioso Ichimaru ante la calma que se podía observar en la mirada de Sakamaki.

—Haré todo lo posible por mantenerme vivo…

Gin le interrumpió —¡Pero usted dijo que no tenía motivo para hacerlo! ¡Que bastaría con eliminar al emperador!

—Es cierto, eso pensé. Pero Izuru me hizo pensarlo mejor, yo estoy listo para la muerte, pero no le enseñé a nadie que hacer cuando parta. Lo mismo que hizo Ginjo en su momento lo estoy repitiendo, cuando pelee contra esa bestia intentaré aferrarme a la vida, esperemos que ser Sakamaki Ashura por tanto tiempo me dé una posibilidad de seguir con vida— mintió. Ahora no tenía el valor de seguir rompiendo el corazón de Gin, pues de hacerlo seguramente él también dejaría que su vida se esfumase a la primera oportunidad.

—¿Realmente cree que pueda hacerlo? — le preguntó el zorro con un poco de desconfianza.

Ashura sonrió ligeramente —¿Alguna vez te he fallado en algo? Ahora dime, ¿Te mantendrás con vida si te doy un recuerdo al cual aferrarte hasta que regrese?

—S-sí— dijo Gin un poco más calmado.

—En ese caso, acompáñame, he guardado un par de recuerdos de mis días de oficial. Seguramente te sentirás atraído hacia alguno— comentó el capitán para comenzar a caminar hacia su residencia, esperando que su teniente cayese en la trampa.

Ichimaru asintió para seguirlo —Sabe, sus palabras me hacen sentir más…

El shinigami no pudo terminar de hablar, pues Ashura le había jalado del brazo para robarle un beso, Gin creyó que solo se trataba de algo ligero pero al sentir como su capitán lo profundizaba un poco supo que ese era el recuerdo al cual se refería. Las mejillas del zorro se tiñeron de un intenso color rojo mientras un par de lágrimas recorrían su rostro y calmaban a su atormentado corazón.

Cuando Ichimaru se separó, Sakamaki sonrió ligeramente antes de abrazarlo con amabilidad.

—Por favor mantente con vida. Sabes que el suicidio es un tema que aprendí a odiar— le pidió Ashura a su teniente.

El zorro correspondió el abrazo mientras intentaba crear un recuerdo nítido del calor y aroma de Sakamaki —Lo haré.

—En ese caso, es hora de ir a descansar.

—Lamento haberle metido en este aprieto… Y obligarlo a besarme— se disculpó el teniente mientras su corazón latía con fuerza.

—La culpa es mía— le respondió Ashura con calma —Yo fui quien te convenció de quedarte cerca de mí, quien se robó tu corazón y quien no puede corresponder.

—Capitán, eso ya lo sabía desde que le conocí. En su mirada se podía ver que anhelaba encontrarse con alguien y cuando ella apareció ese brillo creció… Aunque no imaginé que un corazón roto dolería tanto.

—Estoy seguro que te enamorarás de alguien más.

Ante sus palabras Gin se detuvo y miró a su superior —¡¿Pero cuando será?! ¡Estoy harto de sentirme así! Incluso Haru me ha pedido que me tome unas pequeñas vacaciones de todo.

Pese a no tener idea de quien era ese tal Haru, Ashura negó con la cabeza antes de despeinar a su oficial —No creí que el temible Ichimaru Gin no pudiese con un rechazo— se burló en un intento de animarle.

—En mi defensa yo no suelo decir lo que siento, ¡Además he estado así por décadas! — respondió el zorro con un poco de vergüenza mezclada con indignación.

—Sé cómo se siente eso, pero yo he esperado por Rukia más tiempo.

Ante sus palabras, Gin se cruzó de brazos antes de soltar un suspiro —A veces me gustaría ser una piedra.

— Estoy seguro que aun así serías adorable. Serías una piedra que viviría en mi escritorio…

El rostro de Gin se encendió ante las palabras de Sakamaki —¡Capitán! — exclamó para detenerle. Nunca había imaginado que él podría ser tan bromista como Rangiku y con la habilidad de convertir algo serio en un ambiente cálido.

—Vale, aquí dejamos la broma— dijo Ashura divertido e intentando no reír.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sakamaki se aseguró de hablar con Ginjo y Hikaro sobre su destino, además de darles las instrucciones de cómo actuar durante su ausencia para no meterse en problemas con los Quincy.

—Entonces esta será la última vez que nos veamos cara a cara, ¿Verdad? — mencionó Shinji al capitán de la tercera división mientras hablaban en su oficina.

Sakamaki asintió —La línea temporal me arrastrará al ser cambiado el destino de todos.

—¿Qué le dirás a Kuchiki Rukia? Estoy seguro que no deseas marcharte sin aclarar este asunto con ella— mencionó Ginjo antes de soltar un suspiro —Aunque yo también debo de pensar que les diré a los demás. Quieras o no, ellos te aprecian.

—Tiene razón, mis camaradas también me exigirán una respuesta— se le unió Hikaro.

—Sé que ustedes podrán convencerlos. Aun así debo disculparme por obligarlos a mentir de forma tan descarada. — se disculpó Ashura.

—La situación lo compensa, además has permitido que mis compañeros y yo no seamos perseguidos solo por ser una mezcla más de razas— respondió Ginjo.

Hikaro se cruzó de brazos al identificar lo que trataba de ocultar la mirada de Sakamaki ante las palabras del hombre a quien ahora consideraba un buen amigo. —No trates de ser bueno con nosotros dos, podemos soportar cualquier cosa que nos digas. Recuerda que ahora tenemos aproximadamente la misma edad y una forma similar de pensar, agrega a eso el hecho de que nos conocemos desde hace años— mencionó serio.

—Me preocupa que ella me odie lo suficiente como para que las consecuencias afecten a todos los que me rodean— dijo el capitán antes de pasar una mano por su cabello.

Ginjo rio ante sus palabras, solo para acercarse a Sakamaki para asestarle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza —Eres un idiota que se preocupa de más, ¿Por qué ella debería odiarte por ayudarla? Si bien le has mentido y hasta cierto punto de forma descarada, has permitido que su hermana siga con vida, que su cuñado tenga la familia que siempre anhelo y le has ayudado a no cargar todo en soledad— dijo a favor del capitán.

—Aun así, tengo miedo— se sinceró Sakamaki —No tanto de su reacción, sino de lo que representa para mí el haberle mentido.

—Estás pensando de más, además si desapareces ¿De qué te arrepentirías? Solo de todas las cosas que te has callado— comentó Shinji.

Ashura desvió la mirada hacia el suelo —Tal vez tengan razón. Mañana me arreglaré con ella, no importa cuál sea el precio de esto.

* * *

Mientras conversaban, Ulquiorra supervisaba a los espadas junto a Yato, pues el murciélago aún no se confiaba del todo de ellos o por lo menos de la mayoría.

Los siete espadas se encontraban en el jardín de la residencia Kuchiki, la cual había sido considerada como "su estadía temporal". Pero ninguno de ellos tenía la intención de armar un alboroto o por lo menos la quinta y sexta espada, ellos dos no eran tan idiotas como para mandarse al matadero por si solos.

—Ulquiorra, vamos por un refrigerio— le pidió Yato a su cuidador.

El murciélago asintió antes de marcharse, no sin antes mirar fijamente a quienes supervisaba a modo de advertencia.

—No pensé en equivocarme a estas alturas de mi existencia— mencionó Barragan llamando la atención de los demás.

—¿De qué hablas? — le preguntó Harribel.

El viejo hollow soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de mirar hacia la dirección en la cual se habían ido el niño y el murciélago —Un motivo para existir, él tiene uno que no fue impuesto y parece disfrutarlo. Creí que nuestra existencia danzaba con la muerte de forma acérrima, pero esa esencia de vida que brota de Ulquiorra es distinta a la de todos nosotros.

—No entiendo de que hablas, solo sé que yo vivo para luchar— respondió Noitra.

—Zaraki Kenpachi también lo hace— mencionó Ichigo con calma —Pero aun así, su posesión más valiosa es aquella que le recuerda que no es una bestia. La cual está dispuesto a proteger con su vida y a buscar por todos lados si no le encuentra.

—¿Quién es ese tal Zaraki? — preguntó el quinto espada.

Grimmjow rio ligeramente al escucharle —Es tu compañero de batalla, idiota— respondió con burla.

El más alto de los hollow se preparaba para reñir con su compañero, pero Stark se interpuso a modo de advertencia, solo para acercarse más hacia Ichigo.

—¿Qué sabes de Kyoraku Shunsui?, ¿Por qué me dejó con vida?

Las miradas se posaron sobre el Kurosaki ante esa pregunta, al parecer la curiosidad era innata en los hollow al igual que la arrogancia en la mayoría.

Ichigo se rascó la nuca. No había pensado en que iba a convertirse en el informante de sus compañeros, pero quizá esto serviría para integrarlos con más facilidad al Goitei —Capitán de la octava división, tío de su teniente quien por cierto es su único familiar directo. Piensa que esta maldito y por eso se niega a recibir regalos de sus seres queridos, cuando recibe algo de ellos, estos mueren poco tiempo después— respondió.

—Eso debe ser solitario, incluso para alguien cuyo trabajo es lidiar con la muerte de los humanos— comentó Nell.

Sus palabras hicieron que Stark regresara a su lugar, solo para tumbarse en el césped para mirar al cielo en silencio.

—¿Algo o alguien más? — preguntó Ichigo.

El resto de sus compañeros se miraron entre sí, pero finalmente Harribel fue quien hizo la pregunta.

—¿Crees que también encontremos un motivo similar al de Ulquiorra para existir?

Ichigo se sorprendió de que nadie se quejara de la pregunta o la tachase de una estupidez, quizá la curiosidad era muy grande en ellos… o solo deseaban huir de lo que significaba ser un hollow.

—No lo sé— respondió con sinceridad.

—Yo creo que sí— dijo una voz jovial desde el techo de la mansión.

Noitra se levantó enseguida y miró a la niña de cabello rosado —¿Quién es esta? — preguntó.

—Soy quien cuida a Ken-chan de la soledad— respondió Yachiru antes de soltar un suspiro —Pero creo que su miedo pronto desaparecerá, ¿No crees Ichi-san?

El aludido se encogió de hombros —No entiendo muy bien tu caso, lo he repasado mentalmente varias veces, pero algo no encaja.

La teniente de la onceava división rio —No te preocupes, muy pocos lo hacen. Aunque creo que deberían traducir esto— mencionó para sacar un pergamino de su kimono —Conseguí esto y creo que es mucho más de todas aquellas oraciones sin sentido que vienen en esos libros.

—¿Dónde lo encontraste? — le preguntó Ichigo para levantarse y dar un salto para quedar a su lado.

—Hay lugares abandonados esparcidos por el Seretei, algunos tienen estos escritos.

—Ya veo— dijo Ichigo para tomar el pergamino —Chicos, tenemos trabajo. Me encargaré de mostrarles lo básico para traducir esto.

Aquel día los espadas se mantuvieron ocupados, intentando no levantar sospechas en los siervos del capitán Kuchiki, con cada línea que se armaba su sorpresa era cada vez mayor. Incluso Ulquiorra al leerlo se sorprendió, aunque la tarde llegaba a su fin cuando el pergamino fue terminado.

—¿Qué hacemos? — le preguntó Ichigo al terminar de traducirlo.

—Tengo que ir al Mundo Humano, ustedes busquen un lugar adecuado. Esto es peor de lo que imaginé, pero cuando eso suceda Ashura-sama ya no estará— respondió antes de abrir una garganta.

—¿Qué clase de shinigamis vivieron hace tantos años? — murmuró Nell.

Grimmjow se cruzó de brazos —Ni idea, pero esto es grave. Y hay algo que ha deseado que esto pase desapercibido, por desgracia lo ha conseguido.

* * *

Cuando llegó el último día, un par de horas antes de partir, Ashura citó a su amada shinigami, con la cual iba a conversar una vez más.

Unos pequeños golpes se escucharon en la puerta —¿Puedo pasar? — preguntó Rukia.

—Adelante— respondió Sakamaki con calma.

La joven entró a la oficina del capitán y se detuvo frente a su escritorio —¿Quería decirme algo?

Al escuchar esa pregunta, Ashura asintió antes de levantarse —Toma asiento, creo que lo necesitarás. Es sobre aquellas pesadillas, ¿Aun las tienes?

—Sí— respondió Rukia para obedecer la petición del shinigami. Aunque tenía el presentimiento de que algo le ocurría, pues le veía más ansioso de lo normal, además estaba golpeando con sus dedos el escritorio que tenía adelante.

Sin embargo le intrigaba bastante el hecho de que él había mencionado las pesadillas sin intentar hablar de otro tema para no ser tan directo.

Ashura intentó calmarse antes de hablar, trago saliva mientras sentía como su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho y una sensación similar a las náuseas se apoderaba de su estómago. —Yo soy el causante de esas pesadillas o más bien mi presencia es la que les desencadena— dijo bastante rápido, solo para ver como en el rostro de su acompañante e reflejaba la confusión.

—No lo entiendo— respondió Rukia. Pero en su interior comenzó a surgir el miedo al recordar por un instante varios de esos sueños que le arrebataron horas de descanso.

Sakamaki se había preparado mentalmente para esa respuesta y todas sus posibles variantes, con calma y soltando un pesado y largo suspiro se levantó, con pasos lentos se acercó hacia ella, para detenerse a un par de metros. Ya había aceptado que todo se terminaría de esa forma, sin que él pudiese hacer algo para evitarlo y su mejor opción era ser tan claro como el agua por una vez.

—Rukia, esas no son pesadillas solamente. Son recuerdos de mi verdadero pasado, tú pasado y el de toda la Sociedad de Almas, es por ello que son tan reales — dijo antes de hacer una pausa —Mi nombre no es Sakamaki Ashura, se lo robé al hombre que asesiné hace tiempo. En realidad soy una versión adulta y alterna de Kurosaki Ichigo— al ver como la mirada violeta se mostraba en shock, el capitán hizo una reverencia —¡Te imploro que me olvides, pues después de vencer a esa bestia desapareceré!, ¡Qué olvides todo lo que he hecho, sea bueno o malo!, ¡Ya que soy un cobarde por no confiarte este secreto a ti, quien cambió mi mundo en más de una ocasión!

Las palabras comenzaron a tropezarse entre sí en la mente de la oficial del décimo tercer escuadrón, su mente aun no podía analizar toda la información que Sakamaki le había dado de un momento a otro, ni siquiera sus emociones tenían la certeza de cómo debían de aparecer, o si eran necesarias.

—¿E-Entonces todo eso fue real? — le preguntó Rukia intentando no sonar abrumada por lo que representaba la confesión del capitán, asimismo sus emociones comenzaban a pelear entre sí para hacerla tomar una posición frente a la osadía de Ashura por mentirle.

Aun así, ella recordaba vagamente que había soñado con un Ichigo quien se sentía culpable por la muerte de su madre y que vivía debajo de una intensa lluvia, sin embargo al ir al Mundo Humano nada de eso había pasado, así que pensó que solo era un sueño sin ninguna relación. Pero conforme pasaban los sueños y estos se transformaban en pesadillas, comenzaba a hallar varias referencias a su vida y a las acciones de Sakamaki ante sus oponentes.

Por su parte Ashura no tenía la valentía de levantar la mirada para encarar a la joven de quien se había vuelto a enamorar, pero aun así debía de continuar con la verdad. Inhaló el suficiente aire como para hablar un poco más lento —Sí, cada uno de esos sueños son recuerdos rotos de mi pasado. Sé que no tenía el derecho de intervenir por segunda vez en tu vida, pero fue imposible. No resistí el deseo de hacerlo, aun cuando tú no debías cargar con el dolor que yo te causaba por al no hablar de todo lo que me sucedía— volvió a hacer una breve pausa —Aun cuando te pedí ser un libro abierto para mí, yo me reservé páginas porque creí que no podrías entenderlo— agregó para quedarse en silencio, a la espera de una segunda pregunta, un golpe, o que unas palabras frías cual dagas atravesaran su alma.

Una sensación extraña surgió en Rukia después de escucharlo, esta era similar al vacío, pero había un poco de tristeza y la ira intentaba hacerse presente sin éxito alguno. Quería saber más sobre lo que él le había ocultado, aunque eso significara que la imagen del hombre que creía conocer se rompiese en miles de pedazos de forma irremediable.

—¿Por qué hasta ahora?— mencionó Rukia antes de verse obligada a tragar saliva, pues un nudo se creó en su garganta al decir la última palabra, como si intentara hacerla desistir de pedir más información.

Ashura al escuchar esa pequeña pero forzada pausa no pudo más, y levantó la mirada mostrando sus ojos cristalizados, a punto de llorar de dolor junto a una sonrisa falsa —Porque es mejor así, Mientras nuestros recuerdos dolorosos llenos de felicidad desaparecen en el cielo de los recuerdos, la muerte me reclamará y mi existencia se desvanecerá como siempre debió de hacerlo… Para dejarte libre de nuevo, sin la atadura que yo represento para ti— dijo para sentir como su corazón se oprimía igual o peor de cuando la vio perecer en sus brazos hacía centurias.

Aun así, esperó un par de minutos a una respuesta, a una reacción, algo que le diera un motivo para quedarse un poco más junto a ella… pero no obtuvo nada.

Fue entonces que Sakamaki soltó un pesado suspiro antes de levantarse por completo y caminar hacia la puerta.

—Me iré antes, debo de ver quien me acompañará a Hueco Mundo— mencionó para abrir la puerta y marcharse.

Cuando él se marchó, Rukia comenzó a toser, su garganta le picaba con fuerza por no decir nada pese a querer detenerlo. Al mismo tiempo sus emociones se habían enfrascado en una pelea, donde el dolor estaba siendo superado por una extraña sensación de alivio quien lentamente dominaba su corazón, pese a que la ira intentaba hacerse camino aunque era sofocada por la tristeza.

Antes de que pudiese levantarse, los recuerdos de ambas vidas se combinaron rápidamente en su mente, solo para mostrarle que realmente Ashura e Ichigo eran la misma persona, solo que las heridas habían logrado hacer mella en él.

 _Terco, protector, valiente y frágil_.

Aquellas palabras que llegaron a su mente podían definir a ese hombre casi a la perfección. A ese shinigami que había cargado con el peso de sus recuerdos llenos de tristeza, pero que aun así se había esforzado por conseguirles una mejor vida a todos, sin importarle que no los conociera del todo o que fuesen sus enemigos.

—No dejaré que esto termine así— se propuso la joven al tomar una decisión sobre lo que había hecho Sakamaki.

Y sin permitirse perder un segundo más, Rukia utilizó su shumpo para seguir al capitán. Mientras buscaba su energía, pudo darse cuenta que era casi igual a la de Ichigo, solo difería un poco en su esencia. Quizá porque él ya no tenía su parte hollow ni Quincy.

Cuando llegó, Sakamaki estaba a punto de dar un paso para entrar a Hueco Mundo a esperar a los Quincy, aunque extrañamente solo se encontraba acompañado de Kyoraku. Aun así, no le importo.

—¡Ichigo! — gritó Rukia con toda la fuerza que tenía intentando llamar su atención para hablar un poco más y aclarar por completo ese asunto.

El aludido se sorprendió, aunque de inmediato se mostró serio ante el miedo que surgió en su interior al escuchar su verdadero nombre —Es Ashura— respondió intentando sonar cortante antes de cruzar la garganta intentado terminar con todo lo más pronto que pudiese.

Rukia iba a seguirlo sin dudar, pero unos brazos la atraparon y le impidieron moverse.

—No lo harás más fácil para él si lo sigues— le dijo el Kurosaki, sabiendo que tal vez estaba cometiendo un grave error para esos dos.

Pese a las palabras de su camarada, ella siguió intentando zafarse del agarre —No puedo dejarlo solo de nuevo— respondió para tratar de convencerlo.

—No eres la única quien piensa eso— comentó Gin quien venía acompañado de, Ulquiorra, Hikaro y Ginjo.

—Quieran o no, solo nos queda esperar— agregó Ginjo antes de soltar un ligero suspiro mientras observaba como se cerraba la garganta.

—Ichigo, creo que deberías llevártela a conversar a un lugar más tranquilo— dijo Gin al ver como Rukia intentaba retener las lágrimas que comenzaban a recorrer su rostro en contra de su voluntad.

El Kurosaki asintió antes de cargar a su amiga entre sus brazos para marcharse con shumpo.

* * *

Al otro lado Sakamaki y Shunsui fueron recibidos por la arena y el silencio del lugar. Se dirigieron hacia las ruinas con pasos calmados, ni una palabra salió de sus labios mientras intentaban calmarse, ambos por motivos distintos y a la vez iguales.

 _Sus corazones lloraban por aquellas palabras que no mencionaron y que tal vez nunca dirían._

 _Aun así, de nuevo verían a esa bestia, aquella que les arrebató lo que más amaban_.

Cuando llegaron esperaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que apareció Yhwach acompañado de Bazz B y Haschwalth.

—Veo que han escatimado gastos para un oponente tan importante— comentó el soberano de los Quincy.

—Solo nosotros estábamos calificados para esto— respondió Ashura.

Kyoraku asintió ante sus palabras —Se pedía un dominio decente de las habilidades de pelea y kido, además estar dispuesto a morir, sin olvidar que no debían tener ni una pizca de hollow en su ser. Como puede ver, mis compañeros tienen algo o alguien a quien desean proteger, o en su defecto no son aptos biológicamente para esta batalla— se excusó. Pues en realidad estaban a la espera de un ataque sorpresa del Wandenreich.

—En ese caso, ¿Qué esperan? Ustedes dos salten para asegurarnos de que no es una trampa de su parte— comentó Bazz B con un poco de impaciencia.

Sakamaki soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de obedecer. El lugar al sentir su energía se iluminó, aquel agujero resultó ser una enorme sala de color blanco, en cuyo centro estaba mostrando al emperador atado al suelo mientras aquella bestia que surgía de él parecía despertarse ligeramente.

—Aquí esta— dijo el capitán de la tercera división.

Casi enseguida su compañero capitán y los Quincy bajaron a echar un vistazo. Conforme las presencias aumentaban la bestia despertaba, pero cuando Yhwach dio un paso esta rugió.

—Hace tiempo que no te veo, hijo mío— dijo el hombre antes de levantarse con dificultad solo para que se escuchase como sus grilletes intentaban llevarle de nuevo hacia el suelo.

—Maldición es idéntico al rey Espíritu— mencionó Ashura bastante sorprendido.

—Tienes razón— comentó Yhwach antes de materializar su arco —Terminemos con esto antes de que empiece.

Una poderosa flecha fue lanzada directamente hacia el emperador, sin embargo la bestia se interpuso para devorar la energía de un mordisco.

El hombre que portaba un desgastado kimono rio —¿Acaso crees que tu poder es suficiente? — le preguntó al Quincy con burla—Lo sería si tu no le tuvieras miedo a lo que yo represento— la sonrisa se ensanchó mostrando sus afilados dientes —La muerte en todos sus sentidos, pero ya que te has tomado la molestia de venir a visitarme ¡Lo menos que puedo hacer es recibir tu carne y energía como alimento!

Después de decir eso, el hollow devoró al hombre de un solo bocado para después lanzar un segundo rugido que rápidamente se convirtió en una risa siniestra, asimismo las cuencas vacías mostraron el brillo del color de los ojos del emperador.

Sakamaki rio ante la expresión de Yhwach al ver que su poder no le había hecho nada al emperador. —¿Creías que esto sería fácil?— le preguntó con burla.

Ante sus palabras el hombre chasqueo la lengua —Ya verás.— su mirada se posó sobre sus súbditos — Ustedes dos, a él.

Ambos asintieron, Bazz B comenzó a lanzarle varias veces su Burner Finger para comenzar a calcular el verdadero peligro que significaba esta nueva amenaza, sin embargo sus ataques eran esquivados por la bestia, el rubio Quincy por su parte se disponía a atacarlo directamente para recibir el daño y después utilizar su habilidad The Balance para regresarlo. Por otra parte Kyoraku comenzó a realizar el encantamiento de Kurohisugi.

Sakamaki comenzó a elevar su energía a espera del ataque, Yhwach hizo aparecer su espada mientras analizaba los movimientos de quien ante sus ojos no era más que un arrogante shinigami convertido en hollow.

El emperador por su parte se lanzó al ataque, sus zarpas chocaron contra la espada de Haschwalth y los disiparon que recibía de parte del pelirrojo no le hacían nada, pese a que este comenzó a utilizar más energía. Pronto la barrera de energía negra comenzó a crearse y el rubio debió retirarse. El emperador iba a destrozar el ataque de un golpe, pero la gravedad fue aumentada de un instante a otro y su cuerpo cayo inmovilizado por algunos segundos.

Yhwach por su parte comenzó a lanzar varias flechas desde su arco, para comenzar a desgastar el hierro de su oponente.

Cuando el hado terminó de cerrarse y las cuchillas aparecieron, Ashura sonrió al ver como el emperador levantaba su cabeza y mostraba apenas unos cuantos rasguños.

—¡Bankai!— exclamó el capitán de la tercera división para que aquel temible árbol comenzará a crecer detrás de su oponente.

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, el emperador fue atacado por tres distintas espadas. Kyoraku logró enterrar su katana en una de las piernas del hollow, Jugram hizo lo mismo pero en las costillas y Yhwach en la cabeza.

Sin embargo de las heridas comenzó a brotar una gran cantidad de energía espiritual de un color rojizo oscuro, similar a la sangre.

Fue entonces que ese utilizando la reducida distancia a la cual tenía a sus enemigos, el hollow comenzó a crear un enorme cero de su hocico, solo para dirigirlo hacia ellos tres. Ante esto, Kyoraku no dudó en ir tras ambos Quincy para ocultarse en las sombras antes de que el ataque terminara de cargarse y les golpease.

Por otro lado Sakamaki utilizó shumpo para quedar frente a Bazz B al ver que la explosión se extendía hacia ambos.

—¡Danku!— exclamó el shinigami, solo para observar como el escudo se quebraba rápidamente ante la energía del impacto. Siendo guiado por su instinto de proteger se apresuró a cubrir al Quincy con su cuerpo, para recibir un daño considerable.

Cuando la energía se disipó, el emperador les miró fijamente.

—Saben, es curioso verles pelear codo a codo. Después de todo el daño que se han hecho mutuamente— la bestia sonrió con arrogancia —Pero si tanto desean ser mi alimento no habrá problema.

Sakamaki comenzó a elevar su energía por segunda vez —¡Has olvidado a Tarkan!— exclamó para que su bankai atase a la bestia para colocarla de cabeza y encerrarla en el castillo solo para ser atravesado por las miles de espinas.

Bazz B al notar que Ashura estaba a punto de caer le sostuvo —No entiendo qué clase de shinigami eres al protegerme de forma tan estúpida, pero esto es lo menos que puedo hacer— dijo. Aunque ni siquiera estaba seguro que su poder completo pudiese hacerle algo a un monstruo de esa magnitud.

—Lo siento, pero consumo mucha energía al utilizar este ataque— respondió el capitán mientras se recuperaba con cierta rapidez.

Y antes de que el castillo pudiese abrir sus puertas para mostrar a su oponente derrotado, sus puertas y las paredes fueron destruidas de un solo golpe —¡¿ESO ES TODO?!— le cuestionó el emperador para mostrar que tenía una profunda herida en su cuerpo —¡Por qué yo puedo con esto y más!— agregó para regenerar su cuerpo, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo por completo, ya que había un pequeño corte que se mantenía.

Ante su arrogancia, desde la oscuridad una potente cruz apareció para atravesarlo y provocarle bastante dolor. Sin embargo casi de inmediato el emperador respondió con un par de zarpazos que apenas lograron ser detenidos por las espadas.

No conforme con hacerlos retroceder, aquel hollow lanzó un pulso de color negro a gran velocidad a través de su cuerpo, el cual al tocar a sus oponentes les obligaba a tener visiones sobre sus peores miedos.

Sakamaki, Yhwach y Shunsui eran quienes mejor resistían esto, pero al intentar crear una ofensiva sintieron como sus cuerpos se paralizaban ante la habilidad "amor" que perteneció a Zoomari.

El emperador comenzó a cargar varios ceros. Sakamaki intentó la misma técnica que hizo contra Aaroneiro.

—¡Tark...— sin embargo su garganta dejó de emitir sonido alguno al igual que la de sus compañeros.

—No caeré dos veces— fue la respuesta del emperador ante sus esfuerzos, su sonrisa se ensanchó al tener una idea de lo que podría hacerles a esos descuidados enemigos.

Sin demora disparó los ceros a una fracción de su poder, todos acertaron en sus objetivos, quienes gritaron de dolor.

El emperador río ante el dolor que les provocaba —Y ahora mientras las pesadillas les consumen, su vida se apagara, solo para que yo devore el mundo— dijo para acercarse a ellos con lentitud, mientras de su cuerpo creaba una serie de tentáculos cuya punta era afilada y estaba lista para arrebatarles la vida.

Pero sus palabras resonaron un par de veces en la mente de Ashura, quien en cuestión de segundos recordó todo lo que sufrió por culpa del emperador. Y por primera vez desde que había llegado al Goitei dejó que toda su energía fluyera sin control alguno, regresando por un momento a su imagen de juventud.

—¡No lo permitiré!— bramó el capitán de la tercera división mientras intentaba liberarse de aquella técnica ante la mirada de sorpresa de quienes estaban cerca suyo.

—¡¿Acaso te crees tan poderoso?!— le cuestionó el emperador antes de asestarle cuatro balas de gran poder, las cuales hicieron toser sangre a Sakamaki, solo para ser rematado con un cero que le lanzó directo hacia el suelo del lugar.

Pese a recibir un gran daño, Ashura se levantó con lentitud, sin tener pena de mostrar su bestial nivel de energía que ya era visible, sostenía su katana con la fuerza suficiente como para enterrar sus uñas en su propia palma.

—¡Segunda forma: Perforador del alma!— exclamó Ashura para hacer una pequeña cortada en sus manos con su espada para después clavarla en el suelo.

De la zampakuto comenzaron a surgir líneas de color rojo claro, las cuales cubrieron todo el lugar y apresaron al emperador, quien pese a atacar no lograba liberarse. Pronto sus ataduras lo elevaron unos metros hacia arriba. Por su parte Sakamaki concentro su energía en su brazo, para que el reiatsu lo imitara y formase un brazo similar al del shikai de Komamura, solo que en la mano hubiese un taladro que comenzó a girar a gran velocidad para intentar atravesar su hierro.

El sonido del taladro chocando contra el hollow era similar al de una serie de explosiones, sin embargo conforme pasaba el tiempo este desprendió una gran cantidad de calor, el cual fue visible en el kimono de Ashura que comenzaba a desgastarse y a mostrar pequeñas quemaduras en su brazo derecho, pero parecía que a él no le importaba en lo absoluto, pues en su rostro no se mostraba alguna emoción.

Este ataque no fue solo, pues Yhwach le ordenó a su subordinado más cercano que absorbiera las heridas de Ashura y que se las entregase al emperador, mientras él preparaba una ráfaga de flechas de su Sankt Bogen y Kyoraku se disponía a sumergirlos en su bankai para desgastar más rápido a su enemigo. Mientras Bazz B utilizaba su Vollständing y esperaba el momento justo para lanzar su Burner Finger mejorado hacia el punto débil que apareciera ante sus ojos.

El combo fue efectuado sin problemas y pronto la piel blanca del emperador se quebró para mostrar una energía de color blanco que era similar al plasma.

—No escaparan de esta— dijo la entidad antes de firmar varias filas de cuernos sobre su cabeza para comenzar a crear un enorme cero.

—Debemos detenerlo, estoy seguro que si eso toca tierra vuela este maldito desierto— mencionó Bazz B.

Ante sus palabras Shunsui soltó un suspiro para sacar desde las sombras la espada del clan Ise —En ese caso lo terminaré ahora— respondió antes de lanzarse al ataque.

Yhwach miró con sorpresa aquella espada, estaba seguro que de alcanzar su forma final esa era una de las pocas armas que podrían matarlo sin problema alguno. Pero al observar como aquella espada se clavaba en el cuerpo del hollow y este reía para después lanzar de un golpe a Shunsui dejándolo fuera de combate y haciendo que el bankai similar al abismo desapareciera de un momento a otro, hizo que un escalofrío recorriera al soberano del Wandenreich.

 _¿Qué clase de bestia era esa?_

Se preguntó Yhwach. Pese a lo que significaba la escena, Sakamaki le indicó a Bazz B que disparase a la misma zona con la misma intensidad.

—Ustedes dos— dijo refiriéndose a Yhwach y Jugram —Hagan lo mismo.

—¿Has visto su poder? Ninguno de nosotros puede vencerlo a estas alturas— respondió el soberano con pesar, sorprendiendo a su subordinado más leal —No creo poder vencerlo ni en mi forma perfecta.

El emperador ante sus palabras creció un poco más al igual que la esfera. Sakamaki sabía que su tamaño era proporcional al miedo que infundía y por desgracia con ellos bastaba para hacerle un rival poderoso.

Aquel miedo pronto se transformó en ira guiada por la desesperación —¡¿Vas a rendirte tan fácilmente?!— le cuestionó el capitán furioso —¡Porque yo no permitiré que este bastardo salga con vida de este maldito agujero!

Y sin agregar algo más se abalanzó, esquivó el formidable ataque de las zarpas solo para llegar al mismo punto que Shunsui y que Bazz B.

El emperador sonrió ante el intento —Abandona todo shinigami, ninguna espada podrá...— se quedó en silencio ante la sensación que lo abordó. Su cuerpo de inmediato comenzó a desintegrarse en energía mientras la de Ashura crecía más gracias a la furia que le dominaba.

Sakamaki comenzó a clavar su espada con más fuerza —NO SALDRÁS DE ESTA VIVO — exclamó con rabia antes de invocar la segunda forma de Tarkan, la cual le hacía un gran daño a su oponente.

Aunque intento regenerarse o como mínimo contraatacar, su cuerpo no le obedecía y en su pecho crecía un dolor punzante, conforme el daño crecía la energía que desprendía la espada cambiaba y se volvía una muy familiar para el hollow.

—¿Acaso tú tienes la verdadera espada?— musitó el emperador mientras sentía como su vida se desvanecía ante sus ojos. Sabiendo que era lo que seguiría, rio por última vez —¡Vosotros los shinigamis trabajáis en vano, los Quincy que ansían la venganza son unos idiotas!, ¡Y pronto lo verán!— exclamó para desplomarse y que su respiración fuese muy lenta, haciéndoles pensar que había muerto.

Sakamaki con esta idea regresó su bankai a la normalidad y solo esperaba que algo sucediera, pero nada pasó. Incluso tocó sus manos heridas para cerciorarse de que estaba vivo. —¿Por qué?— se preguntó.

Sin embargo a la distancia pudo ver el brillo de una espada dirigirse hacia la cabeza del rey de los Quincy. Por instinto utilizó el shumpo y detuvo del ataque que provenía de Kyoraku.

—¡¿Pero qué haces?!— le cuestionó al castaño.

Kyoraku rio de forma macabra antes de alejarse un poco —¡Mi nakama tenía razón! Sois unos idiotas de primera, creyeron que solo él estaba encerrado. ¡Cuando son dos prisiones las que crearon esos hombres para castigarnos!— se burló.

—¿De qué hablas?— dijo Jugram bastante extrañado.

Shunsui negó con la cabeza divertido —¡Que esta no es la única prisión de este tipo! Y ya que eliminaron a la deidad de la tierra, la prisión del cielo se abrirá y yo finalmente seré libre después de tanto tiempo… Y aunque intenten detenerme, mis hijos harán lo imposible por matarlos, empezando por Kyoraku Shunsui — respondió para lanzarse al ataque con su shikai para conservar energía.

Jugram fue el primero en detenerle —¡Haremos todo lo posible, su Majestad, vaya junto a Sakamaki hacia el rey espíritu y detengan esto!— exclamó, solo para que Bazz B atacase al shinigami en un intento de auxiliar a su viejo amigo.

—Maldición, debí de deducirlo. Todo esto fue su plan maestro desde el principio y no fuimos más que sus títeres — murmuró Ashura antes de tomar a Yhwach de la muñeca para llevarlo hacia la salida —Debemos asesinarlo antes de que sea libre.

El Quincy sonrió —No creo que unos patéticos shinigamis puedan contra mis Sternritter— se jactó.

Al escucharlo Sakamaki soltó un pequeño suspiro para utilizar el Tenteikūra y comunicarse con sus subordinados. Cuando las marcas negras en sus brazos se detuvieron, la comunicación se estableció —¿Están bien? Las cosas por aquí no salieron como pensé.

Hikaro respondió —¡Todos han enloquecido y comenzaron a atacarnos! Estamos refugiados en tu escuadrón, si no fuera por Hachigen y sus reflejos, estaríamos muertos.

—Además hay una extraña grieta que se va desde el cielo hasta la Torre de la Penitencia, se ve un cielo oscuro desde ahí y escucho gritos de guerra— agregó Ginjo.

—Vayan por Ichigo y Yukio, como minino— les ordenó Sakamaki —Debemos llegar por Aizen y después al palacio del rey Espíritu.

—¡A la orden!— dijo Hikaro.

Yhwach quien había escuchado todo, pasó una mano por su cabello, pues tenía una sensación de que las cosas tampoco marchaban bien en el Wandenreich —Llama a mis oficiales. — le pidió al shinigami.

Ashura sintió antes de conectar con los Quincy que recordaba.

—Informe de situación— les ordenó Yhwach.

—Algo malo sucede con ellos, su Majestad. Ni siquiera nuestros medallones logran dominar su bankai, todo lo contrario, le potencian y lo hacen incontrolable para nosotros— dijo Gissele.

—Äs Nöid apenas resistió el contrataque de ese dragón de hielo que había robado del capitán más joven— mencionó Gremmy.

—¿Hielo?— menciono Sakamaki, estaba seguro que Byakuya se enfrentaría a ese Quincy, no Toshiro —¡Mierda, Yato!— exclamó preocupado, pero ahora no podía ir tras de él, tenía que encargarse del rey Espíritu.

Con esto en mente, volvió a dirigir la comunicación hacia los espadas.

—Necesito una garganta de Hueco Mundo hacia el Goitei, ahora— ordenó, solo para que su petición fuera obedecida de inmediato y se abriera un portal hacia la tercera división.

* * *

Mientras tanto el pequeño niño no entendía porque los guardias se mostraban tan confundidos y nerviosos, mucho menos cuando su madre corrió hacia él y le llevó a las profundidades de la mansión Kuchiki.

Sin embargo al escuchar los gritos de dolor y ver la sangre esparcida en las paredes pudo tener una idea. La cual se confirmó al ver a su padre cubierto de sangre y con un aura distinta a la que usualmente poseía.

—Él debe morir— dijo el noble mientras apuntaba con su espada a su primogénito.

Hisana corrió hacia su hijo, pero este se apresuró a encarar al capitán ante el miedo creciente de su madre.

—¡Deja a mi padre en paz!— le exigió al hombre.

Este sonrió ligeramente intentando aparentar calma y que no se notase la rabia que le provocó el escuchar a un hibrido hablarle de esa forma—¿De qué hablas? Si estoy tan cuerdo como siempre.

El menor negó mientras comenzaba a elevar su energía —¡Tus ojos son distintos!, ¡Él nunca mostraría un brillo tan malvado! Mucho menos aterraría a mi madre… Eso no podría perdonárselo.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres, Yato— respondió Byakuya con cierto interés en el pequeño y su agudeza mental.

Yato al escucharlo se molestó bastante—¡Deja de hablar como si fueras él! — le ordenó antes de apretar sus puños —Si él tuviera que asesinarme, solo lo haría ¡No intentaría crearme miedo al decírmelo de una forma tan patética! Pero aun así… él dudaría en matarme ¡Aunque eso significase perder el liderazgo del clan!

Byakuya fingió volverse serio ante sus palabras —Haré que tu voz se calle de una buena vez por esa insolencia— mencionó antes de correr a atacarlo.

Hisana iba a cubrir a su hijo con su cuerpo, pero Yato la empujo para protegerla, mientras en su cabeza se creaba lo que parecía ser una máscara de hollow similar a la de un lobo.

—¡Cero!— exclamó el niño para que su reiatsu se concentrara y asestara de lleno en el pecho de Byakuya y lo arrojase hacia el suelo gracias a que estaba desprevenido.

La energía de Yato se elevaba con rapidez y la máscara se extendía sobre su cabeza, pues no estaba dispuesto a dejar que alguien lastimase a su madre o utilizara a su padre de una forma tan vil para un motivo egoísta.

Byakuya se preparaba para atacar con su shikai pero un segundo cero le impacto, seguido de un par de cortes profundos los cuales realmente fueron los que le hicieron daño.

—¡Síganme!— les dijo Yachiru a Yato y Hisana mientras salía de uno de sus tantos pasadizos que tenía esparcidos por la mansión — Ellos dos se encargaran mientras llegan nuestros refuerzos— agregó para apareciera la pequeña bola rosada y el esqueleto de su shikai desde las sombras.

—¡Vamos mamá!— exclamó Yato para tomarla de la muñeca y correr hacia la teniente de la onceava división, y así escapar del capitán de la sexta división.

—Al parecer ella sigue involucrada, aunque se le advirtió de las consecuencias. Realmente debe apreciar a sus amigos— mencionó para sí mismo el noble mientras invocaba su shikai y atacaba a sus dos nuevos oponentes.

Sin embargo mientras los pétalos le hacían frente al shikai de Yachiru, una lanza de color verde pasó a escasos centímetros del pecho de Byakuya, solo para ser atrapada por Ulquiorra y así no destruir lo que restaba de la mansión.

La mirada del noble se posó sobre el murciélago —Al parecer ya llegó el hermano mayor al rescate.

—Pronto Ashura-sama terminará con este vil teatro que has montado— fue la respuesta de Ulquiorra.

El rey Espíritu rio a través de su títere —¿Acaso crees que no he visto esto? Yo le permití seguir con vida, pero él llevará a lo único que le mantiene atado a esta realidad creyendo que podrá matarme. Cuando termine con esos estúpidos lazos que ha formado, él morirá lentamente, consumido por la realidad, si es que no se quita la vida antes— dijo antes de sonreír de forma siniestra y alzar su brazo derecho —El emperador no es el único quien puede llevar a sus juguetes a su mejor forma… Ikka sejinka. — agregó antes de que los pétalos se desvanecieran y que el lugar fuese atacado por las espadas que caían del cielo.

Sin embargo, el murciélago fue protegido por Gerard, mientras que el shikai de Yachiru se desvaneció para evitar el ataque. Cuando el ataque cesó, Gerard activó su habilidad y creció bastante.

—Ninguno de tus súbditos podrá contra el poder de mis milagros— se jactó el Quincy.

Ante esto Byakuya negó —¿Alguna vez te has preguntado porque le he permitido a mi hijo quedarse con dos partes mías? Porque estas debían medir a los shinigamis y espiar a sus descendientes— hizo una breve pausa en donde regresó su espada a su forma sellada, pero volvió a señalar hacia el cielo, más exactamente al lugar en donde estaba su palacio —Y ahora regresarás, corazón mío.

Gerard iba a burlarse, pero del suelo una sustancia negra comenzó a emerger y rápidamente subió por su cuerpo pese a que él intentaba quitársela de encima. Y cuando llegó a cubrir su rostro un grito ahogado se escuchó provenir de él antes de que el silencio apareciera. Entonces el líquido se condensó en una pequeña esfera, la cual se marchó rápidamente hacia su amo.

—Nadie nos molestará ahora— dijo el shinigami dirigiéndose hacia el espada.

Ulquiorra se mantuvo sereno ante lo que había presenciado —No me importa— respondió para entrar en su segunda resurrección.

* * *

 **Inserte meme arcaico de "te la creíste we" ¿Acaso pensaste que el último oponente sería el emperador?**

 **Pues en esta historia no.**

 **No podía dejar de lado a los "extras" de la Guerra Sangrienta y pronto los verán en acción... O eso intentaré.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Un capitulo más y ahora sí, solo queda uno y el epilogo. Aunque tal vez coloque los dos juntos, todo dependerá del tiempo que tenga esta semana.**

 **Además pronto verán algo interesante, cuando lo lean sabrán a que me refiero o eso espero.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece o esto hubiese pasado con el rey Espíritu quien se convertiría en el jefe final.**

 **Rompiendo la formula de bueno/malo.**

* * *

Jugram y Bazz B se defendían de los potentes ataques de hado que les arrojaba su oponente, al mismo tiempo intentaban crear una estrategia para dejarlo fuera de combate, pero aquel hombre de cabello castaño era un oponente bastante difícil, por no decir que casi imposible para dos de los mejores Quincy de Yhwach.

—No creí que esto fuera a tomar este rumbo— confesó Bazz B para mirar a su compañero —Pensé que podría llegar hasta ese bastardo para matarlo, aunque en el intento tú lo hicieras conmigo.

Su rubio compañero se mantuvo en silencio ante sus palabras, sabía que ambos ya estaban en posiciones diferentes respecto a su soberano, pero lo que ahora le interesaba era salir con vida de ese lugar para ver si podía serle útil a Yhwach, no discutir del porqué decidió dejar atrás su promesa.

Kyoraku de un momento a otro cesó sus ataques y señaló con su espada a Bazz B —Tú puedes unirte a mí, juntos terminaremos con los desastres que ha hecho mi hijo, solo mata a quien se te oponga— una sonrisa siniestra apareció en su rostro —Yo te concederé el poder que anhelas y si quieres también te permitiré darle el golpe de gracia a Yhwach.

Bazz B respondió con uno de sus disparos para mirar con seriedad a su oponente —¿Acaso me crees tan estúpido como para caer en esa trampa? Además… Dudo que salga con vida de esta guerra, si no eres tú o Jugo, Yhwach absorberá mi energía para hacerse fuerte. No es como si tuviera muchas opciones para sobrevivir.

El shinigami se encogió de hombros —Bueno, yo lo intenté— comentó antes de lanzar un Byakurai que fue interceptado por el emperador quien lo desvió con facilidad hacia el techo del lugar.

Aquel hollow que aún seguía desintegrándose lanzó un gruñido hacia su oponente —No puedo creer que te atrevas a jugar con el tiempo de esta forma. Incluso cuando sabes que tu destino era morir primero— dijo serio, creando curiosidad en los dos Quincy que estaban detrás de él.

Una risa surgió del shinigami al escucharlo —Quizá, pero no me gustaba pensar en cómo sería tu nuevo mundo, cuando no eres más que un esclavo mío. Así que hice los arreglos necesarios para que el hijo de la oscuridad naciera como un proyecto de dos mentes distintas que creyeron tener lo necesario para transformarse en dioses, luego solo convertí a ese niño en el ser con el mayor potencial para finalmente destrozar su corazón y ofrecerle una "oportunidad de cambiar todo". Pero por tu actitud puedo ver que aun conservas la razón y no eres una bestia dispuesta a devorar todo— respondió con calma.

El emperador sonrió en su interior al percatarse de que su antiguo camarada no tenía idea de que su pequeño experimento aparentemente cargaba con la verdadera espada del clan Ise o su presencia al ser un "error" tenía el poder suficiente como para asesinarlo, si es que no era alcanzado por la realidad antes. Teniendo en mente esto, comenzó a elevar su energía para después mirar a los dos Quincy que se encontraban detrás de él.

—No ganarán contra este bastardo peleando uno a uno, así que les daré a todos ustedes una ventaja, aunque eso signifique perder mi mente— mencionó el hollow mientras de su cuerpo surgían unas pequeñas esferas de color verde que se marcharon a través de varias gargantas en miniatura. Permitiría que por un tiempo sus hijos tuvieran su poder, para hacerle frente a la amenaza aunque después fuese necesario asesinarlo para que el no terminase el trabajo del rey.

—¿Tanto me odias, Kazuma? — le preguntó Shunsui fingiendo sorpresa.

El aludido se mantuvo serio por unos instantes —Cualquiera odiaría a un hombre de un alma tan oscura como la tuya, quien asesinó a su propia familia para tomar el trono, sin contar a las innumerables almas que arrojaste como alimento de hollow solo para divertirte al ver cómo les devoraban o aquellos jóvenes shinigamis a quienes torturaste hasta la muerte. — dijo antes de comenzar a cargar un cero —Solo porque ellos no eran "puros" o mejor dicho vacíos que pudieras manipular. Ellos tenían el corazón del cual careces y eso es lo que más envidiabas…

Kyoraku le interrumpió —Me conmueves, pero en este mismo instante mientras hablas, mis hijos están cumpliendo su labor, la única razón por la cual existen los shinigamis: Destruir todo aquello que atente contra el orden establecido — mencionó con seriedad, mostrando que ya comenzaba a impacientarse del pequeño discurso que le daba su conocido.

Ante esa reacción, Kazuma rio —Querrás decir que ellos destruyen todo lo que es distinto a tu ideal de paz. Aunque eso signifique quedarse estancados en la mediocridad a merced de la ambición la cual irremediablemente los llevará a la autodestrucción— respondió para condensar lo que le restaba de su energía y adoptar su forma humana, solo para materializar una daga cuya hoja era blanca como la luna y que en su punta se concentrase la energía del cero—En ese caso, nosotros tres sacaremos de combate a este pobre hombre que es inocente de tus pecados.

Jugram miró a Bazz B, solo para dar unos cuantos pasos para quedar junto al emperador de Hueco Mundo —A su orden atacaré— dijo con calma. Había escuchado lo suficiente como para decidir que aquel hollow no era un enemigo y que tal vez era su única oportunidad de salir con vida de ese lugar.

—Saben, creo que Yhwach o Sosuke Aizen son más agradables que este sujeto— comentó Bazz B para unírseles.

—Ahora— mencionó el emperador antes de lanzar el cero y después ir a atacar siendo seguido de los dos Sternritter.

Mientras le hacían frente a Kyoraku por segunda ocasión. Él invocó a su bankai, para que, de un momento a otro estuvieran al interior del abismo sin vida, en donde el hollow tenía una clara desventaja, pues le había pedido a Jugram que todos los puntos negros de la segunda forma de aquel bankai le fueran transferidos al igual que las heridas.

—¿Por qué haces esto? Ellos hace algunos minutos intentaron asesinarte a sangre fría pensando que tú eras el verdadero enemigo— le preguntó Shunsui a su oponente.

El emperador rio —¿Debe existir algún motivo? Yo solo quiero destruir todo lo que amas y has creado en tu egoísmo y avaricia. Que ellos puedan ser parte o no, no me incumbe ni me interesa. Pero que tú pierdas la batalla final por imbécil, esa idea me fascina— respondió para cargar otro cero y dispararlo en cuestión de segundos, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que se trataba del Kageokuri, engañándolo para lanzar su ataque hacia una zona vacía.

En ese momento Kazuma se dio cuenta que su tiempo llegaba al límite y que de no vencerlo, los dos hombres que le acompañaban morirían por su antiguo camarada o por su estado salvaje que se activaría al estar al borde de la muerte.

Bazz B fue el primero en notar que la mirada del hollow mostraba desesperación y un poco de preocupación por ellos dos. Aun así, él no tenía el poder suficiente como para vencerlo o hacerle frente a su oponente… y dudaba que su amigo pudiese tenerlo.

—U-Ustedes dos escapen. Y-Yo me haré cargo desde ahora. — les dijo el emperador con pesar para utilizar su energía y abrir una garganta, pues una idea había llegado a su mente, pero solo tendría una oportunidad de llevarla a cabo.

Jugram y Bazz B se sorprendieron de escuchar su voz temblar un poco, pero su silencio solo hizo que Kyoraku se lanzara a atacarles aun así, el hollow lo atrapó mientras regresaba a su forma de bestia y su pérdida de energía se hacía más notoria.

—¡Es una orden! — exclamó el emperador antes de crear una cola y golpearlos con fuerza para arrojarlos dentro de la garganta.

—Me sorprende que siendo un hollow aun tengas un corazón, creí que lo habías perdido— comentó Shunsui para colocar su mano sobre uno de los costados del emperador y perforar su cuerpo con hado, solo para sonreír con arrogancia —Pero eso fue lo que te condenó en primer lugar, creíste que yo tenía un corazón e intentaste darme uno, pero nunca lo quise, nunca lo pedí— la sonrisa se ensanchó aún más —Y eso te condenó a vivir en la oscuridad de este marchito lugar.

—Tú no tienes eso, pero él… Él tiene un corazón que anhela volver con sus seres queridos— respondió el emperador para sonreír, antes de lanzarle un pequeño pero potente cero a la nuca a Kyoraku para dejarlo inconsciente.

La energía del emperador se desvanecía con rapidez augurando una batalla más cruel, pronto los recuerdos de los días que pasó junto a quien había considerado un amigo aparecieron como el último esfuerzo de su mente de mantenerlo consciente y aferrándose a su corazón.

Aun así, esto era más doloroso para el emperador, pues aquellos recuerdos no eran más que una muestra de que su intento de salvarle de la oscuridad fracasó y en cambio fue devorado por la maldad y condenado por su indecisión.

 _Tal vez porque nunca fue visto más que como un sirviente._

Ahora, si tenía éxito, el pequeño regalo que les había mandado sus hijos, estos tendrían una oportunidad contra las bestias que estaban al servicio del rey Espíritu y de hacerlo, todo lo que creó su camarada desaparecería y con suerte le detendrían antes de que despertase la bestia en la cual se había convertido.

El odio de su corazón se apagaba conforme su energía se desvanecía, sus parpados pesaban cada vez más y le costaba más respirar, mientras sentía como se ahogaba en aquel lugar tan silencioso, asimismo podía percatarse de como su conciencia se transformaba en instinto y como su cuerpo se preparaba para transformarse en su última forma, la cual devoraría todo de no hacer algo para evitarlo.

Miró a su lado y sintió como la energía de Shunsui bajaba rápidamente, si no tenía cuidado aquel shinigami moriría por su propio bankai, antes de que el rey pudiese volver a tomar el control de su cuerpo.

Con su último aliento se propuso pronunciar el comando de desactivación. Aquel que habían utilizado para derrotarlos y dejarles indefensos hace tiempo. A cambió de caer en un estado de hibernación a la espera de que aquellas pequeñas esferas de su energía volvieran para reanimarlo y deseando que la bestia también le acompañase a ese sueño temporal.

—La muerte es a quien servimos, es la cual viene a reclamar nuestra alma, su susurro es suave, grácil, pero helado como el invierno más frio. Aun así, ella le es fiel a la última causa, quien ahora mismo ha decido detener todo en tu interior, solo para que yo sea reclamado por aquel beso helado que he esperado desde mi nacimiento… Para terminar con el sufrimiento que hemos creado sin motivo…— dijo el emperador antes de sentir como el bankai se desactivaba y ambos regresaban a aquella cámara solitaria.

Pronto sintió como algo suave pero helado rozaba sus labios, sonrió al comprender que significaba ese tacto.

 _La muerte, le había escuchado_.

—Suerte, shinigami— pronunció antes de caer en un profundo sueño y quedar indefenso.

* * *

Bazz B pudo ver como de un momento a otro dejaban de estar en Hueco Mundo y regresaban al Goitei, solo para estrellarse contra una de las divisiones. Después de toser un poco por el polvo que se había levantado intentó orientarse.

—¿Estas bien Jugo? — le preguntó Bazz B a su camarada.

El rubio se levantó en medio de la nube de polvo —Sí, pero no tengo idea de donde estamos. Ni siquiera puedo sentir la energía de su Majestad.

—Quizá ya se fue con Sakamaki a encargarse del rey Espíritu…

De la nada apareció un enorme dragón de hielo, el cual abrió su hocico dispuesto a devorarlos con las varias hileras de afilados dientes que poseía, pero antes de que ellos pudiesen responder, desde el cielo apareció Meninas, quien con una patada hizo que el dragón se desplomara hacia el suelo. Ella al ver a sus dos compañeros se alegró, sin embargo no dijo nada, en cambio les tomó de la muñeca para llevarlos a una zona más segura.

Al llegar a un callejón solitario se detuvo y miró a los dos hombres en busca de respuestas—¿Pueden explicarme qué demonios sucede? Estos no son los shinigamis de los cuales nos habló su Majestad— dijo con cierta preocupación en su voz.

—Lo mejor sería que te explicases tú primero, ¿Qué ha sucedido?— respondió Jugram.

Meninas soltó un pequeño suspiro —Giselle, PePe, Äs Nödt no le hacen nada a nuestros oponentes con sus habilidades. Loyd casi muere al imitar a uno de esos shinigamis, ni que decir de Liltotto cuyo bocadillo se inmoló en su interior. Incluso Askin tiene problemas con un shinigami de cabello rubio cuyo bankai es una mujer— hizo una pequeña pausa para apretar sus puños—Es como si estuvieran poseídos por algo que los vuelve una máquina de matar, inestable, fría y aterradora. Estamos casi indefensos ante ellos, ni siquiera nuestros medallones pueden soportar el poder de su bankai, si no fuese por los vizard y los espadas estaríamos muertos.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso hay una tregua?— preguntó Bazz B bastante sorprendido. No podía creer que el orgulloso y arrogante de su jefe aceptase la ayuda de un shinigami tan misterioso como Sakamaki.

—En realidad ellos nos rescataron cuando el capitán comandante incineró el Wandenreich, algunos de nuestros compañeros murieron al intentar detenerlo. Sakamaki Ashura al ver nuestros heridos no dudó en brindarnos atención médica y su Majestad ordenó que todos nuestros enemigos fueran dejados inconscientes, pues el origen se encontraba en los cielos— respondió ella.

Jugram podía ver la gran confusión que existía en su joven compañera, después de todo: Habían sido entrenados para asesinar a cualquier shinigami que se atravesara en su camino.

Y de un momento a otro se veía obligada a trabajar en equipo, sin contar el hecho de que el rey Espíritu convertía a sus hijos en unos oponentes peligrosos y casi imposibles en una batalla de uno contra uno.

—Ese dragón, ¿Pertenece a Hitsugaya Toshiro? — dijo Jugram.

Meninas asintió —Äs Nödt al atrapar su bankai le permitió madurar y alcanzar su forma final de un momento a otro, ahora intento detenerlo junto a espada Barragan— respondió antes de que se escuchase una explosión cerca de ellos —Pero es cuestión de tiempo para que seamos derrotados por los ocho capitanes restantes.

—¿Ocho? — mencionó Bazz B antes de contar con sus manos —Yo recordaba que eran nueve, ¿Quién falta?

—El capitán de la décimo tercera división, Ukitake Juushiro — respondió ella antes de que Barragan se estrellase a un par de metros de ellos tres —Lo siento, pero debo ayudar a terminar con esta pesadilla— agregó antes de marcharse.

—Esto es malo, debemos notificarle a su Majestad que el rey no va a esperar a liberarse— dijo Jugram bastante preocupado al analizar toda la información que había recolectado hasta el momento.

—¿A qué te refieres? — le preguntó Bazz B un poco extrañado, nunca pensó que vería así de preocupado a Jugram por una batalla.

El rubio le miró en silencio por un par de instantes —El rey Espíritu no esperará a que su prisión sea caiga como mencionó en Hueco Mundo. Estoy seguro que eligió a ese capitán para que fuese su recipiente y así no perder tiempo valioso… Justo para tenderles una trampa a su Majestad.

—En ese caso ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Vámonos al maldito palacio!— respondió Bazz B. Ahora que comenzaba a entender la gravedad de la situación, sus nervios se alteraban y un pequeño temor nacía de su corazón.

—Primero deberíamos intentar alcanzarlos, no creo que la división cero esté libre de todo esto. Y si no logramos nada contra un capitán, ellos van a asesinarnos en cuestión de minutos— dijo antes de buscar la energía de su soberano, unos minutos pasaron hasta que señaló con su mano hacia la tercera división —Ya sé dónde están, sígueme.

Ambos comenzaron a recorrer las destrozadas calles con gran velocidad, intentando pasar desapercibido por las distintas batallas que tenían lugar entre sus compañeros y los espadas contra los miembros del Goitei 13. La sensación de impotencia estaba en el aire, pues los shinigamis rápidamente mostraban su superioridad en fuerza, sin importar que esto significase un gran daño interno al estar utilizando un poder que no era manejable para su cuerpo.

Una sombra apareció delante de ellos y les apuntó con su espada—Ustedes dos no pasarán de este lugar— dijo serio Kenpachi.

Sin embargo antes de que este atacase un cero de gran potencia lo golpeó —¡Esta batalla es solo entre tú y yo! — exclamó Noitra antes de intentar asestarle un golpe con su katana. Cuando el capitán bloqueó su ataque, el hollow se giró hacia los dos Quincy —¡¿Qué esperan?!

Ellos dos de inmediato se marcharon y Noitra se alejó un poco de su oponente.

—Así que esta era tu intención, ¿No es así? — le preguntó Kenpachi con seriedad.

Noitra rio —No sé de qué hablas pero, odio cuando los demás intervienen en mis asuntos— respondió.

Kenpachi sujetó su espada con más fuerza —Pronto acabaré contigo, solo necesito que ella sea obligada a regresar a su forma sellada y verás el poder de mi shikai— dijo antes de lanzarse al ataque.

* * *

Por otra parte, Yachiru se detuvo mientras escoltaba a Hisana y Yato hacía la tercera división.

—¿Pasa algo? — le preguntó el menor mientras agudizaba sus sentidos en busca de una amenaza.

—No— mintió la teniente de la onceava división en contra de su voluntad. Su portador la llamaba con fuerza y debía obedecer, aunque su deseo fuese ayudar, primero estaba la seguridad de su amo. Y por desgracia este la necesitaba con desesperación.

Pese a esto, cuando un shikai hizo aparición, dispuesto a matar a Yato, ella se interpuso entre la hoja de la katana y el niño.

—Lo siento, pero Ken-chan me ruega que lo ayude— se disculpó Yachiru mientras sostenía la zampakuto de Gin y observaba como de su cuerpo comenzaba a brotar sangre. Cerró sus ojos antes de soltar un pequeño suspiro, solo para desvanecerse.

Yato esquivó por unos cuantos centímetros el shikai cuando este volvió a activarse, miró con incredulidad como el zorro se acercaba con pasos lentos y le observaba con su fría mirada azulada, mientras la seriedad dominaba su rostro.

—Mamá, mantente alejada. Intentaré hacer algo— le pidió el niño mientras se colocaba a la defensiva.

Hisana tuvo que apretar sus puños para intentar que la impotencia no la convenciera de cometer alguna estupidez, con lentitud retrocedió hasta encontrar algunos escombros para esconderse. Desde esa zona podía ver como su hijo se enfrentaba al teniente de la tercera división, quien para su desgracia parecía disfrutar con el intento de Yato de hacerle frente.

Los ceros del niño eran esquivados, la zampakuto hacía cortes en su cuerpo con facilidad con la intención de causarle el mayor dolor posible y ocasionalmente el shinigami le propinaba un fuerte golpe.

Ante esta imagen, Hisana sentía la desesperación en lo más profundo de su alma. Su esposo ahora era un títere y su hijo moriría de forma irremediable… Y aun así, ella no podía hacer nada. Ni siquiera poseía la energía espiritual necesaria para realizar un hechizo de bajo nivel, mucho menos la condición para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra uno de los mejores tenientes del Goitei como lo era Ichimaru.

 _Pero… Era su hijo…_

Gin estaba listo para asesinar al pequeño niño quien aún intentaba pelear, cuando un par de piedras le golpearon se giró a observar que aquella mujer había obtenido el valor suficiente como para intentar algo.

—¡Mamá no lo hagas! — le pidió Yato.

Ella le ignoró antes de arrojarle otra piedra al zorro, quien atrapó el pequeño proyectil y lo aplastó con su mano.

—En ese caso, tú serás la primera en morir a manos de este títere— dijo el rey para acercarse a ella con pasos calmados.

Hisana sonrió con ligereza mientras le hacía una pequeña seña a Yato de que se fuera —Inténtalo— le retó al shinigami.

Este se mostró molesto y utilizando shumpo quedó frente a ella, solo para sujetarla del cuello y obligarla a que le mirase fijamente —Nunca podrías ganarme, solo morirás en vano— se jactó.

—No era mi intención ganarte— respondió ella antes de sentir como el shinigami apretaba un poco su agarre provocándole dolor —Solo quería proteger a quienes amo, mi vida puede apagarse cuando sea, pero no podría perdonarme si no hubiese hecho algo, por insignificante que sea... Mi adorado niño debe vivir, aunque signifique que yo deba morir de forma dolorosa.

Ichimaru iba a responder, pero un cero impactó contra su espalda, a diferencia de los otros este era más fuerte. Al girarse pudo notar que la energía de Yato había crecido de forma significativa y en su mirada se podía observar la rabia.

—¡Pelea de forma justa!—rugió el niño con lágrimas en sus ojos y desesperación en su voz —¡Ninguno de ellos es como tú, todos tienen alguien que se preocupa por ellos!, ¡Sin importar lo que hayan hecho!

Las palabras no tenían importancia para el rey, quien obligó a Gin a levantar su mano libre —Te mataré con el encantamiento que usa tu padre con más frecuencia y mientras mueres lentamente, yo asesinaré a tu adorada madre.

La energía comenzó a ser cargada con lentitud a la par de que Yato reunía hasta la última pizca de su reiatsu para un último cero con el cual intentaría defenderse.

Pero al interior del shinigami, las palabras del niño habían llegado al Ichimaru quien estaba en profundo sueño, creado por el rey. Los recuerdos comenzaron a correr en su mente para encontrar que sus palabras eran ciertas.

Todos ellos tenían por lo menos a una persona que se preocupaba de su estado, sin importar todo lo que hubieran hecho. Ni siquiera Aizen era repudiado por completo, pues Sakamaki y Hinamori aun sentían aprecio por él. El capitán por haberle permitido reunirse con Rukia para iniciar toda su aventura y Momo por darle un motivo para entrar y conocer a todos sus amigos en el Goitei.

Gin intentó mover su mano, pero esta parecía estar encadenada. Sabía que el tiempo se terminaba y deseaba hacer algo. Sin embargo conforme sus intentos seguían, las cadenas se apretaban y disminuían sus movimientos. No quería saber que había asesinado al pequeño niño que tanto se esforzó en proteger y que sus manos estaban cubiertas de la sangre de una amable mujer a quien comenzaba a considerar como parte de su familia.

—Por favor, solo muévete…— rogó el teniente.

Y antes de que el cero fuese lanzado, una garganta se abrió llamando la atención del rey. De esta apareció una pequeña esfera verde, la cual en cuestión de instantes se lanzó hacia el pecho del shinigami.

—¿Qué demonios es esto? — preguntó el rey antes de sentir como el control que tenía sobre el cuerpo se desvanecía con rapidez —No, ¡No lo voy a permitir! — bramó furioso para elevar su energía.

Pero entonces un cero impactó en su brazo y le causó una profunda herida, de donde comenzó a brotar una sustancia blanca, que rápidamente comenzó a trepar por el cuerpo del shinigami. En ese momento el rey logró entenderlo: Esto era obra de su sirviente.

—Quédate con este, pero yo terminaré antes de que logres tu objetivo, Kazuma— pronunció antes de dejar en libertad a Gin, quien de inmediato soltó a Hisana.

Mientras ella tosía, Yato se acercó al shinigami —¿Qué está sucediendo? — preguntó con recelo ante la extraña escena.

Ichimaru se mantuvo en silencio mientras la extraña masa le cubría, sabía que esa era la única manera de mantenerse a salvo del poder del rey Espíritu, aunque no estaba seguro de cuanto control tendría esta vez.

Pronto la figura del teniente desapareció entre la masa blanca, solo para mostrar la figura de un hollow, con más exactitud un Kitsune de pelaje grisáceo de dos metros de altura que carecía de agujero en alguna parte de su cuerpo, aunque poseía una máscara completamente blanca sin más detalles que sus ojos y nariz. Para fortuna de ellos tres, el teniente tenía pleno control de su forma hollow.

Gin lanzó un pequeño bostezó al terminar su transformación, solo para agacharse.

—Suban— les indicó a Yato y Hisana con una voz grave pero suave.

Ambos obedecieron solo para sujetarse del pelaje del zorro, quien además utilizó sus colas para crear una pequeña capsula en su espalda para resguardar mejor a sus pasajeros.

La nueva velocidad del teniente de la tercera era asombrosa, pues pasó a lado de un par de capitanes y ninguno de ellos notó su presencia, aunque estaba seguro que debería regresar a la batalla en poco tiempo.

Al llegar, más de uno le miró con extrañeza, aunque los nervios desaparecieron en su mayoría cuando Sakamaki hizo aparición les ordenó que dejasen pasar al hollow por la barrera que sostenía Hachigen, Love y Lisa.

—¿Por qué usas tus colas de esa forma, Gin? — le preguntó el capitán bastante extrañado.

El teniente no respondió, solo se agachó para mostrar a sus dos "pasajeros". Sakamaki al verlos no dudó en ayudarles a bajar y pedir atención médica para ambos.

—Necesito que vayas a auxiliar a Grimmjow, debe de estar pasándola fatal contra Yoruichi y Soi Fong— dijo el capitán mientras observaba como Riruka se llevaba a Hisana y Yato.

—¿Qué hay del rey? — le preguntó el zorro.

Sakamaki soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de rascarse la nuca —Estoy discutiendo con Hikaro y Yhwach. Tienen retenido a Aizen en la primera división y como van las cosas… deberemos matar a Yamamoto si queremos tener una oportunidad de entrar.

—Hazlo, no dudes— dijo Gin antes de darle la espalda listo para salir —Los demás están haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, pero tenemos el tiempo en contra.

—Tienes razón. Buena suerte— mencionó el capitán antes de ordenar que la barrera volviera a abrirse.

—Tú la necesitarás más— respondió Ichimaru para desaparecer con sonido.

Gin no tardó demasiado en llegar hasta Grimmjow, el cual se encontraba esquivando a ambas mujeres y en ocasiones les arrojaba un gran Rey cero para crear distancia, aun así su cuerpo comenzaba a mostrar algunas heridas producidas por el shunko.

Cuando hizo aparición, el teniente de la tercera división lanzó una potente embestida contra la capitana de la segunda división, tomándola desprevenida y provocando que se estrellara contra el edificio perteneciente a la quinta división.

Grimmjow al reconocer su energía sonrió —Así que esa cosa que te tomaste aún vive en tu cuerpo, ¿No? — mencionó antes de incrementar un poco más su energía para seguir peleando contra Yoruichi.

El shinigami al analizar las palabras del felino y su aparente calma, pudo notar que este ya no poseía su agujero en el abdomen pese a seguir en su estado base. Pero antes de que pudiese acercarse de nueva cuenta a la pantera, la capitana volvió a aparecer con su shikai listo para marcar a su enemigo. Ichimaru esquivaba las picaduras con gran velocidad y un poco de facilidad gracias a su forma de hollow, haciendo que la mujer comenzara a molestarse y aumentara su agresividad a petición del rey Espíritu.

Pronto la capitana de la segunda división comenzó a perderle el ritmo al teniente, lo más seguro es que su cuerpo todavía no estaba recuperado de su pequeña batalla contra Barragan y Gio, aunque tampoco quedaba descartado que la energía de más le estuviera cobrando factura. Aprovechando esta pequeña disminución en su velocidad, Gin comenzó a embestirla en repetidas ocasiones, siempre intentando que su shikai no pudiese alcanzar alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Cuando observó que ella estaba a punto de caer, se dispuso a lanzar la última embestida.

Mientras avanzaba y la distancia entre ambos se reducía, pudo ver que en el rostro de la capitana se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa a la par que alzaba su brazo derecho en su contra.

—¡Bankai! — exclamó Soi Fong para que en cuestión de segundos su zampakuto se trasformara y lanzara su munición.

Gin intentó detenerse o esquivarlo, pero estaba demasiado cerca, además estaba casi seguro que un impacto de ese bankai a tan poca distancia podría romperle su máscara y así dejarlo a merced del rey otra vez.

Pero de un momento a otro Grimmjow apareció en su resurrección —¡Gran Rey cero! — gritó mientras disparaba.

La energía azulada alcanzó primero al bankai y lo hizo estallar, Ichimaru intentó cubrirse lo más que pudo para disminuir el daño en su máscara, sin embargo cuando la nube de polvo se levantó pudo percatarse de que había una grieta en su rostro.

Pese a la escasa visibilidad de ese momento, pudo percatarse de que la pantera se acercaba a él.

—Escucha bien, ya que no eres un hollow puro solo será temporal esta transformación así que deberías hacer todo lo posible antes de regresar a ser un títere más. Pero deberías adelantarte al palacio, tengo el presentimiento de que nuestro oponente jugará todas sus cartas— dijo Grimmjow bastante serio.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

—Yo me las arreglaré— mencionó antes de sonreír con su característica arrogancia —Además, eres el único que es capaz de enfrentarse a Kuchiki Rukia por Sakamaki.

Ante sus palabras Gin se sorprendió —Entonces él la llevará ahí, ¿Verdad?

—Ya lo hizo, sabe de sobra que Sakamaki se negará a hacerle daño y aprovechará eso para asesinarlo con su bankai y así dejar indefensos a todos los demás— respondió el felino antes de darle un par de palmadas al zorro —Ha llegado tu revancha, asegúrate de que nadie muera. No quiero escuchar lloriqueos de shinigamis arrepentidos— agregó antes de lanzar un cero que interceptó a Soi Fong mientras se dirigía hacia ellos sin importarle su herida.

* * *

Las batallas en los trece escuadrones continuaban y la desventaja para el bando de Ashura crecía…

 _Pero los hollow no estaban dispuestos a rendirse fácilmente._

Noitra ahora se encontraba esquivando el shikai de Kenpachi, pues había aprendido que su hierro no bastaría para detener ese poder descomunal. Además Unohana estaba a punto de unirse a la batalla si es que Barragan no intercambiaba su puesto con Stark contra Hitsugaya.

—Ríndete, no hay nada que puedas hacer— le dijo Zaraki con arrogancia a su enemigo.

Noitra negó antes de utilizar su resurrección —No dejaré que me mate un bastardo. Si debo morir, lo haré contra el verdadero Zaraki Kenpachi, aquel que piensa igual que yo pero que tiene todo lo que anhelaría obtener— respondió antes de lanzar varios ceros, pues sabía que sería un suicidio acercarse a su oponente ya que la distancia era lo único que le permitía esquivar a Nozarashi.

El shinigami se mantuvo en silencio y continuó atacando con gran rapidez mientras observaba con atención como la condición de Noitra disminuía conforme pasaban los minutos y como resultado las heridas comenzaban a aparecer por todo el cuerpo del hollow. Sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el espada cayese muerto.

Sin embargo Noitra comenzaba a utilizar su ingenio para esquivar los ataques, haciendo que la curiosidad naciese en el rey al ver que estaba dispuesto a utilizar una forma de pelear distinta a la usual pero, pronto se aburrió de esto…

—Sho — pronunció Zaraki para que de su palma saliese un potente relámpago que atravesó el cuerpo del hollow.

Noitra observó con sorpresa como en su pecho había un enorme agujero —¿Co-Como? — preguntó, pues sabía de sobra que el capitán de la onceava división era pésimo en kido.

Kenpachi sonrió —Un títere debe de obedecer la petición de su amo, quien puede mostrarle la técnica correcta en poco tiempo— respondió para levantar su shikai y prepararse para atacar.

Mientras la cuchilla bajaba directamente hacia él, Noitra gruñó. No estaba dispuesto a morir ante un oponente que utilizara los cuerpos de otros, además deseaba ver el verdadero poder de Zaraki y que si realmente estaba dispuesto a aferrarse a la vida aunque fuera de forma inconsciente.

Y si debía morir, intentaría detener la espada por una última vez aunque eso lo sumiera en la más profunda desesperación al sentir como cada uno de sus músculos y huesos eran partidos a la mitad.

Cuando el shikai y las dos armas se tocaron entre sí, Noitra pudo sentir la energía de aquella niña que conoció el día anterior, además su visión del ojo derecho regresó y como si esto no fuera suficiente, sintió la necesidad de hacer algo más que solo sobrevivir.

Noitra inhaló bastante aire mientras tensaba sus músculos e incrementaba su reiatsu—¡Sé que estás ahí, así que trae de vuelta al verdadero shinigami al que me estoy enfrentando!, ¡Aquel que tiene algo que proteger y un lugar al cual regresar!, ¡Demuéstrame que esta desesperación es verdadera y déjame morir peleando contra un verdadero enemigo!

Ante sus palabras el rey rio para quitarle un poco de la presión que ejercía Nozarashi contra el hollow —Ella me obedece, nada de lo que digas podrá hacer que una zampakuto cambie de opinión. Solo existen para servir, nada más— respondió antes de notar que el agujero de Noitra había desaparecido.

—¡Pues yo pienso de otra forma! — exclamó el hollow para sonreír ligeramente, tenía una idea de como librarse del rey —Ella se ha ganado su independencia, fue el mismo Zaraki quien se la otorgó, aunque solo fuese para escapar de la soledad y no ser una presa por su energía. Además, TÚ no tienes derecho a ordenarle, Yachiru Kusajishi solo obedece a Zaraki Kenpachi, así que niña escucha bien. Los hombres como yo solo buscan poder y peleas, mientras más mejor… ¡Así que dale todo el poder que tengas a ese bastardo!

—Eso no servirá de nada— se jactó el rey, aunque al sentir que algo pequeño y ligero se apoyaba de su hombro tuvo necesidad de verlo.

El rey Espíritu se encontró con la sonrisa de Yachiru, quien había entendido a que se refería el hollow. Quizá Ichigo o Sakamaki le habían mencionado sobre su poder y en que se basaba este.

—Instinto— murmuró el rey para reír ligeramente. Al parecer todos estaban dando lo mejor de sí mismos para detenerlo, aunque olvidaban que él podía ver todos los futuros posibles.

 _Quizá perdía a un títere más, pero la guerra la tenía asegurada._

—¡Bankai! — exclamó Yachiru para llevar a Kenpachi a un estado casi salvaje pero libre del Rey. Sabiendo que debía utilizar su energía antes de que esta consumiera al capitán, apuntó hacia la primera visión —¡Ataca Ken-chan!

El shinigami obedeció, solo para dar un fuerte golpe al suelo y con ello crear una profunda grieta, la cual intervino en varias batallas y llamó la atención de varios capitanes. Casi de inmediato Hyourinmaru hizo aparición dispuesto a embestir a Zaraki, pero este lo destruyó de un solo golpe, provocando que Hitsugaya se molestara y decidiera congelarlo con su shikai hyouketsu.

El hielo rápidamente se acercaba a Kenpachi, listo para asesinarlo de un solo golpe, pero un cero que asestó en Toshiro lo evitó al desestabilizarlo. Se trataba de Ichimaru quien gracias a su velocidad pudo adelantarse a la velocidad del bankai del capitán de la décima división, sin embargo tan pronto como apareció se desvaneció, pues su objetivo ahora era llegar de nuevo con Ashura.

Aun después del fuerte impacto, Hitsugaya se levantaba dispuesto a pelear, pero varios disparos de Stark lograron sacarlo de combate momentáneamente, aunque el primer espada fue atacado por Unohana quien tenía la intención de sumergirlo en su bankai, de no ser porque Barragan y Meninas se lo impidieron a cambio de que ambos terminasen en aquella trampa de tiempo.

Por otra parte Yachiru desactivó el bankai, solo para que el cuerpo de Kenpachi cayese inconsciente por el cansancio y con varias heridas profundas en sus brazos debido al poder que había utilizado.

Ante la escena, Noitra rio.—Sabía que no podría vencerme ese rey— dijo el espada antes de caer inconsciente.

Stark se acercó a la teniente de la onceava división mientas cargaba el cuerpo de Hitsugaya, quien había regresado a la normalidad debido a la descompensación energética que sufría su cuerpo —Debemos irnos antes de que aparezcan los demás— mencionó con seriedad antes de agacharse y cargar a Noitra.

Yachiru asintió —Ahora solo nos toca esperar a que Ichi-san logre su cometido— respondió para sentir como el suelo se estremecía y un gran poder hacía presencia —Pe-Pero, ¿Qué es esto?

Stark y Yachiru miraron hacia la dirección de la cual provenía el inmenso poder espiritual, un escalofrió les recorrió al ver que se trataba de Benihime, quien tenía atados a varios oficiales a su cuerpo, solo para darle un mayor poder a Kisuke.

El primer espada reconoció un rostro entre todos los shinigamis que aquella dama letal tenía como fuente de energía. Dando un pequeño suspiro dejó los cuerpos de Hitsugaya y Noitra en el suelo.

—Niña, tengo que pedirte un favor. Dile a Kyoraku Shunsui que si regreso con vida, quiero tomar una taza de té con él y conversar— dijo con calma el lobo antes de utilizar sonido para llegar a esa zona.

Para desgracia o fortuna del espada, en aquel lugar se encontraban aglomerados algunos de los Sternritter al servicio de Yhwach y él era el único hollow. Sin embargo lo más perturbador era que aquella amalgama en la cual se había convertido Benihime también poseía el cadáver de Askin, PePe y Quilge.

Y todo el poder se le otorgaba a un Kisuke Urahara cuya sonrisa siniestra se podía ver debajo de su sombrero verde.

Bambietta soltó un pesado suspiro ante la imagen poco alentadora —Quien pensaría que este potencial de guerra podría volverse un oponente tan peligroso como el mismísimo capitán comandante— dijo.

Ante sus palabras Stark se acercó a ella —¿A qué te refieres con potencial de guerra?

Ella se sorprendió un poco de que el hollow se mostrase curioso por sus palabras en lugar de lanzarse a la batalla a ciegas. Aun así, no tuvo problema en responder —Su Majestad ha dividido las mayores fuerzas del Goitei en cinco, los potenciales de guerra. Urahara Kisuke es aquel potencial encargado de los métodos, él utilizará su habilidad para obtener un resultado sin importar el costo que deba de tener— respondió mientras el resto de sus compañeros se preparaban para atacar.

—Necesito que me acompañes— le pidió Stark.

—¿Por qué lo haría? Tú solo eres un hollow. Y si no fuera porque su Majestad dio la orden, en este mismo momento no vacilaría en matarte— fue la respuesta cortante de ella.

El espada al escucharla no tuvo más alternativa que marcharse en solitario, sin embargo Cang Du le siguió y pronto lo interceptó.

—¿Para qué necesitabas a Bambietta? — le preguntó al hollow.

—Si Urahara Kisuke es un estratega de élite, es normal que pensase en una situación así. Después de todo, el conocía bastante bien a Sakamaki Ashura y brindo un apoyo importante a la ho9ra de traducir los primeros textos sobre el emperador— dijo antes de hacer una pausa —Pienso que debe de tener en algún lugar un objeto o una técnica para detener todo esto, o por lo menos a sus compañeros. Si es que llegó a la misma conclusión a la que hicimos nosotros con el último documento que nos fue entregado.

—Me impresiona tu deducción sobre este asunto, espada. Te acompañaré ya que me has intrigado, además pienso que sería estúpido lanzarse en contra de algo completamente desconocido— mencionó el Quincy.

Mientras Cang Du seguía a Stark en dirección al tercer escuadrón, sentía la curiosidad crecer en su interior pese a estar en silencio, aunque el notar preocupación en el hollow fue vital para que volviese a hablar.

—¿Hay alguien que te interesa en esa amalgama? — le preguntó.

Stark sonrió ligeramente —A mí no, pero a un shinigami al que le debo un favor sí.

—Ya veo… Ustedes los hollow siempre están solos ¿No es así? — mencionó antes de soltar un pequeño suspiro — Disculpa por mi pregunta sin fundamento.

—Eso no es del todo cierto, si lo pensamos con profundidad tenemos a más de cien almas dentro de nosotros y si nuestro deseo es fuerte una de ellas puede acompañarnos en nuestra inmensa soledad— mencionó mientras la sonrisa se volvía amarga —Pero al final no nos queda más que envidiar lo que tienen los shinigamis, Quincy o humanos.

—Quienes viven juntos por mucho tiempo merecen morir al mismo tiempo, eso es lo único en lo cual pienso.

—Eso sería lo mejor, así evitarías el dolor de vivir sin una persona importante para ti, por desgracia somos bastante egoístas como para permitirlo— respondió Stark, sorprendiendo a su compañero.

—¿Realmente lo crees? — preguntó con escepticismo. Estaba seguro que era la primera vez en que alguien concordaba con su forma de pensar.

El espada asintió —Cuando vi la mirada de Sakamaki después de levantarme, de inmediato noté tristeza y al escuchar de Kurosaki su historia, supe que él cargaba con la muerte y que seguramente en más de una ocasión deseó haber muerto junto a sus seres queridos… sin embargo, su anhelo de proteger lo que no pudo le hizo levantarse y rescatarme junto a mis compañeros.

Cang Du se detuvo ante sus palabras, aunque realmente no le importaba aquel capitán o lo que planease Stark, necesitaba realizar una última pregunta con la cual decidiría si el espada era alguien interesante para él.

—¿Por qué deseas saldar tu deuda con Sakamaki Ashura?

Stark se mantuvo sereno ante la pregunta del Quincy —A él no le debo nada, pero con gusto trabajaré bajo su cargo si tengo la oportunidad. Sin embargo debo asegurarme que Ise Nanao viva y esperar a que Kyoraku Shunsui lo haga también, ya que son la única familia que tienen.

—No lo entiendo. Toda tu vida has estado solo, ¿Por qué decides morir por personas con quien no has pasado más de dos semanas? — dijo Cang Du bastante intrigado pese a su serio semblante.

—Porque deseo proteger lo que no poseo— respondió con calma para ver como en la mirada de Cang se reflejaba la sorpresa —Si prestas atención podrás encontrar que todos somos similares, uno de tus compañeros tendrá la personalidad más cercana a uno de los míos, sucederá lo mismo si los comparas con los shinigamis. Aun así, Kyoraku tiene lo que yo siempre he anhelado: compañía…

—¡Esa es una idea estúpida! — le interrumpió Bambietta al aparecer a escasos metros de ellos y por la expresión que tenía, no estaba nada contenta con las palabras del espada—¡Nosotros no tenemos nada en común con unas bestias como ustedes y unos bastardos como lo son los shinigamis!

Stark al escucharla no dudo en tomar una de sus pistolas, utilizar sonido para quedar frente a ella y colocar el arma en la frente de ella —En ese caso, debería asesinarte ahora que puedo y luego hacerlo con tu compañero como la bestia que soy, y antes de que apenas intentes atacarme ya estarás muerta— dijo con frialdad.

Ante la escena Cang se mantuvo en silencio, sin importarle que la mirada de Bambietta le pidiese ayuda.

—Quizá nosotros vivimos bajo la noche eterna, pero tenemos más empatía que ustedes. No me imagino el entrenamiento que tuvieron que cursar, para que unas bestias sean más amables que los Sternritter — mencionó Stark para quitar su arma y hacer una distancia prudente con sonido.

Bambietta comenzó a elevar su energía debido a la rabia, sin embargo antes de que pudiese atacar, Meninas y Barragan aparecieron junto a Unohana, los tres estaban vivos pero con heridas severas, especialmente la más joven de ellos.

—¿Quién necesita más ayuda? — preguntó Stark con calma.

— Esta Sternritter, ese bankai casi la mata. Si no fuera porque absorbí un poco de la muerte, ella sería un esqueleto— respondió Barragan para mostrar que uno de sus brazos se había desintegrado por completo. —Te alcanzaré y llevaré a la capitana conmigo.

El primer espada no se fiaba de los dos Sternritter, sin embargo Meninas apenas se mantenía consciente y su energía mostraba un ritmo irregular además de tener una herida profunda en su abdomen, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella muriera desangrada y sin agregar ni una palabra más, tomó a la chica para desaparecer con sonido.

Cang seguía en silencio analizando la actitud del espada, hasta que Bambietta levantó a la capitana y la cargó en su espalda —¡¿Qué esperas?! Lleva a ese esqueleto.

—Creí que odiabas a los hollow y shinigamis, Bambietta— respondió Cang con un poco de burla en su voz, avergonzando un poco más a la chica.

Ella chasqueó la lengua —Por mucho que lo odie admitir, ese bastardo tiene razón. Nuestro ejército no es más que un cubo de hielo asesino y nosotros solo estamos actuando como arrogantes de pacotilla, cuando claramente somos los que están en desventaja. Así que cállate y vámonos— dijo.

Su compañero le siguió en silencio mientras ayudaba al antiguo rey de Hueco Mundo a avanzar, sin embargo cada vez sentía más curiosidad sobre los hollow y su simpleza al tratar con el mundo, ya que esto resultaba tan complejo para él, además de esa cualidad de sacrificio que podían adoptar cuando tenían un motivo por el cual pelear era simplemente intrigante.

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí, Byakuya se enfrentaba a Ulquiorra y debido a que el murciélago tenía que esquivar a Senbonzakura para no morir, lentamente se fueron acercando a la primera división, en donde se encontraba Yamamoto a la espera de Sakamaki y su equipo de ataque.

Las espadas habían regresado a su forma de pétalos de cerezo y se abalanzaban en multitud, dificultando que Ulquiorra pudiese defenderse, aunque sus lanzas lograban abrirse paso para causarle un pequeño daño a su oponente.

Pero de un momento a otro, del cielo cayó un potente rayo de color rojizo el cual impactó en Ulquiorra y lo arrojó al suelo. Cuando el murciélago se levantó para observar que ahora estaba enfrentándose a los dos altos mandos de la sexta división.

—Parece que necesita ayuda— dijo una voz fría cerca de Ulquiorra.

El murciélago al girarse pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de dos Sternritter, Lille Barro y Äs Nödt y que el último era quien le había hablado.

Ignorándolos de forma descarada, Ulquiorra se levantó para extender sus alas y volar en dirección de ambos shinigamis para continuar su batalla, pero antes de que pudiese atacar con una lanza relámpago, Lille disparó contra Renji quien apenas pudo esquivar el ataque y respondió con otro cañón de huesos.

—Hollow, puedo encargarme de estos dos, ve a pelear contra alguien más— dijo Lille de forma serena antes de lanzar otro disparo de energía, el cual en esta ocasión se dirigía hacia Byakuya.

Sin embargo el murciélago detuvo el pequeño proyectil con un cero, sus ojos esmeraldas miraron a hombre de tez morena, para luego hacerlo con su compañero. Ulquiorra al leer a Nödt habló.

—Puedes verlo, ¿Cierto? — le preguntó.

El Quincy asintió —Después de que nos dieron la segunda orden y nos informaron sobre la situación.

—¿De qué hablan? — les preguntó Lille, antes de percatarse de que Byakuya había vuelto a invocar a las miles de espadas y que Abarai cargaba el cañón a su máxima potencia.

Cuando ambos dispararon, Ulquiorra le limitó a abrir una garganta para desviar ambos ataques y con ello ahorrar más energía.

Por otra parte Lille se acercó a su compañero en busca de respuesta, Nödt al mirarle curioso respondió.

—Las almas de los shinigamis que han despertado de su sueño gritan de desesperación al ver que no pueden hacer nada, odian el hecho de ser títeres de aquello que protegen y tienen miedo de ser el verdugo de sus amigos— mencionó antes de dirigir su atención hacia Byakuya —Pero él es quien más miedo siente de todos y es quien más puede perder. Su corazón es blando y su mente se ha roto casi por completo. No sabe si su familia está viva, si saldrá de esta o si su mejor amigo logrará detener al rey Espíritu.

Después de eso, Äs Nödt permaneció en silencio observando como aquel hollow le hacía frente a los dos shinigamis a cargo de la sexta división. Sin embargo a su mente llegó una pregunta, ¿Cómo sería el capitán de la sexta división si perdiera todo lo que tenía? Seguramente sería un hombre frio y calculador, quien en el fondo sería susceptible a tenerle afecto a las personas.

Äs Nödt sentía como el miedo crecía a cada minuto en el interior del noble ante la incertidumbre y estaba seguro que ni él podría hacerle pasar por eso, tal vez el soberano de los shinigamis era más desalmado que el mismísimo Yhwach.

Cuando vio que Lille utilizaba su Vollständing y se trasformaba en aquella entidad de ocho alas solo para pelear contra ambos shinigamis y que Ulquiorra volvía a caer al suelo producto de un potente hado, supo que la batalla estaba próxima a su fin.

—Su miedo crece y tú careces de eso, ¿Por qué? En caso de morir perderías a las mismas personas— mencionó el Quincy con curiosidad.

—Si es necesario morir lo haré, pero no puedo permitir que él muera, no después de que diera su vida para proteger a Ashura-sama y que esté dispuesto a hacer lo mismo por Yato— respondió.

—Ya veo, creo que yo podría ayudarte con eso— dijo Äs Nödt para usar su Vollständing —No me malinterpretes, pero si un shinigami puede soportar de esa forma el miedo de su corazón, me interesaría conocerlo. Además, es probable que Sakamaki Ashura derrote a Yhwach y con ello a mi mayor temor, ¿Por qué no ayudaría a quien me hiciera ese gran favor? Aunque puedo asegurarte que más de uno desea a ese bastardo bajo tierra— agregó para mirar fijamente a los ojos al hollow.

Ulquiorra se mantuvo en completa calma antes de responder —Eres el primer Sternritter que ha negociado conmigo de una forma no hostil, pero aun así debo de advertirte que esto no ha acabado y va a empeorar.

—Bromeas ¿No?, Estos shinigamis son difíciles de derrotar aun utilizando nuestro Vollständing, ¿Cómo podría ser peor esta situación?— le preguntó Nödt con un poco de sorpresa en su voz.

El murciélago esbozó una leve y apenas perceptible sonrisa —En el Seretei hay dos divisiones, los trece escuadrones de protección y la división de kido, ahora dime, ¿Has visto a un oficial realizar un encantamiento de gran poder? — respondió.

—No.

—Es porque ellos se encuentran en el Mundo Humano, desatando el caos. Buscando a todo ser vivo que tenga en su sangre alguna mezcla de razas, pueda presentar una amenaza en el futuro para darle caza o simplemente torturar a los inocentes para disfrute del rey Espíritu— dijo el hollow con calma.

Äs Nödt no comprendía la tranquilidad que mostraba Ulquiorra ante esa situación, pues estaba seguro que Ashura no toleraría esa situación y trataría de enviar ayuda. Aunque ya no podría preguntar, pues Byakuya comenzaba a elevar su energía a un ritmo alarmante y tal parecía que obligaría a su bankai a adoptar una forma superior a la de Ikka sejinka para atacar.

Ulquiorra le lanzó un potente cero oscuras al Kuchiki en un intento de hacerlo desistir, sin embargo el rey no parecía interesado en el estado de su títere y le obligaba a obedecerlo sin rechistar.

El Sternritter que representaba al miedo soltó un suspiro —Ya veo de dónde sacó esa forma tan cruel de tratar a todo lo que se le opone, su majestad— dijo para sí mismo para dirigirse al combate mientras las espadas aumentaban su número y comenzaban a moverse como un solo organismo ante los movimientos del noble.

* * *

La situación se volvía cada vez más complicada y Sakamaki se veía obligado a utilizar toda su habilidad para intentar reducir los daños colaterales.

Mientras estaba conversando con Yukio e Ichigo como podrían ingresar al palacio después de ir por Aizen a la primera división, aquellas tres figuras tan familiares aparecieron en la habitación.

Ashura al verlos se levantó de su asiento —¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes tres? — preguntó un tanto alarmado.

—Venimos a ayudarte a terminar con esto, no creo que el Mundo Humano pueda soportar más tiempo bajo el asedio de la división de kido— mencionó Ishida.

—¿Asedio? — murmuró Ashura antes de mirar a su versión joven —¿Por qué nadie me dijo que la división de kido había ido al Mundo Humano? — ante el silencio del Kurosaki sus ojos se posaron sobre el Quincy —Pero, se supone que ningún humano común podría verlos.

Sado fue quien respondió —Se ha roto esa barrera, ahora cualquiera puede ver a un alma, hollow o shinigami.

Sus palabras provocaron que el capitán golpease la mesa con ira —Ese bastardo… ¡No le permitiré ganar! Pero ahora debemos hacer una defensa más pulida.

Y antes de que decidiera marcharse, Ichigo le detuvo —Ya me encargué de eso, Nell y Harribel están siendo de apoyo a Tessai, los padres de Ishida y mamá.

—¿Qué hay de Isshin? Si mal no recuerdo es un shinigami— fueron las palabras de Sakamaki.

—Sigue normal, hasta donde sabemos su cuerpo evita que el rey pueda utilizarlo— respondió Ishida.

Ashura sabía de sobra que ellos tres podían ser tan tercos como Ichigo, además sus recursos se agotaban conforme las batallas avanzaban, ni que decir del hecho de que no sabía el paradero de sus dos subordinados más cercanos. Soltando un pequeño suspiro y pasando una mano por su cabello miró a los tres jóvenes —¿Seguros de querer venir? Tendrán que enfrentarse a los shinigamis de elite, cuyas habilidades rebasan a las de los capitanes, además… no puedo prometerles que regresarán con vida— dijo con sinceridad.

Los tres se miraron entre sí, para luego hacer lo mismo con Ichigo quien sonrió antes de darle un pequeño golpe a Sakamaki.

—Agrégales— respondió con calma.

En ese instante Yhwach hizo aparición y por primera vez pudo observar con detenimiento a uno de los últimos Quincy en el Mundo Humano, además de su hijo nacido de la oscuridad.

Ichigo al notar que la presencia del soberano de los Quincy era un poco alarmante para sus amigos codeó a Sakamaki —Así que este es el famoso Yhwach, o mejor conocido como "su majestad" —dijo mientras le analizaba con la mirada.

—¿Y tú eres? — le preguntó el aludido fingiendo ignorancia y un poco de prepotencia.

El Kurosaki frunció el ceño —¿Bromeas?, estoy casi seguro que sabes quién soy. Pues al parecer si eres un hibrido entre shinigami y Quincy, te conviertes en algo similar a una celebridad. Y si eso no te convence, puedes preguntarle a Sakamaki sobre mí— respondió.

Ashura de inmediato notó que no solo Ichigo se había irritado con el comentario de Yhwach, sino que Uryuu también mostraba un poco de hostilidad hacia el azabache. Intentando que no surgiera algún imprevisto, se aclaró la garganta.

—Yhwach, Ichigo se encargará de liberar a Sosuke mientras nosotros montamos la distracción. Estoy consciente de que si la situación lo requiere deberemos asesinar al comandante— dijo el capitán con calma.

Yhwach sonrió ante sus palabras —En ese caso apresurémonos, ya quiero ver si el capitán comandante siendo controlado por el rey Espíritu es tan fuerte como dicen. Te esperaré afuera, creo que incomodo un poco a estos niños— respondió antes de salir.

Cuando se fue, Yukio fue el primero en hablar —¿Realmente te fías de él? — le preguntó al capitán.

—No tengo opción— fue la respuesta del capitán para dirigirse hacia Ichigo para entregarle una pequeña esfera de color negro —Esto servirá en caso de que Aizen ya esté atrapado en aquella silla. Yukio prepara nuestro trasporte y llama a Ginjo, los demás esperen aquí y si pueden ayuden a los demás.

Después de decir eso, el shinigami se marchó del lugar.

—¿Desde cuándo lo saben? — les dijo Yukio a los cuatro jóvenes que tenía como compañeros.

—¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Ichigo un tanto extrañado.

El pequeño rubio se cruzó de brazos al recibir esa respuesta —No soy estúpido, sé que Ichigo y Ashura son la misma persona. Recuerden que Ginjo puso la vista en él desde antes de que se convirtiese en shinigami, además Sakamaki se mostraba bastante extraño al tratar con ustedes o sus allegados— respondió serio.

El Kurosaki soltó un pesado suspiro —Realmente eres una molestia si te lo propones, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta. No tiene mucho tiempo, pero si el suficiente como para hacerme enojar.

—Desde la batalla de Karakura— mencionó Inoue, al recibir las miradas de sorpresa de sus compañeros se sobresaltó —No fui yo, Kaname-san me lo mencionó mientras sanaba sus heridas— se justificó.

—A nosotros nos lo hizo saber Ichimaru-san cuando vinimos a salvar a Rukia— confesó Ishida.

De inmediato todos se percataron de que Ichigo mostraba una extraña aura asesina —Ese zorro chismoso, Sakamaki me dijo que era más callado que nada, donde les dijese algo que no debía, voy a hacerle pagar— murmuró. En el fondo esperaba que no hubiese mencionado nada sobre los últimos años que compartieron en el pasado del capitán y de las decisiones que habían tomado al verse presas del arrepentimiento.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el palacio, un par de shinigamis se acercaban hacia el lugar en donde descansaba el rey Espíritu, el mayor de ellos dos colocó su mano derecha sobre aquella prisión.

Cuando la energía de Ukitake fue percibida por el soberano, este se trasformó en una espesa sustancia de color negro. Ante esto el capitán de la décimo tercera división clavó la punta de su katana en el contenedor, creando una pequeña grieta de la cual comenzó a brotar la sustancia.

La materia negra lentamente comenzó a subir por el cuerpo del albino, quien se mantenía calmado hasta que su cuerpo fue cubierto por completo.

Pronto el poder del rey Espíritu fue asimilado por su nuevo recipiente, del cual tenía el control completo.

El cabello de Ukitake fue lo primero en aparecer de entre aquella sustancia oscura, solo que ahora su cabello había adoptado el color del carbón, sus ojos poseían un color azulado oscuro carente de la piedad y amabilidad que poseía Ukitake, además en su rostro había una sonrisa maliciosa en donde se asomaba un colmillo de oro. Ni siquiera el uniforme del capitán se salvó, este fue sustituido por una armadura de samurái de un color plateado similar a la que portaba Hyourinmaru en su forma humana.

—Finalmente has regresado a mí, listo para liberar todo el potencial del que te privé con aquella falsa enfermedad. Espero que seas un digno recipiente, Ukitake Juushiro— dijo el rey Espíritu antes de observar al segundo shinigami que había acompañado —Ve con los demás, Kuchiki— le ordenó.

Rukia asintió antes de hacer una reverencia y desaparecer con shumpo.

Y en medio de la soledad, el rey rio divertido, pues esa no era la única sorpresa que les esperaba a sus enemigos en su palacio.


	17. Chapter 17

**Este sería el último capitulo, aunque faltaría el epilogo.**

 **De no ser por el hecho de que estuve ocupada esta semana, ayer se hubiera subido este capitulo.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece o hubiera negociado con esto con la Jump para quitar el queso del final.**

* * *

En el Mundo Humano el caos reinaba, pues misteriosos hombres que vestían de kimono atacaban las ciudades con poderosos relámpagos o implacables fuegos y como si esto no fuera suficiente también aparecían bestias de máscaras blancas que intentaban hacerles frente para solo convertirse en energía ante el primer golpe que recibían.

Ni siquiera los tanques de guerra podían hacerle frente a los misteriosos invasores, quienes bloqueaban sin dificultad los proyectiles o los esquivaban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ni hablar de los militares que eran vencidos.

Una de las ciudades más asediadas era Karakura, la cual por fortuna tenía un pequeño grupo que la defendía.

Mientras Tessai, Katagiri y Ryuuken atacaban a los shinigamis de la división de kido, Masaki e Isshin trataban de evacuar a los asustados ciudadanos.

—¡¿De dónde salen tantos?! — exclamó Kon mientras le asestaba una potente patada a un shinigami. Ya había perdido la cuenta de a cuantos dejaba fuera de combate.

Aun así, en su interior tenía miedo. No solo porque eran atacados de una forma cruel, sino que en su pecho había un dolor punzante, como este le intentase advertir de que algo malo fuese a suceder.

De pronto, mientras Masaki regresaba a ayudarlo una esfera verde pasó a su lado, fue apenas un momento pero la siguió con la mirada solo para ver como aquella mujer era impactada con suavidad.

Se acercó a ella preocupado de que esto fuese un nuevo kido —¿Estas bien? — le preguntó.

Masaki asintió —¿Qué fue eso? Solo sentí como si fuese algo cálido— respondió.

La verdadera respuesta llegó con un grito de sorpresa por parte de Isshin, ambos al escucharlo se dirigieron de inmediato hacia él, solo para toparse con el hecho de que él había vuelto a ser un shinigami, pero no mostraba ningún comportamiento fuera de lo normal.

El noble de inmediato se acercó a su esposa y tocó con suavidad su frente —Dime que no tienes algo malo— pidió.

—No, solo una esfera verde entró en mi cuerpo— respondió Masaki.

Isshin sabía de sobra que solo podría regresar a ser un shinigami si ella moría, pues de otra forma el hollow al interior de Masaki terminaría por devorarla.

—Esto debió ser obra del emperador— mencionó Kon —Por lo que entendí, él es el soberano de los hollow, quizá algo peor está sucediendo en la Sociedad de Almas y decidió ayudarnos.

Las palabras del alma modificada parecían bastante coherentes aunque algo descabellado, pero no sería la primera vez que una situación obligaba a los enemigos a aliarse entre sí para no morir.

—Si es así, Urahara debería de haber ideado algo— dijo Tessai al aparecer con unas pequeñas heridas en sus brazos —Si no fuese por él… seguramente sería su enemigo en este instante.

—En ese caso debemos llegar rápido— mencionó Masaki para mirar al antiguo dirigente de las fuerzas de Kido —¿Cómo están los dos niños?

—Jinta sigue inconsciente, pero gracias a aquellas dos espadas se salvó de morir— respondió Tessai.

Ante sus palabras Isshin se cruzó de brazos antes de hablar —Podríamos abrir una garganta hacia la tienda de Urahara, yo podría llamar su atención con mi shikai y así ver si tenemos una oportunidad de detener esto rápidamente.

—Me parece bien, iré a buscarlas— dijo Kon para marcharse y dejar a los tres adultos con la defensa de la ciudad.

Mientras corría por las calles fue interceptado por un par de shinigamis quienes le lanzaron un par de potentes descargas, el alma modificada no tuvo problema en esquivarlas, pero ahora debía acercarse y esa era la parte más peligrosa, pues mientras noqueaba a uno, el otro podría invocar un bakudo de alto nivel y así apresarlo con facilidad. Pero era un riesgo que debía correr para proteger a la ciudad que comenzaba a amar.

Sus mayores miedos se hicieron realidad cuando vio como la energía anaranjada perteneciente al encantamiento de Horin se disponía a atarlo.

—¡Ve por él! — exclamó Keigo al atravesarse y solo para ser sujetado con fuerza.

Kon de inmediato atacó al shinigami para dejarlo fuera de combate con un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! — exclamó el alma bastante furioso mientras su compañero castaño volvía a tener su libertad —¡Podías haber muerto!

—¡Solo quería ayudarte! — respondió Keigo para apretar sus puños —Sé que no soy un shinigami como Kuchiki-san, mucho menos tengo el poder que tú posees pero… No puedo quedarme así, no cuando mi familia corre peligro.

El alma iba a responder, pero notó que su compañero no era el único interesado en proteger Karakura aunque pusiera en riesgo su seguridad, todos sus conocidos se acercaban a ambos con seguridad en su mirada. —¿Están dispuestos a darlo todo? — preguntó.

—Sado, Ishida, Orihime e Ichigo están peleando y arriesgando sus vidas. Debe de haber algo que nosotros podamos hacer— respondió Tatsuki.

Kon se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos, quizá en el pasado no pensó que ellos fuesen tan valientes, pero aquellos días donde fingió ser Ichigo aprendió bastante de ellos y sentía un poco de tristeza que la Sociedad de Almas pudiese fragmentar la amistad que tenían con los cuatro mosqueteros.

—Síganme, antes debo de pedir un favor— dijo el alma modificada para ir en busca de Nell y Harribel.

No tardaron mucho hasta que encontraron a la antigua tercer espada dejando inconsciente a otro shinigami, cuando ella les vio sonrió de forma amable.

—Necesitamos tu ayuda, debemos abrir una garganta hacia la tienda de Urahara, quizá tenga algo que nos pueda ayudar— dijo Kon.

—No hay problema, solo tengan cuidado, no sé si hay alguien que vigile ese lugar— fue la respuesta de Nell.

—Yo voy— se ofreció Mizuro —Si no estoy mal, ellos buscan energías altas para atacar y yo soy el que menos les percibió antes de que esto sucediera.

—¿Eres rápido? — le preguntó Nell mientras preparaba la garganta.

El adolescente asintió —Además mi estatura podría servirme para colarme en lugares pequeños en caso de necesitarlo.

—¿Alguien objeta? Porque yo no le veo inconveniente — dijo Kon con calma.

Todos los demás se quedaron en silencio hasta que la garganta se abrió, cuando eso ocurrió Mizuro corrió hacia su interior.

—Espero que encuentre algo— mencionó Keigo.

Al llegar al otro lado, Mizuro se encontró con la tienda parcialmente destruida por el primer ataque de la división de kido, el cual había sido interferido por Harribel mientras Nell y Tessai se llevaban a Ururu y Jinta del lugar.

Y ahí, en aquel lugar, Mizuro comenzó a buscar papeles para leerlos rápidamente en un intento de encontrar algo relacionado con aquel evento.

Debido a la diferencia de épocas, la letra de Urahara le era un poco difícil de leer, pues en algunos renglones trataba con un japonés antiguo. Pronto dejó la primera habitación y comenzó a buscar en el resto sin encontrar nada, hasta que halló la entrada al campo de entrenamiento subterráneo. Al descender por las escaleras se encontró que en aquel sitio había un pizarrón blanco con una serie de instrucciones, las cuales llevaban por título "Ritual del sello perpetuo".

Aquella ceremonia era sencilla en cuanto a materiales, sin embargo debía ser realizada en tres lugares distintos y en un orden especifico, primero el Mundo Humano, luego Hueco Mundo y finalmente el Seretei.

Pero en letras rojas yacía anotada una leyenda " _Solo las almas indefensas lograrán que la última causa les escuche y ponga en confinamiento a los criminales que les han robado el sueño_ ".

Después de leer las instrucciones, Mizuro no dudó en tomarle un par de fotografías con su confiable celular antes de salir lo más rápido que pudo de aquel lugar.

* * *

Por otra parte, Sakamaki quien iba acompañado Yhwach se dirigieron hacia la primera división, listos para montar la distracción.

—¡Tarkan! — exclamó Ashura para que al gravedad aumentada hiciese caer de rodillas a los oficiales desprevenidos.

Casi a la par, Yhwach lanzó una gran flecha como advertencia, la cual terminó impactando en el suelo, solo para que el pequeño ejército se comenzara a acercar, listo para darle batalla a sus oponentes.

Desde aquella posición, Sakamaki podía ver con claridad la batalla entre Byakuya contra Ulquiorra, el noble había convertido sus espadas en un gran rombo que se encontraba unido a su espalda y de donde surgían un par de alas imitando de cierta forma al verdadero bankai del Kuchiki, aquella figura de color rosa lanzaba ráfagas de pétalos a gran velocidad que imposibilitaba un ataque de frente. Asimismo, no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Tousen en su forma Grillo peleando una segunda ronda contra Hisagi y Komamura solo que esta vez el moreno era mucho más cuidadoso.

Aun así, Sakamaki no podía intervenir en aquellas batallas, pues Yamamoto les estaba observando a la lejanía, mientras los oficiales llegaban al rango de distancia necesario para que Tarkan les atrapase en grupo.

—Yo me encargaré de ellos, ve por Yamamoto— dijo el capitán de la tercera división. Aunque deseara mantener al comandante con vida, lo más probable es que el rey Espíritu les obligara a matarlo para salir con vida.

Y si era sí, mínimo se aseguraría de que él no fuese el verdugo.

Pronto el fuego comenzó a ser perceptible a la distancia y el calor le segundó, de igual forma el reiatsu de Yhwach crecía. Ante esta escena, Sakamaki soltó un pequeño suspiro para centrar su atención en los oficiales que se disponían a lanzarle un potente hado.

—Bankai— pronunció Ashura, solo para ver como momentos después aquellos shinigamis caían fuera de combate al golpear con fuerza el suelo.

Por un momento Sakamaki pensó en ir a apoyar a alguno de sus aliados, pero una explosión que hizo temblar el suelo le hizo sobresaltarse, casi enseguida notó como Yhwach comenzó a retroceder. Y antes de que pudiese dar un paso, vio como una gran cantidad de lava con forma humanoide destrozaba la primera división, a medida de que aquella entidad avanzaba sobre tierra pudo percatarse de que se trataba de Yamamoto, quien aparentemente se había fusionado con su espada de manera similar a lo que hacía Hitsugaya o Komamura.

Y el soberano de los Quincy intentaba alejarse lo más que podía de su antiguo enemigo, pues este tenía una velocidad buena considerando el hecho de que a su paso todo se derretía, asimismo del cielo comenzaron a caer varios relámpagos intentando golpear a Yhwach.

—¡Byakurai! — exclamó Ashura en un intento de ayudarlo.

Sin embargo la energía fue desviada por Sasakibe quien regresó su atención hacia Yhwach, ante esto el capitán de la tercera división se lanzó a la batalla para rescatar a su compañero, pero cuando estuvo cerca de llegar al Quincy una segunda explosión se hizo presente, solo que en esta ocasión Ulquiorra fue lanzado hacia el capitán comandante.

Sakamaki al ver como su subordinado pasaba a su lado no dudó en utilizar su bankai para invertir la gravedad y evitar que se estrellara contra aquella entidad de lava, esto llamó la atención de Yamamoto, quien lanzó un grito de guerra antes de abalanzarse contra Ashura.

La imagen de un enemigo que intentaba devorarlo era familiar, pero el calor que emanaba el comandante era tanto que aturdió a Sakamaki quien apenas logró tomar a Ulquiorra entre sus brazos para escapar con shumpo. Al ver que aquella creatura le seguiría, el capitán no tuvo más opción que lanzar al hollow hacia una zona alejada, esperando que ninguno de los oficiales o tenientes pudiese percibirlo y atacarlo.

Aunque se había alejado el calor seguía siendo fuerte y lentamente comenzaba a agotarlo, a lo que se le debía añadir el hecho de que también debía de esquivar al shinigami más viejo del Goitei 13. Pronto llegó una tercera explosión, Sakamaki por instinto se acercó para observar si podía ayudar, sin importarle que el calor comenzara a jugarle en contra.

En esta ocasión se encontró con Ichigo y Aizen, ambos tosieron un par de veces mientras intentaban levantarse, aunque al más joven le era difícil. Ashura estaba a escasos metros de ambos, pero Yamamoto se adelantó.

Finalmente el calor hizo mella en el capitán, quien por un momento se vio abordado por sus borrosos recuerdos.

—Kazui…— murmuró Ashura ante el color anaranjado del cabello de Ichigo.

A la mente del capitán vino el grito desgarrador de su hijo al ser atacado por sorpresa por la enorme bestia de Hueco Mundo, solo para que su mirada se apagase junto a las lágrimas mientras observaba suplicante a su padre quien yacía severamente lastimado a escasos metros.

—¡No lo permitiré! — bramó Sakamaki para lanzarse hacia Yamamoto. Ante su voz Tarkan reaccionó y activó su segunda forma.

El taladro comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, el calor no parecía hacerle nada y en cambio se disolvía con el viento, pronto la gran bestia de lava comenzó a petrificarse.

Sin embargo a su auxilio acudieron Sasakibe, Byakuya y Komamura. Ashura al sentir las nuevas energías reaccionó de manera violenta.

—¡Tarkan! — gritó mientras elevaba su energía al máximo y su bankai comenzaba a ejercer una presión descomunal sobre todo lo que le rodease y considerase como un enemigo o un obstáculo.

Los edificios comenzaron a caer, los shinigamis a sentir como cada uno de sus huesos se rompía ante el poder de Sakamaki, los capitanes luchaban por mantenerse de pie y atacar.

Ashura se había perdido momentáneamente en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, pero Ichigo finalmente logro levantarse y sujetó a su versión adulta del kimono solo para sacudirlo.

—¡Despierta! — exclamó el Kurosaki bastante alarmado —¡Nuestro enemigo es otro!

Sus palabras hicieron reaccionar al capitán, quien al percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo liberó la presión, solo para que Aizen les sujetara a ellos dos de las muñecas para activar su shikai y así alejarse para encontrarse con Yhwach en cuestión de minutos.

—Debemos irnos— dijo el castaño con seriedad —Si esto sigue así, no serán más que amalgamas sin mente.

Mientras se alejaban, Ulquiorra volvía a la batalla y Jugram junto a Bazz B eran interceptados por Momo y Rangiku.

—Maldición, así nunca llegaremos a tiempo— dijo Bazz B mientras daba un salto para salir del campo de cenizas antes de que este hiciera ignición.

—Ve con él, yo me encargaré— respondió el rubio.

Su camarada negó —Por si no lo has notado, mis poderes no les hacen absolutamente nada a esos shinigamis. Si alguien tiene una oportunidad de alcanzar a Yhwach eres tú, intentaré hacerte tiempo, pero no prometo salir con vida— dijo antes de disparar un par de veces.

Jugram iba a negarse pero el tiempo se acababa —Suerte, Bazz B.

El aludido rio divertido —Eso debería decírtelo a ti, Jugo.

Después de separarse de su viejo amigo, no le tomó mucho tiempo al rubio para llegar a la tercera división, justo a tiempo para marcharse con el grupo conformado por Aizen, Yukio, Ginjo, Hikaro, Orihime, Sado, Ishida, Ichigo, Yhwach y Ashura.

—Su Majestad— dijo Jugram al entrar a la sala, de inmediato hizo una reverencia —Le pido que me permita acompañarlo aunque mi poder no sea suficiente.

Yhwach se quedó en silencio por un par de instantes —Eres el primero que me dice eso, nada mal.

—No perdamos más tiempo— intervino Ashura en caso de que un comentario pudiese volver tenso el ambiente, su mirada se dirigió a Yukio —¿Está todo listo?

El rubio asintió antes de inflar un poco su pecho de orgullo —Desde hace varios minutos, solo faltaban ustedes— respondió para encender su consola —Cuando usted diga.

Sakamaki miró a sus compañeros, todos los que iban a viajar estaban dentro de la sala —Ahora.

Ante sus palabras, Yukio activó su Fullbring, introduciendo al grupo en su dimensión, casi enseguida se activaron varios drones que escanearon con rapidez a los integrantes del grupo para después desaparecer y que todos fuesen enviados al interior de una nave. Cuando esto sucedió, el joven solo se acercó al panel de control y colocó las coordenadas.

—¿Qué acaba de hacer? — preguntó Hikaro un tanto extrañado.

—En este momento está acelerando el tiempo para que mis heridas desaparezcan, además ha mandado un señuelo al palacio, aunque no sé porque utiliza ese cacharro si ya tiene energía de sobra para utilizar los efectos especiales— respondió Ashura antes de cruzarse de brazos y cerrar los ojos.

—Así es más difícil que me detecten— mencionó Yukio —Al enviar un señuelo me aseguró de que no seamos atacados hasta llegar al palacio.

—Tú técnica me recuerda a mi shikai— comentó Aizen antes de sonreír ligeramente, por fortuna para él aún conservaba su atuendo de Hueco Mundo, no deseaba imaginarse como se vería con sus nuevas ataduras.

—Qué horror— agregó Hikaro solo para ganarse una mirada fulminante por parte del castaño.

Teniendo en mente que había una gran posibilidad de que comenzase una batalla campal ahí dentro, Ginjo se aclaró la garganta —¿Tienen idea de lo que nos espera? — preguntó al grupo.

—El rey Espíritu es probable que utilice un recipiente, por la poca información que conseguí supe que hay varios shinigamis que faltan— respondió Jugram.

Y antes de que otro comentario fuera lanzado al aire, llegaron. Sakamaki bajó primero, pero se extrañó al no encontrar un recibimiento hostil, es más, parecía que no había nadie. El grupo comenzó a avanzar con cautela, sin embargo el silencio era su única bienvenida.

Esto cambió al llegar a una intersección, había cinco caminos y en cada uno de ellos estaba escrito el nombre de uno de los miembros de la Guardia Real.

—Ichibe será el más peligroso— mencionó Sakamaki antes de dar un paso hacia el camino en donde estaba el nombre del capitán de la Guardia Real —¿Quién me acompaña?

—Yo iré por el idiota de las aguas termales— dijo Ichigo, al ver como sus amigos se sorprendían de su decisión soltó un pequeño suspiro —Quizá en el pasado les dejé atrás, pero ahora me tomaré mi tiempo.

—Yo iré por Nimaiya — mencionó Hikaro

—Senjumaru— comentó Ginjo.

—En ese caso solo me queda Kirio— opinó Aizen.

Yhwach se acercó a Sakamaki, Jugram iba a seguirlo pero el soberano le detuvo —Acompaña al vizard, tengo el presentimiento de que su oponente no será nada fácil.

—En ese caso también iré con ellos— dijo Yukio.

—Inoue, Sado, ¿Les importaría acompañarme? Y de paso podría mostrarles unos cuantos trucos de sus habilidades— les preguntó Ginjo con calma.

Los dos amigos se miraron entre sí solo para asentir después. Por otra parte Ishida se acomodó sus gafas y se acercó a Ichigo.

—Creo que me toca acompañarte— dijo Ishida, a lo que Ichigo simplemente sonrió divertido en respuesta.

—Bien, ya que tenemos a todos separados, avancemos— mencionó Ashura.

Aunque el capitán y el soberano fueron los primeros en encontrarse con su oponente, solo que este se mostraba extrañamente calmado y de cierta forma se encontraba fuera de su personalidad alegre enfocándose más en aquella faceta seria que tenía. Y antes de que alguno de ellos dos pudiese atacarlo o preguntar algo, el capitán de la Guardia Real les capturó en una pequeña esfera.

Tanto Yhwach como Sakamaki intentaron elevar su energía para hacer estallar aquella pequeña prisión, al ver que esto no funcionaba decidieron atacar, pero la esfera no cedía.

Asimismo y con pasos calmados se fue acercando Ichibe, quien materializó su pincel y tocó la esfera que contenía a Yhwach.

—Su padre quiere verlo en persona, así que le pido calmarse para acompañarme— dijo el shinigami mientras comenzaba a pintar una línea oscura en el suelo y la esfera comenzaba a seguirlo.

Sakamaki ante esto utilizó la segunda forma de su bankai, la cual lentamente comenzó a perforar la esfera —¡No toques al Rey, no tengo idea si él pueda absorberte como tu podrías hacerlo si estuviera en aquella fase de sustancia negra! — exclamó en un intento de que el Quincy no pensara que esto era un vil plan.

El capitán de la tercera división observaba con impotencia como se marchaba Ichibe junto a Yhwach, pero aun así debía concentrarse en romper la prisión para así intentar alcanzarles. Después de varios minutos logró crear un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para salir, al hacerlo buscó la energía del Quincy, sin embargo notó que en aquel lugar nada podía ser percibido, ni siquiera su propio reiatsu.

Gracias a esto, Ashura se vio obligado a seguir el único camino al mismo tiempo que quedaba indefenso ante un ataque sorpresa del enemigo. Sus pasos se volvieron más lentos y sus sentidos se agudizaron, pronto los edificios comenzaron a aparecer, solo que en esta ocasión sus paredes eran negras como el carbón.

Pronto volvió a llegar a una explanada, donde una silueta familiar resaltaba bastante.

—Rukia…— murmuró el capitán sorprendido. Sin embargo cuando ella le atacó, supo que el Rey Espíritu había programado aquella batalla a propósito.

* * *

Por otra parte, la batalla contra Nimaiya se había vuelto peligrosa, no solo porque el shinigami utilizaba su habilidad de transportación instantánea para intentar asesinar de un solo golpe a sus tres oponentes, obligando a Yukio a utilizar toda su energía en sus efectos especiales y a que Hikaro pelease desarmado. Ni siquiera Jugram podía acercarse con facilidad y debía esperar a que Yukio pudiese crear más réplicas de ellos dos.

—Nunca podrán vencerme, pues esto no es más que un vil acto. Uno que se ha gestado desde el nacimiento de todos nosotros— se jactó Nimaiya.

—En ese caso, cuéntanos más— respondió Hikaro un poco molesto mientras intentaba pensar en una forma de vencerlo, pues tenía el presentimiento que aquel shinigami estaba probándolos.

—El Rey nos diseñó con su zampakuto y nos manipuló. Yo no soy el primero en crear una zampakuto, solo fui el shinigami afortunado de descubrir la técnica de los dioses, él posee la espada más poderosa y muestra de ello es que el espíritu esta materializado y se ha hecho pasar como uno de nosotros desde hace centurias. Sin embargo mi deber es asegurarme que el Rey cumpla su objetivo— dijo para alzar su mano y mostrar que habían varios shinigamis esperando como títeres en las sombras cada uno con una Asauchi en sus manos.

Las espadas reaccionaron para imitar al bankai de Ichimaru, el cual comenzó a crear grandes cortes en el suelo, los tres se vieron obligados a esquivar pero uno de los ataques logró asestar en el brazo de Yukio.

—Ahg— murmuró el adolescente mientras sentía un dolor punzante y la sangre impregnaba su ropa, sin embargo Jugram utilizó su habilidad para quitarle la herida y colocársela a sí mismo.

Ante este acto de aparente empatía, tanto Yukio como Hikaro se sorprendieron. Cosa que obligó a Jugram a justificarse —Tu habilidad es más útil que la mía contra este enemigo al atacarlo, pero me aseguraré de regresarle todo el daño que nos haga.

Las palabras del Quincy no hicieron más que darle una pequeña esperanza a Hikaro sobre las palabras que Sakamaki le había dicho hace tiempo.

 _"Si dejásemos las espadas de lado y nos diéramos el tiempo de hablar, quizá podríamos terminar con este ciclo interminable, para encontrar verdadera paz de una vez"_

Y si debía de morir para conseguirlo no le importaba, pues seguía hasta el final aquella idea de que todos podrían crear algo nuevo, pues estaba convencido de que solo era necesario buscar un poco para encontrar grandes amigos.

—¿Qué tan rápido puedes transferir esas heridas? — le preguntó Hikaro a Jugram.

—Mientras no me mate y pueda moverme a la misma velocidad que tienes tú, solo bastará un instante.

Hikaro al escucharlo miró a Yukio —Quiero que le cubras, tengo una idea para vencer a este títere, pero podría morir, si lo hago escapen.

—Vale— respondió Yukio bastante interesado por lo que Hikaro tenía en mente.

Shinji rápidamente se dirigió a tomar su zampakuto, mientras se aseguraba de que ninguna de las espadas enemigas pudiese tocarlo o cambiara su forma.

—¿Acaso eres idiota? — le preguntó Oetsu mientras las espadas que le impedían ver al rubio se retiraban a su voluntad—Sabes que yo conozco a la perfección a tu zampakuto.

Ante sus palabras Hikaro sonrió —Hay algo que no sabes, un evento que sucedió mientras me convertía en hollow. Estoy seguro que incluso él te lo ha ocultado a propósito— respondió antes de elevar su energía con rapidez para lanzarse al ataque.

Nimaiya negó con la cabeza mientras se preparaba para que las espadas adoptaran la forma de Senbonzakura y terminasen de una buena vez con uno de sus oponentes, sin embargo al dar la orden de su vista desapareció Hikaro. De inmediato Oetsu sintió como entraban en su shikai y gracias a esto su orden era obedecida por el lado contrario de las espadas.

—¡No aceptaré más juegos estúpidos! — exclamó bastante el miembro de la división cero antes de ordenar a todas las espadas atacar a Hikaro.

Sin embargo ninguna de ellas obedeció y en cambio se quedaron estáticas, como si no tuviesen idea de quien era su oponente.

Cuando un pequeño corte apareció en el rostro de Oetsu este se sobresaltó, Hikaro había cambiado ligeramente de apariencia, ahora su cabello era largo y de color negro, su mirada mostraba un color verde claro y su ropa era una réplica del uniforme de los shinigamis solo que en un color verde olivo y en sus hombros descansaba un haori negro.

—Bankai, Mandness World— pronunció Hikaro con calma, aunque su tono de voz era más grave y parecía burlarse de su enemigo.

—¿Qué es esto? — dijo Nimaiya sorprendido —Nunca había escuchado esto de tu zampakuto.

Shinji rio al escucharlo —Es porque nunca te lo dije, querido creador. ¿Por qué iba a decirte que mi bankai perfecto consiste en cambiar de lugar a todo aquello en donde impregne mi energía? Incluyendo a mi portador y a mí. Sabes, ahora no podrás leerlo pues no es más que una espada similar en energía a las que portan los arrancar y no dirá ni una sola palabra para ti— respondió.

—Sakanade, ¿Por qué deseas seguir a Hikaro a la muerte? En lugar de escuchar mi voz— le cuestionó el shinigami.

El aludido chasqueó la lengua —Impregnarnos del alma de un shinigami no es simple, al hacerlo conocemos a la perfección sus miedos, deseos, gustos, todo acerca de ellos. Cuando sucede, no puedes evitar amarlo, pero no de forma convencional, lo amas con tal locura que solo quieres verlo feliz aunque eso signifique que debas asesinar a todo lo que se te enfrente, que engañes sin piedad o que estés dispuesto a desaparecer en un ataque, aunque algunos llegan al punto de engañarlo para que no usen su poder si este es demasiado peligroso— respondió para desaparecer de la vista de Nimaiya.

Cuando el shinigami volvió a verlo fue cuando un segundo corte apareció en su brazo, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía aquel espíritu: Cambiar lo que percibían sus sentidos.

Y Nimaiya al ser el creador de las zampakuto estaba impregnado de la energía de cada una de ellas aunque fuese a una pequeña escala. Ante esta situación, el shinigami se vio obligado a tomar su espada del contenedor y prestarle atención a cada uno de sus sentidos, para tener la localización precisa de Sakanade y Hikaro.

Pronto sintió como la energía de su oponente se acercaba por la espalda, sus pasos eran suaves pero no insonoros.

—¡Te tengo! — exclamó Oetsu para atacar, sin embargo su zampakuto no cortó al enemigo, en su lugar lo había hecho con una esfera de energía.

Esta esfera explotó con bastante poder y después de que el humo desapareciera, Sakanade se hizo presente con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Acaso te he mencionado que Hirako-chan tiene su propio shikai? — le preguntó con arrogancia antes de señalarlo con la espada —Dispara.

Y de la punta de la espada comenzaron a ser lanzadas varias esferas pequeñas de un color rojizo, estas crecían conforme se acercaban a su enemigo a la par de que aumentaban la velocidad. Debido a esto, Oetsu se vio obligado a esquivarlo con ayuda de su shumpo mientras su paciencia desaparecía al escuchar en su mente la orden del Rey de eliminar a sus oponentes.

—Basta de juegos— dijo Nimaiya bastante serio mientras elevaba su energía —¡Terminaré de una maldita vez todo esto!, ¡Aunque deba cargarme este camino de paso! — exclamó para obligar a las Asauchi a duplicar el filo de su espada y utilizar el bankai de Ichimaru para atacar.

Las espadas se abalanzaron no solo hacia Sakanade, sino por todo el lugar, destrozándolo. Sin embargo el espíritu fue quien comenzó recibir los cortes sin decir palabra alguna y asegurándose de no recibir un impacto fatal. Mientras la sangre goteaba de su cuerpo y la energía se esfumaba, el espíritu de zampakuto pudo ver como su oponente sonreía con arrogancia.

—Ustedes se han fiado al estar en la cima, creyendo ser los mejores y estancándose en la mediocridad— dijo Sakanade antes de reír divertido por unos instantes antes de que en su rostro se observase un rostro serio —Es por eso que la primera vez fueron arrastrados por los Sternritter y ahora morirán por culpa del Rey Espíritu, ¡Balance!— agregó.

Ante sus palabras Oetsu se extrañó un poco, pero al notar como las heridas de su enemigo desaparecían de un momento a otro a la par de que una energía volvía a aparecer a sus espaldas, tuvo que girar su cabeza. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Jugram, quien de inmediato le transfirió todas las heridas que el espíritu de zampakuto había absorbido además del corte que recibió Yukio.

—Imposible…— murmuró Oetsu, estaba seguro que ellos dos estarían muertos con aquel ataque. No pudo preguntar pues comenzó a toser sangre, su cuerpo cayó y su habilidad se desvaneció ante la pérdida masiva de energía que tenía el shinigami.

Casi a la par, Sakanade desactivó su bankai y regresó a su forma sellada. Fue entonces que Hikaro se acercó a sus dos compañeros.

—Y bien, ¿Les parece que hicimos un buen trabajo en equipo? — les preguntó.

Yukio se mantuvo en silencio, teniendo una vaga idea de lo que les esperaría más adelante.

—Solo falta una cosa— mencionó Jugram mientras desenfundaba su espada —Espero que no les moleste que termine con la vida de este pobre hombre y su nueva agonía.

—Él está muerto desde que llegó aquí, quizá en el pasado de Ashura fue alguien, pero ahora no es más que un hombre atrapado dentro de un títere— respondió Hikaro mientras observaba como la espada se alzaba hacia el cielo para después clavarse en el pecho de su oponente, quien parecía sonreír agradecido mientras la luz de su mirada se apagaba.

—Hay que apresurarnos, tengo el presentimiento de que esto aún no termina— mencionó Yukio.

Shinji asintió antes de toser un poco —Lo siento, pero cuando utilizo esa habilidad mi cuerpo tarda en acostumbrarse de nuevo a mí— dijo al notar una pizca de preocupación de parte de sus compañeros.

* * *

A diferencia de ellos, Aizen había tenido cierta facilidad para derrotar a Kirio gracias a su gran cantidad de energía espiritual la cual superó a la de la mujer, Sakamaki por su parte seguía esquivando los ataques de Rukia en un intento de agotarla para no pelear contra ella.

Sin embargo la batalla de la velocidad y la defensa inquebrantable aún seguían de pie.

Ichigo e Ishida esquivaban apenas el agua hirviendo que les arrojaba el demonio, quien llevaba la ventaja gracias a su excelente velocidad que superaba con creces al Quincy y por bastante al shinigami sustituto.

—Esto debe terminar ya— mencionó Ichigo un poco molesto —No soporto a este imbécil.

El aludido rio —Oh vamos, ¿Acaso el niño no puede soportar que alguien sea mejor que él? — dijo con arrogancia —¡Quizá necesite al capitán Sakamaki para que le salve el trasero de nuevo!

Ichigo iba a lanzarse al ataque, pero Ishida lo detuvo al interponerse en su camino—No lo escuches, él sabe de sobra que eres irritable y utilizará todas sus artimañas para asesinarte— dijo bastante serio.

Kirinji al escucharlo aplaudió —¡Bravo! Finalmente a alguien le funciona el cerebro, pero por desgracia no es más que un niño de papi y mami, el cual nunca ha estado en una verdadera guerra.

Ante sus palabras el Kurosaki comenzó a elevar su energía con mayor intensidad —¡Voy a matarte maldito bastardo!, ¡Así que Ishida hazte a un lado!

Uryuu negó —Cállate y mejor vamos a repetir lo del Mundo Humano, ¿Recuerdas cuando nos encontramos con un menos grande? — dijo con calma e ignorando las palabras del shinigami enemigo.

—Claro, pero ¿Qué planeas hacer?

Ishida sonrió ante la pregunta de su amigo —Ichimaru-san me dio algunos datos que Sakamaki le dio de mí y creo que este es buen momento para aplicarlos, ahora dame toda la energía que tengas.

El Kurosaki soltó un suspiro antes de colocar su mano sobre el hombro del Quincy para elevar su energía al máximo, mientras Ishida materializaba su arco y comenzaba a reunir todo el poder en una flecha.

Kirinji se mostró bastante molesto ante esa escena —Quieren tomarme el pelo, ¿Verdad? — dijo mientras invocaba su shikai —Porque no voy a permitirlo. El Rey quiere ser libre y yo solo obedezco, no me importaría tener que matar a todo lo que se me atraviese con tal de cumplir su deseo.

—¡Deberías preguntarte porque está encerrado ese bastardo! — exclamó Ichigo en un intento de hacer tiempo.

El miembro de la Guardia Real rio al escucharlo —Eso es fácil de responder— mencionó antes de que en su rostro desapareciera cualquier rastro del enojo que había mostrado hace unos momentos —Él ha matado más gente que Yamamoto, Yhwach y Aizen juntos, rompió el equilibrio para moldear otro, deseaba borrar las barreras de la energía, solo para que todo volviera a ser uno, sin dualidades. Así no existiría conflicto alguno, no habría necesidad de mostrar quien es mejor o peor, si estás bien o mal, eso no tendría sentido en el nuevo mundo que estaba a punto de crear cuando fue capturado y el Hyogyoku arrancado de su alma.

—Es justo como yo— dijo Aizen al aparecer en escena con pasos calmados —Solo que no ha entendido lo que sucede en verdad.

—¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡El Rey Espíritu sabe lo que hace! — le cuestionó Kirinji para atacarlo, solo para toparse con el hecho de que Sosuke era tan rápido como él aunque no era más que Kyoka Suigetsu engañándolo.

Aizen sonrió al ver confusión en su rival y antes de que este se decidiera a atacarlo de nuevo siguió con su plática —No lo sabe, uno no puede crear un mundo sin matices cuando es una dualidad. Ni siquiera yo podría hacerlo perfecto, seguramente me asquearía del resultado— mencionó antes de mirar de forma disimulada a los dos jóvenes, quienes le indicaron que ya estaba listo el ataque —Oh, es cierto. Es de mala educación interrumpir batallas ajenas, ¿No es así? — agregó a modo de señal.

Kirinji al escucharlo se giró hacia los dos jóvenes, Ishida disparó la flecha mientras Ichigo le daba un último plus de energía.

El demonio de las aguas termales trató de esquivar el proyectil con su velocidad, creyendo que sería más rápido. Sin embargo al hacerlo pudo ver que la flecha se dividía en varias más, las cuales comenzaron a seguirle.

Su shumpo lentamente era superado por las flechas, las cuales comenzaban a hacerse más pequeñas.

Pronto Kirinji se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado y los proyectiles se abalanzaron hacia él, aunque iba a abrirse paso con el agua hirviendo no pudo, pues cuatro rectángulos de energía se clavaron en su cuerpo. Ante esto Kirinji miró a Sosuke, pues este era quien había disparado el bakudo a tiempo.

Una gran explosión se hizo presente y el shinigami salió bastante herido, pues una de sus pantorrillas se había desgarrado parcialmente, mermando su velocidad.

—Ustedes dos sigan— les dijo Ishida a Ichigo y Aizen —Aun debo mostrarle a este arrogante mi Vollständing, aunque este se encuentre apenas naciendo en mi interior.

Ichigo soltó un pequeño suspiro al escucharlo —Más te vale salir con vida o juro que vas a arrepentirte en tus siguientes tres vidas— respondió antes de mirar a Sosuke —Gracias por la ayuda.

—Solo lo hago porque Sakamaki tiene algo que me pertenece y quiero recuperarlo— respondió el castaño.

Por otro lado la batalla de la defensa había llegado a un punto aparentemente muerto, donde Inoue había creado un escudo para darles un tiempo a sus compañeros para respirar, pues los clones de tela de aquella mujer eran casi tan formidables como ella.

—Esta mujer va a sacar lo mejor de mí— dijo Kugo antes de soltar un suspiro.

Senjumaru rio al escucharles —¿No lo he hecho suficiente? — preguntó para materializar miles de agujas que se alzaron sobre el escudo —¿Acaso no sientes como el final se acerca a ustedes dos? — agregó para crear varios clones más de tela.

Ginjo soltó un suspiro para observar a los dos jóvenes que estaban a su cargo, sabía que no podría quitarles momentáneamente sus poderes o los sentenciaría a la muerte en un lugar con una energía tan densa.

Las opciones se acababan y su cuerpo comenzaba a agotarse, sabiendo que no tenía más alternativa que confiar ciegamente en las palabras de Ulquiorra, de su ropa sacó una insignia de shinigami sustituto.

Aun recordaba que el murciélago le entregó aquel objeto mientras Sakamaki peleaba en Hueco Mundo, según Ulquiorra si algo salía mal y el emperador se liberaba, podría utilizar aquella insignia para alcanzar un poder mayor al que poseía, pues la insignia no solo tendría el poder de Ichigo y el potencial de su Fullbring, sino que estaba actualizada con las memorias de Sakamaki, dándole acceso al poder que habría hurtado si la historia no hubiese sido alterada.

Ginjo hizo aparecer su espada y le colocó no solo su insignia, sino también la del joven de cabellera anaranjada. De inmediato adquirió la forma de su bankai, con sorpresa miró sus manos y cuerpo, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se vio así que resultaba un poco nostálgico.

Aun así, él solo no podría solo contra aquella mujer.

—Me encargaré de atacar a todo lo que pueda dañares, así que chico, asegúrate de vencerla lo más pronto posible— dijo Ginjo para atravesar al moreno con su espada y así entregarle un poco de su nuevo poder, después de hacerlo miró a Inoue para hacer lo mismo —Asegúrate de protegerlo por si algo se me escapa— agregó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Los dos adolescentes se miraron entre sí, ninguno sentía algo distinto en su interior, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algún comentario, el sonido de las agujas tratando de entrar llamó su atención.

—Lo haré— dijo Sado con seguridad.

Ante sus palabras Kugo sonrió un poco más mientras apuntaba su espada hacia la mujer —En ese caso, permítanme abrirles un camino— respondió para cargar rápidamente un cero y disparar.

La mayoría de las agujas fueron eliminadas por el poder del azabache, el resto cedió ante la espada. Los tres comenzaron a avanzar con rapidez, cubriéndose las espaldas entre sí.

Inoue con su escudo desviaba las agujas, mientras que Ginjo utilizaba su Bringer Light para pelear contra los clones de tela. Sin embargo a medida de que el tiempo pasaba, Kugo comenzaba a ser impregnado con la energía de Sakamaki y con ello sus recuerdos regresaban, mermando su habilidad.

Uno de los títeres iba a propinarle una puñalada, pero Sado con un golpe lo evitó.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — le preguntó Yasutora un poco preocupado al mayor.

Kugo soltó un pequeño suspiro para pasar una mano por su cabello —No es nada, solo que me encuentro un poco cansado— mintió.

A medida de que los recuerdos pasaban, Ginjo sentía nauseas por lo que veía. No solo por el rencor que yacía en su alma, sino por el descaro que mostraba aquella versión de él contra un Ichigo inexperto, quien confió ciegamente por su anhelo de regresar a ser un héroe.

Sin embargo sus propias palabras calaron profundo él.

 _"Ichigo… ¿Si nuestros papeles hubieran cambiado, si tu hubieras sido el que apareciera primero?... ¿Te hubieras vuelto como yo?... ¿Lo haríamos, Ichigo?... Si tu hubieras venido primero… nosotros hubiéramos sido…"_

Finalmente tenía la respuesta, si Ichigo hubiese aparecido primero hubiera hecho todo lo posible para que su rencor desapareciera.

Y por mucho que odiara admitirlo, Sakamaki Ashura se había vuelto para él un amigo invaluable, quien le mostró lo difícil que era tomar decisiones, no solo al esperar que los vizard fueran atacados, sino por tolerar todo lo que Aizen hizo mientras fingía ser un capitán amable y honorable.

Ginjo sabía de sobra que lo que diferenciaba a Sakamaki de los demás capitanes era su sinceridad, si debía hacer algo lo hacía pero antes lo explicaba o planeaba una forma de disculparse lo suficientemente limpia para ser perdonado. No solo fingía obedecer órdenes o se excusaba alegando que era lo mejor, él estaba dispuesto a aceptar las heridas del rencor aunque su propia vida fuese puesta en peligro.

Y por eso estaba dispuesto a seguirlo, aunque al final tuviera que morir por proteger a aquellos que una vez juró asesinar por su cruel juicio.

Con este pensamiento se adelantó a sus compañeros —¡Imita camaleón! — exclamó con fuerza el azabache para aumentar su poder y crear varios clones de su enemigo con su propio reiatsu.

—Así que este es tu famoso poder hollow, ¿No?— mencionó Senjumaru con calma —Nada mal para el hombre que representa la falsedad y la mentira.

Kugo gruñó por lo bajo, sin embargo se limitó a lanzarse al ataque junto a los clones. Pronto el azabache comenzó a recibir más daño, pues sus títeres de cierta forma están unidos a él y le trasmitían una pequeña porción de las heridas.

Cuando los dos adolescentes estaban cerca de llegar, las agujas comenzaron a aparecer con más frecuencia llegando a ser una imitación del alcance de Senbonzakura. Debido a esto, Kugo se vio obligado a utilizar una gran cantidad de ceros, los cuales también podían ser lanzados por las copias de Senjumaru en un intento de abrirles paso.

Sin embargo aquella mujer estaba decidida a darle un fin a aquella batalla. Y con un movimiento de su muñeca, las agujas volvieron a aparecer, pero esta vez cubrieron hasta el más mínimo espacio en el cielo mientras que el reiatsu de Senjumaru apresaba a sus tres oponentes, ella al ver los intentos de Inoue, Sado y Kugo por liberarse sonrió.

—Antes de que mueran, les diré algo del Rey. Él eligió a Ukitake Juushiro desde su nacimiento y solo una vez ha probado su poder sin aquel sello disfrazado de enfermedad. Si no estoy mal, aquella masacre fue contra un indefenso grupo de hombres y mujeres liderado por un chico de cabello oscuro, quien en ese momento nos servía de fiel vasallo. Por desgracia Ukitake no recuerda el rostro de aquel desdichado o ya se hubiese disculpado— dijo la mujer para reír y hacer un segundo movimiento con su mano, con el cual todas las agujas se abalanzaron contra sus tres objetivos.

Pero antes de que pudieran llegar a tocarlos, varias gargantas se abrieron y de ellas aparecieron varios ceros que desintegraron los proyectiles y en pocos segundos lo hicieron las tres personas que los lanzaron.

—Veo que les hace falta ayuda, menos mal que llegamos a tiempo— dijo Rose quien venía acompañado de Stark y Grimmjow.

Sin embargo la energía de uno de los subordinados de Sakamaki comenzó a crecer casi con descontrol, llamando la atención de todos.

—Entonces ese bastardo fue el culpable y yo que creí que Ukitake podía ser tan vil como Aizen si se le daba la orden adecuada. Vaya que ese amable hombre es el mayor desdichado de esta guerra— murmuró Kugo antes de reír ligeramente —En cuanto al rey Espíritu, realmente espero que Ashura LO ASESINE— dijo antes de comenzar a transformarse ligeramente en un hollow que se asimilaba a un camaleón para así absorber la energía de los encantamientos de Senjumaru.

La mujer sonrió al ver que sus oponentes se recuperaban —¡Qué empiece el siguiente acto! —exclamó para crear rápidamente unas cuantas copias de sí misma para hacerles frente.

Mientras su batalla continuaba, Ichigo y Aizen se habían separado para asegurarse de que los demás se encontraban vivos.

* * *

Aunque el Kurosaki no esperó encontrarse con su versión adulta esquivando con maestría todos los ataques de Rukia o eso parecía ser a la lejanía, sin embargo pudo reconocer de inmediato aquel atuendo tan blanco como la nieve, incluso se vio obligado a detenerse y retroceder para no ser alcanzado por el mortal hielo.

—N-No alcanzará a salir— dijo Ichigo bastante preocupado por Sakamaki.

Pero en cuestión de instantes una garganta apareció y un hollow hizo presencia para cubrir con su cuerpo a Ashura.

El capitán se quedó sin palabras al observar como aquel pelaje grisáceo le rodeaba y brindaba su calor contra del peligroso frio mientras unos ojos cían le miraban atentos detrás de una máscara blanca.

—Gin…— murmuró Sakamaki bastante sorprendido, solo para escuchar como la máscara se rompía un poco más y así notar que aquella transformación sería temporal.

—¿Se encuentra bien? — le preguntó el zorro mientras de paso mostraba el vaho helado de su aliento ante el brusco cambio de temperatura.

—Sí, pero tú.

—Mientras no rompa mi máscara todo estará bien para mí. Ahora apresúrese para terminar con esto— dijo Gin para permitirle salir al capitán.

Cuando Ashura salió, Rukia se disponía a atacarlo de nuevo con su bankai, sin embargo Ichigo no estaba dispuesto a dejarla.

—¡Gentuga Tensho! —exclamó el Kurosaki con fuerza para que la ráfaga de energía oscura sorprendiera a la joven.

De inmediato Ichigo se acercó a Sakamaki y por la expresión que este tenía, se podía notar que estaba bastante preocupado por Rukia.

—Mientras no la dejemos atacar estará bien— dijo el adolescente deseando que sus palabras calmaran al shinigami para que este no cometiera alguna idiotez.

—Está bien— respondió Sakamaki no muy convencido de las palabras del Kurosaki.

Aunque para fortuna de ambos, Rukia en lugar de insistir con su bankai comenzó a atacarlos con hado, el cual era mucho más fácil de escapar, asimismo Gin intentaba recuperarse del ataque, pues debía regenerar varios órganos internos que habían quedado congelados ante el bankai, mientras lo hacía confiaba en su totalidad en su sentido de la audición, pero pronto comenzó a escuchar una disonancia en los pasos de la joven y pronto en los músculos de los brazos de ella.

Era como si la joven se estuviera resistiendo e intentando fallar a propósito, ante esto el zorro se apresuró a lanzar un cero contra el suelo y así levantar el polvo.

Ahora, mientras estaba cubierto por la nube se acercó a sus dos aliados.

—Capitán, ella está intentado resistirse— le dijo el zorro a Sakamaki.

Cuando él lo escuchó de inmediato cruzó miradas con Ichigo —¿Crees que pueda volver a funcionar? — le preguntó.

—Pero tendríamos que hacerlo a la par. Ella está en un umbral donde ambos intervenimos, pero sería nuestra mejor opción— respondió.

Ante sus palabras Gin ladeó un poco su cabeza, en ese instante no tenía idea de lo que se referían ellos dos o lo que planeaban.

Pero pronto tendría su respuesta, pues Ichigo y Sakamaki comenzaron a elevar su energía al máximo, haciendo que la nube de polvo desapareciera y quedaran ante la vista de Rukia, quien alzó su espada en señal de que iba a lanzar un segundo ataque de su bankai.

Sakamaki tragó saliva mientras sentía como sus manos comenzaban a sudar, de nuevo arriesgaría todo a aquel lazo que compartían. Ichigo por su parte intentó calmar su mente, no estaba seguro si llegaría a la misma velocidad del capitán pero debía de intentarlo.

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque, mientras la reina de hielo activaba su bankai.

El frio comenzó a bajar la temperatura con gran rapidez a la par de que ambas katanas mostraban la energía de sus dueños y se acercaban al pecho de Rukia, justo al centro. Las miradas de los dos hombres eran serenas, pues estaban confiando su propia vida a aquel ataque desesperado.

De nuevo Rukia soltó un suave suspiro al ser atravesada por la espada y en un par de segundos una gran columna de reiatsu se hizo visible por todas las arenas de batalla.

Cuando esta se disolvió, se pudo observar que la joven había regresado una vez más a la normalidad.

—¿Cómo? — fue la primera palabra que salió de Rukia al liberarse del control del Rey Espíritu.

Sakamaki rio de alegría al escucharla —No me creerías si te contase eso— respondió.

Ante la posibilidad de un silencio incomodo, Ichigo se aclaró la garganta —Hay que seguir.

—Vayan sin mí— comentó Ichimaru para obtener la atención de todos y mostrar que su máscara comenzaba a caerse —Estoy seguro de que si pierdo esto, volveré a ser un juguete para él y solo seré un obstáculo más.

—En ese caso, trata de no usar demasiada energía— le dijo Ashura con calma para mirar a sus otros dos compañeros —Apresurémonos, Ichibe se llevó a Yhwach y desconozco si le ha hecho algo en este tiempo que ha pasado.

Tanto Rukia como Ichigo asintieron para reanudar la marcha, pero al llegar se encontrarían con un panorama desolador.

El rey Espíritu se encontraba sentado en un trono igual al que usaba Aizen en Hueco Mundo, esperándoles con una sonrisa de arrogancia.

—¿Vinieron por esto? — preguntó el soberano antes de alzar su mano y que la capsula que contenía a Yhwach bajara con el Quincy bastante molesto en su interior.

—Dinos de una buena vez que es todo este teatro— dijo Ashura con seriedad.

El rey Espíritu soltó un pequeño suspiro —¿Desde dónde deseas saber, hijo mío?, ¿Desde el nacimiento de un niño producto de una relación ilegal, que fue aceptado en su familia solo porque su padre era un santo? O de como todos esos bastardos de mierda le dejaron solo, aislado, para humillarlo ocasionalmente. Oh, pero no olvidemos que aquel niño creció junto a un esclavo que era el único que le mostraba respeto, uno que pensó que su amo necesitaba un corazón y que hizo todo lo posible para dárselo— hizo una pequeña pausa en la cual se levantó y de un solo golpe destrozó su silla —Quizá te interese más desde el punto en donde aquel niño se convirtió en un hombre y atrapó a la hija de una familia de gran prestigio, que los hizo llegar a lo más alto de la nobleza, para ser simplemente "sustituido" por uno de sus odiados familiares. Cosa que lo convenció de asesinar a todos y cada uno de quienes se le oponían. O tal vez prefieras conocer su decepción al enterarse de que su hijo era una abominación, un error que debía morir pero no podía…

Ichigo le interrumpió —Veo que eres más odioso que Yhwach y Aizen juntos, aunque no dudaría que también seas más hijo de perra que ellos dos— opinó.

—¿Por qué Ukitake? — mencionó Ashura antes de que el soberano decidiera atacarlos.

—Tranquilo, no me molesta la insolencia de un hibrido, pues no son creaturas que piensen con claridad la mayor parte del tiempo— dijo el rey Espíritu antes de reír por la rabia que estaba creando en Yhwach e Ichigo, después de eso continuó —Porque para esto nació, yo vi que uno de mis hijos se convertiría alguien bondadoso al cual imitarían para engañar, así que pensé ¿Por qué no hacer lo mismo? Y entonces solo bastó infectar a ese niño con una "enfermedad letal" para hacer que sus padres rezaran con el suficiente fervor como para que una de mis extremidades fuera liberada y residiera en su cuerpo, de ahí solo tuve que mantenerlo fuera de pelea para modificar sus células y permitir que pudiera ser mi nuevo recipiente. Aunque me costó un reinicio de la línea para conseguir que alcanzara su mejor forma.

Cuando terminó de decir eso, una gran ráfaga de energía lo atacó, pero el soberano no sufrió daño alguno gracias al capitán de la primera división.

—Sosuke Aizen, ¿Alguna vez te he presentado a mi zampakuto Ichibe? Él puede materializarse al igual que Kusajishi Yachiru— dijo el rey Espíritu antes de que su rostro mostrase seriedad —Y por desgracia has dejado de ser mi hijo para convertirte en otra abominación, Ichibe acaba con él.

Aquel capitán asintió para lanzarse al ataque, solo para chocar espadas contra el castaño, por su parte Sakamaki se preparó para la pelea.

—Necesito que saquen a Yhwach de ahí, yo intentaré hacer tiempo— dijo Ashura para observar como Ichigo y Rukia se machaban a cumplir su petición.

El capitán de la tercera división se acercó al soberano de los shinigamis, aquel que se suponía que era el pilar del mundo.

—¿Vas a pelear hijo mío?

—Tengo que hacerlo, me has dado motivos de sobra para detenerte — respondió Ashura para aumentar la gravedad a modo de advertencia.

Sin embargo el Rey Espíritu comenzó a elevar su energía, mostrando que poseía un reiatsu monstruoso, más grande que Yhwach en su forma perfecta o el emperador convertido en bestia. Ashura ante ese poder sintió como su corazón se estremecía ante el miedo.

 _Tenía verdadero miedo de aquel hombre de mirada inhumana._

Pero ahora no podía retroceder, la última vez que lo hizo pagó con la vida de todos aquellos a quienes conocía.

—¡Bankai! — exclamó Sakamaki para después invocar la segunda forma de Tarkan para lanzarse a la batalla contra el rey.

El hombre de cabello oscuro sonrió mientas observaba con calma como el imponente taladro se acercaba a su cuerpo y cuando este estaba a escasos centímetros de tocarlo, lo esquivó. Mientras al mismo tiempo Ichibe le arrojaba un Shiryū Gekizoku Shintenraihō y la enorme energía de color azul desaparecía al castaño por un instante.

Sin embargo una esfera negra apareció entre aquella energía azulada, solo para encerrar a Ichibei, mostrando que se trataba de un Kurohitsugi comprimido.

—¡No te distraigas pequeño mío! — exclamó el rey mientras le propinaba una poderosa patada a Sakamaki y le sacaba el aire, para rematarlo con un puñetazo al pecho, solo para reír como maniaco —¡Si lo haces voy a matarte rápido!

Ashura gruñó por lo bajo antes de atacar de nuevo —¡Senju Kōten Taihō!— dijo para invocar a las púas de luz, están iban a atravesar al soberano, pero su zampakuto lo evitó al cambiar con su bankai el kanji del encantamiento.

—¡Sankt Altar! — exclamó Yhwach al ser liberado para invocar a la temible cruz y así lograr el primer ataque que golpeó al rey Espíritu.

Aun así, el hombre que ostentaba el poder del mundo sobre sí mismo rio divertido —Ni primogénito tiene la energía suficiente como para hacerme daño, ¡Es una pena! — dijo el rey antes de que su semblante se volviera serio —Esta es la última oportunidad para que renuncien ustedes cinco— sentenció para regresar a Ichibe a su forma básica de katana.

Los cinco oponentes del soberano sabían que no tenían opción, así que todos ellos comenzaron a elevar su energía para utilizar su técnica más poderosa.

—Iré por todo Sakamaki— le dijo Ichigo antes de utilizar su bankai, pues no podría usar su Mugetsu o moriría en aquel lugar ante la presión espiritual.

El capitán sonrió ligeramente —Ya somos dos— respondió mientras concentraba su energía en el taladro de Tarkan.

Rukia por su parte invocó a su bankai, mientras intentaba mantenerse calmada y así evitar que el poder del hielo la devorase viva.

Aizen comenzó a darle fuerza al encantamiento de Goryuutenmetsu, en donde los dragones que yacían bajo sus pies crecerían lo suficiente como para asestarle un buen golpe a su oponente.

Finalmente Yhwach se encontraba reuniendo toda su energía en su arco, estaba seguro de que si alguno de sus compañeros llegaba a hacer por lo menos un pequeño daño en su padre, su poder sería más que suficiente para terminar con él.

El primero en atacar fue Aizen, los dragones destrozaron todo a su paso y atravesaron al rey, quien en su rostro se mostró sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo siguió Ichigo cuyo ataque creó una línea de color oscuro en la mitad del cuerpo de su oponente por un instante. Le siguió Sakamaki el cual con su taladro logró perforar al soberano, después fue el turno de Rukia quien lo congeló para permitir que la flecha de Yhwach hiciera el agujero del taladro aún más grande.

Casi de inmediato el soberano comenzó a reír de emoción mientras pasaba su pincel sobre sus heridas, las cuales desaparecían como si este fuese un borrador.

Una suave sonrisa apareció en el rostro del hombre —Os advertí— dijo fingiendo pesar.

El primero en ser golpeado fue Yhwach, quien salió disparado hacia atrás hasta que pudo estrellarse contra el suelo. Luego la espada del soberano atravesó el pecho de Aizen.

—Esto me pertenece— dijo el rey antes de arrebatarle el Hyogyoku, para arrojarlo hacia uno de los edificios cercanos.

Cuando quedaron solo tres, el soberano comenzó a acercarse con calma hacia el capitán —¿Sabes porque te mantuve con vida todo este tiempo? — le preguntó, ante el silencio de Sakamaki sonrió —Porque deseaba ver tu reacción cuando hiciera esto— mencionó antes de usar shumpo para quedar frente a Ichigo, solo para sujetar al joven del cuello.

El rey convirtió su pincel en una lanza, con la cual atravesó a Ichigo quien de inmediato comenzó a toser sangre que ahogó su grito de dolor. Sin embargo el grito provino momentos después de Ashura, quien comenzó a sujetar su pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón.

—Este era el único lazo fuerte que te mantenía atado a este mundo, pues al final de cuentas eres tú— dijo el soberano para soltar al joven y dejarlo retorciéndose de dolor.

Ahora su objetivo era Sakamaki, sin embargo Rukia se interpuso aunque se podía ver a simple vista que sus manos estaban temblando.

—Pequeña, es la primera vez que te veo así. Ni siquiera cuando mi esclavo te arrebató la vida dudaste de esta forma, ¿Acaso temes que asesine a tu amado? — dijo antes de hacer una breve pausa, en donde su sonrisa se ensanchó —Lamento decirte que él morirá en cuestión de minutos, con la incertidumbre de saber que sucedió contigo, pero para no ser tan desalmado le daré una idea de lo que te espera— agregó para realizar su segundo ataque.

Con la empuñadura de su lanza golpeó el abdomen de la joven para desestabilizarla, enseguida utilizó el encantamiento de Horin para atarla y lanzarla hacia el aire y dar un salto para seguirla, para finalizar con una potente patada a las piernas de Rukia y así hacerla caer.

Sakamaki al percatarse de que por lo menos una de las piernas de ella estaba rota intentó moverse, pero el dolor solo se intensificó. — ¡Joder! — maldijo.

—Esto es solo una muestra de lo que les espera a todos los que se me opongan. Ahora hijo mío, espera a la muerte mientras yo asesino de una buena vez a Yhwach— dijo el rey Espíritu con calma para darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar hacia el soberano de los Quincy.

Ashura intentó moverse por segunda ocasión, pero el dolor lo hizo caer de rodillas. Unas pequeñas lágrimas de desesperación comenzaron a cruzar por su rostro, esto era mucho peor que aquella vez que Yhwach lo arrastró por el suelo, aun cuando lo enfrentó con su nuevo bankai.

Pero antes de que Sakamaki se diera por vencido alguien lo tomó del brazo y lo levantó—No te di mi poder para que te rindas de esa forma— dijo Tarkan con calma.

El capitán se sorprendió de verlo, pues había adoptado la forma de su antiguo portador, aquel que había asesinado para tomar aquella Asauchi. Iba a preguntar, pero su otro brazo fue tomado por otra persona, al girarse pudo ver que se trataba del verdadero Zangetsu, aquel que había confundido con un hollow.

—No retrocedas, no hagas que el trabajo, esperanza y vida de todos ellos sea en vano— dijo el albino para mirar hacia atrás.

Sakamaki lo imitó, solo para ver lo que parecía ser una visión de su pasado, todos sus conocidos que murieron a manos del emperador estaban ahí, esperando su victoria. Ante esto, el capitán tomó su espada y aunque el dolor fuese casi insoportable comenzó a avanzar hacia el rey mientras ambos espíritus se desvanecían.

—¿Estas bien, Rukia? — le preguntó.

Ella asintió —Solo necesito un poco de tiempo, algo de kido bastará para que pueda levantarme y ayudarte— dijo para calmar al capitán quien siguió su camino. Aunque la verdad era que sus piernas estaban bastante dañadas y tardaría bastante en sanarlas por completo.

Ashura siguió su camino solo para levantar a Ichigo —¿Puedes seguir?

—Sí, solo necesitaba levantarme— respondió antes de adoptar su forma de vasto lorde —¿Ves? No más agujero problemático— bromeó para señalar hacia donde había caído Aizen —Aunque me temo que él necesitará más ayuda, no sé qué repercusiones tiene perder el Hyogyoku a estas alturas. Pero iré a ayudar a Yhwach.

Ante las palabras del Kurosaki, Ashura fue tras Aizen, el encontrarlo se dio cuenta que su energía había perdido el control mientras el agujero seguía abierto en su pecho. Sabiendo que de no tener cuidado también podría ser devorado por el reiatsu, Ashura tomó a Sosuke y lo llevó en su espalda a buscar la joya destructora.

—El anillo…— murmuró Aizen.

Sakamaki al escucharlo miró a su mano, quizá podría servir aquel corazón para mantenerlo con vida un poco más. Sin esperar ni un momento más, Ashura bajó a Aizen y con cuidado retiró aquella pequeña piedra azulada de su anillo y lo introdujo en el pecho del castaño.

—Necesito el Hyogyoku, con esto solo soy un shinigami inútil para esta batalla— dijo Sosuke mientras se hacía notorio el hecho de que le costaba respirar.

—Lo conseguiré lo más rápido que pueda— respondió Ashura.

—¿Por qué lo haces? — le preguntó Aizen antes de que el capitán se marchara —Puedo intentar matarte y aliarme con el rey Espíritu solo para sobrevivir.

Sakamaki sonrió ligeramente —Porque si me diste a guardar algo tan valioso sabiendo que podía tirarlo en cualquier momento me mostraste la confianza que tenías en mí y creo que es tiempo de regresar eso— respondió para marcharse con shumpo.

Cuando llegó con el rey, pudo ver que Ichigo apenas podía seguirle el paso y que Yhwach tenía una profunda herida en su abdomen e intentaba esquivar los ataques de su padre para no morir.

—Esto es malo— le dijo el Kurosaki al capitán —Yhwach no puede usar ninguna de sus habilidades en este maldito lugar.

Al escucharlo, Ashura no dudó en atacar al hombre antes de que lograra asesinar al Quincy.

—Así que sigues de pie— dijo el rey antes de levantar su espada —Me aseguraré de que esto termine ahora.

Pero antes de que las dos zampakuto chocasen entre sí, una ráfaga de pequeñas navajas de color rosado, las cuales se abalanzaron contra el rey, dándole un pequeño golpe que lo hizo retroceder. El soberano miró a quien lo lanzó, sus ojos se abrieron al percatarse de que era un leopardo bastante familiar para Ashura.

—Tú eres el soberano de los shinigamis, pero no de las zampakutos. Todos ellos están dispuestos a dar su vida para terminar con este deseo egoísta— dijo Tarkan serio antes de lanzar un potente rugido —¡Terminad con este traidor! — exclamó.

Y de las sombras comenzaron a aparecer los distintos espíritus de zampakuto, los cuales se abalanzaron contra el rey.

—¡Rápido, buscad una solución, pues esto no dudará mucho! — exclamó Tarkan para lanzarse al ataque.

—Ichigo, lleva a Yhwach con Rukia, yo buscaré el Hyogyoku de Aizen— dijo Ashura para sentir como su corazón se volvía a oprimir. Estaba seguro que esto era una señal de que su tiempo se acababa, así que con gran velocidad comenzó a buscar aquella joya destructora.

Mientras lo hacía pudo ver como uno a uno los espíritus de zampakuto caían para desvanecerse convertidos en partículas de energía.

—¡Tómalo! — exclamó Senbonzakura para arrojarle a Sakamaki aquella pequeña caja —¡Termina con esto por el bien de todos!

Ashura al atrapar el pequeño objeto regresó con Sosuke y de inmediato el Hyogyoku reaccionó, solo para regresar al cuerpo del castaño y cerrar su herida.

Sosuke al ver la preocupación en Ashura se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención —Escucha bien, eres un error en esta realidad y pronto vas a desaparecer, si logras introducir un poco de tu energía en el rey estoy seguro que este desaparecerá— dijo antes de levantarse —Y voy a ayudarte.

Ashura asintió ante sus palabras y se dirigió con Yhwach, Rukia e Ichigo.

—Ustedes dos van a ayudarme— dijo Aizen con seriedad.

Yhwach sabiendo que las opciones se reducían aceptó de inmediato —Dime que hacer.

—Los tres vamos a recibir heridas mortales para lograr que Ashura le dé el golpe de gracia a ese bastardo del rey, así que confió en que Kuchiki pueda sanarnos lo suficiente como para sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente para que nos brinden atención— mencionó el castaño.

Pero antes de poder explicar mejor su plan, el soberano apareció con shumpo detrás de Ashura, mientras en su rostro se podía ver una mirada perdida y una sonrisa siniestra.

—Conque golpe de gracia, una buena idea pero mucha lentitud— dijo antes de atravesar ambos brazos de Ashura con su espada —¡Ahora me pregunto cómo van a lograrlo! — agregó para reír de forma desquiciada.

Ichigo fue el primero en enfurecer —¡Maldito bastardo! — exclamó para ir detrás del hombre.

Ashura resistió el impulso de gritar al ver que el miedo se reflejaba en la mirada de todos, pero esta vez pelearía hasta quedar inconsciente y morir.

—Rukia, no puedes caminar ¿Verdad? — dijo el capitán.

—No, recibí demasiado daño— respondió ella.

Ante sus palabras, Sakamaki miró a Yhwach y Aizen —¡¿Qué esperan?! Súbanla a mi espalda, ella empalará a ese bastardo mientras ustedes dos lo distraen— ordenó con determinación.

Los dos enemigos de la Sociedad de Almas obedecieron mientras se preguntaban de donde surgía la motivación del capitán, ambos estaba casi seguros de que la batalla estaba perdida. Aun así, ambos se aseguraron de que la joven no se fuese a caer de la espalda de Sakamaki.

—Rukia, escucha bien. Cuando me acerque lo suficiente voy a agacharme y ahí acabarás con esto.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que todo saldrá bien? — preguntó por fin Rukia, había querido evitar decir eso, pero la situación la obligó.

Sakamaki sonrió al escucharla —Porque daré mi vida a cambio de vencer a este oponente. Tarkan siempre me ha escuchado y este será el último deseo que le pida— respondió antes de mirar a sus dos antiguos enemigos —¿Listos?

Ambos asintieron para ir detrás del rey Espíritu e Ichigo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Mundo Humano, la Sociedad de Almas y Hueco Mundo se armaba el ritual.

—¿Creen que esto resulte? — preguntó Mizuro a sus compañeros.

La mayoría se encogió de hombros, pero fue Kon quien respondió —Es nuestra última esperanza.

El ritual consistía en reunir a diez personas con el más bajo poder espiritual, las cuales entonarían una pequeña oración en medio del símbolo del equilibrio otorgado a los humanos: El Yin y Yang.

Este estaría completo en el Mundo Humano, mientras que Hueco Mundo solo de mostraría el Yang y en la Sociedad de almas el Ying.

Y a cinco metros de aquellas diez personas deberían estar otras tres con una buena cantidad de energía, las cuales se encargarían de dirigir el poder hacia el cielo.

—¿Listos? — preguntó Kon a sus compañeros, en donde resaltaban Yuzu y Karin al ser las más jóvenes.

—Hai— corearon todos para comenzar el cantico.

 _Ultima causa, soberano de la dualidad._

 _Termina con el temible mal y la dulce bondad._

 _Trae el equilibrio a esta tierra viva y a quienes habitan en ella._

 _Haz que el traidor sea encerrado, que el pecador sea presa del remordimiento._

 _Mientras nosotros fulguramos en esta vida._

Al terminar de decir eso la tierra volvió a temblar y una gran cantidad de energía espiritual comenzó a crecer en el interior de aquellas diez personas que habían recitado las palabras y antes de que pudiese salirse de control, Ishinn, Tesai y Harribel con su propio reiatsu crearon una barrera para guiar a la nueva energía hacia el cielo, hasta crear un pilar de luz que desapareció a la lejanía.

En Hueco Mundo se repitió el ritual, solo que ahora quienes manejaban la energía serían Nell, Yachiru y Bambietta, y el lugar de quienes recitarían las palabras sería ocupado por los nobles y almas del Rungokai que se ofrecieron voluntariamente.

 _La desesperación de este mundo debe terminar._

 _La vida de esta tierra marchita regresará._

 _Mientras tu juicio se realiza la luna se apagará y el son renacerá._

 _Castigo o recompensa, ninguno sabe lo que nos espera._

 _Oh soberano de la dualidad._

El segundo pilar volvió a ser dirigido hacia el cielo, solo que en esta ocasión la luna se convirtió en llena y pronto comenzó a brillar más, y en cuestión de segundos se trasformó en un sol que comenzó a crear vida en el árido lugar.

Por último quedaba la Sociedad de Almas, en donde Hiyori, Cang Du y Kensei manejarían la energía.

—No sabe cómo se lo agradecemos, Hisana-san— dijo Kensei a la mujer, quien había sido la que convenció a los clanes nobles y almas de ayudar a realizar un último intento.

Hisana negó —Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer— respondió antes de colocarse en su lugar para recitar la última línea.

 _Termina con esta pesadilla sin fin._

 _Sumerge a esta ciudad en tinieblas para juzgarnos._

 _Mientras el equilibrio se reestablece nosotros dormiremos._

 _Esperando que esta segunda oportunidad siga de pie._

 _A que el sol vuelva a nacer._

El Seretei fue sumergido en una noche oscura y el resto de títeres del rey Espíritu que aún se mantenían de pie fueron sometidos por las sombras, mientras el gran halo de luz destrozaba el techo de la tercera división y se alzaba hacia el cielo.

* * *

La batalla contra el rey se había complicado, pues Aizen no lograba acorralarlo para engañarlo con Kyoka Suigetsu, el tiempo se acababa y Yhwach era quien llevaba más heridas de los tres.

—¿Acaso mi hijo ya se ha rendido? — preguntó el soberano con burla para elevar aún más su energía para hacerles difícil respirar a sus enemigos.

Aprovechando esto, se acercó con pasos calmados hacía Aizen, para sujetarlo del cuello y apretar con fuerza.

—¿Crees que no he visto esto? Yo puedo ver absolutamente todo y sé de su estúpido plan— dijo serio el rey.

El castaño rio ante sus palabras —Puedes verlo todo, pero no puedes ponerle atención a todo. Yo mismo lo sé— respondió para ver como el rey abría sus ojos sorprendido.

Y antes de que pudiese decir algo, el Aizen a quien sostenía del cuello tomó la apariencia de Yhwach, mostrándole que había sido engañado por el antiguo capitán de la quinta división. La ira apareció en el soberano quien levantó su espada para asesinar al azabache, pero esta fue detenida por Zangetsu en manos de Ichigo.

—¡Basta de juegos! — bramó el hombre furioso para arrojar a Yhwach al suelo y asestarle un golpe al rostro a Ichigo, rompiendo su máscara.

Después de esto el rey Espíritu tomo a Ichigo del cuello para estrellarle contra el suelo, solo para colocar su mano sobre la boca del joven.

—Voy a incinerarte— dijo el hombre para que la temperatura de su mano comenzara a aumentar rápidamente.

—¡Raikōhō! — exclamó Aizen para impedir la muerte del Kurosaki y así llamar la atención del rey.

Aquel relámpago de energía amarilla golpeó la espalda del hombre, quien se giró dispuesto a atacarlo y cuando dio un paso, recibió una potente flecha proveniente del Sankt Bogen de Yhwach, haciendo que el polvo se levantase ante la explosión.

Cuando la nube despareció, se pudo observar que el rey tenía un ligero tic en su rostro y una pequeña herida en su mejilla.

—¡¿Cómo se atreven a tocarme?! ¡Vosotros no son más que bestias, acabaré con todo lo que les mantiene vivos! — exclamó para invocar el temible pincel —¡Shirafude Ichimonji!

Rápidamente el rey comenzó a cambiar los kanji que le rodeaban, primero fue el del suelo el cual pasó de ser una superficie resistente a una imitación de las arenas movedizas, luego los muros que se trasformaron en varios golem que intentaban asestarle un golpe a sus objetivos, para finalmente cambiar el oxígeno por veneno que rápidamente comenzó a asfixiar a Yhwach, Ichigo y Aizen.

El castaño ante esto comenzó a elevar su energía y pronto sus camaradas lo imitaron.

—¡¿Siguen con eso?! ¡Ya os dije que es inútil! — comentó el soberano esperando otro ataque.

Sin embargo este era una señal.

—Vamos Rukia— dijo Sakamaki para ver como ella sostenía a Tarkan con fuerza.

Ambos se abalanzaron contra el hombre, ocultos bajo el poder de Aizen, esperando que durase el suficiente tiempo como para asestarle un golpe.

El primero en caer fue Yhwach, al ser apuñalado con la temible lanza. Le siguió Ichigo y pronto Aizen.

La ilusión se desvaneció de inmediato, pero antes de que el rey Espíritu los viera, una esfera de luz apareció en el cielo, deslumbrando al soberano por completo.

—¡Ahora! — exclamó Sakamaki mientras elevaba su energía al máximo.

La espada se enterró un poco en el cuerpo del rey, quien al verlos juntos rio —¿Acaso creen que no he visto esto? Una espada común no podrá…— el soberano se quedó en silencio al escuchar como la katana se comenzaba a quebrar y asimismo entraba lentamente a su cuerpo.

Pequeños pedazos de lo que parecía ser metal negro cayeron al suelo, mostrando que la katana que portaba Sakamaki no era común, sino la espada del clan Ise, aquella capaz de matar a un dios de un tajo.

—¿Cómo tienes eso? Creí haberlo destruido esta vez— murmuró el rey antes de lanzar un grito al cielo.

Rápidamente el soberano regresó a su verdadera forma, mientras que Ukitake era lanzado hacia atrás, como si la espada reconociera que era inocente.

La herida se profundizó hasta llegar al mango de la espada, pero aun así, el soberano no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Y con una mirada fulminante alzó la palma de su mano contra los dos shinigamis que le había atacado para comenzar a cargar energía.

—¡Ni siquiera su espada es suficiente! ¡Solo un milagro podría salvarlos!— dijo con una sonrisa burlona —¡Ahora terminaré su vida con el primer encantamiento, Sho!

Pero antes de que pudiese salir de su mano el relámpago, aquella esfera de luz lo impidió al crear un halo de luz el cual atrapó en un cilindro al hombre. Este al reconocer la energía comenzó a actuar desconcertado y bastante molesto.

—¡¿Por qué ahora?! — bramó el rey con una furia mezclada con tristeza—¡Cuando estaba cerca de obtener todo incluida mi libertad! Primero me permites llegar tan lejos para quitármelo todo, ¡Siempre eres tan injusto!

La ira del hombre crecía a medida de que su reino regresaba a la normalidad, pues eso solo significaba que la última causa estaba dispuesta a encerrarlo de nuevo. Sin embargo toda esta furia desapareció cuando sintió a la espada retroceder un poco, sus ojos de inmediato se posaron en ambos shinigamis.

Sakamaki sonrió al cruzar miradas con el soberano —Tarkan siempre me ha reclamado el hecho de que no sé salvar a alguien sin una espada y es cierto, sin embargo esta vez no solo salvaré a alguien con una espada…¡Sino con mi vida! — exclamó para tomar la zampakuto para después tirar a Rukia de su espalda con un fuerte movimiento.

El taladro comenzó a perforar el cuerpo del rey y con ello impregnaba su propia energía, provocando que pequeñas partículas de reiatsu comenzaran a desprenderse del cuerpo del capitán.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó el soberano sorprendido.

—Todos mis enemigos me han mostrado algo bueno y sin importar sus acciones, creo que ninguno merece ser engañado de esta forma, ni siquiera tú— respondió.

El rey soltó un pequeño gruñido al recordar a su camarada, quien le había seguido y pasó de amarlo a odiarle, todo por un egoísmo cegado por la ambición. El remordimiento crecía en su alma al ver como aquel títere estaba dispuesto a salvarlo aunque significase renunciar a una oportunidad de sobrevivir.

—Un trono que es una prisión, una trampa bastante atractiva… No creo que nadie más que yo merezca estar en este sitio, así que hijo mío busca una forma de sobrevivir— dijo el rey antes de empujarlo con la suficiente fuerza como para sacar a Sakamaki de la estela de luz con todo y espada.

Al ver sorpresa en los ojos de aquellos dos shinigamis soltó un pesado suspiro, debía aceptar su derrota y el castigo que le esperaba. Volvería a intentarlo en el futuro, pero sería cuando ninguno de ellos dos estuviera con vida, pues conocían su única debilidad al ser liberado: Una espada capaz de matar a un dios.

Pronto el cilindro de luz se convirtió en una esfera y rey Espíritu fue obligado a regresar a su forma sellada y todas sus extremidades fueron devueltas a su lugar de origen.

El palacio había regresado a la normalidad, pero Ashura estaba perdiendo energía a un ritmo alarmante.

—Ni siquiera yo me creí capaz de hacer algo así— confesó el capitán para mirar a Rukia —No llores, seguramente me olvides cuando el tiempo se reestablezca.

La joven limpió las pequeñas lágrimas de su rostro —Eso es aún peor.

Ashura soltó un pequeño suspiro —Lo sé, pero ya no importará cuando llegue ese momento. Será como si hubieras olvidado algo simple, primero intentarás recordarlo pero después lo olvidarás.

—… Gracias por todo, Ichigo.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Volver a vivir todo esto y tener que engañar a todos los que amas, no debe ser fácil. Mucho menos saber que posiblemente todo lo que has hecho se desvanezca en aire.

—Rukia, vas a hacer que me deprima, por favor para— dijo el capitán mientras sentía como su energía se desvanecía.

—Ustedes dos, déjense de lloriqueos. ¿Acaso no ven que un dios va a salvarlos? — comentó Aizen con cierta arrogancia mientras se acercaba con pasos lentos debido a sus heridas.

—¿A qué te refieres? — le preguntó Sakamaki bastante extrañado.

El castaño sonrió —Pronto lo verás— respondió para acercarse lo suficiente como para poder atravesar con Kyoka Suigetsu el pecho de Ashura —Bankai.

Ante esas palabras el tiempo parecía haberse detenido y en el aire comenzaron a aparecer miles de pequeños hilos de distintos colores, tan finos como un cabello pero brillantes y bellos.

Sosuke al ver que aquellos dos shinigamis estaban asombrados rio —Puedo cambiar todo a voluntad, crear un nuevo mundo desde cero sería posible para mí, sin embargo este bankai necesita energía de forma proporcional a lo que quiero hacer— mencionó antes de tomar el hilo del capitán, era un pequeño hilo de color blanco que se mostraba roto —¿Deseas tomar el lugar de Kurosaki en esta realidad?

—No, él tiene más derecho de vivir aquí que yo... Lo siento— se disculpó el capitán.

—De cualquier forma, me toma más energía mantenerte anclado a esta realidad, que quieras la vida de Kurosaki realmente no es gran cosa— dijo para buscar el otro extremo de aquel hilo roto, cuando lo halló sonrió para unirlos con un pequeño nudo el cual desapareció casi al instante.

Después de eso, Aizen comenzó a revisar a todos lo que se encontraban presentes en el palacio, solo para encontrar más hilos a punto de romperse. Pero conforme los hilos eran reparados el Hyogyoku comenzaba a romperse y a asomarse de nuevo por el pecho del castaño, mostrando que el corazón de Aizen era el que mantenía unido el Hyogyoku entre las grietas.

—Parece ser suficiente— mencionó Sosuke con calma antes de quitar su espada del pecho de Ashura, cuando lo hizo el cabello regresó a su color anaranjado y las heridas desaparecieron de él.

Asimismo el bankai se desvaneció justo a tiempo para que el Hyogyoku cayese roto y solo quedase aquella piedra azulada en el pecho de Aizen.

—Aún me falta entrenamiento— murmuró el castaño para sí mismo, sin embargo no supo cómo reaccionar cuando Sakamaki le abrazó.

—Gracias.

Sosuke le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda al capitán —Toma esto como mi agradecimiento por cuidad de mi corazón y de paso salvarme de encerrarme en una prisión más. Aunque pienso que deberíamos ir por los otros dos y revisar el estado de tus aliados— respondió.

Ashura asintió para soltarlo, de inmediato se acercó a Rukia —¿Puedes caminar? — le preguntó.

—Sí, al parecer mis heridas también las sanó el bankai— respondió ella, solo para que el capitán la subiera a su espalda.

—Te ordeno que te quedes ahí Kuchiki— dijo Sakamaki, aunque tanto Aizen como Rukia solo rodaron los ojos ante el buen humor que mostraba el shinigami.

El pequeño grupo pronto se reunió, aunque se mantenía en un silencio amigable los dos villanos seguían meditando lo que había sucedido.

—Ordenaré la retirada de los Sternritter— mencionó Yhwach al detenerse con un inconsciente Ukitake en su espada.

—¿Van a atacar al Goitei en el futuro? — preguntó Ashura.

El azabache negó —Si realizo lo que tenía planeado le daría a mi padre la libertad que anhela, además dudo que pueda hacer algo en contra de una espada tan letal como lo es la del clan Ise. Si me disculpan debo impedir que mis hijos realicen alguna idiotez y a que revisen a este shinigami de cabello blanco— respondió para utilizar una sombra.

Después de que el Quincy se marchase ellos siguieron su camino, hasta toparse con Gin, el cual había regresado a la normalidad y tenía en sus manos unos pequeños trozos de su máscara.

El zorro al verlo sonrió de alegría. —Capitán, ha cumplido su promesa — dijo feliz.

—No lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por Aizen y su bankai— respondió Ashura, con interés en la reacción que tendría el zorro.

Ante sus palabras Gin abrió sus ojos sorprendido solo para mirar al castaño, después de tragar un poco de saliva se acercó a él e hizo una reverencia.

—¡Gracias por traerlo de vuelta! — exclamó sorprendiendo a Sosuke.

—Solo fue un favor, no deberías armar escándalo de esto— respondió el castaño para seguir su camino.

—Ichimaru, sigamos también. Aun debo ver si mis amigos están bien— comentó Ichigo.

Gin asintió para soltar un pequeño suspiro —Es extraño, pero siento que hay algo distinto en Aizen.

—Habla con él y lo descubrirás— dijo Sakamaki para seguir su camino.

Pronto el grupo del palacio se reunió, incluyendo la división cero que no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido o de donde estaba su capitán. Aun así acompañaron al grupo a la Sociedad de Almas la cual seguía destruida y con heridos, pero hasta el momento ninguna baja más allá de unos cuantos Sternritter, shinigamis rasos y nobles se había reportado.

El ambiente era denso debido a que los antiguos enemigos de la Sociedad de Almas parecían distintos y hasta cierto punto le mostraban un poco de aprecio a Sakamaki, desconcertando a más de un shinigami. Aunque a esto se le agregaba el hecho de que el capitán de la tercera división portaba un color bastante familiar para todos ellos.

Pronto una garganta se abrió y de ella salió Kyoraku acompañado del grupo que realizó el ritual en Hueco Mundo —¿Qué le ha pasado a su cabello? — preguntó el castaño bastante sorprendido.

Sakamaki se encogió de hombros —No lo sé, pero iré a ver cómo siguen los heridos— respondió para pasar entre los shinigamis aun con Rukia en su espalda.

Y antes de que alguien pudiese hacer un comentario, Yamamoto apareció y golpeó su bastón contra el suelo —Debemos iniciar las labores de reconstrucción lo más pronto posible, además debemos reparar el daño al Mundo Humano y borrar la memoria de ellos sobre este evento— dijo con seriedad.

—Ya lo hice— dijo Aizen, al recibir las miradas curiosas sonrió —¿Acaso alguno conoce la verdad sobre mi bankai? Solo encárguense de este lugar, mientras tanto yo esperaré junto a Sakamaki— agregó para utilizar el mismo camino que el capitán.

—Los capitanes que se encuentren de pie, quiero que reúnan a la mayor cantidad de sus shinigamis para limpiar este desastre— mencionó Yamamoto ignorando su deseo de preguntar qué era lo que había sucedido en aquella batalla.

—¡Hai! — corearon los capitanes de pie para ir en busca de sus oficiales y así iniciar las labores de reconstrucción.

* * *

Quizá la batalla había cesado y apenas iniciaba un segundo conteo de víctimas, pero algunos shinigamis necesitaba asegurarse de que todo había terminado.

Uno de ellos se dirigió hacia la última dirección de sus seres queridos, donde le esperaba el hollow que representaba al vacío y había combatido contra él de forma impecable.

—Gracias— fueron las palabras de Byakuya antes de hacer una leve reverencia. Aun se sentía avergonzado de haber sido utilizado como un títere, pero era un alivio de que el murciélago le detuviera antes de que asesinase a su familia.

Ulquiorra asintió ligeramente —Él está sentado, esperando a su padre regresar. No le hagas esperar o podría pensar de más

—Eres bienvenido en mi familia cuando gustes, Ulquiorra.

El aludido esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que apenas era perceptible —Siga su camino, Kuchiki Byakuya— respondió antes de seguir su camino, aun debía rendirle cuentas a Sakamaki.

Byakuya asintió antes de caminar a través de la división, hasta encontrarse a la distancia con su pequeño hijo quien aún conservaba la máscara que le había salvado la vida. Yato al verlo comenzó a llorar antes de sonreír.

—¡Papá!— exclamó feliz para correr hacia el noble, quien lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Lo siento— se disculpó —No fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para negarme a que él me utilizase.

El pequeño negó con la cabeza en las repetidas ocasiones —Tú, Rukia, Ulquiorra, Maki, todos ustedes están vivos eso es lo único que importa— respondió antes de corresponder el abrazo.

Mientras sentía como su padre intentaba calmar su corazón, Yato en el fondo agradecía que todo hubiese acabado.

—Ve con mamá. Ella quiere verte.

—¿Dónde está?

—Al fondo, gira a la izquierda. Está intentando distraerse al hablar con Hikaro-dono.

—Lo haré— dijo el noble antes de soltar a su hijo quien ya había dejado de llorar y ahora mostraba una sonrisa que le recordaba a él en su juventud.

Después de eso, el Kuchiki siguió las instrucciones de su hijo, solo para ver a su esposa de espaldas hablando con el antiguo capitán de la quinta división, quien al percatarse de su presencia se despidió de la amable mujer.

Hisana al girarse se sorprendió de ver a Byakuya sin su haori y con unas pequeñas heridas en sus manos y rostro.

—¡Byakuya-sama!— exclamó sorprendida antes de correr hacia él.

Ella se tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer, pero el noble logró sujetarla.

—Hisana— murmuró Byakuya con alegría.

La mujer al escuchar su nombre comenzó a llorar y aunque intentaba decir algo más, no podía. El noble sonrió ligeramente, pues tampoco tenía una idea buena sobre como calmarla.

Entonces decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era recargar su frente sobre la cabeza de ella, haciendo que sus mechones de cabello oscuro se mezclasen entre sí. Además sujetó con suavidad las manos de su esposa, solo para percatarse de que estaban temblando.

—Me alegra que te encuentres sana— dijo el noble con suavidad.

Al no recibir respuesta pudo tener una idea de la preocupación con la cual ella había cargado durante toda la batalla, quizá se había esforzado demasiado en calmar a Yato y en mostrarse fuerte, aun cuando el miedo parecía devorar su corazón.

Sabiendo que eso no era común en él, Byakuya la tomó con suavidad del mentó para besarle y poco después abrazarla con fuerza. —Ya ha terminado todo, no hay nada de que temer— mencionó antes de soltar un pequeño suspiro —Seguir aferrados al miedo no nos dejará vivir, así que por favor si aún temes algo entrégamelo y yo me aseguraré de eliminarlo.

—Byakuya, por un momento temí que morirías.

—Tuve suerte de tener a personas preocupadas por mí y que metiesen las manos al fuego para rescatarme— respondió antes de sentir como un par de lágrimas salían de su rostro —No podría haberme perdonado si les arrebataba la vida a ustedes dos— agregó con voz cortada.

Hisana no respondió, solo se limitó a abrazar a su esposo.

No muy lejos Yato les observaba con una pequeña sonrisa, cuando unos pasos calmados se acercaron a él.

—Gracias por salvarlo— dijo el pequeño antes de girarse a ver al murciélago.

—Él es importante para ti, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es protegerlo aunque eso signifique salir herido.

Yato soltó un pequeño suspiro —¿Qué ha pasado con Maki?

—Sigue tu camino y lo verás— fue la respuesta del hollow.

El menor obedeció y comenzó a buscar su energía, esto lo llevó hasta uno de los pasillos más alejados de la división. Pero lo que se encontró le hizo reír un poco.

—No creo que deban estar haciendo eso aquí, mucho menos cuando papá está cerca— dijo Yato al ver como Sakamaki estaba a escasos centímetros de besar a Rukia.

Al escucharlo Ashura se detuvo —¿Sabes cuánto he esperado para esto? — respondió, aunque pronto su rostro palideció, aunque no era por Byakuya.

—El joven Kuchiki tiene razón, en un momento así debería estar guiando a sus shinigamis, capitán Sakamaki— dijo Unohana.

—Y-Ya voy, Rukia te veo luego— fueron las palabras del capitán antes de desaparecer con shumpo.

 ** _Quizá la guerra había terminado, pero algunas cosas seguían igual._**


	18. Chapter 18

**Y aquí esta el esperado epilogo.**

 **Sé de sobra que esto podría enviar a todo a tomar por saco si no me explico bien, aunque al final colocaré una síntesis.**

 **Esto ha sido gracias a aquel comentario anónimo que apareció, el cual me dio lo que faltaba para que esta historia tuviera un capitulo más (epilogo en este caso) en donde se pudiera conjuntar todo y salvarlo del "cliché" o eso espero.**

 **Y respondiendo a aquellos quienes no tienen completamente claro que pasó en el capitulo anterior y a petición de Andre (espero haberlo anotado bien, estoy haciendo esta parte a memoria).**

 **Aizen le ofreció a Sakamaki darle el lugar de Ichigo en la línea temporal, lo que significaría la muerte y desaparición del Kurosaki. Sin embargo Ashura se negó rotundamente, debido a esto y a todos los arreglos que se vio obligado a hacer para que el Mundo Humano no colapsara e intentar reducir los actos que hizo el rey Espíritu, Sosuke utilizó todo el poder del Hyogyoku.**

 **Así que ahora tenemos a Sakamaki Ashura como una existencia distinta a Ichigo, lo que significa que el capitán ya no tiene acceso a Zangetsu y que los recuerdos se detendrán para Ichigo.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece o esto sería la saga final después del queso.**

* * *

La noche caía sobre el Goitei y las labores de reconstrucción se suspendían por lo que restaba del día. Sin embargo la repentina presencia de aquel hombre en la oficina de Sakamaki, heló por un instante la sangre de aquellos que conocían quien era en verdad, con mayor exactitud, Ashura.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — le preguntó Sakamaki con cierta hostilidad mientras se colocaba a la defensiva por instinto.

El emperador soltó un pequeño suspiro —Vine a asegurarme de que no exista ninguna anomalía en esta realidad, a petición de la última causa, además de notificarles de que el rey Espíritu seguramente esperará a que todos ustedes mueran para intentar liberarse de nuevo— respondió con voz calmada.

Aizen al escucharlo sonrió y dando un par de pasos se acercó al hombre, mostrando que era inexistente su temor al hombre capaz de devorar al mundo —Como puedes ver nada de aquí sale de lo normal. Respecto a ese hombre, me aseguraré de dejar la información suficiente para que lidien con él las futuras generaciones.

—Ya veo— dijo el emperador para mirar fijamente al capitán de la tercera división —Dile a mis hijos que disfruten su regalo, aunque ya ha llegado la hora de regresar a mi prisión para mantener el equilibrio de este mundo.

—¿Puedo saber porque has esperado hasta esta hora para decirnos esto? — le preguntó Ashura con bastante curiosidad.

Kazuma sonrió al escucharlo —Ustedes estaban tan ocupados haciendo los cálculos para la reconstrucción que creí grosero interrumpirles— dijo para abrir una garganta hacia la sala en la cual se encontraba, pero antes de cruzar se detuvo —Shinigami, quiero que le digas a ese hombre que su piedad ante mí no será olvidada y que pronto recibirá su recompensa— agregó para marcharse.

Cuando la garganta se cerró, Sakamaki soltó un pesado suspiro, llamando la atención del castaño. Ambos habían estado hablando un buen rato y el capitán se mostraba de un excelente humor, así que era extraño verlo así de un instante a otro.

—Aizen, necesito un favor— dijo para hacer una pausa —¿Crees poder eliminar los recuerdos de Rukia e Ichigo de mi pasado?

—¿Por qué pides eso tan sorpresivamente? — fue la pregunta del castaño a modo de respuesta.

Sakamaki sonrió un poco, mostrando por un instante lo que parecía ser melancolía—Escuchaste lo que él dijo, no podemos alterar más esta línea temporal… Además, hay lazos que nadie puede romper, ni siquiera la muerte.

—¿Te importaría explicarte un poco más, Sakamaki? A diferencia de ti, yo carezco de aquella información sobre tu pasado— respondió Aizen con calma, solo para ver como la ligera sonrisa en el rostro de Ashura crecía un poco más.

—Cuando Zangetsu me hizo voltear hacia atrás, por un instante pude ver al Goitei y las personas que conocí hace tanto tiempo. Al frente de todos ellos se encontraba Rukia, aquella Rukia con la cual me encontré en aquella noche, en su rostro tenía aquella mirada y sonrisa desafiantes que siempre me animaban a seguir sin importar cuanto hubiera perdido o lo que me habían robado, borrando las lágrimas que pudieran haber surgido de eso— dijo antes de hacer una leve pausa para mirar al techo de su oficina —Puedo jurarte que había olvidado ese brillo tan magnifico para mí, pero ella no solo me alentó a seguir el día de hoy… También me pidió dejar de intervenir.

—Entonces dejarás a la actual Kuchiki Rukia formar sus propios lazos, aunque eso signifique que ella elija a alguien más para compartir su vida ¿No? — respondió Aizen, quien lentamente sentía más curiosidad sobre Sakamaki y como asimilaba todo lo que había vivido con cierta facilidad.

Ashura asintió —Si me aprovecho de los recuerdos que ella tiene de mi pasado, ¿No sería un tramposo y egoísta? Además... Ella no es con quien tengo un lazo irrompible, por desgracia aquella mujer ha muerto, y ahora lo único que puedo hacer es aceptarlo.

—Realmente no comprendo del todo tu forma de pensar, pero si eso es lo que quieres, no tendré problema en realizarlo, solo si me otorgas un buen trato a cambio, sinceramente dudo que el Goitei acepte dejarme en libertad si puede ejecutarme al alba— comentó el castaño sin perder la calma.

—Está bien, les convenceré de que vales más vivo y como aliado.

—Y antes de cumplir con esto, pienso que deberías conversar una última vez con ella. Para que puedas darle un buen cierre a esto después de tanto— comentó Sosuke antes de salir de la oficina, luego se encargaría preguntar sobre como salió todo ese asunto.

Ante sus palabras, Sakamaki se quedó en silencio por unos cuantos minutos antes de dirigirse hacia la mansión Kuchiki en donde ella debería de estar. Mientras caminaba hacia aquel lugar en su mente aparecía una y otra vez aquella mirada y sonrisa que confiaban ciegamente en él.

 _Solo le quedaba ser paciente y esperar a su reencuentro final._

—Esta vez no lo arruinaré— dijo al cielo mientras sentía como todo el peso que había cargado por siglos desaparecía y como sus memorias lentamente dejaban de ser dolorosas, pero pronto fue interceptado por un joven shinigami.

—Sakamaki— aquella voz lo hizo detenerse.

—¿Pasa algo, Ichigo? — preguntó con calma, solo para ver como el muchacho se le acercaba con un poco de recelo y timidez.

—Yo… Quería agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho— respondió el Kurosaki para desviar un poco la mirada hacia el suelo —Pero, hubiera preferido que tomases mi lugar en esta realidad, justo como te ofreció Aizen.

Sus palabras sorprendieron al capitán —¿Por qué dices eso?

Ichigo tragó saliva antes de responder —Te has ganado con cada gota de sudor y sangre prevalecer aquí, solo pienso que no deberías privarte de disfrutar de todo lo que has perdido una vez, ya sea mamá, la cabra loca, Yuzu, Karin, Rukia, todos ellos…

Sakamaki lo interrumpió al darle una pequeña palmada en la cabeza —No puedo arrebatarte todo, muchos menos fingir ser el héroe solitario. Muchos dieron su vida para que llegase este momento, mi misión ya ha terminado y lo que voy a hacer es regresarte el protagonismo, así que decide bien si vas a estudiar medicina y quedarte en el mundo humano, o dejar a Kon y vivir aquí, aunque podrías combinar ambos. Creo que lo mejor para mí es mantener la distancia con todos ellos— respondió con una leve sonrisa.

Ichigo de inmediato negó para mirarle serio —¡¿No eres cruel al hacer esto?! ¡Me haces sentir como un egoísta y cobarde! Además, Rukia… ella te ama.

—¿Te has enamorado de ella? — preguntó con interés.

A diferencia de Sakamaki, Ichigo se armó rápidamente de valor para responder—¡Por supuesto que sí! — exclamó con seriedad —Desde el primer momento en que la vi, su mirada violácea me hechizó, ni que decir de aquella seguridad que mostraba al hablar de los shinigamis o cuando me sermoneaba, aunque yo no supe cómo tratar las heridas que le habías provocado por salvar a Yato. En ese instante dejé que mi enojo me dominase y con ello remarque la poca experiencia que tengo, a diferencia de ti yo no soy un estratega, mis emociones pueden dominarme y suelo ser terco... Quizá por eso he perdido antes de tan siquiera poder luchar.

—No es así— respondió Sakamaki para sonreír un poco más y hacer que por un instante pareciera que era el hermano mayor del Kurosaki —Tienes mucha más seguridad en tus sentimientos que yo, aun conservas esa chispa que te obligará a avanzar sin importar lo que suceda a tu alrededor… A lo que quiero llegar con esto es que, Ichigo, no te compares conmigo. Aunque en esencia seamos la misma persona, a la edad de ocho años nuestros caminos se separaron y las diferencias aparecieron— una leve risa se le escapó al capitán ante la mirada confundida de Ichigo—Además, yo nunca confesé el haberme sentido atraído hacia ella en el primer momento en que la vi, mucho menos que conforme pasaban los día intentaba pensar en una forma disimulada de invitarla a salir a realizar una actividad fuera de la escuela sin ninguno de mis amigos, solo nosotros dos.

—Si ese es el caso, creo que ya no tengo nada más que decir— dijo el Kurosaki mientras revelaba que su rostro estaba ligeramente enrojecido por las palabras del capitán y las suyas.

Ashura le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda a modo de despedida —Aun no te des por vencido, la vida puede darte oportunidades en cualquier momento— mencionó antes de seguir su camino con una sonrisa en su rostro, ya tenía una idea de que hacer para probar que esos dos tenían un lazo ajeno a él.

El capitán terminó su recorrido después de algunos minutos, aunque le tomó otros más para encontrar a la joven.

—Rukia— la llamó Sakamaki con suavidad—¿Has recuperado todos los recuerdos?

Ella negó —Los tiempos no concuerdan y algunos son borrosos, seguramente aún faltan muchos por recuperar.

Al escucharla Ashura sonrió —Eso es bueno, pero quiero pedirte tu permiso para borrarlos de tu mente. Creo que no deberías cargar con algo que no viviste.

—Ocultas algo más, ¿Verdad? — le dijo Rukia al mirar con más detenimiento al capitán.

—No, pero planeo dejarte libre por completo. Ver que nuevos lazos creas y a quien le entregas tu corazón al final de todo esto— respondió con calma, al ver que ella se sorprendía el shinigami rio bastante divertido —Si te pido salir conmigo no estaría haciendo más que aferrarme al pasado, al recuerdo de una Rukia que me golpeaba cuando me burlaba de sus dibujos y sabía elegir sus palabras para hacerme avanzar, cuya mirada era perfecta para mí: Un chico cansado de la lluvia de su alma. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?

—¿Entonces esto se acaba aquí?, ¿Verdad? — preguntó la joven para mirarle con un poco de melancolía en su mirada.

—Solo se acaban mis intentos por convertirme en tu pareja, de ahí en fuera seguirás siendo una persona preciada para mí, el trato seguirá igual y si sientes que he cambiado en algo eres libre de hacérmelo saber.

Rukia soltó un pequeño suspiro para elevar su mirada hacia al cielo —Lo poco que he visto de ti en los recuerdos me han hecho entender porque eres tan sobreprotector conmigo.

—No es cierto— respondió Ashura para cruzarse de brazos fingiendo indignación.

—¿Y aquel chico de la academia que me invitó a salir en Año Nuevo? — mencionó Rukia para ver como el rostro del capitán se encendía de inmediato, al recordar como lo intimidó con unas cuantas palabras —Pero eso no es lo importante, con aquellas escasas memorias pude entender todo el dolor que significó para ti el perderla dos veces. Una cuando decidiste quedarte en el Mundo Humano y la otra cuando el Emperador atacó al Goitei, y por mucho que haga o el tiempo que pase a tu lado, aquel lazo que has creado nunca desaparecerá para bien o para mal, mucho menos podrá ser reemplazado.

—Lo sé— dijo Ashura antes de soltar otro suspiro, pues había llegado el momento de dejar libre a su pequeña y frágil mariposa negra —Por eso quiero que vayas otra temporada al Mundo Humano, me aseguraré de que puedas conocer varios países y así logres concretar un entrenamiento especial para ascender de rango. Mientras tanto yo me encargaré de arreglarnos con el Wandenreich y Hueco Mundo.

—Creo que será lo mejor, en lo que elijo como reorganizar mi vida al igual que usted.

—Sabes, llegué a temerme que esto fuera a salir mal.

Rukia al escucharlo se cruzó de brazos para mirarle con un poco de arrogancia en su mirada —Que sea joven no significa que sea tan infantil como usted a su edad— respondió.

Ashura rio —Tienes razón— dijo para mirarla con ternura —Espero que esta vez tu felicidad se multiplique aún más, si me disculpas me tengo que ir.

—Lo veré después capitán.

El aludido asintió para darle la espalda, dispuesto a caminar hacia la salida—Que descanse, Rukia.

Sakamaki regresó hasta su hogar, solo para encontrarse a Gin discutiendo con Aizen sobre té y a Ulquiorra mirándoles en silencio.

—Aizen, ya lo hice, pero encárgate también del otro— dijo el capitán a modo de saludo.

El castaño dejó de discutir con el zorro, solo para levantarse y pasar junto a Sakamaki.

—Deja todo en mis manos— le respondió Sosuke en voz baja para marcharse con shumpo.

—¿De que hablaban? — preguntó el teniente un poco extrañado por las palabras del capitán.

—Sobre lo que iba a hacer para salvarle el trasero de la ejecución, creo que él tendrá bastante problemas con el haber recuperado su corazón, ¿No crees Ulquiorra?— dijo Ashura.

—Solo si es como ustedes dos— respondió el murciélago.

Sakamaki al ver que Gin se preparaba para defenderse sonrió para sus adentros antes de dirigirse hacia su habitación, dejando bastante sorprendido y confundido al zorro.

* * *

Tiempo después se accedió a que algunos oficiales de los trece escuadrones, junto a unos miembros de los Xcution fuesen al resto de países en busca de más humanos con un Fullbring sin desarrollar y que fueran aptos para el nuevo entrenamiento, pues se planeaba acercar un poco más la Sociedad de Almas al Mundo Humano a fin de tener apoyo en caso de una emergencia de la altura del Emperador o del mismísimo Rey Espíritu en el futuro.

Y así comenzaron a pasar los días, Ichigo y Kon decidieron ser un equipo, lo cual significó cambiar la carrera de medicina por idiomas, enfocado a traducciones para viajar con frecuencia o por lo menos conocer otros países a través de su escritura.

Ishida se decantó por ciencias de la comunicación ya que terminó siendo el profesor de aquellos Quincy que deseaban conocer el Mundo Humano y creyó necesario aprender a comunicarse sin problema alguno, además era el embajador del Wandenreich con el Goitei 13, aunque tampoco dejó de lado su pasatiempo de costura.

Sado junto a Tatsuki decidieron convertirse en entrenadores personales, aunque la mayoría de las clases que impartían eran sobre defensa personal. En ocasiones Yasutora trabajaba como auxiliar de forense en Tokio y se rumoreaba que trabajaba de forma veloz y que en más de una ocasión logró recuperar un veneno de fácil absorción el cual fue pieza base para capturar a quien perpetró el crimen.

Inoue prefirió estudiar trabajo social para ayudar a las personas y así poderles proteger ante la ley en caso de que estuvieran en peligro, y cuando se encontraba con alguien bastante terco o peligroso no dudaba en pedirle ayuda al murciélago, quien con gusto destrozaba con palabras secas a quien se creía lo suficientemente listo como para crearle problemas a Orihime.

Otros se decidieron por carreras similares entre sí, Keigo estaba a punto de terminar su carrera de Marketing y junto a Mizuro quien estudiaba comercio internacional se preparaban para trabajar juntos.

En cuanto a los espadas, solo Stark y Noitra decidieron quedarse en el Goitei en la octava y onceava división respectivamente, Nell prefirió vivir en el Mundo Humano ayudando a los nuevo Xcution a entrenar, mientras que Barragan, Harribel y Grimmjow regresaron a Hueco Mundo.

Asimismo, Jugram fue elegido como el sucesor de Yhwach. Pues el soberano de los Quincy decidió viajar al Mundo Humano para aprender de quienes al final les salvaron de su padre, dejando de lado la idea de atacar al Goitei, pues no estaría haciendo más que seguirle el juego a su progenitor y estaba decidido a no ser un títere más.

De igual forma, Aizen fue restituido a profesor de historia en la Academia, en donde se divertía jugándoles bromas a sus alumnos con ayuda de su zampakuto a modo de protesta por dejarlo al mando de mentes tan manipulables, sin embargo aquel corazón que había recuperado al no estar corrupto por todos sus actos, la mayor parte del tiempo se convertía en su peor enemigo, pues en más de una ocasión pasó a uno de sus alumnos que logró hacerlo compadecerse. Mientras que Tousen se encargó junto a los vizard en mejorar las condiciones de vida en el Rungokai de forma paulatina como medida preventiva para que no surgiera otro enemigo como Aizen.

 _Sin embargo el tiempo pasa, las personas crecen, lazos nuevos se crean y otros se refuerzan._

Era primavera, los arboles de cerezo se mecían llenos de sus bellas flores y una pequeña celebración se llevaba a cabo a cinco años de haber vencido al rey Espíritu y tres shinigamis avanzaban a toda velocidad intentando no llegar tarde a la ceremonia que se presentaba ese día.

—¡Estoy seguro que ni Kenpachi llegó tan tarde en aquella ocasión! — exclamó Ichigo molesto.

Ante sus palabras Sakamaki rio —¡Lo hizo!, ¡Incluso Soi Fong lo regañó frente a su teniente y tercer oficial!— se excusó.

—¡Ustedes dos cállense! Además es su culpa, uno por llamarme al último momento y otro por darme la dirección equivocada — mencionó Aizen más molesto que el Kurosaki.

Para su suerte, hubo un imprevisto y los invitados de honor todavía no llegaban.

—Sakamaki, ¿Dónde estaban? — les preguntó Komamura bastante extrañado, pues Ashura tenía una puntualidad que casi rozaba con la excelencia.

—Nos perdimos porque anoté mal la dirección— respondió el shinigami.

Su peludo compañero prefirió quedarse en silencio y guardar sus comentarios para sí mismo, todos sabían que al ser más de un capitán y un par de tenientes, se iba a realizar en la primera división.

Unos minutos más tarde hicieron aparición los shinigamis que cambiarían de rango. El primero en recibir su haori fue Sasakibe a manos de Yamamoto, quien se retiraba para dar paso a una parte de la nueva generación del Goitei 13, solo que en esta ocasión el teniente no ocuparía el cargo de comandante, sino el de la octava división.

Pues el puesto de capitán comandante quedaría a manos de Kyoraku a petición popular.

—Sigue así y pronto regresarás a la primera división— fueron las palabras de Yamamoto antes de regresar a su lugar, solo para ver como su teniente y amigo se colocaba orgulloso su nuevo haori.

El siguiente fue Hisagi, quien con una sonrisa recibió de Tousen y Kensei el haori de la novena sede.

—Nunca esperé verte crecer y convertirte en un gran shinigami, espero que me sigas sorprendiendo— dijo el vizard para darle una pequeña palmada en el hombro a Hisagi como reconocimiento.

Tousen por su parte soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de hablar —Haz un mejor trabajo que yo y repara el honor que manché, demuestra que puedes avanzar sin importar las acciones de los demás. Firme a tus convicciones, haciendo todo lo posible para no dañar a los inocentes.

—Gracias por todo— respondió Hisagi a las palabras de sus dos antiguos capitanes.

Por otro lado, Hinamori se sorprendió al ver a Sosuke caminando hacia ella con el haori de la quinta división entre sus manos, había pensado que Kyoraku o Hikaro se lo entregarían.

El castaño observó con detenimiento como la joven extendía un poco sus manos para recibir la prenda. Teniendo en mente que debía decir algo, se apresuró a formar unas pocas oraciones que fuesen amables para ella —Ahora que he recuperado mi corazón, puedo darme cuenta de que subestimé a todos, especialmente a ti. Aun si hubiese logrado mi objetivo y te hubiese convertido en un títere que no pudiera vivir sin mí, estoy seguro que te levantarías tarde o temprano. Así que asegúrate de ser la mejor capitana que la quinta división haya tenido y hunde mi nombre de paso— dijo antes de sonreír divertido.

—Eso haré, Aizen sensei— respondió Hinamori con alegría.

Sakamaki al ver que Sosuke regresaba a su lugar se preparó mentalmente, con pasos calmados se acercó con un haori y un par de insignias de teniente. Primero entregó las insignias a Ulquiorra y Kira, luego se acercó a Gin para entregar su haori.

—Ichimaru Gin, te agradezco de forma infinita tu comprensión hacia mí y todos esos gestos que has tenido al igual que paciencia, pero ya llegó el momento de que tomes el lugar que te corresponde, sabes de sobra que cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa y no dudes en pedirme ayuda si sientes que el papeleo te devora vivo— mencionó antes de dirigir su atención hacia Ulquiorra y Kira —Ustedes dos están dando un paso importante, cada uno tiene sus propios planes, sus fortalezas y debilidades, pero no me queda más que agradecer por permanecer en esta división y decidir asumir este cargo— agregó antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia.

Después de eso, solo quedaba un shinigami a quien otorgarle el reconocimiento de capitán. Ukitake con pasos calmados y una suave sonrisa se acercó a Rukia.

—Te hago reconocimiento de algo que tenía planeado desde el primer día que te vi, con aquella mirada llena de determinación y esa disciplina supe que llegarías al rango de capitán algún día. Aunque me deprimía un poco saber que quizá no podría verlo debido al frágil estado de salud que me estuvo aquejando hasta aquel evento hace cinco años— dijo para hacer una leve pausa —Rukia, hoy te entrego el máximo reconocimiento en el Goitei, aquel que premia el esfuerzo y dedicación de shinigamis como tú, ahora solo me queda confiar en que harás un buen trabajo al proteger el Seretei y el Mundo Humano, asimismo que ayudarás a conservar la paz con el Wandenreich y Hueco Mundo.

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo— respondió la joven con seguridad.

Aquel evento fue relevante para muchos, sin embargo unos cuantos años más tarde se presentaría una ocasión que le permitiría dar fin a la otra parte de la historia.

* * *

Una ceremonia volvía a tener el protagonismo, solo que en esta ocasión no estaban solo los shinigamis presentes, también lo hacían los representantes de Hueco Mundo y el Wandenreich.

—¿Nervioso? —Le preguntó Ichigo con burla a Sakamaki.

El aludido chasqueó la lengua molesto —No tuve tiempo de prepararme y voy tarde.

—Respecto a eso— mencionó Ichigo antes de rascarse la nuca un algo avergonzado —Te dieron mal la hora.

—¡¿Qué?! — exclamó Sakamaki antes de acercarse rápidamente al joven para sujetarlo de su kimono —Donde salgas que era antes, juro que te mato.

—Calma, se atrasa dos horas el evento. Tienes tiempo de sobra para aprenderte eso, aunque no sean más que tres líneas— fue la respuesta del Kurosaki.

Ante sus palabras Ashura lo soltó —Idiota, ayer me pasé toda la noche aprendiéndome eso, recuerda que hace mucho tiempo que no hablo en público a esta escala y no quiero hacer el ridículo— comentó para notar que el Kurosaki se cruzaba de brazos.

—Nadie te pidió ser quien iba a casarnos.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, Rukia lo hizo! — exclamó el antiguo capitán de la tercera división.

—Hubiera preferido convencer a monje que lidiar con un shinigami tan extravagante como tú.

Una sonrisa divertida apareció en el rostro de Sakamaki —Y lo dice el chico de cabello anaranjado.

—¡Tú mismo lo dijiste, es de familia!, A veces no puedo creer que seamos parientes lejanos.

—Preferiría ser familiar de un cactus, por lo menos sería más respetuoso que tú— respondió Ashura mientras recordaba como Aizen le mencionó que tuvo que alterar varios recuerdos para no crear confusión en Rukia e Ichigo y de paso justificar como fue que de un momento a otro el cabello de Sakamaki Ashura pasó de ser oscuro a ser anaranjado.

—¿Enserio? — preguntó Ichigo fingiendo indignación y decepción

—Bromeo, ahora prepara tus votos y recuerda que ver a la novia antes de la boda es de mala suerte, ¿Vale? — le dijo el shinigami al Kurosaki.

—Quiero vomitar, los nervios me están matando— confesó Ichigo.

Sakamaki colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Ichigo —¿A qué temes? Ella te ama con todos tus defectos y quiero pensar que tú te sientes igual— comentó antes de hacer una pausa —Que esto no salga de aquí, pero Byakuya me dijo que tuvo que abrazar con fuerza al embajador de las algas antes de salir a casarse con Hisana-san.

—¿Debería ir a pedirle uno?

—Mejor pide un té a Unohana o Aizen— dijo Ashura intentando no imaginarse a Ichigo abrazando a un enorme peluche del extravagante personaje.

—Gracias— respondió Ichigo con una sonrisa para marcharse y pasar a lado de Ulquiorra quien traía una pequeña canasta con flores blancas.

—Aquí esta lo que me pidió Ashura-sama— comentó el murciélago.

El antiguo capitán tomó la canasta y miró a las flores de zinnia —¿Te costó mucho conseguirlas?

—Orihime me ayudó— fue la respuesta del hollow.

—¿Te sientes atraído hacia ella?

Ulquiorra suspiró —Ya llevamos medio año saliendo, creí habérselo dicho desde el primer día. Aunque pude haberme equivocado— dijo.

—Yo pensé que ella salía con Ishida.

—No, Ishida esta con Kurosaki Karin. Esa fue la medida que tomó para que Ichigo no tratase de matarlo.

—Ya veo— dijo Ashura antes de tomar la canasta de las manos del murciélago —¿Quieres acompañarme a dejarlas? — agregó para ver como el murciélago asentía.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el Sōkyoku, solo les costó algunos minutos el llegar a la cima de aquel rocoso lugar. El aire de pronto se volvía más frio de lo usual, pero a su vez era más ligero.

Sakamaki caminó hasta el borde del precipicio y miró al Goitei por varios segundos antes de arrojar las flores hacia el cielo con fuerza, solo para ver cómo estas eran llevadas por el viento. El shinigami las miró hasta que desaparecieron de su vista.

—Finalmente lo hice— dijo para sí mismo Sakamaki.

—Ashura-sama— lo llamó Ulquiorra con calma.

Cuando el antiguo capitán se giró por segunda vez pudo ver aquel reflejo del Goitei que conoció, de pronto cada una de las personas que recordaba se comenzaron a convertir en energía la cual se elevó hacia el cielo, al final solo quedó una persona a escasos metros de Ashura.

—Rukia, ¿Estas conforme con esto? — preguntó Sakamaki con suavidad a lo que ella asintió en silencio.

Ambos se miraron por un instante para después reír como en los viejos tiempos, solo para que ella comenzara a convertirse en energía.

—Hasta luego, Rukia— dijo con calma Ashura, mientras recordaba aquella ocasión en donde perdió sus poderes y la despedida fue dura. Sin embargo esta vez fue todo lo contrario, tal vez porque podía ver el mundo de una forma distinta.

Cuando la última partícula de energía se elevó hacia el cielo y se desvaneció, Ulquiorra se acercó a Sakamaki para entregarle una vieja y bastante desgastada insignia de shinigami sustituto.

—El emperador me pidió entregarle esto cuando terminara de una vez con su pasado y pudiera despedirse de ella— dijo el hollow.

Ashura guardó la insignia en su kimono con cuidado mientras una suave sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro —¿Listo para irnos a la boda? — le preguntó, a lo que Ulquiorra asintió.

Y de nuevo Sakamaki se encontraba en una celebración importante, solo que esta vez le tocaba desempeñar un papel más relevante que de simple espectador y decir un par de comentarios. Pero en esta ocasión el Mundo Humano era el anfitrión, solo que la temática representaba a los shinigamis de pies a cabeza a petición de los novios.

Sakamaki quien ahora vestía con un kimono rojo con detalles en dorado tomó su posición como el sacerdote de aquella celebración, desde su lugar pudo ver como Ichigo jugaba con sus manos ante el nerviosismo e intentaba ocultarlo fingiendo que se encontraba arreglando su kimono negro y gris, asimismo podía notar como los invitados se mostraban emocionados y se mantenían en silencio en su lugar a la espera de la novia.

—¿Listo para casarte? — le preguntó Sakamaki en voz baja a Ichigo.

El Kurosaki le miró —Por supuesto que sí— respondió con seguridad.

—Me alegro.

Solo unos minutos después Rukia apareció, para sorpresa de Ashura vestía igual que aquella vez, un kimono blanco como la nieve y un velo casi traslucido sobre su rostro y como si esto no fuese suficiente, Byakuya la entregaba también con el mismo estilo que recordaba.

El antiguo capitán observó el nerviosismo de ella al acercarse, pero su atención se desvió cuando Ichigo le extendió la mano a su futura esposa y con una leve sonrisa y reverencia se despedía de Byakuya, quien regresó a su lugar.

Y en ese instante Sakamaki pudo ver que aquella mirada violácea no mostraba más nerviosismo o miedo, tampoco como si estuviera a punto de arrepentirse, todo lo contrario.

 _Casi podría jurar que era la primera vez que sus ojos brillaban tanto._

Ante este pensamiento una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras inhalaba el suficiente aire como para hablar.

—Hoy nos hemos reunido para presenciar cómo se formaliza este lazo tan especial, no solo porque se trate de la unión de dos mundos distintos— su sonrisa y mirada reflejaron ternura ante los dos novios —Sino porque ellos dos nos muestran que no importa lo que suceda, ni las personas que aparezcan en nuestra vida, si hemos creado un lazo único con alguien este no desaparecerá, sin importar cuanto tiempo pase este seguirá unido y nos impulsará a ser mejores personas. Ahora quiero que los novios digan sus votos.

Ichigo y Rukia se miraron entre sí para sonreír, aunque Rukia fue quien comenzó.

—Si resultas herido te apoyaré.

—Si no puedes pelear, pelearé en tu lugar.

Ambos se tomaron de las manos para decir la siguientes líneas —Si tienes dolor, soportaré tu dolor— hicieron una pequeña pausa que mantuvo en suspenso a todos.

Sakamaki creyó que ya habían terminado y se disponía a decir las últimas oraciones, pero al ver un par de sonrisas en ellos dos, supo que aún faltaba algo.

—Incluso si nos olvidamos y nuestras memorias se desvanecen en el aire, o si la muerte reclama a uno antes de que el otro, este lazo permanecerá y nos guiará con ternura hacia un mejor futuro.

Ante la última línea Ashura se sobresaltó un poco al sentir claramente como una mano pequeña pero cálida rozaba la suya por un instante, pero casi de inmediato entendió lo que esto significaba.

 _Quizá esa era la forma que ella tuvo para despedirse de él._

Sakamaki soltó un pequeño suspiro para proseguir —Ante estos votos, no me queda la menor duda de que su unión es algo único, pero por cuestiones administrativas debo decir lo siguiente. Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿Aceptas a Kuchiki Rukia para amarla, respetarla y no quejarte de sus dibujos por el resto de sus vidas?

El Kurosaki sonrió divertido ante las palabras de Ashura —Por supuesto que acepto.

—Kuchiki Rukia, ¿Aceptas a Kurosaki Ichigo para amarlo, respetarlo y asegurarte de que se vuelva tan detallista contigo que nos resulte irreconocible?

—Acepto— respondió Rukia intentando no reír ante el poderoso sonrojo que apareció en el rostro de Ichigo.

—¿Alguien se opone a esta unión? Hable ahora o calle para siempre— menciono Sakamaki para centrar su atención a los invitados.

Al ver que el sacerdote se tomaba su tiempo, Grimmjow inhaló bastante aire —¡Ya termina con esto, Sakamaki! — exclamó.

—Bien, después de esto y por el poder que me han conferido. No me queda más que declararlos marido y mujer— mencionó para mirar a Ichigo con una ligera pero pícara sonrisa —Puede besar a la novia— agregó, aunque el Kurosaki ignoró lo que significaba la sonrisa.

Después de eso, la celebración comenzó. Los invitados rápidamente se dirigieron al salón, solo para acomodarse por mesas mientras se terminaba de organizar a las personas encargadas de entregar el primer platillo.

—Vaya, vaya, no creí volverte a ver tan cerca— dijo Hikaro al percatarse de que estaba sentado junto a Kugo, Urahara, Yhwach y Aizen.

El castaño se encogió de hombros —Ni yo, solo espero que Sakamaki tenga una buena excusa por esto.

—Hablando de Ashura, ¿Por qué dejo ir a Kuchiki? Hasta donde yo supe él la amaba— comentó Kugo, llamando la atención del soberano de los Quincy y de Shinji, mientras que Sosuke y Urahara compartieron una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Dijo algo de dejarla libre— respondió Hikaro a lo que Aizen rio —¿Hay algo más?

Sosuke negó —No creo, aunque no sé si tuvo que ver algo mi bankai.

—Hablas de aquel que puede modificar la existencia por sí misma, ¿No? — mencionó Ginjo.

—Teoría de cuerdas, así le llaman los humanos comúnmente— respondió Yhwach.

Urahara al escucharlos suspiró para acomodar su cabello —Bueno, tampoco es como si Aizen supiera que la última causa consideraría un "error" que dos lazos se mezclasen entre sí por accidente al estar Sakamaki unido a Ichigo-kun. Mucho menos que para evitarlo debiera arreglar los hilos mientras estaban en su bankai aunque eso significase lanzar por el retrete todo lo que hizo, si con esto se aseguraba de que el mundo no volviera a ser devorado— dijo con calma.

—¿Enserio lo hiciste? — le preguntó Yhwach al castaño.

—Quien sabe, a veces olvido las cosas con facilidad— se excusó Aizen bastante divertido.

Ante sus palabras Ginjo se unió al pequeño tiempo de teorías conspirativas y respondió —¿Y si en realidad Sakamaki dejó "libre" a Rukia Kuchiki porque estaba seguro que de seguir su amor estaba propenso a volverse obsesión? Tomemos en cuenta que él puede ser despistado pero no estúpido, sabe de sobra que si eso ocurriera se volvería el villano principal y de paso jodería la vida de todos.

—Pero este podría ser un plan como yo lo hice— agregó Sosuke, a lo que Kisuke le siguió el juego.

—Cierto, nadie se podría esperar que el legendario Sakamaki Ashura decidiera romper el corazón de todos para divertirse un rato como un buen villano— dijo el rubio para sonreír.

—Maldición, ese hombre puede ser aterrador— comentó Hikaro recordando vagamente como Rose y Kensei desconfiaban de él al principio.

—Ahí viene— mencionó Yhwach, a lo que Kugo y Shinji se miraron entre sí para escapar a refrescar su mente e intentar ya no pensar en Sakamaki.

Cuando aquellos dos hombres se alejaron lo suficiente y antes de que Ashura estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlos, Yhwach se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de sus dos compañeros de mesa.

—¿Intentan tomarme el pelo? Si es así, más les recomiendo que me digan la verdad— amenazó Yhwach, aunque en realidad estaba más intrigado por enterarse del chisme.

—Cuando tenía la vida de Sakamaki entre mis manos, pensé que el hilo estaba roto, pero antes de que pudiese unirlo a otra persona para gastar menos energía, pude sentir que continuaba, solo era invisible. Debido a eso, me vio obligado a materializar otro hilo que lo anclara a esta realidad como una entidad diferente a Kurosaki Ichigo y de paso terminar con todo el poder dentro del Hyogyoku. Y en cuanto a Kuchiki, dijo algo sobre "aunque ella es Rukia, no es la Rukia a quien conocí" — dijo Sosuke para darle la palabra a su rubio compañero.

—Y es cierto, al modificar la historia también lo hizo con las personas que se veían afectadas, un efecto dominó. Pero bueno, yo no lo veo triste, todo lo contrario. Incluso parece tan feliz como Hisana, Byakuya o Yato— agregó Kisuke.

Y antes de que el soberano pudiese decir algo Ashura hizo apareció, solo para sentarse en uno de los asientos vacíos y recargar su cabeza en la mesa para soltar un pesado suspiro.

—¿Pasa algo? — preguntó Urahara con curiosidad.

—Sigo sin adaptarme a la imagen de Ishida con Karin— fue la respuesta del shinigami antes de levantar la cabeza y llamar a un mesero —Quiero vino, voy a mostrarle a Kyoraku que hay licores igual de ricos que el sake.

—Considero que sería mejor whiski— opinó Aizen.

—También ese— mencionó Sakamaki antes de mirar a los dos lugares vacíos —¿Dónde está Hikaro y Ginjo?

Kisuke se encogió de hombros —Ni idea, tal vez fueron a asaltar a la mesa de dulces antes de tiempo.

Después de esto el pequeño grupo se mantuvo en silencio hasta que comenzaron a llegar las entradas, pero pronto apareció un castaño en busca de conversación.

—Buenas— dijo Kyoraku a modo de presentación para tomar asiento junto a ellos.

—¿Ha pasado algo en su mesa? — preguntó Yhwach.

Shunsui rio —No, pero siendo sincero me siento un poco de lado. Considera que nunca imaginé que Nanao-chan se enamoraría de un espada, además Ukitake y Unohana conversan amenamente, mientras que Yachiru-chan convenció a Kenpachi de ir a la mesa de dulces— dijo para observar a la mesa en que estaba, mientras sonreía ligeramente al notar como su sobrina reía nerviosamente ante las palabras de Stark.

—En ese caso, bienvenido a la mesa de los peculiares, aquí tienes al antiguo líder y monarca de los Quincy, a un científico loco, un Sakamaki y a su traidor preferido, aunque falta un rubio vizard de mal carácter y al líder de los Xcution— dijo Sosuke divertido.

—Hala, no podía estar en mejor lugar— respondió Shunsui siguiéndole la corriente.

Los comentarios fueron apagados por los siguientes platillos, aunque Yhwach era quien se encontraba más interesado en descubrir cuanto habían cambiado sus compañeros de mesa.

Admitía que Ginjo el poco tiempo que estuvo no se mostró hostil hacia los shinigamis, incluso intentó hacerle la plática. Kyoraku, Hikaro y Urahara parecían seguir igual, aunque el verdadero cambio lo tuvo Aizen, pues aquella arrogancia había quedado atrás y ahora se mostraba más bromista pero siempre con aquella elegancia e inteligencia que le caracterizaba.

Sin embargo no podía dejar de intentar analizar a Sakamaki, ya no mostraba aquella chispa guerrera y altanera que le conoció, en lugar de eso parecía disfrutar de cada instante que pasaba en la fiesta. Y por la poca información que tenía sobre él, le hacía preguntarse los pensamientos que rondaban en la mente del antiguo capitán.

Pronto la mirada de Yhwach llegó por accidente a una de las mesas donde se encontraban algunos de sus hijos, desde que se marchó al Mundo Humano no les había visto, pero ahora… Todos ellos parecían felices.

Bazz B bromeaba con Renji, Meninas charlaba amenamente con Nell, Isane y Kiyone, mientras Jugram las escuchaba con detenimiento. Y al igual que ese ejemplo había varios repartidos a su alrededor.

Cuando regresó su atención a su mesa, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sakamaki.

—¿No te parece casi milagroso esto? — le preguntó Ashura con voz tranquila.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en Yhwach al entender de dónde provenía la calma de Sakamaki—Cierto, es increíble ver paz para hombres como nosotros, no lo notas hasta que prestas atención. Tal vez ese es un efecto secundario de la guerra y el rencor— dijo antes de darle un pequeño sorbo a su bebida. Quizá él debería disfrutar también de la paz.

Lentamente los minutos fueron pasando y la música comenzó a sonar, con la intención de que una buena parte de los invitados se decidiera a salir a bailar.

Y como en cualquier fiesta, algunos estaban más dispuestos a mostrar sus mejores pasos que otros.

—¿No crees que deberías ayudarla? Ichimaru-san parece reacio a bailar— mencionó Kyoraku.

Sakamaki al verlos bebió lo que restaba de alcohol de su vaso —Bien, pero si termino en un aprieto no duden en ir por mí— dijo para dirigirse en busca del zorro.

Tres de los cuatro hombres al observar como Ashura convencía con cierta facilidad a Gin de bailar con Rangiku y él, dirigieron su atención hacia el único que sabía a quién estaba atado el capitán.

—¿Sabes si es posible que tenga otro hilo rojo? — preguntó Kyoraku.

—Es posible— se limitó a decir Sosuke.

—¡Vamos!, ¿Qué te cuesta decirnos? — mencionó Urahara antes de mirar hacia la pista de baile para sonreír divertido —Yo quiero saber antes de que Yoruichi-san se libre de Soi Fong y me saque a bailar de una buena vez.

Ante el silencio del padre de los Quincy, Sosuke le miró —Apuesto que también está interesado en saber quién podría ser la siguiente pareja de Ashura ¿No?

Yhwach chasqueó la lengua —No es un asunto que me incumba— dijo, aunque en realidad era todo lo contrario.

Aizen sonrió con un poco de arrogancia —Si quieren descubrirlo, presten atención y lo verán.

Sus palabras parecían ser vagas y pertenecer a una más de sus bromas de mal gusto, sin embargo aquellos tres hombres pronto comenzaron a ver como finos hilos de diversos colores flotaban en el aire y unían a las personas. Incluso tuvieron que mirar sus manos para percatarse de que ellos poseían varios atados a sus dedos.

Y antes de que alguno pudiera pedirle una explicación a Aizen, este se marchó a buscar una pareja de baile para evadirlos. Asimismo Hikaro y Ginjo regresaron a la mesa y por la expresión de sus rostros estaban sorprendidos y un tanto avergonzados.

—¡¿Acaso esto es lo que creo que es?! — les preguntó Kugo a los tres hombres de la mesa mientras le mostraba su mano derecha llena de diversos hilos, en donde resaltaba uno de un brillante color rojo.

—Creo que sí— respondió Kyoraku para comenzar a seguir con la mirada aquel hilo.

—No pierdas el tiempo, esto va directamente a Riruka, quien al parecer no puede verlo— dijo Ginjo con una mezcla de preocupación y vergüenza —¡Maldición! De todos los de la fiesta tuvo que ser con la que peor me llevo.

—¡Y eso que no has compartido tanto tiempo como yo! — se quejó Shinji levantando su mano izquierda y mostrando su hilo, dando a entender que estaba atado con Hiyori.

Yhwach mostró sus manos —Al parecer yo estoy a salvo— comentó, para escuchar un par de gruñidos que lo hicieron reír un poco.

—Esperen, quizá Aizen nos introdujo en su bankai— mencionó Shunsui.

Ante sus palabras Urahara sonrió —Lo más probable es para que veamos a quien está atado Sakamaki con un hilo rojo, si es que nuestras teorías están en lo cierto— dijo.

El resto de hombres en aquella mesa dirigieron toda su atención hacia Ashura, quien ahora se encontraba al centro de la pista bailando con Hinamori mientras que a su lado se encontraba Rangiku con Gin, Byakuya con Hisana y Ulquiorra con Inoue.

Aunque la intención de ellos cinco era saciar su curiosidad, todos se asombraron por la belleza de aquellos hilos de colores moviéndose en el aire de forma sincronizada y como los colores se agrupaban entre sí para crear nuevos.

Por otro lado, Aizen se dispuso a hacer lo mismo con Sakamaki. Y cuando este se percató de que podía ver los hilos se sorprendió un poco, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a Sosuke, le abordaron los dos novios mientras Kira se llevaba por un instante a Momo.

—Me parece justo dejarte bailar una pieza con ella antes de que comiencen lo más formal, ¿No crees?— le dijo Ichigo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ashura sonrió —Solo si ella está de acuerdo.

—No me molestaría bailar con usted— fue la respuesta de Rukia.

El antiguo capitán aceptó y mientras bailaba con la joven capitana, pudo ver como el hilo rojo de ella se ondeaba en el aire, con un color tan vivo, brillante y aun así elegante, solo para unirla con su esposo. Debido a esto, Ashura miró a sus manos por un instante, solo para encontrarse que poseía dos hilos de aquella tonalidad.

Uno de un color rojizo oscuro bastante elegante que parecía no estar atado a nadie y otro cuya tonalidad era suave y brillante.

Ashura sonrió para sus adentros mientras ignoraba de forma descarada a quien iba a estar unido en aquel nuevo hilo, prefería mil veces ser sorprendido por el futuro mientras disfrutaba de su presente.

—Ichigo, ahora me toca bailar contigo. No vaya a ser que seas un manco en esto— mencionó Sakamaki con una sonrisa para extenderle su mano derecha al novio.

El Kurosaki se sobresaltó al escucharlo, pero al escuchar como Rukia reía tuvo que aceptar para rescatar su orgullo.

—Tienes manos muy suaves para ser un shinigami— opinó Ashura para ver como el rostro de Ichigo se tornaba casi tan rojo como el de los hilos que aun revoloteaban por el aire.

—Ca- Cállate! —exclamó avergonzado el Kurosaki.

Y mientras ellos tres bailaban, Sosuke les observaba a la distancia con una leve sonrisa. Quizá su paz no sería eterna, pero lo único que podían hacer era disfrútala al máximo e intentar tener su "felices para siempre" en lo que les restaba de vida.

—¡Aizen-san! Finalmente lo encuentro— dijo Momo con una sonrisa al verlo —¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo? — preguntó con un poco de timidez.

—Por supuesto, capitana Hinamori— respondió Sosuke al corresponder la sonrisa, solo para tomar su mano con amabilidad.

Todavía existía la posibilidad de que un nuevo enemigo surgiera de cualquiera de los tres mundos e intentase derrotarlos para cumplir sus objetivos aunque les tomase siglos, justo como hizo él en el pasado. Todos ellos podrían intentar que no nacieran más personas sedientas de poder y sin corazón, pero solo el tiempo mostraría los resultados.

 _ **Aun así, esto sonaba bastante ridículo para el castaño.**_

 _ **Pues su peor enemigo yacía en los cielos y esperaba paciente a la muerte de todos ellos para intentar obtener su libertad de nuevo.**_

 _ **Y una terrible bestia dormía oculta bajo la arena dispuesta a devorar la vida hasta su última partícula si esto ocurría.**_

 _ **Pero esto no era más que un cruel equilibrio a cambio de poder.**_

 _ **Ambos condenados a repetir la historia una y otra vez.**_

 _ **Hasta que otras dos almas tomasen sus lugares por ignorancia y ambición.**_

 _ **Solo para ser adorados y respetados por todos los seres vivos.**_

 _ **Justo como deseaban cuando eran niños…**_

* * *

 **Y si aun queda duda en sobre que rayos pasó, lee lo siguiente, sino. Eres libre de avanzar al Bonus.**

 **Sakamaki deja a Rukia porque no es a quien conoció, en esencia es la misma pero lo que la actual Rukia ha pasado es completamente distinto a lo que fue en el pasado, por ende hay diferencias algunas notables otras no tanto.**

 **Debido a esto, Sakamaki sabe que no podrá amarla de verdad, pues de una u otra forma en su mente seguirá aquella imagen de la joven shinigami que conoció y podría convertirse en una expectativa que nunca sería saciada.**

 **Así que prefiere observar si en un tiempo de paz, aquel lazo que tenía con "su Rukia" puede aparecer entre Ichigo y Rukia, o si surge entre otras personas al haber alterado la historia por completo.**

 **Sin más preámbulos y esperando haberme explicado bien, el Bonus.**

* * *

 **Bonus.**

La fiesta se había alargado y después del baile de los novios, todos se preparaban para lanzar globos de cantoya al cielo.

Aun así, había un shinigami que se tomaba su tiempo para ir a lanzar su lámpara y prefería tomar un poco de agua mientras observaba como el lugar se vaciaba paulatinamente entre sonrisas, bromas y risas, haciendo casi imposible imaginar que varios años atrás todos los invitados fuesen enemigos que no dudarían en asesinarse.

—¿Viene Sakamaki-san? — le preguntó Stark al acercarse.

—Luego, primero tengo que hablar con el novio— fue la respuesta de Ashura antes de sonreír con un poco de picardía —Ya me enteré de que vas detrás de Ise-san.

Ante sus palabras el espada se sonrojó ligeramente —N-No sé quién le dijo eso, pe-pero yo…

Sakamaki le interrumpió —No voy a juzgarte, anda ve a lanzar una lámpara con ella pero, escuché en algún lado que podía sustituir a una estrella fugaz— respondió.

—¡¿Enserio?! — dijo Stark con un poco de emoción, solo para aclararse la garganta al darse cuenta de su tono —Quiero decir… Bah, a quien engaño. Gracias Sakamaki-san.

—No es nada— respondió Ashura para ver cómo se alejaba el espada.

Pronto Jugram y Bazz B se acercaron al shinigami.

—Usted debe de saber, ¿Quién hubiera ganado en una guerra entre todos nosotros? — le preguntó Bazz B para que el rubio le diera un codazo.

—Eso no era lo que iba a preguntar, lamento que este idiota hable de un tema así en una celebración completamente distinta— mencionó Jugram antes de lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a su compañero.

Ashura rio —No importa, pero la respuesta es simple: Aquel que tuviera a Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Uryuu y a mí como aliado— respondió para después notar que había algo que ocultaban los dos Sternritter —¿Hay algo más que quieran preguntarme?

—No, vámonos Bazz B— dijo Jugram.

El aludido negó con la cabeza antes de mirar con seriedad a su superior —Me convenciste de acompañarte, lo mínimo que deberías hacer es hablar como un líder y decirle a este hombre como puedes hablarle a Meninas de forma en que puedas…

Sus palabras no hicieron más que colorear el rostro del nuevo soberano del Wandenreich de un color rojizo —¡Suficiente! — exclamó avergonzado para mirar fijamente a Sakamaki —Yo he comenzado a interesarme en ella, no sé si usted pueda aconsejarme.

Ashura alzó una ceja bastante sorprendido, de que Jugram decidiera pedirle ayuda a él en lugar de Yhwach o alguno de sus subordinados. Pero viendo la actitud del rubio que hacía énfasis en su poca habilidad de cortejar a alguien, tuvo que ayudarlo.

—Intenta conversar con ella sobre algún tema, date el tiempo para conocerla. Creo que eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer para empezar— respondió.

—¿Ves? Te dije que iba a ser fácil— mencionó Bazz B antes de sonreírle a Sakamaki —Gracias.

Jugram hizo una pequeña reverencia —Lo haré— dijo para marcharse junto a su amigo.

El tiempo pasaba y Sakamaki no se movía de su lugar pese a recibir más de una mirada curiosa por parte del resto de los invitados.

—Ashura-sama, ¿Le sucede algo? — le preguntó Ulquiorra con un poco de preocupación en su voz.

—Si sucede algo, puede contar con nosotros— agregó Inoue quien venía tomada del brazo con el murciélago.

Sakamaki negó —Voy a hablar con alguien, pero se está tardando más de lo esperado. Ustedes dos vayan a ver el espectáculo, pronto los alcanzaré— respondió.

—¿Seguro? — insistió el hollow.

—Sí.

Ante sus palabras ellos dos no tuvieron más alternativa que marcharse. Y mientras lo hacían Sakamaki sonrió para sus adentros, nunca habría pensado en que esos dos llegarían a complementarse casi a la perfección y que solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el corazón del hollow se decidera a amar.

—Estoy esperando a Ichigo— se adelantó a decir Sakamaki al verlos a ellos dos acercándose.

—Ya lo sabemos— respondió Isshin antes de sonreír un poco —Te agradezco lo que has hecho por todos.

—No fue nada. Además yo soy de las personas que toman en cuenta los seres queridos de mis amigos y los trató como si de mi propia familia se tratara— mencionó Ashura.

Ante sus palabras Masaki sonrió —Eres bienvenido a nuestra familia cuando lo necesites.

—Ya lo sé y se los agradezco— dijo Sakamaki sabiendo a lo que se refería ella.

La espera comenzaba a ser eterna, llegando al punto en que Byakuya se dirigió a buscar a su amigo.

—¿Aun te tiene esperando? — le preguntó el noble.

—Sí, pero me pregunto que estará haciendo. Al principio pensé que fue al sanitario pero, creo que se está tardando más de lo que eso llevaría.

Byakuya negó con la cabeza —Veo que no te lo dijo, pero consiguió un permiso para lanzar algunos fuegos artificiales cuando la noche cayese por completo, seguramente se encuentre arreglando los últimos detalles con ayuda del clan Shiba.

—Ya veo… Byakuya, dime algo, ¿Te agrada él?— preguntó.

—Creas o no, después de que le conoces bien te das cuenta de que es un hombre sincero que cuidará bien de Rukia.

—A eso no me refiero— dijo Ashura para sonreír —¿Te agrada? Sí o no.

El Kuchiki sonrió con suavidad —Sí, me agrada. Es divertido ver como Hisana lo avergüenza con sus dulces halagos o como Yato intenta competir con él— respondió para hacer una breve pausa —¿Y a ti?

—Es alguien bueno, algo tarado pero de buen corazón— comentó para escuchar una pequeña risa por parte del noble.

—Te veré en las lámparas, ¿Te parece bien?

—Solo que llegue este Ichigo— fue la respuesta de Sakamaki.

Poco después de que Byakuya se marchara, Ichigo finalmente apareció.

—Perdona el haberte hecho esperar, hubo un pequeño imprevisto con los fuegos artificiales— se disculpó el Kurosaki.

—No importa, ahora dime ¿De que querías hablar conmigo?

El Kurosaki sonrió con ligereza —Quería agradecerte por cuidar todo este tiempo de Rukia y asegurarte de que ella estará bien conmigo. Pero si en algún momento llego a dañarla o actuar como un egoísta sin motivo alguno, quiero que me regreses a la realidad sin importar que debas romperme varios huesos en el proceso.

—Realmente la amas, ¿No es así? — mencionó Sakamaki con suavidad.

—Siento que he encontrado el tesoro más valioso de este mundo el cual quiero cuidar por el resto de mi vida… Aunque sé que esto suena bastante meloso viniendo de mí.

Ashura rio —No diré nada, pero creo que deberíamos ir antes de que alguien se preocupe de más— dijo para levantarse de su lugar —Además tienes el visto bueno de Byakuya, ¿Sabes lo complicado que es conseguir eso?

—No.

—Mejor— mencionó Ashura divertido. Solo para que ambos comenzaran a caminar hacia la zona en donde se lanzarían los globos.

Unos pasos calmados se escucharon en el lugar que se encontraba casi vacío, estos se acercaron a un zorro que aún se encontraba dentro y dudaba entre salir o quedarse y esperar.

—Ichimaru Gin.

—Sosuke Aizen.

Ambos se miraron entre sí por unos momentos, hasta que el castaño decidió terminar con el silencio.

—¿Aun lo amas? — se atrevió a preguntar.

Ichimaru soltó un suspiro —He intentado convencerme de que no podré ser correspondido pero…— colocó una mano en su pecho y sujetó con fuerza su kimono —Mi corazón se niega a dejar de amarlo… ya no puedo usar la excusa de que lastimaría a Rangiku-chan, pues ella se ha enamorado de alguien más que puede corresponderla.

—Tengo un método para eliminar por completo esa esperanza, una mirada, solo eso— mencionó Sosuke.

—¿Y porque lo harías? — le preguntó Ichimaru con desconfianza.

—Mi corazón me pide hacer algo para compensar mis acciones del pasado, además, creo que si yo puedo tener una segunda oportunidad en esta vida pese a mis manchadas manos, tú mereces saber si tu amor será correspondido de forma sincera o si el destino te unirá a alguien más como mínimo— respondió para mirar fijamente al zorro —¿Vas a intentarlo?

Gin asintió —Es la única forma que tengo para terminar con esto, para bien o para mal.

Sosuke ante su respuesta permitió que el zorro pudiera ver el hilo rojo que se encontraba en su mano. Ichimaru después de algunos segundos se decidió y comenzó a correr hacia donde estarían todos.

Aizen sonrió con suavidad mientras caminaba hacia la salida del salón —Espero que eso sea suficiente para arreglar todos mis errores y poder caminar sin arrepentimiento por lo que me resta de existencia— dijo para sí mismo y que al salir y mirar hacia el cielo pudiera observar como decenas de lámparas ascendían con suavidad hasta perderse en la lejanía solo para ser opacadas por los fuegos artificiales que llenaron el cielo de varios colores.


	19. Again

**De antemano quiero aclarar que esto puede ser tomado o no como dentro del canon de la historia, pues su finalidad es simplemente servir como un especial de Año Nuevo (Pese a los días de atraso), asimismo para mostrar un poco más de lo que ha sucedido y resolver una que otra cosa que pudo quedarse abierta en el capitulo anterior.**

 **Si crees que ya es suficiente, mejor no sigas leyendo, ahorra tu tiempo y mejor aprende japones ;D**

 **Feliz Año Nuevo a todos lo que lean esto, aunque ya haya pasado.**

 **La portada la haré a color, aunque llevará bastante tiempo XD**

 **Bleach no me pertenece.**

 **Pero si me esfuerzo y tengo suerte, me asegurare de llevar esto a la Jump y hacer que lo acepten (Claro agregando algunas cosas a la historia).**

 **Pues yo creo que Bleach merece una segunda oportunidad.**

 **To start all over again**

* * *

Gin al salir hacia el jardín comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Sakamaki, al no verle decidió seguir su hilo rojo, deseando con su alma que este fuese a unirlo con la persona que amaba. Corrió entre los invitados con rapidez, hasta que el sonido de los fuegos artificiales le detuvo, el shinigami por inercia miró al cielo y los colores se reflejaron en sus ojos entreabiertos.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiese reaccionar y reanudar su búsqueda, un par de manos se posaron sobre sus hombros.

—¿No crees que es bello?— le preguntó Ashura con suavidad al capitán.

Ichimaru por su parte se quedó en silencio ante aquella mirada y sonrisa que tenía el hombre, instintivamente correspondió la sonrisa, olvidando por completo que podría ver si su hilo rojo le conectaba.

—Lo es— respondió Gin para ver los fuegos artificiales por unos instantes más.

Poco después, cuando el cielo volvió a oscurecerse, el zorro recordó que podría ver si Ashura tenía un hilo rojo atado a su mano, sin embargo ya no había nada. Ni siquiera su hilo rojo estaba visible.

—Tengo que ir a ver a Aizen hay algo de lo que necesito hablar con él, lo siento— se disculpó Gin.

Sakamaki asintió —No te preocupes, mañana pasaré a verte a tu división al medio día, ¿Te parece?

—Por supuesto— respondió Ichimaru antes de marcharse.

Al shinigami de cabello plateado le tomó unos minutos encontrar a Sosuke, quien al verlo soltó un pesado suspiro.

—¿Que pasó con tu bankai? Creí que tendría el tiempo más que suficiente para ver si Ashura tenía un hilo rojo como el mío— le pregunto con seriedad al castaño al pensar que era una broma de mal gusto.

—¿Quieres la verdad o una mentira?

—Verdad, Aizen— respondió Gin para mirarlo fijamente.

—Me desconcentré porque la capitana Hinamori me besó... Al parecer después de todo lo que hice se sigue sintiendo atraída hacia mí— respondió para rascarse la nuca nervioso —Es aterrador sentir como el corazón se acelera de esa forma por una simple contacto físico.

Gin sonrió divertido —A eso le llamo enamoramiento.

Ante sus palabras Aizen se sobresaltó —Tienes que estar jodiendo.

—¿Te preocupa amarla en el futuro?

—No, me preocupa más lo que me obligue a hacer mi corazón. Además ella no es mala persona, tiene sus defectos pero no son nada— dijo Aizen, solo para ver como una sonrisa burlona aparecía en el zorro.

—Ella te gusta.

—¡Claro que no!— exclamó un poco indignado el castaño.

—Ajá y yo soy heterosexual— se burló el zorro, obligando a Sosuke a intentar convencerlo de que esta vez no mentía.

—Ichimaru, por mi amor propio, puedo asegurarte que no amo, ni me siento atraído hacia ella.

—En ese caso, pruébalo. Usa tu bankai y muéstrame unas manos vacías.

Aizen estaba dispuesto a obedecer, pero se detuvo al último momento —...¿Crees que yo podría amar?

—¿Por qué no? Ya tienes tu corazón de vuelta, solo bastaría con encontrar a alguien que te entienda tan bien que ya no sientas soledad— respondió para mirarle fijamente —Tienes miedo de no encontrar algo si activas tu bankai ¿Cierto?

Aizen negó con la cabeza —A lo que temo es ver que ella aún se siente atraída hacia mí, después de saber todo lo que planeaba hacer, de actuar sin escrúpulos por tantos años. Y si yo no soy apto para corresponder o tan siquiera enamorarme de ella, Hinamori solo estaría perdiendo su tiempo... y siendo franco, me sentiría mal.

Después de escucharlo, Ichimaru se cruzó de brazos mientras borraba su sonrisa y se mostraba bastante serio.

—Pero ella no lo ve así, antes de imaginar los resultados, piensa en cómo se siente la persona al realizarlos— respondió Gin para soltar un suspiro —Tranquilo, pronto entenderás como funciona un corazón.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Aizen al escucharlo, de cierta forma se sentía aliviado de que pudiese recurrir a Ichimaru como si fuese un amigo más y no un títere al cual tenía que mantener vigilado.

—Entonces, ¿Quieres que vuelva a activar mi bankai para ti? — le preguntó Sosuke al zorro.

Gin miró al cielo —Creo que esperaré a ver la respuesta, si logro ver lo que me espera, me volveré ansioso o me deprimiré— respondió.

Y antes de que ellos dos pudiesen seguir hablando, apareció Shunsui con una botella de sake.

—¡Amigos míos! ¡Acompañen a estos hombres a beber! — exclamó con alegría y un poco de ebriedad el capitán comandante.

Aizen miró a Gin, quien asintió. Tal vez tomar un poco con un amigo les vendría bien para calmar sus preocupaciones, las cuales creía que les hacían parecer un par de niños.

* * *

 ** _Ocho años después…_**

El viento helado mecía con suavidad los adornos que se habían colocado para celebrar el Año Nuevo. Sin embargo, el ambiente de emoción podía sentirse en lo más profundo del alma, al ver que el trabajo de todos comenzaba a mostrar sus verdaderos frutos.

Y una de las personas que más podía sentirlo era Byakuya, quien ahora mismo no sabía si decir algo o reñir con Ichigo por vestir a su hija que apenas comenzaba a gatear como una estrella. Pero ver a la pequeña estrella de nombre Hibiki moverse con energía y hacia su madre era simplemente admirable, por no decir que adorable.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en su serio rostro cuando Hisana cargó a su hija, aun recordaba que al enterarse del segundo embarazó de ella, el miedo de perderla apareció de nuevo, pero gracias a Sakamaki, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Ulquiorra y toda su división, pudo superarlo.

Y ahora tenía a alguien más a quien proteger, a quien enseñarle todo lo que sabía y desear que hallase a su otra mitad.

—Es adorable, ¿No crees? — preguntó Yato, quien comenzaba a llegar a los doce años en su apariencia.

Byakuya asintió ante las palabras de su hijo, quien ahora era su viva imagen a excepción de su cabello corto y alborotado, además de la mirada de su madre.

—Aunque voy a matar a Ichigo-nii por esto— agregó el primogénito del clan Kuchiki con un aura sombría.

Pero antes de lograr planear con más exactitud su plan de asesinato, hizo aparición el Kurosaki junto a su esposa y como si ellos dos no fuesen suficientes, también aparecieron Ulquiorra e Inoue con un niño de cinco años, quien se escondía detrás de su padre.

—Si planeas asesinarme, te deseo suerte— mencionó Ichigo con una sonrisa, viendo como el joven se sobresaltaba para sonrojarse con fuerza.

—Volví a decirlo en voz alta, ¿Cierto? — dijo Yato, a lo que sus invitados asintieron —Mejor iré a hacer otra cosa— mencionó antes de ver al pequeño niño que se escondía detrás de Ulquiorra.

El murciélago al ver la mirada curiosa de todos, sonrió en su interior —Kaze, preséntate— dijo con calma.

—Hai— respondió el niño antes de avanzar y mostrar un cabello oscuro como su padre en donde sobresalían un par de mechones anaranjados —Soy Ciffer Kaze, es un gusto conocerlos— dijo antes de hacer una reverencia.

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante los ojos color esmeralda del niño, pues estos rebosaban de vida y hacían contraste con la seriedad que mostraba.

Aunque en esta ocasión, Yato se acercó a él —¿Quieres dar un paseo por la mansión? De cualquier forma, también eres un Kuchiki aunque no compartamos lazos de sangre— dijo el adolescente para sonreír.

Kaze se sobresaltó y se giró a ver a sus padres —¿Puedo? — preguntó con timidez.

Ulquiorra miró a Inoue, quien sonrió.

—Por supuesto— respondió Orihime, para ver como su hijo se marchaba bastante emocionado junto a Yato.

—Veo que su hijo es una caja de sorpresas— comentó Ichigo, quien casi de inmediato recibió un codazo de Rukia para que no siguiera hablando.

—Eso pasa cuando tiene un padre que aún sigue aprendiendo los secretos del corazón. A veces quiere imitarme— respondió Ulquiorra para acercarse a Hisana —He de asumir que ella es Hibiki— agregó.

—Sí, aunque parece que le agradas— respondió Hisana al ver como la pequeña estrella intentaba alcanzar el cabello oscuro del hollow, solo para sorprenderse al ver el color esmeralda.

—Bonito atuendo— mencionó el murciélago, haciendo que Byakuya se acercase.

—Fue idea de Kurosaki— respondió serio, aunque en su voz podía percibirse un poco de vergüenza.

Por su parte Inoue se acercó a Ichigo y Rukia —¿Cómo han estado ustedes? Hace meses que no nos veíamos— dijo.

—He estado apresurado con algunas traducciones— respondió el Kurosaki antes de mirar a Rukia, quien de inmediato se sobresaltó —Ya puedes decirles, ¿Porque no empezar con Inoue?

Rukia soltó un pesado suspiro, mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro —Yo tendré a mi primer hijo— dijo.

Ante esas palabras y de la nada, Ichigo tuvo que esquivar un cero, el cual cortó un poco de su cabello.

—¿C-Cómo lo escuchó ese niño? — murmuró el Kurosaki mientras sentía el reiatsu de Yato aumentar.

—Parece que Yato heredó algo más de ti, Byakuya-sama— comentó Hisana divertida al ver como Ichigo salía al jardín para evitar más daños a cambio de ser recibido por una ráfaga de ceros.

El noble suspiró —Quizá deba hablar con él más tarde, debe saber que esta exagerando con esto.

—Permite que se divierta un rato, mientras tanto nosotros deberíamos hablar para estar al día con Rukia— mencionó Ulquiorra bastante interesado en ver cuánto había mejorado Yato.

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí, el capitán comandante quien se encontraba en su oficina había recibido la visita de Haschwalth y Grimmjow, quienes venían con una petición bastante peculiar.

—¿Puedo saber quién de ustedes ha sugerido eso?— preguntó Shunsui con curiosidad.

—Yhwach-sama— respondió el rubio.

—Dijo que deberíamos ver cómo se lleva a cabo la celebración en el Mundo Humano y como finalmente se ha logrado estabilizar por completo el Wandenreich y Hueco Mundo, creemos que sería buena idea invitarlos también. Más tarde le enviaremos los datos finales— agregó el felino.

Shunsui sonrió al escucharlo —Entiendo, daré el aviso a todos mis shinigamis. Aunque he de mencionar que no puedo asegurar la asistencia de muchos.

—No importa, ambos agradecemos que acepte nuestra invitación— mencionó Grimmjow.

Kyoraku se levantó de su asiento y acomodo su sombrero —Si me disculpan caballeros, tengo que avisar a todo mundo— respondió para salir.

Haschwalth y Grimmjow se miraron entre sí antes de estrechar las manos.

—Que tenga un buen año, Rey hollow.

El felino sonrió ante esas palabras —Igualmente. Ahora esperemos a que vayan y vean lo que podemos hacer juntos— respondió

—Nanao-chan, ¡Hoy podrás ver a tu novio sin levantar sospecha!— exclamó Shunsui a las afueras de su oficina, haciendo que ambos soberanos se mirasen entre sí, sorprendidos de las palabras del shinigami.

Aunque el sonido de un golpe provocó la risa de la pantera.

—¡No creí que fuese tan sincero ese hombre!— confesó Grimmjow bastante divertido.

—Creo que sería más fiable si nosotros vamos a invitar a los demás capitanes— opinó el Quincy para que ambos salieran de la oficina y vieran a lo lejos a un inconsciente Shunsui junto a cierto libro.

Y a escasos metros se encontraba Nanao Ise bastante molesta, así que para no volver más tenso el ambiente, ambos soberanos se marcharon lo más rápido que pudieron hacia la segunda división.

En esta se encontraron con Soi Fong y Omaeda realizando su papeleo, después de extender su invitación, prosiguieron a la tercera división.

Al igual que su compañera, Gin estaba ocupado, aunque mucho más.

Cuando el Quincy y hollow entraron, se encontraron con un zorro a punto de ser aplastado por el papeleo.

—¿No deberías pedir ayuda?— le preguntó el felino.

Gin al escucharlos alzó la mirada —Oh, si es Grimmjow-sama y Haschwalth-sama, ¿Qué les trae por aquí?— preguntó con calma, como si esa cantidad de papeles fuese normal.

—Venimos a extenderle a usted y a su división una invitación para celebrar Año Nuevo en el Mundo Humano— respondió Jugram.

—¡Por supuesto que acepto! Solo debo de acabar con esto— mencionó el zorro antes de soltar un suspiro —Quien pensaría que Kira-kun y Ulquiorra harían tanta falta— agregó para apresurarse.

—¿Seguro que terminaras todo eso tú solo?— preguntó por segunda ocasión la pantera.

El shinigami asintió —Solo necesito esperar a que lleguen mis ayudantes temporales.

Y como si sus palabras fuesen su llamado, apareció Sosuke Aizen, acompañado de varios jóvenes con pinta de pandilleros. Aunque todos ellos al ver al nuevo rey de Hueco Mundo y al soberano de los Quincy hicieron una reverencia.

—Aquí te los dejo Gin, cualquier problema que te causen mis alumnos más difíciles, puedes divertirte torturándolos— mencionó Aizen con una sonrisa amable para mirar a sus dos invitados —Ya estoy enterado de su invitación, y asistiré con gusto. Pero por el momento debo de pasar todas las calificaciones del último proyecto— agregó para marcharse tan pronto como apareció.

Sin embargo uno de sus alumnos comenzó a ponerse nervioso —Sensei, ¿En serio nos dejará con el capitán Ichimaru? El más cercano al legendario Sakamaki Ashura— preguntó, aunque no recibió respuesta alguna.

Por su parte Gin comenzó a repartir el papeleo entre los seis alumnos —Quien termine esto primero, tendrá la fortuna de acompañarme al Mundo Humano a celebrar Año Nuevo y podrá conocer a Ashura.

Los seis alumnos reprimieron un grito de emoción y de inmediato comenzaron a revisar los papeles.

Asimismo Ichimaru se acercó a sus invitados —¿Gustan que les prepare té?— preguntó con calma.

—No gracias, aún tenemos que invitar a las demás divisiones— mencionó Grimmjow.

Jugram al ver que los futuros shinigamis se empeñaban en terminar pronto, tomó una decisión —Aunque no habrá problema si decides llevarlos a ellos también.

Otro de los chicos se detuvo al escucharlo —¿Acaso vamos a estar en presencia de las leyendas de los mundos?— dijo emocionado.

—Eso parece ser— mencionó Grimmjow bastante interesado en las actitudes de esos seis chicos problema.

Ante sus palabras, los estudiantes se miraron entre sí con emoción y como si fueran niños sonrieron antes de seguir su trabajo.

Gin al ver ese comportamiento abrió sus ojos y miró fijamente a los alumnos —Un momento, ustedes no son problemáticos. No tienen la actitud— mencionó.

—Quizá fue obra de Sosuke. Sé de parte de Nell que es bastante considerado con quienes se esfuerzan de verdad en sus estudios— comentó Haschwalth, a lo que el zorro rio divertido.

—Ya no importa, la propuesta sigue en pie— mencionó Grimmjow.

Los estudiantes soltaron un suspiro de alivio, el cual divirtió a los tres hombres. Aunque Gin sentía interés por uno de los dos soberanos que ahora le acompañaban.

—Grimmjow-sama, ahora que lo pienso ¿Peleaste contra Barragan?— preguntó Gin al dirigir su atención hacia el felino.

El aludido negó —Ese viejo esqueleto decidió darme el trono por mi poder. Además creyó que yo era el más indicado para dirigir la Academia de las Artes en Las Noches— respondió.

Gin al escucharlo se sorprendió un poco, sabía que Grimmjow era el nuevo soberano de Hueco Mundo, pero no esperaba que fuese quien impulsó la idea de Kyoraku para convertir el árido lugar en el centro de la literatura y arte de los cuatro mundos.

Y si lo que decía Nanao Ise era cierto, en "Las Noches" se había construido desde cero una biblioteca que contenía escritos antiguos, algunos que ni siquiera los humanos habían logrado descifrar con su tecnología.

—Vaya, eso es asombroso. He de imaginar que es tan impresionante como el nuevo Wandenreich— mencionó Ichimaru.

Ya que recordaba que el Wandenreich ahora era la sede de la tecnología, la cual buscaba solucionar problemas como el abastecimiento de agua y el control de la fertilidad de la tierra para los cultivos, asimismo de las enfermedades que pudiesen aquejar a las almas sin importar su situación social o raza.

Haschwalth sonrió ligeramente ante aquellas palabras —En efecto, Las Noches ha logrado alcanzar a nuestra academia de tecnología en poco tiempo y me alegra bastante, pues gracias a sus descubrimientos, nuestros alumnos pueden entender mejor como funciona cada mundo— respondió.

—Y por lo que puedo ver, ambos se llevan bastante bien— comentó el zorro, esperando obtener más información sobre ellos dos, para saciar su curiosidad y de paso emocionar aún más a los alumnos que tenía a cargo.

—No creas que somos muy distintos— dijo Grimmjow —Además, Sakamaki fue bastante inteligente al presentarnos antes y de cierta forma Haschwalth ha sido mi tutor en cuanto a cumplir mis funciones como rey— agregó.

—Oh, ya veo— mencionó Gin, quizá eso explicaba la aparente seriedad que mostraba Grimmjow.

Sin embargo Jugram se aclaró la garganta —Si nos disculpa, debemos marcharnos a extender esta invitación a sus compañeros— dijo el soberano, sabiendo que el tiempo se les agotaba.

—No se preocupen— fueron las palabras de Ichimaru antes de que ellos dos se fueran a su siguiente objetivo.

Al llegar a la cuarta división, ambos hombres se encontraron con una escena que les hizo sonreír, pues Cang Du, Stark y Noitra estaban ayudando a Yachiru a llevar varias cajas de suministros por la división. Tal vez para otros ya sería algo normal o una escena que no tenía importancia, pero para ellos dos solo era el resultado de brindarle una oportunidad a la idea de conformar una nueva nación, en donde no importase tu raza, encontrarías a alguien con quien llevarte bien.

—Yhwach-sama estará encantado con ver esto— comentó Jugram.

—En ese caso, asegurémonos de invitar a todos los que se puedan— respondió Grimmjow para seguir avanzando.

Al final, en su búsqueda de Unohana e Isane, llegaron al mismo lugar en donde serían colocados los suministros.

Los oficiales y tenientes al verlos hicieron una reverencia y Unohana les dio la bienvenida con una pequeña sonrisa.

Aun así, Grimmjow fue directo al grano —Queremos invitarlos al Mundo Humano a celebrar el Año Nuevo, si desean extender la invitación a toda su división, no habrá problema— dijo.

—Iré a decirle a Ken-chan — mencionó Yachiru antes de sonreír —¡Gracias! — agregó para marcharse a gran velocidad.

Noitra por su parte se cruzó de brazos para mirar fijamente a Grimmjow —Felicidades por ser el nuevo rey. Ahora debo de evitar que ese tornado rosa se pierda o asuste a alguien— mencionó para pasar junto al felino.

Grimmjow se sorprendió al no percibir nada de malicia u hosquedad de parte de su antiguo camarada, incluso podía asegurar que sus palabras eran auténticas.

Seguramente este era un efecto secundario de vivir en el nuevo Goitei, en donde las acciones de Sakamaki habían tenido mayor impacto.

—Haschwalth-sama, ¿Desea que yo le informe al capitán Hisagi de su invitación? — preguntó Stark.

El aludido asintió —Por favor— ante sus palabras Stark hizo una reverencia antes de marcharse.

—A veces me sigue sorprendiendo días comunes como estos— comentó Unohana para mirar a sus dos invitados —En donde no es necesario levantar una espada y aun así puedas entrenar como si mañana todo fuese a desaparecer. Incluso el aroma a muerte se ha desvanecido.

—¿Aroma? — preguntó Grimmjow un tanto extrañado.

—¿A muerte? — agregó Jugram igual de confundido.

La capitana reprimió una pequeña risa divertida y en su lugar respondió —Muy pocos pueden percibir lo invisible, entre esas cosas la muerte, un aroma dulce y embriagador, pero que al sentirlo una sensación de vacío aparece en tu corazón. Quizá solo aquellos quienes en su habilidad logran danzar con la muerte pueden percibirlo.

Sus palabras solo aumentaron las dudas en el rubio, sin embargo en el hollow no.

—Suena creíble— mencionó Grimmjow —Tal vez fue por eso que Barragan me dio el trono sin pelear.

Jugram se sorprendió al escucharlo —¿Podría ser que él también decidiera que yo era el más apto para eliminar el aroma de la muerte de mis hermanos? — murmuró para sí mismo.

—Más tarde enviaremos los datos de nuestra reunión a la primera división— dijo Grimmjow para mirar a su camarada —Es momento de marcharnos— agregó, a lo que Jugram asintió.

Mientras ellos dos se dirigían hacia la quinta división, el felino miraba con interés a su camarada, había escuchado de forma accidental las palabras del rubio y ahora no tenía idea de si sería buena idea hablar de ello o mantenerse callado.

Grimmjow optó por permanecer en silencio mientras avanzaban por las calles medianamente concurridas del Goitei.

Sin embargo antes de llegar a la quinta división, se encontraron con la capitana.

—Por su sonrisa, casi puedo asegurar que ha recibido nuestra invitación de alguien bastante importante para usted— mencionó Jugram con una leve sonrisa.

Hinamori se sonrojó ante las palabras —A-Algo así— dijo para comenzar a jugar con sus manos.

—Vamos, puedes contarnos— comentó Grimmjow, sorprendiendo a su compañero y a la shinigami —¿Qué tiene de malo si hablamos? No es como si fueses a decir algo que nos ofenda, ¿O sí?

—Vale— dijo la capitana antes de soltar un pesado suspiro —Pese a que él no ha logrado enamorarse de mí, no puedo dejar de quererlo. Antes mi enamoramiento era solo por la admiración ciega que tenía hacia él, pero ahora… Creo que todo ha cambiado— agregó.

—Lo comprendo— respondió Jugram para recibir la mirada curiosa del hollow y la capitana —Yo estoy enamorado de Meninas, pero no he recabado el valor para decirle la verdad, es por eso que hoy decidí confesarme y anhelar que me corresponda.

—Espero que todo salga bien— mencionó Hinamori.

—Gracias.

Al escucharlos más animados, Grimmjow sonrió—Bien, entonces sigamos con nuestras invitaciones— dijo.

—Cierto, ahora dirijámonos a la sexta división— mencionó Jugram.

—Esperen, el capitán Kuchiki y el teniente Abarai van a visitar el Mundo Humano— dijo la capitana antes de que ellos dos se fueran.

—Rayos, había olvidado que Sakamaki les invitó desde antes— mencionó Grimmjow antes de rascarse la nuca.

—En ese caso, avancemos a las demás divisiones— respondió Jugram.

Después de eso, ambos soberanos se despidieron de Hinamori y siguieron su camino. Los shinigamis que les recibieron en la octava división aceptaron con gusto, al pasar a la séptima sede, se encontraron con Komamura, Tousen y la mayoría de los vizard, quienes ya estaban informados de sobra, pues ellos junto a los Xcution eran quienes estaban organizando la mayoría del evento.

Avanzaron hasta la décima división, en donde les recibió Hitsugaya, quien estaba buscando a su teniente.

—Vendrá a la fiesta— le aseguró Grimmjow al adolescente que aparentaba dieciséis años quien seguía terminando sus labores como capitán.

El albino suspiró —Eso es lo que me preocupa, pues seguramente más tarde tenga una resaca que utilizará como excusa— dijo.

—¿Y tú le dejarás salirse con la suya? — le preguntó Jugram, recordando que Sakamaki le había contado que Toshiro se aseguraba de que Rangiku hiciera su parte.

—No puedo hacer mucho— respondió.

—¿Por qué? — insistió el rubio Quincy.

Hitsugaya desvió la mirada y se sonrojó ligeramente —Yo salgo con ella y no sé que repercusiones pueda tener…

Jugram parpadeó confundido ante esas palabras y antes de que pudiese decir algo que comprometiera al Wandenreich con el Goitei, Grimmjow lo sujetó del brazo.

—En ese caso, nos aseguraremos de que no tome demasiado. Aunque deba de arrancar cabezas y pelear a muerte— mencionó el felino para arrastrar a su compañero.

Cuando estuvieron lejos de la décima división, Jugram habló —Los shinigamis son extraños, si estoy seguro ellos dos se llevan por bastante tiempo— confesó.

—Con eso de las parejas, aprendí que es mejor no preguntar— dijo Grimmjow antes de hacer una pequeña pausa —Especialmente cuando hablamos de Histugaya Toshiro y la edad que realmente tiene— agregó para avanzar hasta la doceava división, solo para encontrarse con Sakamaki Ashura.

—Les queda la división de Rukia— dijo Ashura con una sonrisa.

Ambos soberanos hicieron una leve reverencia ante su presencia, cosa que solo hizo sobresaltar al shinigami.

—¡¿Por qué hacen eso?! — preguntó Sakamaki asombrado.

Grimmjow y Jugram sonrieron —Porque has iniciado todo esto— respondieron al unísono.

Ashura negó con la cabeza —Bien, les veré más tarde. Ahora tengo que ayudar en los preparativos— mencionó para desaparecer con shumpo.

—Creí que se volvería arrogante, pero me alegra que no se así— comentó Jugram.

—Ya lo escuchaste, sigamos un poco más con nuestra travesía— bromeó el felino, cosa que hizo reír al usualmente serio Quincy.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la última división, la encontraron sumida en el caos.

—¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? — preguntó Grimmjow, solo para ver como un potente relámpago se dirigía hacia él.

Pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo, un oficial apareció para protegerlo.

—¡Danku! — exclamó Kiyone para detener el ataque.

Aunque ambos soberanos no terminaban de entender lo que sucedía en aquella división, el sonido de una revista golpeando contra la pared les hizo voltear, solo para encontrarse con Ukitake levantando un bicho muerto de color negro y plateado o eso parecía.

—Eso es un hollow— murmuró Grimmjow, sorprendiendo a casi todos quienes le escucharon.

—¡Maldito Sentaro! ¡Casi causas un problema sin precedentes! — exclamó la tercer oficial bastante molesta antes de girarse a mirar a Grimmjow —¡Lamento este incidente! Si desea tomar acciones por esto, por favor que sea contra nosotros dos, la capitana Kuchiki y el ex capitán Ukitake no tienen nada que ver— agregó con seguridad y convicción.

El felino tapó su rostro con una mano, solo para comenzar a reír divertido —Gracias por esto, me han demostrado que debo de estar siempre alerta— su sonrisa se volvió amigable y miró fijamente a la shinigami —Tranquila, no haré nada. Solo si me aseguran que vendrán todos ustedes a la celebración de Año Nuevo en el Mundo Humano.

Después de eso, Grimmjow se acercó al bicho/hollow que estaba sobre la revista, con suavidad lo tomó entre sus manos.

—Tenía milenios en que ellos no aparecían— mencionó el rey antes de abrir una pequeña garganta solo para arrojarlo hacia Hueco Mundo —No hacen nada, pero debe regresar a donde pertenece— agregó.

Jugram por su parte dirigió su atención hacia Juushiro —¿Podrán asistir?

El aludido asintió —Solo debemos de limpiar esto antes de que la capitana Rukia aparezca— respondió.

—Haschwalth, ya es momento de irnos. No podemos perder más tiempo— mencionó Grimmjow, a lo que su compañero asintió.

—Esperamos verlos esta noche— corearon los dos soberanos antes de irse caminando.

—¿Estas bien? — le preguntó Jugram al felino.

—Creo que me he enamorado a primera vista— respondió la pantera.

Ante esas palabras, el Quincy decidió quedarse en silencio, pues había cosas para las cuales aún no estaba preparado y de seguir aventurándose, seguramente terminaría sin dormir por un par de noches.

* * *

Y mientras Jugram deseaba con su alma que Grimmjow no comenzara a preguntarle sobre "cómo era enamorarse", Sakamaki visitaba al clan Shiba por tercera vez desde que le dio el cargo de capitán a Gin.

Aunque al entrar fue sometido por Kukaku al tomarlo completamente desprevenido.

—¿A qué vienes aquí? — preguntó la mujer para presionarlo un poco más contra el suelo—¿No te bastó con convertir a mi casa en una escuela para pirómanos amantes de los fuegos artificiales?

—V-Vine a invitarlos a celebrar Año Nuevo en el Mundo humano— dijo con temor. Aun no terminaba de entender como era que aquella mujer seguía causándole miedo pese al tiempo.

De pronto la presión desapareció —Bien, pero antes deberás de presentarte ante ellos. No puedo asegurarte que salgas completo, pero creo que es justo después de mantenernos alejados de las peleas como si fuésemos niños que no podemos defendernos— dijo la mujer para señalar hacia un pasillo.

Ashura tragó saliva, arrepintiéndose de haber decidido que era mejor mantenerlos fuera, aunque no todo era su culpa, las cosas de un momento a otro comenzaron a acelerarse y de un día para el otro ya tenía que vencer al Rey Espíritu.

Fue así que con pasos temerosos comenzó a caminar por el pasillo y en menos de tres segundos, comenzó a escuchar el cotilleo.

—E-Es Sakamaki Ashura— esa simple oración hizo que todos los alumnos comenzaran a salir corriendo hacia él.

Ashura intentando mantenerse calmado, sonrió. —Buenos días— dijo.

Pero sus palabras solo despertaron el fanatismo de los estudiantes, quienes no dudaron en perseguirlo por toda la casa, hasta que el antiguo capitán logró salir al jardín.

Después de perder a todos los alumnos, Sakamaki regresó a ver a sus primos, quienes se sabían la historia al derecho y al revés gracias a un descuido de Urahara.

—Entonces, ¿Vienes a hacer algo más? — le preguntó Ganju a Sakamaki.

—Pensaba en celebrar también el cumpleaños de Yoruichi y Urahara, normalmente las personas lo olvidan por las celebración de Año Nuevo— respondió.

Kukaku al escucharlo sonrió —Prepararemos algo especial para ellos dos, así que espera nuestra presencia en el Mundo Humano.

—Gracias, cuando termine la festividad se los pagaré inmediatamente— dijo el antiguo capitán para hacer una leve reverencia y mostrar que su kimono estaba un poco rasgado.

Ganju al verlo comenzó a reír, solo para contagiar su risa a su hermana y dejar a Ashura un poco confundido.

—Antes ve a cambiarte eso, no creo que dure mucho— comentó la mujer.

De inmediato Sakamaki se giró a ver su kimono —Maldición, creí haberlos perdido sin daño alguno— murmuró un poco molesto.

Después de eso salió, solo para encontrarse con Ichimaru, quien cargaba una pequeña bolsa de papel.

—Sabes, ya no me extraña verte de un momento al otro— dijo Ashura antes de sonreír.

Gin se encogió de hombros —No es mi intención sorprenderlo, solo vine a ver si necesitaba ayuda para prepararse— respondió.

Ashura asintió —Aun tengo que ver si los Xcution ya rentaron el lugar adornado, pero como puedes ver, tuve un pequeño incidente— mencionó para darse la vuelta y mostrar su kimono levemente desgarrado.

—Espero que no sea el que va a usar para Año Nuevo.

—No lo será, pero creo que ya es momento de vestirme adecuadamente— dijo Sakamaki para soltar un pesado suspiro —Aunque odie tener mi cabello amarrado. En fin, ¿Me ayudas?

Ichimaru asintió, solo para seguir al antiguo capitán hasta su hogar en uno de los distritos más cercanos al Goitei. Aunque al pasar por el lugar, parecía uno completamente distinto al que recordaba en su infancia, quizá ahora podía verse los resultados del trabajo de los vizard.

Cuando entraron al hogar de Ashura, Gin comenzó a ponerse nervioso y maldijo a su interior el haberse ofrecido a ayudar al hombre que amaba.

—Tomaré un baño rápido, si quieres puedes curiosear— mencionó Sakamaki para avanzar hacia su habitación.

—Mejor me hubiese dicho que nos veíamos después— murmuró el zorro, esperando al momento en que Ashura se metiese al baño.

En el instante en que escuchó el agua golpear contra el suelo, Ichimaru hizo lo que el antiguo shinigami le había sugerido.

Aunque ya conocía el lugar, era la primera vez que se armaba de valor para entrar solo. Aun así, como solía hacer, se acercó a los retratos que tenía el shinigami en la sala y casi podía jurar que eran más de los que recordaba.

La sonrisa del zorro se suavizó al pensar en cómo debería sentirse Ashura al obtener más de lo que perdió. Fue entonces que sintió una pequeña punzada en su pecho y la sonrisa se volvió triste.

Estaba seguro que con cada año que pasaba su amor por Sakamaki crecía y la idea de ser correspondido se desvanecía, aunque de cierta forma se lo merecía, pues su miedo de perder la amistad de él le obligaba a no hablar del amor e intentar dominar su corazón cuando Ashura se acercaba de más.

Y el hecho de no ver que Sakamaki tuviese una pareja, solo alimentaba aquella llama de esperanza que en lugar de calmarlo se había convertido en su penitencia. Y a diferencia de Hinamori, quien estaba feliz de tener a Sosuke como amigo, él odiaba no ser correspondido.

Incluso Haru llegó a declarársele sabiendo que no tenía oportunidad, con la intención de darle el valor para que él pudiese hacer lo mismo con Ashura.

—Quizá algunos no nacieron para tenerlo todo— murmuró Gin mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía y seguía mirando el lugar.

Pero no muy lejos, un leopardo le vigilaba y escuchaba todas sus penas con atención.

—Llegó la hora— dijo Tarkan, listo para tomar su forma humana y decirle la verdad a Gin, para terminar con su tortura.

Sin embargo antes de dar un paso, vio una figura aparecer de la nada, tratándose de nada más y nada menos que de Yachiru.

—¿Qué necesitas pequeña Nozarashi? — le preguntó el leopardo con curiosidad.

—Tu ayuda Ta-chan— respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Tarkan suspiró al escuchar su nombre de esa forma, quizá él tendría un poder capaz de matar a un dios, ser la espada de uno de los shinigamis más fuertes del Goitei, pero eso no parecía ser nada para ella.

—Sé más exacta por favor— le pidió.

—Necesito que vengas conmigo, hay algunos que desean declararse pero que no se atreven a dar el siguiente paso, ayudémosles dando un empujoncito.

Ante sus palabras el felino gruñó—¿Crees que yo, siendo un espíritu de élite voy a ayudar a otros antes que a mi maestro? — dijo molesto.

Yachiru asintió y utilizando shumpo apareció de un momento a otro frente a Tarkan.

—Es momento de dejar a Ichi-san hacer esto solo— respondió para tomar al leopardo del cuello, solo para marcharse corriendo.

Unos segundos después, Gin se asomó hacia el pasillo un tanto extrañado.

—Qué raro, juraría que escuche algo— dijo el capitán para sí mismo, solo para levantar la mirada y que su rostro se tornara de un color rojizo al ver a Ashura con un par de toallas alrededor de su cintura y cabello.

—¿Me ayudas? — le preguntó Sakamaki, ignorando el color ojo del rostro de Gin.

—S-Sí.

El zorro siguió a Sakamaki hacia la habitación del antiguo capitán, al entrar pudo ver el kimono que Ashura utilizaría, este era completamente rojo, sus adornos eran de color negro, a excepción de las flores de crisantemo que se encontraban en la espalda y mangas del kimono.

—Vaya, es bastante bonito— comentó Ichimaru, ganándose la atención de Ashura.

—No tanto como el que ordené que se elaborase para ti— mencionó el ex capitán con calma, al ver que Gin se sorprendía, Ashura rio —¿Acaso has visto el interior de esa bolsa? —le preguntó.

Ichimaru fue corriendo hacia la bolsa de papel, estaba seguro que Ulquiorra le había dicho que se trataba de una chamarra y una bufanda para el frio del invierno.

Al abrirlo, se encontró con una suave tela de un color azul rey, de inmediato tomó la bolsa y regresó con Sakamaki, quien ya tenía puesto el pantalón y estaba secando su cabello.

—¿Por qué me has regalado esto? — le preguntó Gin mientras sentía como su corazón se oprimía con fuerza.

Sakamaki le miró con calma —Busca lo que significa la flor— dijo para acercarse y acariciar con suavidad el cabello del zorro —Hay que apresurarnos.

El capitán tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza para retener el impulso de preguntarle a Sakamaki si era correspondido, pues los detalles que tenía Ashura con él, no hacían más que atormentarlo ante la incertidumbre.

Al sacar el elegante kimono, Ichimaru logró ver que este tenía flores de Alcatraz bordadas con delicadeza y agrupadas en lo que parecía ser pequeños ramos.

Fue así que Gin soltó un pequeño suspiro para comenzar a desvestirse, mientras Ashura terminaba de cepillar su cabello y se disponía a colocar varias vendas limpias en su cuerpo.

—Todas esas cicatrices, ¿Ya no te duelen, Ashura?

El aludido miro sobre su hombro, para encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de Ichimaru.

—No, pero deberías de ignorarlo— respondió Sakamaki de forma cortante, sorprendiendo al zorro.

—¿Pasa algo? — le preguntó Gin, sin tranquilizarse.

Ashura suspiró —No quiero que te preocupes por algo que pasó hace tanto tiempo y que ahora ya no es relevante— dijo para colocarse la parte superior de su kimono.

Ante sus palabras Ichimaru terminó de cambiarse, para después comenzar a ayudarle a Sakamaki de amarrar su cabello en una coleta similar a la que utilizaban los emperadores en el pasado.

El silencio apareció entre ambos mientras el cepillo pasaba con suavidad sobre el cabello anaranjado, pero pronto la energía de Ulquiorra fue perceptible y en cuestión de segundos apareció a las espaldas de los dos shinigamis.

Aunque al verlos y descifrar todo lo que pasaba por la mente de esos dos, tuvo que reprimir la necesidad de golpearlos al complicar tanto un pequeño asunto, sin embargo recordaba que al final de cuentas ellos dos seguían igual que cuando les conoció.

—Ashura-sama, capitán Ichimaru, se necesita su presencia en el Mundo Humano, al parecer hay un pequeño imprevisto con el sitio en donde se llevará a cabo esta celebración— dijo con calma.

—Lo que faltaba— murmuró Sakamaki algo hastiado.

—En ese caso, deberíamos apresurarnos— comentó Gin antes de sonreír —Gracias por avisarnos, Ulquiorra— agregó.

El aludido asintió antes de abrir una garganta hacia el Mundo Humano, solo para ver a sus dos superiores cruzar hacia el otro lado, al cerrar el portal soltó un pequeño suspiro.

—Al parecer solo los hollow no arman un alboroto al estar enamorados— dijo para sí mismo, aunque al girarse se encontró con Kaze y Yato —¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? Deberían estar preparándose para el evento— mencionó con seriedad.

—Kaze-chan quería conocer a Maki, así que lo traje hasta aquí, pero parece que él se nos adelantó— respondió Yato.

—Kaze, podrás conocerlo más tarde— comentó el hollow, solo para sentir la mirada de su hijo sobre él —Bien, te contaré todo sobre ese par.

Yato ladeó la cabeza ante las palabras del murciélago, aunque al ver a Kaze sonriendo comprendió que el niño de mirada verde era más astuto de lo que parecía.

Ulquiorra por su parte solo podía esperar que todo saliese bien, de lo contrario estaba seguro de que se convertiría en el mediador de esos dos y si era sincero consigo mismo, odiaba esa idea.

* * *

Las horas avanzaron tan rápido que algunos shinigamis se aventuraban a decir que quizá alguna de las zampakuto de los nuevos estudiantes podría contener la habilidad de jugar con el tiempo, justo como lo podía hacer Aizen y Hikaro con la realidad.

Aun así, el ambiente de celebración se podía sentir en aquel gran jardín finamente adornado para la ocasión, aunque debieron de ingeniárselas al ver que esa noche nevaría y probablemente apagaría las velas en las mesas, asimismo les informaron a todos los invitados que llevasen una prenda para abrigarse si es que terminaba nevando antes de celebrar Año Nuevo.

Los primeros en llegar fueron todos aquellos que residían en el Mundo Humano, más concretamente en Karakura, siendo la familia Kurosaki e Ishida quienes hicieron aparición casi al mismo tiempo.

—Isshin Kurosaki— dijo Ryuuken con aparente seriedad.

El aludido sonrió ligeramente antes de responder —Consuegro, me alegra verte por aquí.

Ryuuken gruñó al escuchar esa palabra venir del ruidoso shinigami y por mucho que deseara, no podía hacer nada contra ese acontecimiento, solo maldecir a los genes Kurosaki por ser tan atractivos para los Ishida, aunque agradecía al cielo no haber tenido una hija o posiblemente esta se hubiese enamorado de Kon o algo de ese estilo.

—Querido, creo que deberías de dejar de molestarlo— le dijo Masaki a su esposo con una leve y bastante aterradora sonrisa, que de inmediato sometió al viejo shinigami.

O eso parecía —Esta bien— respondió Isshin.

Por su parte Katagiri rio ligeramente —Quien pensaría que terminaríamos siendo familiares por nuestros hijos— dijo.

—¡¿No crees que es asombroso?! Ver como nuestros pequeños niños crecen y se convierten en adultos— mencionó Isshin, dispuesto a hacerle plática a ella, con la intención de que Ryuuken dejase de lado por un rato su seriedad.

Masaki de inmediato vio las intenciones de su esposo y por esta vez le ayudaría, aunque más tarde ajustaría cuentas con él.

—Cierto, casi podría jurar que fue ayer cuando Ichigo conoció a Rukia, ni que decir de cuando Uryuu-kun vino a pedirle permiso a Isshin para salir con Karin— mencionó Masaki con una leve sonrisa.

Ryuuken picó el anzuelo como si fuese un pez y comenzó a hablar —Odio admitirlo pero, tal parece que Isshin es capaz de criar unos hijos maravillosos, aunque no me sorprendería de que Masaki fuese quien más tiempo pasaba con ellos.

—Me halagas, aunque ustedes tampoco se quedan atrás— respondió Isshin, solo para que ellos cuatro fuesen recibidos por los meseros, aunque algunos eran shinigamis que se ofrecieron a cambio de poder conocer a las personas más importantes de la época.

Poco después apareció Sado, quien venía con sus tres aprendices de Xcution, los cuales se encontraban maravillados por el simple hecho de acompañar a su maestro.

—Sensei— lo llamó el más joven de los Xcution, un chico de cabello rubio y mirada marrón que respondía al nombre de Kerem Le Brun —¿Hoy verá a Arisawa-sama?

—Sí.

Los tres chicos se miraron entre sí, solo para que Le Brun sonriera —¿Va a decirle lo que siente por ella? — preguntó.

—No, creo que aún no es tiempo—fue la respuesta del moreno mientras uno de los meseros los llevaba a una de las mesas disponibles.

El mayor de los aprendices llamado Alexander Dresser soltó un pesado suspiro —Oh, y yo que esperaba ver a sensei con la chica que le gusta desde universidad— dijo fingiendo tristeza.

—Realmente harían una linda pareja— agregó Kerem, solo para ver como Yasutora se sobresaltaba ligeramente, pero optaba por permanecer en silencio.

Finalmente, el aprendiz cuyo nombre solo era Maximilian recibió la mirada de sus otros dos compañeros. Indicándole que esa noche ellos hablarían con Tatsuki en busca de la verdad y si su sensei era correspondido.

Por otra parte, dos de los subordinados de Sakamaki se encontraron de camino a la reunión, al verse ambos sonrieron divertidos.

—Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, acompañado de su pareja. Creí que llegarían con sus camaradas — dijo Ginjo.

Hikaro rio un poco —Y lo dice el hombre que viene en la misma situación que yo— mencionó antes de hacer una breve pausa, esperando que Hiyori o Riruka protestasen o comenzaran a sospechar de sus palabras —Bueno, creo que lo más indicado será que lleguemos juntos y que no hagamos esperar a las damas— agregó. A lo que el líder de Xcution asintió.

Sin embargo mientras iban caminando, sus respectivas novias estaban a punto de intentar indagar más.

—¿A que vino eso de "damas"? Tú nunca usas esa palabra— mencionó Hiyori, a lo que Shinji suspiró.

—Solo quería ser amable, además, como detestas que te llame de forma cariñosa en público, no podía decir algo como "Kugo, Riruka-san, por favor acompáñenme junto a mi caramelito a la celebración" — respondió, solo para ver como Hiyori se sonrojaba ligeramente.

—Lo entiendo— dijo ella, lista para cortar la conversación.

Por su parte Riruka apretó un poco más la mano de su novio, quien de inmediato supo lo que ella iba a decir, así que recurriría a su palabra mágica para silenciarla.

—Te amo, Riru-chan— susurró el Xcution de forma dulce.

Y a diferencia de Hiyori, Riruka comenzó a reír bastante nerviosa, pero pronto su risa cesó y miró con severidad al azabache.

—Voy a matarte— le aseguró con una sonrisa amenazante, cosa que ya no asustaba al Xcution.

—Que sea a besos y con gusto— respondió Kugo, solo para que ella comenzara a sonrojarse con gran intensidad.

—I-Idiota.

Ante esa palabra, Ginjo se apresuró y con un ágil movimiento abrazó a Riruka —Creo que estoy a punto de ponerme meloso— agregó, solo para escuchar un murmullo de terror por parte de ella.

—Basta— pidió Riruka, olvidando por completo que era lo que iba a preguntar.

Un poco más atrás de aquellas dos parejas, se encontraba un pequeño grupo bastante peculiar, el cual charlaba amenamente.

—¿Habremos llegado muy temprano? — preguntó Yuzu, a lo que Jinta se encogió de hombros.

—Espero que no— respondió Ururu con suavidad.

—Lo dudo, estoy percibiendo a Riruka y Ginjo a la distancia, seguramente los demás estén con ellos dos— agregó Yukio para mirar a su compañero que permanecía en silencio además de Jinta —¿Qué pasa contigo Kon? Usualmente eres el más hablador de nosotros— mencionó el rubio adolescente.

Kon soltó un suspiro —No es nada, solo que en unos cuantos meses Onee-san deberá irse al Goitei y como si no fuese suficiente, el tarado de Ichigo me dejará todo el trabajo— respondió antes de sonreír ligeramente —Pero luego iré a conocer a mi sobrino o sobrina.

—Me pregunto si heredará el particular cabello de Ichi-nii o los ojos de Rukia-chan— mencionó Yuzu.

—Hagan sus apuestas, aunque yo prefiero esperar a ver qué sucede— opinó Jinta, rompiendo su breve silencio.

Ante sus palabras Yukio rio divertido —Entonces, ¿No apuestas porque sabes que vas a perder? — le preguntó burlón.

Jinta gruñó al escucharlo —Una más y te mato.

—Mira que miedo tengo— se jactó el Xcution, solo para comenzar a correr de un enfurecido Jinta.

—¡Ven aquí! — rugió el pelirrojo dejando atrás a sus amigos.

—¿No irá por ellos, Kon-san? — le preguntó Ururu al alma modificada.

El aludido negó con una sonrisa —Si siguen así, se encontrarán con otro invitado y deberán de disculparse. Y si trato de intervenir, seguramente quieran pelear contra mí… otra vez.

Y como si las palabras del león fuesen ciertas, Yukio chocó contra Äs Nödt y de paso le robó un suspiro de terror a Jinta por su siniestra apariencia. No todos los días veía a un hombre alto con la mitad de su rostro cubierto con lo que parecía ser una máscara negra y que además tenía varios botones de metal de diversos grupos de K-pop.

—Lo siento— se disculpó el rubio.

El Quincy miró a los dos adolescentes —Ya veo, deben ser quienes están al cuidado de Urahara Kisuke y Kugo Ginjo— mencionó con calma antes de seguir su camino.

—¿Q-Quién es ese? — le preguntó Jinta a su compañero.

—No lo sé, pero hay que ver que no vaya a acusarnos, de lo contrario Kugo me obligará a ir con los Quincy a ayudar en las investigaciones— respondió para que ambos siguieran al silencioso maestro del terror hacia la reunión.

Uno a uno siguieron llegando el resto de invitados, listos para esperar a la llegada del Año Nuevo. Pero cuando apareció el padre de los Quincy, la mayoría se sorprendió de verlo con una leve sonrisa y el cabello recogido, el resto solo le atribuían esa imagen a una vida sin peleas. A su lado se encontraba Jugram, quien le escuchaba atento y ocasionalmente hacia un comentario.

—Parece que es feliz— mencionó Bazz B. Aunque le seguía costando trabajo imaginar que hace algunos años ese hombre era alguien lleno de rencor y deseo de venganza, ahora podía decir con orgullo que era su superior.

—Ya sería demasiado si tuviese la misma mentalidad— mencionó Aizen antes de que su atención se posase sobre uno de los amigos humanos de Ichigo —¿Quién es ese joven de cabello castaño? — preguntó.

—Keigo Asano, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?— respondió Renji.

Sosuke sonrió divertido —Porque se parece bastante a mí de joven, quizá somos parientes muy lejanos— dijo.

—Hablando de familiares, ¿En dónde está Sakamaki Ashura? — preguntó Bazz B para mirar a su alrededor.

—Ni idea, pero Ichimaru Gin está en la mesa de Sado, si quieres pregúntale a él— respondió Renji.

Mientras tanto en aquella mesa, Gin sentía que Sakamaki le estaba tomando el pelo, pues no encontró ni una sola pista de lo que significaban aquellas flores en su kimono.

—¿Sucede algo Ichimaru-san? — le preguntó Chad al verlo ansioso.

El aludido suspiró antes de pasar una mano por su cabello —Es algo ridículo, pero no encuentro que significan estas flores, sé que Ashura lo hizo a propósito, incluso sentarme con ustedes, aunque por favor no lo tomen a mal, todos me agradan… pero ese hombre puede manipularme más fácilmente que Aizen cuando era niño— respondió.

—¿Puedo saber que flor es? — dijo Sado con calma.

Gin asintió y le mostró los alcatraces de su kimono.

—Usualmente representan elegancia— mencionó el moreno, solo para ver como Gin se desilusionaba un poco —Pero en México pueden ser utilizados para una declaración, en donde juras darle tu amor a la otra persona aunque la situación los obligue a separarse— agregó.

Las palabras hicieron que Gin sonriera con alegría y colocase su mano sobre su pecho.

—Ashura, realmente eres un hombre tímido— murmuró el zorro.

—Sensei, ¿Por qué no le regala un ramo de flores de alcatraz a Arisawa-sama? — mencionó Kerem.

—Ya hablamos de eso— respondió Sado.

—¡Por favor sensei! Usted la ama desde universidad, ¿Por qué no arriesgarse? — dijo Alexander.

El moreno soltó un pesado suspiro —Chicos, no es tan sencillo pararse frente a otra persona y decir algo como "me he enamorado de ti y eso no cambiará si no soy correspondido".

—Sensei…— murmuró Kerem.

—Lo siento, pero ya me decidí a esperar un poco más— afirmó Sado.

Alexander parecía sorprendido por las palabras de su maestro, sin embargo eso no era la verdad absoluta.

—Sado-san, creo que deberías voltear— dijo Gin al mirar hacia la misma dirección que los dos aprendices.

Y cuando Yasutora lo hizo… vio que Maximilian había decidido hacer todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para que ella escuchase. Cosa que se traducía en acercar a Tatsuki lo suficiente para que ella presenciara sus palabras.

—Ichimaru-san, vaya por Sakamaki-san— mencionó antes de levantarse y enfrentar a la conversación más incómoda de su vida, pues estaba seguro que más de un invitado iba a escucharlos, esperando ser correspondido.

Gin obedeció y fue a buscar a Sakamaki, aunque en esta ocasión el hombre había ocultado demasiado bien su energía, haciendo que esto tomase varios minutos percibirlo.

Al encontrarlo en la parte de atrás del jardín, supo que algo no iba bien, pues podía ver una pizca de temor reflejada en los ojos de Sakamaki. Solo esperaba que no fuese un nuevo villano en su mundo.

—¿Qué pasa? — le preguntó Ichimaru al antiguo capitán.

Ashura sonrió débilmente —Que me está matando la ansiedad y el remordimiento me susurra que no seré correspondido por quien me ha cuidado todo estos años— respondió con sinceridad.

Cuando Gin intentó acercarse, Ashura retrocedió por inercia.

—¿Aun puedo ser correspondido? — preguntó con timidez el legendario shinigami.

Y por un instante, Gin creyó ver al joven que le convenció de permanecer como teniente para hacerle pensar a Aizen que estaba en ventaja.

Ichimaru soltó un suspiro de alivio al escucharlo —No sabes cuánto anhele escuchar eso— dijo con una sonrisa amable, mientras sentía que todo su temor se desvanecía.

Sakamaki por su parte sonrió con alegría, se acercó y con suavidad abrazó al capitán.

—Gracias por todo, Gin— murmuró de forma amable, solo para levantar el mentón de Ichimaru y comenzar a reducir la distancia una vez más.

El beso entre ambos fue observado por Aizen, quien soltó un pesado suspiro.

—¿Acaso es San Valentín hoy? — murmuró molesto el castaño, pues estaba seguro que era la octava declaración y el tercer beso que observaba en un lapso menor a dos horas.

Sin embargo, antes de que sus palabras fuesen escuchadas por sus dos amigos, Kenpachi lo tomó del kimono y le arrastró de nuevo hacia la celebración.

—Son cosas que no te incumben— fueron las palabras del capitán de la onceava sede.

—Lo es cuando yo soy incapaz de enamorarme y tengo a alguien esperando, de nuevo— respondió.

Ante sus palabras Kenpachi lo bajó —¿Eso importa?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿No crees que es egoísta y desalmado mantener a una mujer amándote sin poder corresponderla? — le cuestionó molesto el profesor.

—Dime algo Aizen, ¿Has cambiado tu actitud desde que te enteraste?

—No.

—Entonces no hay culpa de nadie— dijo Zaraki mientras miraba como Yachiru junto a Tarkan hacían de las suyas para asegurarse de que los que se correspondían se declarasen.

—¿De que hablas? — le preguntó Aizen bastante extrañado.

—Si fuera egoísmo la hubieses alejado de inmediato, temiendo enamorarte y fingiendo estar incómodo con su simple presencia— mencionó Kenpachi con calma para caminar de regreso a su mesa.

—Ya veo, aunque no comprendo porque tú te has molestado en decirme esto— dijo Aizen mientras le seguía.

—Uno aprende con observar, además ¿No crees que me he ganado el derecho de pelear contra ti cuando regresemos al Goitei? — agregó con una sonrisa divertida.

Aizen se rascó la nuca —Creo que sí, pero deberás de arreglar todo con Kyoraku. No quiero que me sancionen con horas extra— respondió para regresar a su mesa.

Mientras tanto Kyoraku llevaba con sumo cuidado dos pequeños pasteles hacia su mesa.

—¿Ya pueden quitarme la venda? — dijo Urahara con una leve sonrisa.

—Aun no— respondió Nanao.

Cuando Kyoraku llegó, rápidamente le colocó una vela de cumpleaños a cada pastel y con un pequeño ademán, Stark y Nanao le quitaron las vendas a los dos shinigamis, quienes se sorprendieron de ver los pasteles.

—Feliz cumpleaños a ustedes dos— mencionó el comandante antes de encender las velas.

Urahara de inmediato rio —Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

—Y pensar que antes todos olvidaban nuestros cumpleaños— dijo Yoruichi antes de soplar la llama.

—Si has traído también mi pastel, creo que ya queda poco para Año Nuevo, ¿No es así? — mencionó Kisuke para hacer lo mismo que su amiga, a lo que Kyoraku asintió.

—Si me disculpan, debo de ir al frente junto a mis compañeros a desearles a todos un feliz año y que sus intenciones se cumplan— dijo al castaño para marcharse con pasos calmados.

Stark sonrió con ligereza ante esas palabras —Creo que este año será más interesante que el anterior— mencionó antes de mirar a su novia —¿Tomamos asiento? — le preguntó, a lo que Nanao asintió.

La atención de todos los invitados comenzó a dirigirse hacia el frente, pues ver a Yhwach, Barragan, Jugram, Grimmjow, Ichigo, Kyoraku y Sakamaki juntos era algo bastante peculiar. Los hombres se miraron entre sí y el padre de los Quincy fue el primero en hablar.

—He reunido a todos en esta pequeña cena para recibir el Año Nuevo una vez más con la intención de reforzar los lazos que se han creado, esperando que se mantengan así por un largo tiempo— dijo Yhwach.

A sus palabras le siguió Barragan —Asimismo esperamos grandes cosas de aquellos que nos suceden en el mandato, pese a que tomó bastante tiempo para concretar esta idea en todos los implicados, comenzamos a ver los resultados de renunciar a las armas y buscar el bienestar común— su mirada se posó sobre los soberanos del Wandenreich y Hueco Mundo —Espero que siga así.

Pronto fue el turno de Jugram y Grimmjow, quienes sacaron un pequeño papel de sus atuendos, pues planeaban hablar al unísono.

—Como la siguiente generación al mando, será nuestro deber cultivar la llama de la pureza en nuestros hermanos, para que su deseo no sea consumido por la maldad y que sin importar lo cruda que pueda volverse la realidad, sigan adelante con la frente en alto.

Cuando terminó aquella frase, siguió Ichigo, listo para continuar.

—Y la verdad es que, aquellos que persiguen su deseo más puro conocen la felicidad en su estado más puro, pero esto no significa que el camino será fácil, sino todo lo contrario, las personas dudarán más de una vez y gran parte del camino deberás de recorrerlo solo, sin embargo, cuando encuentres amigos con quienes avanzar, sentirás que estás viviendo el mejor sueño que has podido tener— mencionó, para después ofrecerle la palabra a Kyoraku.

—Cuando aquello suceda, comenzarás a ver como tu mundo se transforma, pues como dijo Buda "El verdadero viaje no consiste en buscar nuevos paisajes, sino tener nuevos ojos" y si aún no quieren creer estas palabras— el castaño extendió sus brazos hacia la audiencia —¡Mirad a su alrededor! ¿Acaso no ven a sus compañeros de distinta forma? Ya dejaron a un lado las armas y a cambio obtuvieron algunos amigos con quienes pasar un rato agradable o una pareja con la cual compartir tu vida.

Al final y sabiendo que su tiempo para hablar sería breve, Sakamaki se preparó.

—Así que lo único que nos queda a nosotros por decir, es que se conviertan en el héroe de su historia, sin importar lo absurdo que pueda sonar su sueño para los demás o lo difícil que sea conseguirlo, levanten la mirada, aprieten los puños y aunque el dolor aplaste su corazón, mantengan viva aquel sueño inocente de su niñez, pues esta es la etapa en donde su alma decide y no su mente— una sonrisa amable apareció en el rostro del hombre —Y todos nosotros deseamos de corazón, que en este año ustedes logren su sueño, y si aún no es posible, que por lo menos estén a un paso más cerca— agregó.

—Oh, no— murmuró Komamura antes de cubrir sus orejas con sus manos.

—¿Qué pasa capitán? — le preguntó Iba, solo para ver como un gran fuego artificial iluminaba el cielo y mostraba la imagen de un perro y abajo se escribía la frase "Feliz Año Nuevo".

—El año del perro— dijo Hisagi.

Después de eso, la cena dio inicio y aunque algunos invitados fueron cambiados de lugar, todo parecía ir en armonía.

—No creo que Yato te quite esa mirada de encima— mencionó Ashura, quien estaba sentado junto al Kurosaki, mientras el noble les miraba de forma sombría.

—Yo haría lo mismo con Ishida, así que no me molesta tanto, además tengo a Rukia a mi lado, ¿Qué más podría pedir?— dijo el Kurosaki con una sonrisa, solo para abrazar a la capitana.

Ashura ante esas palabras sudó frio, no estaba seguro si Ichigo era así solo porque estaba con Rukia o eran sus genes Shiba.

Y aunque ya fuesen existencias completamente distintas, Sakamaki Ashura seguía teniendo la misma genética que Ichigo.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ¿No creen que es aterrador que las palabras de Sakamaki se hicieran realidad?— mencionó Ginjo, quien estaba en la misma mesa.

—"Un hombre tan detallista que no sea reconocible" — dijo Hikaro para mirar a Ichigo —Pues a veces no puedo entender la melosidad con la cual carga Ichigo— agregó.

Las palabras del rubio hicieron que Ichigo frunciera el ceño —¡Hey, eso no te incumbe! Además, ¿No es eso lo que hace el amor? Si no me crees, pregúntale a Riruka-san como es Ginjo con ella cuando se pone romántico— se defendió.

Pero antes de que Riruka fuese abordada, Ulquiorra intervino —Creo que solo los hollow pueden mantener la calma cuando se trata de sentimientos, aunque existen excepciones— mencionó con calma para comenzar a comer.

—¿Habla de él? ¿O de alguien más? — mencionó Hiyori.

La pregunta de ella, hizo que Hikaro fijase su atención sobre Orihime —Inoue-san, ¿Cómo es Ulquiorra como esposo? — preguntó.

Pero de inmediato Gin, Ashura y Ulquiorra comenzaron a atragantarse con la comida, haciendo que Byakuya y Hisana se preguntasen que era lo que cruzaba por la mente de esos tres.

Pese a que deseaba ayudar a Ulquiorra, Inoue tuvo que enfrentar a las miradas curiosas de varias personas, incluyendo a su pequeño hijo —Ulquiorra puede parecer alguien frio y serio pero, es capaz de hacer muchas cosas por mí, como buscar una canción y cantármela el día de mi cumpleaños o cultivar flores para regalármelas en nuestro aniversario— dijo con una sonrisa.

Las miradas de inmediato se posaron sobre el murciélago, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse tenuemente al verse descubierto por todos sus conocidos más cercanos.

—Ahora entiendo porque se lleva tan bien con Byakuya-sama— mencionó Hisana, haciendo que la curiosidad volviera a mover su foco de atención —Yo siempre he dicho que los chicos serios pueden sorprenderte cuando de romance hablamos— agregó.

Byakuya a diferencia del hollow, se había preparado mentalmente para las miradas curiosas y los comentarios de su adorable paternidad, pues traía cargando en una cangurera para bebé a Hibiki.

—Creo que esta es la cena de Año Nuevo más rara que he tenido— dijo Karin.

—En ese caso, cambiemos de tema ¿Alguien propone algo?— mencionó Isshin.

Yato levantó la mano —¿Cuándo puedo retar a Ichigo- dono a una batalla?

—Nunca, por seguridad del Goitei— respondió Ichigo antes de darle un pequeño codazo a su esposa —Ayúdame— susurró.

Rukia miró a su esposo sin saber qué hacer con certeza ante esa faceta sobreprotectora de su sobrino, pero fue entonces que Sakamaki se decidió a salvarlos del joven adolescente.

—Yato— lo llamó con seriedad.

—Hai.

—Deberías de dejar de fingir de una buena vez— mencionó Sakamaki, solo para ver la mirada sorprendida del adolescente.

—No lo hago— se defendió Yato.

Ashura sonrió ante sus palabras —Si no te hubiese cuidado desde que eras casi un bebé, seguramente caería, pero no solo tus padres pueden darse cuenta de que mientes, ¿O sí?

—Ashura-sama tiene razón— mencionó Ulquiorra.

—Lo siento hijo, pero es muy visible de que estas mintiendo— dijo Hisana de forma amable.

Yato miró a su padre, quien simplemente asintió ante las palabras de su esposa y se mantuvo en silencio para no despertar a Hibiki, quien recargaba su cabeza en Byakuya mientras roncaba suavemente.

El primogénito del cabecilla Kuchiki al verse acorralado, no tuvo más alternativa que confesar.

—¡Bien, lo diré! Me preocupa que le pase algo a Rukia y a su bebé durante el embarazo— dijo Yato para agachar la mirada y apretar sus puños —No puedo hacer nada para ayudar y eso me estresa— mencionó antes de levantarse de su lugar, solo para apuntar a Ichigo con su mano —¡Así que debes de ser un excelente esposo para ella!

Ichigo al escucharlo sonrió de forma amable y bastante aliviado, pero no iba a quedarse así, necesitaba decir todo lo que estaba planeando, con la intención de que el embarazo de Rukia saliese bien.

—Es por eso que decidí regresar al Goitei con el rango de teniente temporal. Creo que el mejor ambiente para Rukia es estar con su familia y amigos, además si algo ocurre sé que podemos recurrir a Ashura, además, ¡Me he leído todos los libros sobre embarazos, paternidad y partos que había en la biblioteca de Tokio!— dijo Ichigo con orgullo.

Antes de que Yato o Ichigo siguieran hablando en voz alta y despertasen a Hibiki, Sakamaki les presionó con Tarkan.

—Arreglado eso, creo que es mejor cenar— mencionó para ver a esos dos —Si necesitan hablar más, vayan a otro lado. Puedo asegurarles que dormir a un bebé llorando no es fácil— aseguró.

—Más si no entiendes por qué llora— dijo Ulquiorra.

—O si tus ojos cían le aterran— agregó Gin.

Ryuuken después de escuchar la charla miró a su hijo —Cualquier cosa que debas aclarar con los Kurosaki, hazlo. No quiero tener a Isshin o en su defecto a Kurosaki Ichigo en mi oficina preguntando, ¿Entendido?— le advirtió.

Las palabras del serio Ishida, provocaron que Yuzu comenzara a reír por el rostro sonrojado de su hermana y cuñado, aunque pronto a esta risa se le unió Kon e Isshin.

—¡Yuzu! — exclamó en un tono bajo una avergonzada Karin.

—Hija, no te preocupes, que yo mantendré a raya a esos tres si es que quieren molestarte— mencionó Masaki con una sonrisa amable.

—Pero Masaki-san, yo no soy tan protector— dijo Kon para cruzarse de brazos —Yo comprendo que ya no son una niñas y que pueden enamorarse en cualquier momento— agregó y a cambió recibió un codazo de Ulquiorra.

Al principio Kon no lo comprendió, pero cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Ashura, lo supo:

 _ **Masaki hablaba de Sakamaki**_ _._

—Orihime, cambia de tema— le pidió el murciélago a su esposa ante un silencio incomodo en la mesa.

Ella se sobresaltó al escuchar el susurro —Kaze, dime un tema, estoy en blanco.

Kaze de inmediato dirigió su atención hacia Sakamaki y de inmediato Inoue supo a qué se refería.

—Ashura-san, ¿Cómo va con su bordado? — le preguntó la mujer de cabellera anaranjada con amabilidad.

—¿Tú bordas? — preguntaron todos en la mesa, a excepción de Hiyori, la familia de Ulquiorra y los Kuchiki.

Sakamaki asintió —Usar la aguja con elegancia es casi tan difícil como aprender a usar el bankai, aunque al final queda un resultado bello— respondió.

—Entonces, ¿Esto lo hiciste tú? — le preguntó Gin, para levantar sus manos y mostrar las flores en su kimono.

—…Sí— respondió el antiguo capitán mientras intentaba no sonrojarse.

—Paguen— le dijo Hiyori a Karin, Riruka y Shinji.

Los aludidos soltaron un pequeño gruñido antes de sacar sus carteras, solo para comenzar a agrupar su dinero.

—¿Pero que es esto? — preguntó Gin bastante confundido.

Ashura de inmediato miró a la rubia —¿Acaso te atreviste a apostar con mi declaración? — le preguntó serio.

—Ellos aceptaron— se justificó ella.

—Dejando a un lado la apuesta, me alegra que ustedes dos estén juntos al fin— dijo Yuzu.

—Bueno, creí que ya era momento de armarme de valor y ver si aún era correspondido, cosa que por fortuna fue así— mencionó Sakamaki con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, era el momento de Byakuya para hacer arder Troya, o en este caso, acorralar a Sakamaki.

—¿Desde cuándo comenzó a gustarte Ichimaru?— preguntó Byakuya sin ninguna mala intención, aunque al ver como el rostro de Ashura se teñía de rojo, vio que había metido la pata y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

—No tienes que responder si no quieres, para mí es suficiente saber que me correspondes— dijo Gin, haciendo que más de uno de sus compañeros sintiese que sus niveles de azúcar comenzaban a elevarse a un ritmo alarmante.

Pero esta vez Ashura no huiría, pues estaba empezando un nuevo año y quería hacerlo de la mejor manera —Seis años— confesó Sakamaki.

Y antes de que un comentario más hiciese aparición, Jugram llegó hacia la mesa con una gran sonrisa.

—Sakamaki, ¡Meninas me ha correspondido! — exclamó con felicidad el Quincy antes de hacer una reverencia —¡Gracias a usted pude acercarme y conocer a la mujer que cuidaré con mi vida!

—N-No fue nada— respondió Ashura un poco sorprendido, pues ya no estaba acostumbrado a recibir halagos de esa forma.

Por instinto, el antiguo capitán miró hacia las espaldas de Jugram solo para ver a la lejanía que Meninas estaba más roja que un tomate y que sus amigas trataban de calmarla, asimismo parejas como Ukitake y Unohana, o Ururu y Yukio, entre otras conversaban amenamente, de igual forma los grupos de amigos bromeaban entre sí como si la guerra nunca hubiese existido y se conocieran de toda la vida.

Ante esta escena, Sakamaki sonrió con ternura.

 _ **Quizá todos estaban un paso más cerca de su final feliz.**_


End file.
